The Children of Pantin
by frustratedstudent
Summary: Valjean is recaptured by Javert after coming to Paris. Cosette finds herself pushed out into a different sort of life in an questionable sort of crowd. Epilogue uploaded
1. Frost In the Morning

_Once again, I do not own any of Victor Hugo's marvelous characters. I only borrow them for various purposes. ___

_The third AU fic...these never seem to end. Again, spun off a single question..._

**Frost In the Morning**

_1824_

If it hadn't been for a half-open door, Cosette would not have survived that night.

The sun had barely begun to rise when at last, the little girl ventured out of the kitchen where she'd secretly taken refuge in. Soot still covered her face as she looked around the street, hoping to catch sight of a familiar face.

"Papa? Papa!" she called, cupping her small hands to her mouth. She walked alongside a wall, hoping to see footprints in the snow.

"Papa? Where did you go?" she asked aloud. She had at last arrived at the spot where she'd last heard his voice, telling her to flee. She saw no sign of the police around, no sign that a chase had happened in the neighborhood the night before.

Cosette struggled not to cry as she leaned against the wall, scuffing her shoes together for warmth. "Is the Thenardiess coming to get me?" she wondered aloud as the bells began to ring from within the convent at Picpus. The little girl shivered in the cold wind as she continued walking, searching the faces of passers-by.

She at last saw a man wearing tattered clothes, smoking from a pipe. Cosette gingerly walked up to him, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the tobacco. 

"G' morning M'sieur. Have you seen a big man here? He had white hair, and he wore a yellow coat, I think," she asked. 

"Well, no, little girl. Why do you ask? Is he your grandfather?" the stranger asked.

Cosette shook her head. "He said he'd be back."

"Why, I'm sure he's on his way. Now why don't you find your mother?" the stranger said gruffly as he ran his hands through his matted hair. 

Cosette sighed. "My mother is dead."

"Brujon, where did you get that mome?" another man called from across the street.

Brujon looked perplexedly at his companion, then at Cosette. "She must be from around here, Babet," he said. "What's your name, petite?" he asked the child. 

"Cosette."

"Is that all there is?" 

"That's what people call me...sometimes," Cosette said, wringing her hands. "Can you help me, M'sieur?" 

Babet smiled at her. "Someone's daughter?" he asked Brujon.

Brujon shook his head. "I don't know, really. She's looking for some man."

"Is she now?" Babet said, looking at the little girl. "She looks quite tired..."

Brujon shrugged. "What can we do?" 

"You think Magnon..." Babet wondered.

"Who's Magnon?" Cosette asked, wide-eyed.

Babet sighed. "Someone who can help. Come along...Cosette, is that right?" 

The child nodded as she trustingly took Babet's hand and followed him down the road.


	2. One Door to Another

**One Door to Another**

"You are aware that you two have yet to return a certain favor?" Magnon asked testily, not letting go of the rolling pin in her hand. Because of the cold weather, she did not open the door wide, so as not to let the cold air into the house.

Babet smiled crookedly as he leaned on the doorjamb. "I'm hardly in any position to care much for this child," he said, gesturing to Cosette.

"And you think I am?"

"You can hide her here...for a while."

Magnon shook her head. "Not with the old man here. And Mlle. Gillenormand will ask questions," she said. She glanced at Cosette again. "She's well dressed, seems cared for. She still has some family. If I were you, I'd take advantage of that fact."

"Magnon, you don't mean..." Brujon began.

The woman nodded as she began to rummage for some bread. She thrust three rolls at them. "Have yourselves some breakfast, and don't bother me again," she snapped before attempting to shut the door.

Babet stopped the door with his shoulder. "Mlle. Magnon, what are we to do?" 

"Go ask your wife! Or your mistress!"

"I haven't any, not now at least."

Brujon tapped his friend's shoulder. "Come now, there's really no use in arguing with her. You know what she's like."

Babet swore under his breath as he stepped away from the door. "Come Cosette, there's no use staying here."

"My feet are tired," Cosette whimpered.

Brujon shrugged as he scooped up the little girl. "Still doesn't solve our problem."

Babet looked around the street, till his eye came to rest on a scrawny gamin who was staring listlessly into space. This child wore an old officer's coat and rolled up trousers. "Hey you, boy!" Babet shouted to the scrawny waif.

The gamin looked up. "What then?"

"Your name, mome?" Brujon asked.

The gamin picked at his teeth as he sauntered over to them. "Montparnasse, I guess."

Cosette peered at the boy. "You have an awfully funny name."

"It's the only one I've got," the gamin said with a smile. "You want something?"

Babet nodded and drew Montparnasse aside to speak to him. Cosette, from her vantage point on Brujon's shoulder, looked at them anxiously. "M'sieur, where are we going?" she asked Brujon.

"That boy will help us," Brujon explained.

At last, Babet and Montparnasse ended their discussion. "The mome says there's a good place in the Quartier Latin." Babet said.

"He'd better not be loffe," Brujon muttered. "We've gone around enough for today, and we need to rest."

Babet waved him off. "Oh stop worrying about that. If you can't have one Magnon's help...there is always another..."


	3. By Way of Arrangement

**By Way of Arrangement**

Even in the Parisian underworld, it was possible to lose sight of one's nearest and dearest family members. The Magnon family was one such case. Of a brood of five, three had already perished from the pox alongside their parents back in 1818.

Suzette Magnon had, during the worst of the tragedy, managed to forget her youngest sister. Over the years, they'd both taken on different identities, so that nearly no one could make any connection save for those persons who had already known them in happier days.

So it was that Babet and Brujon took some time to comb the Latin Quartier, even with Montparnasse's help. By the time they arrived at their destination, little Cosette had fallen asleep on Brujon's shoulder.

"Are you sure this is the right place? Looks like some one's been renting rooms here," Brujon asked Montparnasse after they'd knocked on the door of the dilapidated tenement.

The gamin scratched his head. "She's removed a few times since last year. So I heard from some students."

"Who's there?" a lilting voice called through the keyhole.

"It's Monsieur Lucien," Babet replied.

The door opened to reveal a fair-faced young girl with dark curly hair and rosy cheeks. She wore an altered dress, which was cut low at the neck, and only succeeded looking awkward for a girl of fifteen.

"And what do Monsieur Lucien and his friends want? Some favor from my sister?" she asked lightly, meeting Babet's gaze.

Brujon chuckled awkwardly. "Actually, your sister turned us away, Musichetta."

Musichetta shook her head petulantly. "Call me Mlle. Laurain. My name is so peculiar. And you'd better bring those two children in. It's cold today,"

"You may not mind so much one day," Babet said, half-dragging Montparnasse inside the tenement. "About the boy, well I don't know. It's the little girl we're worried about."

Musichetta raised an eyebrow, but her smile softened as she looked at Cosette. "She looks so sweet. But why is she all in black?"

"Probably an orphan," Brujon muttered. It was the most logical explanation he could think of at the moment.

Musichetta sighed as she lifted the sleeping child from Brujon's shoulder. "I'll watch her, just for a night. Never mind what the other girls say. That's why I've got you to deal with them, am I right?" she asked teasingly.

Brujon shook his head while Babet only laughed. "Don't you have other friends to do that for you, Mademoiselle?" Montparnasse wondered aloud.

Musichetta shrugged. "You could stay here to help me," she said to the gamin. "It would do you some good."

"Not with these clothes," the gamin said.

"I'll give you some," the grisette replied matter-of-factly.

At the mention of new clothes, Montparnasse's face brightened. "Sounds like a good thing to me," he said thoughtfully.


	4. Charity's Reward

**Charity's Reward**

"Cosette, it's time to wake up. You'll miss dinner," 

At the sound of Musichetta's voice, Cosette stirred sleepily on the bed in Musichetta's garret. The little girl yawned and opened her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Musichetta. M. Brujon told me to take care of you," Musichetta said warmly. It was already evening, and the streets of the Latin Quartier were starting to become busy. The streetlamps were lit outside, and the sound of revelry could be heard from the street and even from downstairs.

Cosette nodded trustingly as she tried to smooth out her now creased black dress. "Do you live here?" she asked Musichetta.

"With some other girls, downstairs," Musichetta said calmly as she began rummaging through a clothes chest. She finally brought out a blue dress trimmed with lace. "You can wear this. It matches your eyes," she said with a smile as she handed it to the child.

Cosette looked at the dress and at Musichetta. "Really? I never had so many nice things..." she said quietly.

Musichetta hugged the little girl quickly before turning to comb out her own hair. "Get dressed, and then you can come down with me. Montparnasse, that boy, is also here. We'll have some dinner."

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. "Musichetta, are you still coming?" a girl asked.

"In a minute, Claudette," Musichetta called back. The young grisette sighed as she turned up the ruffles on her dress. In the meantime, Cosette had almost finished changing her clothes, and was now struggling to tie the sash of the dress. 

"There, now you look so much better," Musichetta said as she helped Cosette tie the bow. "I don't think little girls should wear black for so long," she added thoughtfully. 

Cosette nodded. "It's for my Maman, I think," she said to herself as she followed Musichetta out of the room.

0000 

"Do you have to bring those two children with you?" the girl named Claudette asked Musichetta as they walked down the street. "We might see some young gentlemen..."

"I'm not leaving them alone, if that's what you're saying," Musichetta said adamantly. "Besides they look proper," she added, glancing at Montparnasse, who was decked out in a better-fitting suit of clothes. He would have looked almost adorable if he hadn't been scowling due to Cosette's never ending questions about Paris and the people they saw.

Claudette shook her head at the sight of the two children. "They'd better not make a mess, if that's what you're hoping for," she said. 

"Musichetta, Claudette, over here! This is a good place," a grisette named Tatiana called from the doorway of a cafe.

"Why so?" Musichetta asked.

"Reasonable food, better company," Tatiana said with a wink.

Musichetta nodded to Cosette and Montparnasse. "Stay together, you two," she said as they went inside. They joined Tatiana over at a table near the middle of the room, within sight of the cafe's other patrons.

Claudette poked Musichetta's arm. "Look over there. Some students," she said with a giggle, pointing to a group seated across the room.

Musichetta raised an eyebrow. "I don't care much for students. I prefer older gentlemen," she said haughtily.

Tatiana waved to a young, slender man who was entering the cafe, carrying some paints and some fans tucked in his coat pocket. He had slightly tousled black hair, which made him seem no older than twenty. "Gilles! I've been looking for you all day," the grisette greeted.

"For what reason, Tatiana?" the fanmaker said, blushing awkwardly at such attention.

"Oh, to find a nice fan, to go with my red dress," Tatiana crooned. "Have you got anything in mind?" 

The young man brought out a fan painted orange with a red border. "For now, this is what I have, actually. I do hope you'll like it," he said eagerly.

Tatiana examined the fan. "It's pretty. Perhaps if we dine together..." 

"Tatiana, that is a lot for you to give. Your dinner is worth more than a single one of my fans," the working man said. 

Claudette made a face. "I'll leave you there with Monsieur Feuilly, if that's what you want, Tatiana," she said disdainfully as she got up.

"Claudette!" Musichetta hissed. She turned to Feuilly with a smile. "And anything more for me?" she asked him.

Cosette by this time had taken notice of the other fans that Feuilly had. "M'sieur, do you make them?" she asked the fanmaker.

"It's what I do, petite," Feuilly replied. "What's your name?" 

"Cosette," the child replied. "And this here is Montparnasse," she added, pointing to the gamin next to her. 

"Really now?' Feuilly asked Musichetta and Tatiana. 

"That's what they told us. And it's what people know them by." Musichetta replied.

"What names parents give children nowadays," Feuilly laughed.

"Actually, people used to call me Pierre," Montparnasse said quickly. 

Just then, Claudette hurried back to their table. "Chetta, you just have to come with me," she said, sounding very flustered.

"Oh and why?" Tatiana asked.

Claudette grinned at Musichetta. "Some of them might like you. There are some rather young men there, from the south."

Musichetta rolled her eyes. "Claudette, I have no particular interest in schoolboys who still have the provinces all over them!" she protested.

"Chetta-a," Claudette whined. "Just this once, please?"

"Fine then," Musichetta said petulantly, glancing at Tatiana and Feuilly. "But I have to bring Cosette with me."

"You're terribly embarrassing," Claudette groaned, burying her face in her hands.


	5. The Innocence of Angels

**The Innocence of Angels**

"We really do not have to do this," Musichetta said as Claudette half-dragged her and Cosette over to the gentlemen's table.

"Oh stop being such a child, Chetta," Claudette said in an undertone. Her face was bright when she turned back to the young men seated at the table. "Did we take too long, M. Bahorel?"

Bahorel shook his head amiably. He picked up a wineglass with his right hand, which was bandaged. "Perhaps you could introduce your companions to us, Claudette." 

Claudette smiled primly at the burly student as she sat down. "This is my friend Musichetta Laurain, and..." she trailed off, looking at Cosette.

"Her sister," Musichetta answered curtly. "My sister's name is Cosette."

A fair-haired boy seated next to Bahorel smiled anxiously as he put down his wineglass. "They're joining us here?" he asked his companions. His green eyes were wide and his voice was still rather high, betraying his young age.

"You don't seem much older than I am, Monsieur," Musichetta remarked as Bahorel pulled up two chairs for her and Cosette.

"He's only fourteen actually, and here merely for a visit," Bahorel said in a whisper, much to his companion's discomfiture.

"Don't worry, Prouvaire. Your parents won't have our hides for unruly behavior, I'll see to that," another student said as he wiped his spectacles. His brown hair was spattered with ink, and so were his hands. "We'll get you back to them sober," he added. 

Young Prouvaire nodded. "They trust you, Combeferre." 

Musichetta looked at Combeferre's hands. "You like writing, I suppose?"

"Not as much as Prouvaire over here. He has quite a collection of sonnets to his name already," Combeferre grinned. Prouvaire blushed deeply, causing even Cosette to giggle.

Claudette shook her head. "M. Combeferre, your other friend there doesn't seem so interested."

"Should I be?" the fourth student at the table asked, putting down his book.

Musichetta felt her breath catch at the sight of this young man's face. "_So much like an angel...is he for real?"_ she thought as she rearranged a ruffle on her sleeve.

"Enjolras, you really have no sense of humor," Bahorel said ruefully.

"I came to Paris to study, you forget," Enjolras said, smiling cordially. "My parents would do worse than have our hides if my marks were bad."

"You are rather young to be living so far away from home," Musichetta said, trying not to stammer. 

"I'm almost eighteen," Enjolras replied, reaching for a glass of water.

Bahorel pushed the glass aside and replaced it with a glass of wine. "That water is for the little girl," he said, giving the glass to Cosette.

Cosette took a drink then handed the glass to Musichetta. "You want it?" she asked.

"Now, now, that's just for you. Chetta here will want some wine," Claudette said, counting the wineglasses on the table.

"I'll ask for another bottle," Bahorel grinned, hiding Enjolras' copy of _The Social Contract_. "What do you say, Prouvaire?"

"Ah..." Prouvaire began.

"I take that as a 'yes'." Bahorel said, waving to the cafe's proprietress.

Musichetta glanced back to where Tatiana and Feuilly were still talking while Montparnasse looked on. "Suppose we invite them over?" she asked Claudette.

"Them? Feuilly? You can't be serious!" Claudette hissed.

"They seem nice," Cosette said. "I'll call them,"

"Cosette!" Claudette snapped, but the little girl had already gone.

Musichetta grinned triumphantly. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked the students.

Enjolras shrugged diffidently while Combeferre and Bahorel exchanged looks. "I don't see why we should object," Combeferre said.


	6. A Vantage Point of Sorts

**A Vantage Point of Sorts**

"We are going to be in trouble..." 

"That is the biggest understatement of the night, Prouvaire."

The intoxicated boy leaned heavily on Combeferre as they staggered down the street along with the rest of their group. "How's everyone doing?" Prouvaire slurred. 

Cosette looked at him keenly. "You don't look so good, Monsieur."

Claudette patted Cosette's head before bursting out into another fit of giggling. "Dear me, you children don't see very much," she said, grabbing on to Tatiana for support.

Tatiana shook her off. "You're drunk, Claudette," she snapped. "A fine example you are to Chetta and Cosette!"

"Well, Musichetta didn't have to drink that much," Claudette said defensively, glancing towards where her semiconscious friend was being carried by Bahorel. At the head of the group, Feuilly was trying to keep Enjolras on his feet, with the help of some conversation from Montparnasse.

Cosette sighed as she drifted away from the two arguing grisettes and went towards Montparnasse. She tugged on his coat, causing him to jump with surprise.

"Now don't you do that, Cosette!" Montparnasse scolded. "There are people about."

"Sorry," Cosette said. "Are people always like this in Paris?" 

"Sometimes," the gamin replied. "Though I've seen worse."

Cosette nodded somberly. "Will Chetta be alright?" she asked Bahorel.

"I suppose, though she might be rather out-of-sorts in the morning," Bahorel replied. "Enjolras, how are you doing?"

"Not good---" the young student groaned before he turned to be sick all over the paving stones. He would have fallen down completely were it not for Feuilly's hand on his coat.

"There, there, let it out. That should teach you something," Feuilly said, clapping the younger man's shoulders. "Next time, you will not be so eager."

Enjolras nodded as he wiped his mouth. "Is this always the consequence?"

"Of excess, only," Combeferre pointed out as he helped his friend up.

"We'd better hurry, or the gendarmes will see us," Tatiana whispered. "I'll take the girls and little Montparnasse home. You gentlemen watch yourselves."

Prouvaire nodded as he stood up straight. "Good night, sweet ladies, good night!" he said, attempting a clumsy bow.

"Ah, will we ever see you again?" Claudette asked Bahorel.

"Perhaps," the student said as he helped Tatiana and Montparnasse take charge of Musichetta. "Depending on the circumstances, mademoiselle." 

Cosette bit her lip as she observed this entire scene. "I hope you'll be well, Monsieur," she said to Enjolras.

The student nodded, even as color began to return to his pale cheeks. "Don't worry about me, petite. Now you be careful," he said blearily.

Cosette handed him the book that Bahorel had confiscated earlier in the evening, and that she had just managed to steal from his grasp. "What is this book about?" she asked Enjolras.

"Many things...the way things are here in France and other countries, and the way they might be," Enjolras replied. "You'll understand one day," he added, noticing Cosette's perplexed expression.

"Come now, Cosette, it's late already!" Tatiana called.

Cosette waved to the departing young men before running to catch up with Tatiana, Montparnasse and Musichetta. Claudette followed after a while, grinning widely.

"He kissed me you know," Claudette said to Tatiana.

"Who?" Cosette asked.

"M. Prouvaire! Such a dear! Though I would have liked it if it had been M. Enjolras..." Claudette said dreamily.

Musichetta made a little noise. "That what you were waiting for all evening?" 

"Oh come now, Chetta, when you're a little older, you'll have other ways to earn your keep besides sewing," Claudette said. "Actually, you could start now, if you wore nicer gowns and painted your face..."

Tatiana glared at Claudette. "Not with the little girl about!" she chided.

"What? What's this?" Cosette asked.

"Never mind, Cosette." Tatiana said as they got to the door of the tenement.

"But---" 

"Tomorrow, Cosette. Or better yet, ask when you're older."


	7. The Result of a Venture

_Pardon the late update. University life caught up with me._

**The Result of a Venture**

After that evening, neither Cosette or the grisettes spoke about what had transpired, save for the occasional mentions of Claudette slipping out, or of someone receiving letters from any of the people they'd met that evening.

One afternoon, three weeks later, Cosette was doing a spelling lesson in the garret when she found that her pencil was broken in her hand. 

"Does Chetta keep pencils anywhere?" she wondered aloud as she began to rummage through Musichetta's things. She glanced enviously at the shiny pen that her friend kept on the desk, but forbade her to touch.

"When will I be big enough?" the child wondered as she went downstairs. Normally, she confined herself to the garret and the dining room downstairs, but now, she figured it was worth exploring the house.

"Chetta? Claudette?" she called as she peered in different rooms. "Montparnasse?"

Suddenly, Tatiana burst out of one of the rooms, her hair disheveled and her clothes all rumpled. She started when she saw Cosette. "What are you doing down here?" the grisette asked.

"Looking for a pencil," Cosette replied. Her eyes widened when she noticed the red stains on Tatiana's clothes. "Is that..."

"It's not mine!" Tatiana said. "Oh, Cosette, you shouldn't be here...could you get Montparnasse and run for a doctor?"

"What for?"

"It's for Claudette. She's taken pennyroyal," Tatiana answered absent-mindedly.

Cosette nodded. "What's pennyroyal?"

"Don't just stand there, girl! Go!" Tatiana said frantically, half-shoving Cosette to the stairway. The frightened child fled downstairs, and managed to stumble right in front of the concierge.

"Now what are you doing?" the concierge asked confusedly.

"Looking for a doctor!" Cosette cried. "It's Claudette...she's sick, I think..." 

The concierge muttered something. "I'll get the doctor. That stupid wench...anyway, you stay down here, girl, and don't get in the way."

Cosette wrung her hands. "Why what's going on?"

"Just don't ask questions," the concierge said, getting her hat and heading out. Cosette stared after her before slipping out through the back door.

The tenement's backyard was nothing much save for some dying grass half-shaded by a tree. Cosette thought, however, that this was certainly better than what she'd been accustomed to in the past.

"I wonder...what does it look like..." she whispered to herself as she went to the tree. She found a branch within reach of her small hand, and she grabbed on to it. Cosette's shoes slipped off as she found a foothold, but soon enough, she was up in the crook of the tree trunk.

The sudden height made her feel dizzy as she looked down at the ground below. Despite all her resolve, Cosette could not bring herself to stop looking down. Her terror soon manifested itself in a little scream as she held on for dear life to the tree trunk.

"Now what are you doing up there?" a voice asked from the general direction of the garden wall.

It took all of Cosette's efforts to look out towards the voice. Much to her surprise, she found herself looking into an oddly familiar face. 

"Eponine?"


	8. The Worst Spy of All

**The Worst Spy Of All**

Eponine twirled a lock of hair around one chubby finger. "Why, who else do you think you were talking to?" she said, her tone oddly cold. "So, you've been in Paris all this time? Papa would love to know that."

At the mention of M. Thenardier, Cosette totally forgot about her predicament. "Ponine, please don't tell your Papa," she said through gritted teeth. 

"And why shouldn't I?" the younger girl asked. 

"He..." Cosette began before faltering. "Please, Ponine, I'll do anything."

Eponine looked Cosette in the eye, with an expression that on an older girl, would have been one of cruelty. "You can start by coming out of there," she said, climbing down the wall and out into the street.

Cosette's limbs trembled as she inched along a branch and lowered herself to the wall. She jumped down, and for a moment, felt as if she was leaping into an endless pit. However, on the other side of the wall, she saw only the paving stones, and Eponine's smug face.

"Have you got any money with you?" Eponine asked.

"Only two sous..." Cosette said, counting out her coins.

Eponine leaned in as if telling a secret. "Give it to me. And I won't tell."

"It's all I have!" Cosette exclaimed, drawing back with horror. "Chetta gave it to me..." 

"Who's Chetta?" Eponine asked.

"I stay with her now..." Cosette said slowly.

"Oh so what happened to that old gentleman?" Eponine pressed on haughtily as she reached for the coins in Cosette's hand. The older girl shrieked as she tried to flee.

"What's happening?" a small voice asked. Cosette wheeled around and found a small boy standing behind her, wearing rumpled clothes.

She recognized him instantly. "Gavroche? How?"

Eponine marched up to her brother. "You silly boy! Running away from Maman!" she scolded.

"She doesn't know!" Gavroche said, putting his hands on his hips, in almost the same way the Thenardiess did when she herself was angry.

"Oh I'll tell her! You'll both be in trouble, you'll see!" Eponine said.

Cosette shoved the coins into Eponine's hand. "That man was really my Papa, you know. He was coming for me because my Maman said so," she said before turning to flee back into the house. She heard Eponine call her name once before she shut the door.

"Now where have you been?" Montparnasse asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"Outside...they're outside..." Cosette whimpered incoherently with fear.

Montparnasse raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had company, Cosette," he said before going to the front door.

"Montparnasse, don't!" Cosette begged as she tried to stop him, but the boy had opened the door.

"Can we have a little glass of water, Monsieur?" Eponine asked from outside. "My brother is thirsty."

"You may, but I am not a Monsieur," Montparnasse said cordially. "Cosette, could you---"

The little girl was only too happy to oblige, even if just for the sake of getting away from Eponine's simpering smile


	9. A Touch of Envy

**A Touch of Envy**

"So you live here in Paris, Montparnasse?" Eponine asked only after she'd had a glass of water along with some biscuits. She, along with Montparnasse, Cosette, and Gavroche, had taken refuge in the kitchen when the concierge had shooed them away. 

Montparnasse shrugged as he sat on a counter. "No other place to live," he said as he picked some dirt from under his fingernails.

"When are you going back to Montfermeil?" Cosette asked, trying not to sound too agonized.

"I don't know," Gavroche chimed in. "But I don't want to go back."

"And why not?" Eponine said.

Gavroche swallowed another mouthful of water. "It's too quiet there." 

"It would be quieter without Maman shouting at you," Eponine grumbled.

Montparnasse rolled his eyes. "So you know each other?" he asked, pointing to Cosette and Eponine. 

"She used to be our skivvy," Eponine replied disdainfully. "She used to take our dolls!"

"I only had one doll ever, and now it's lost," Cosette said. "You always had more than that, and you know it!"

"That's because my Maman loves me. If your mother loved you, why would she have left you with us? Some mother she is...was!" Eponine sneered.

Cosette's hands balled into fists and she would have launched herself at Eponine if Montparnasse had not grabbed her collar. "You stop saying that! You know it's not true!" Cosette shouted as she tried to free herself.

"Now, now, Cosette, that is no way to treat guests," Montparnasse chided, not letting go of the little girl.

Eponine smiled with a twisted satisfaction. "Well, no wonder now. You are always so bad, Cosette," she said as she dusted crumbs off her clothes. "I think Papa will be looking for us. Come now, Vroche."

The smaller boy reluctantly scrambled off his perch. "Bye Cosette," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "And you too, Montparnasse," he said with a wave before scampering out of the room after his sister.

Montparnasse and Cosette were silent for a time. "I hate her," Cosette said at last.

"She doesn't know what she was saying," Montparnasse said.

Cosette hung her head. "I--I don't know," she whispered as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.


	10. A Lady's Purpose

_A/N: Please, review. Is anyone else reading this?_**  
**

**A Lady's Purpose**

It was already late afternoon when Musichetta returned to the tenement. Before Cosette could say anything, Tatiana had gotten ahead of her with the news about Claudette.

Musichetta paled and held on to a post. "She'll be alright?" she asked tremulously.

Tatiana shrugged. "She has a fever, but the doctor left medicines. Not enough to last though past tomorrow. Worse, they're rather expensive...I cannot pay, and nor can Claudette."

Musichetta nodded wanly. "Is there...can there be some other way?" she asked.

Tatiana's face darkened. "I know you don't want to...Chetta, you know that what we all make barely pays for the rent, meals, and other sundry...now, with Claudette ill, we have to make do till she gets better."

"But I cannot quit my job sewing!" Musichetta said.

"You...we could work another occupation." the older girl said.

"No, Tatiana. I won't."

"Well, I will. But it's going to kill me if I force myself to get all that money on my own. There's only so much one woman can take..."

Musichetta shuddered. "I'll get ready. Wait for me."

Cosette stole up to her friend. "Chetta, what's going on?" she asked, tugging on the young woman's skirt.

Musichetta bent down and held Cosette's shoulders. "Cosette, I have to work tonight. It's to help Claudette. Now, I want you to stay with Montparnasse, until I tell you to do otherwise. You understand?"

Cosette nodded. "But why?"

"Don't ask, Cosette," Tatiana said. "Come now, Chetta. I'll lend you a dress, and there's some rouge and paint..."

Musichetta followed Tatiana upstairs, leaving Cosette alone. The little girl went over to the small room that the concierge had given to Montparnasse, just near the stairway.

She knocked on the door. "Pierre? Montparnasse?"

The boy opened the door suspiciously. "Ah, what again?"

"Chetta's going out, and she wanted me to stay with you. Don't know why," Cosette said.

Montparnasse sighed. "Why? It's about that Mamselle Claudette?"

"Why, what's happened?" Cosette asked.

Montparnasse reddened. "Well, something about pennyroyal, I heard. That's what ladies take when they don't want little ones. But Claudette must have taken too much. It hurts you bad, down there."

Cosette crossed her hands over her stomach. "But why wouldn't she want little ones?"

Montparnasse shook his head. "Ask Chetta...no wait, better you wait some time," he said, flustered.

Cosette made a little irritated noise before stalking back into the front room, just in time to see Musichetta and Tatiana make their reappearance. Both women were wearing low-cut dresses, and had put rouge on their cheeks. Musichetta's hair was tied back with a satin ribbon instead of up in its usual hat.

The child peered at them curiously, but her eyes still had a hint of apprehension. "You look different," she said quietly.

"Run along now, Cosette. And don't wait for me," Musichetta said absent-mindedly, ruffling Cosette's hair before going out the door.


	11. Morning Tidings

**Morning Tidings**

"Wake up, wake up now," Cosette whispered as she rubbed her feet. It was already morning, and she'd spent the night talking to Montparnasse in his small room till they'd both fallen asleep. Now, Cosette found that the rest of her was awake, save for her feet, which still tingled.

"Go to sleep, Cosette," Montparnasse groaned from his pallet. Cosette threw a blanket at him before opening the door and ambling out slowly into the hallway and into the kitchen.

The concierge was there, boiling some water. "Ah, good morning, Rosette...Cosette, am I right?" she asked.

Cosette rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Madame. Where's everyone?"

The old woman shook her head as she pointed to the ceiling. "Tatiana is upstairs, with some man from the theater. Musichetta isn't home yet."

"And Claudette?"

"Still asleep."

Cosette nodded thoughtfully. "Madame, what work do they do at night?" 

"You ask an awful lot of questions for a little girl---" the woman said disapprovingly before footsteps sounded in the passage.

"Ah, Monsieur Babet, are you sure you want to have breakfast here?" Tatiana said from outside.

"Better here than out in the cold," Babet's voice said, still cracked from sleep.

Cosette dashed out into the passage. "Tatiana! Monsieur Babet!" she greeted them loudly.

Babet, whose hair was disheveled and his clothes slightly rumpled, took a moment to comprehend the child's face. "You're looking well, little girl," he grinned.

Cosette peered at him, and at Tatiana. "You're in a hurry. You didn't dress up too good," she noted.

"Now, now, Cosette, don't disturb Monsieur Babet," Tatiana said, ushering them all into the kitchen. "Good morning, Madame Victurnien," she said to the concierge.

The matron rolled her eyes. "I will not have this place as a brothel, mademoiselle," she said, glaring at Tatiana.

"Oh, never mind her. She can prattle on, but I tell you, students are worse than we are," Tatiana said. "You were telling me of news?" she asked Babet.

Babet whistled as he ran his hands through his hair. "Some comrade of mine, Panchaud, went by La Force. Awfully interesting folk they have there," he said. "There's an old man they brought in recently, a quiet one who misses his daughter."

Tatiana sighed. "Oh, and why is he there?"

"A whole series of crimes, including escaping from the galleys,"

"What was his name?" Cosette asked.

Babet scratched his head. "They called him Jean, that's all. I can't remember very well."

Cosette tugged at Babet's sleeve. "Tell me more if you remember." 

"Why would you want to know?" Madame Victurnien asked.

Just then, the kitchen door swung open. Musichetta entered, looking haggard and exhausted. Her clothes were not unkempt, however, and her hair was still neatly arranged.

"Chetta! What's happened?" Cosette gasped with horror.

Musichetta smiled weakly at her and brought out a small bag "I have it. I got the medicines."

"So quickly!" Tatiana exclaimed. "How did you get all that money? Who did you meet?" 

Musichetta sat down wearily, but her smile was still triumphant. "I went about, spent some time with a man Bamatabois, then when he left, I went to see if I could meet anyone else..."

"What then?" Babet asked, now intrigued.

Musichetta laughed. "You wouldn't believe just who I happened to meet at the Rue de Gres..."


	12. Providence

**Providence**

Just then, a knock sounded on the front door. "Now who could that be?" Montparnasse asked.

"Go see who it is, Cosette," Madame Victurnien said. Sighing, the little girl headed for the passage leading to the front hall.

Cosette opened the front door cautiously. "Good morning, M'sieur. Who are you looking for?" she asked the young man outside. He was dressed warmly, with a hat and a long coat. He had a walking cane with him, as was the custom of some of the young men who came to Paris.

"Musichetta. I heard she lives here. I'm a friend of Combeferre," the bespectacled student replied.

Cosette's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"She forgot a last bottle of medicine," the stranger replied. "And you are?"

"Cosette! Don't just stand there!" Tatiana snapped, heading towards the front door with Musichetta and Montparnasse in tow. The grisette stopped however when she saw the student. "Good morning. How may we help you?"

"I'm looking for Muischetta Laurain," the young man replied.

"Here I am," Musichetta said, stepping forward. "Whatever for?" 

"Combeferre sent me here to give you this in addition to what he gave you as well. It's for your friend," the stranger said, giving a small bottle to the girl.

Musichetta's eyes softened. "Oh he's too kind, and you as well! Oh, I did not hear your name..."

The student chuckled before sneezing slightly. "Patrice Joly, at your service, mademoiselle," he said once he'd regained his composure.

Cosette scratched her head. "Your names are awfully funny," she remarked, unmindful of Tatiana's glare.

Muischetta smiled with relief. "I wish I could pay you both back...these medicines are expensive, you know. But good thing that M. Combeferre has a friend who owns an apothecary."

Tatiana touched Musichetta's arm. "Come now, we'd better give these to Claudette," she said gravely.

As the two young women headed upstairs, Montparnasse nodded to Joly and Cosette. "We're having breakfast right about now," he said.

"Do stay, M'sieur! It would be nice if you would!" Cosette said brightly.

Joly hesitated, but at last he nodded. "Just for a moment or two," he said as he followed them to the kitchen, but not after glancing briefly towards the stairway where Musichetta had gone.


	13. In Which Cosette Learns Argot

**In Which Cosette Learns Argot**

It was only to be expected that everyone's spirits were lifted considerably after Joly's visit. Even Madame Victurnien cheered up enough to let Montparnasse go off to buy some small treats for himself and Cosette. While he was gone, Cosette slipped upstairs to the room she shared with Musichetta.

She found the older girl idly combing her hair, humming a song to herself. "Chetta, how did Monsieur Joly know this address?" she asked.

Musichetta put down her comb. "I think Monsieur Combeferre must have given it to him. It's so wondrous of these young men, don't you think?"

Cosette sat down on the floor. "Do you like them, Chetta?"

"Like them? What do you mean?" Musichetta asked.

Cosette bit her lip as a memory of the Thenardiess' collection of romances came to mind. "Like in the books."

"Well..." Musichetta began as a red flush crept up to her cheeks. "...they aren't like some of the gentlemen that Tatiana and Claudette know. So that makes them rather easy to like."

"That Monsieur Joly...he was looking at you almost the entire time he was here," Tatiana teased from the doorway.

"Tatiana! You presume too much!" Musichetta exclaimed, jumping up.

"Does that explain this letter?" Tatiana asked, putting forward a carefully sealed missive. Musichetta quickly took the letter and opened it up.

In the meantime, Cosette had wandered off to the window. "Monsieur Babet is in the garden! What is he doing?" she asked Tatiana.

Tatiana crossed the room and peered outside. "Looking for something. You might want to help him." 

"I don't see why you do not do it," Musichetta said crossly just as Cosette quit the room.

As the two grisettes began arguing, little Cosette slipped out to the back garden, hoping to be in time to find out what that urgent business was all about. As she reached the back door, she saw Babet climbing up to the wall, as if to speak to someone.

"Have you got the tortouse?" she heard Babet ask.

"Yes. Two in fact. And a mome?" a gravelly voice replied. This unseen stranger sounded like he had come from some cavern under the city.

"Non, the boy went off. At any rate, it's good to wind up here, so I'll wait till he returns" Babet answered.

"We haven't the time," the voice replied. "The cognes are patrolling Pantin again." 

"All this trouble just for a guinal's house?" Babet snapped crossly.

"Taffeur!"

"What are you doing, Monsieur Babet?" Cosette asked, opening the door of the house.

The man on the garden wall paled with surprise. "Cosette, go back inside!" he ordered.

"Now who are you talking to?" the man outside asked crossly.

"A mome," Babet replied tersely.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Babet sighed. "Cosette, you had better come with me."

"Why?" the little girl asked. "I'll go ask Chetta first."

"Wait..." Babet said in an attempt to stop her, but the child had retreated back into the house. A minute or so later, Cosette returned with Musichetta, who was still trying to recover from a fit of giggles. 

"You have an errand, Monsieur Babet?" the grisette asked, now adopting a sober demeanor.

"Just a trifling deal I have to settle, but I could use a little company," Babet said. His eyes darted over the two girls anxiously. "If you could spare an hour or two..."

"Just don't let us near my sister," Musichetta said, going to fetch her hat and Cosette's coat.


	14. An Initiation of Sorts

**An Initiation of Sorts**

Cosette bit her lip as she watched the sun sink lower in the now golden sky. She drew her small coat more tightly around her as she glanced towards the walled in house where Babet and some men had disappeared into. As she rubbed her hands for warmth, she walked up to Musichetta, who was standing as a lookout.

"Why can't they wait for someone to let them in?" she asked. 

Musichetta adjusted her bonnet. "It's quite complicated," she said tersely. The older girl scuffed her boots uncomfortably. "They have to make a living."

Cosette nodded slowly. "How?"

"Ah..." Musichetta began before looking around furtively. "You'll understand one day, in time."

The little girl sighed. "Everyone tells me that. Even Montparnasse. Will I ever be big enough?" she asked.

Musichetta took Cosette's shoulders firmly. "Cosette, there are some things that little girls like you shouldn't ever see. I've seen them, and believe me, they won't make you happy," she said before trailing off awkwardly.

"Like what Tatiana talks about?" Cosette asked.

Musichetta nodded. "That's one," she said before drawing the child closer. "I'll explain later, but right now you have to run to the wall and tell Monsieur Babet to hurry."

Cosette turned around and noticed what seemed like two inspectors talking at a street corner. "It's just the gendarmes..." she said in a whisper before fleeing towards the house.

The little girl found a small hole in the wall, half-hidden by some dead vines Carefully pushing the debris aside, she tossed a small stone in the opening. The pebble glanced against a windowsill, but that was enough.

"What now?" Babet asked, opening the window slightly.

"Gendarmes!" Cosette said through gritted teeth.

Babet turned back inside. "The mome's seen something. We have to go!' he said. In the meantime, Cosette fled back towards where Musichetta was waiting.

"We have to go then," the grisette said, taking Cosette's hand. "Better not to be seen here!"

"But what about them?" Cosette asked, glancing back towards the house.

"They'll be fine. That's just the way they do things," Musichetta said, leading her off.


	15. To Do All That They Can

**To Do All That They Can**

Cosette and Musichetta had silently agreed not to mention the entire business to anyone at the tenement. In fact, after a good night's rest, it was almost easy enough for Cosette to forget the entire incident. Of course, she did notice the new book that Musichetta slipped to her, or the new dresses that her friend now wore.

February arrived swiftly, and with it, Cosette's 'birthday'. Of course, the child had no idea as to what day she'd actually been born; she just chose a day seemingly out of nowhere. 

"So what do you want us to do then?" Montparnasse asked after Cosette had announced the day.

The little girl smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. When Ponine and Zelma had their birthdays, their Maman always gave them cake," she said. 

"And cake you shall have," Claudette said, sweeping into the room. The grisette had lost a good deal of weight during her illness; even now, her shoulderbones stuck out painfully under her dress. "There are some good places we can look through...Musichetta, would you mind if I borrowed Cosette today?" 

Musichetta looked up from her meal. "Where will you be going?"

"To get her something nice, obviously," Claudette retorted. "You trust, me don't you?"

Musichetta put down her spoon. "Can you keep her out of trouble?" 

"I'm older than you."

"But still..." 

"Oh come now, it shan't be long! Just to the shops and back." Claudette wheedled. "Someone's got to give her a good time. I'll even bring Montparnasse along, for good measure." 

Musichetta sighed. "Fine then. I was hoping to do it myself, but...well, I do have things to finish today. I never thought I'd be happy to get back to sewing."

Claudette extended a hand to Cosette. "Shall we then?"

Cosette hesitated and looked at Musichetta. "Can I go?" she asked. 

Musichetta smiled warmly at her. "We'll see each other, when I get back from sewing. Now you behave," she said, suddenly looking much older than her years.

Montparnasse trudged to the door. "When ladies get things, they always take long," he grumbled.

"Oh, it's just a little errand. Do be a gentleman, Montparnasse," Claudette said, ushering him and Cosette outside.

0000

Two hours later, Montparnasse merely rolled his eyes even as Cosette jumped up and down at the sight of some satin hair ribbons. "You said it was just a little errand," he protested to Claudette as the grisette paid for the ribbons and some other purchases.

Claudette clucked her tongue. "Someday, you'll be even worse than we are," she said matter-of-factly.

Cosette glanced towards the shop window and then tugged at Montparnasse's arm. "That man there, I've seen him before," she said, pointing to a young man walking about the street, as if in search of something.

Montparnasse blinked. "It's M. Joly. So?"

"It's been ages and ages since we've seen him!" Cosette said before heading outside. She ran up to Joly, and wound up splashing mud onto her new boots. "M'sieur Joly!" she greeted cheerily.

The student wiped his glasses and broke into a wide grin. "Why, Cosette! You're just the person I wanted to see," he said amiably.

"It's my birthday today."

"Really? And how old are you now?"

Cosette paused and thought back a bit. "Nine, I think."

Joly laughed as he bent to look her in the face. "Do you know where Mademoiselle Musichetta works?"

"I'm not sure where she is now, " Cosette admitted. "Why?"

"But do you still live with her?" Joly asked.

Cosette nodded. "You want to talk to her?"

Joly reached into his coat pocket and brought out an envelope. "I couldn't quite remember your address, and I've been going about Paris to look for her for some time now. Will you please give this to her?"

Cosette examined the envelope. "Oh, and what is it?"

Joly's cheeks flushed crimson. "A letter. Just a simple letter." 

"Can I read it?" Cosette asked.

Joly shook his head. "You'll get enough letters one day, petite. Now, I have to go. Promise you'll give it!"

"I will, M'sieur," Cosette said before slipping the letter into her coat. Joly waved to her before he got into a fiacre and Claudette and Montparnasse emerged from the shop.

"Now what was that about?" Claudette asked suspiciously.

Cosette grinned widely. "Nothing, Claudette."

Claudette muttered something as she walked past Cosette. Montparnasse shook his head at Claudette's back. "She's jealous."

"Oh and how do you know?" the little girl asked.

Montparnasse sighed. "You're a girl, and you know almost nothing of ladies. Well, you're just half a lady, but you have to get wiser, and soon." 

Cosette looked at him keenly. "Wiser? What does that mean?"

"You're going to have to learn your way about," Montparnasse said as they began walking to catch up with Claudette. "Know how to get your own money, talk to people..." 

Cosette nodded as she took this all in. "But it doesn't always have to be so nasty, does it?" she asked.

Not surprsingly, however, Montparnasse didn't say a thing.


	16. Midnight Terrors

**Midnight Terrors**

It was afternoon already when Cosette stationed herself at the steps to wait for Musichetta. The child sat on her hands to resist the urge to peek into the letter entrusted to her. Now and then, she was seen to idly kick her feet, as if to keep her energy at bay.

"You look terribly funny that way, Cosette," Montparnasse said, appearing behind her. He was dressed to go out, and he had a hat on.

"Where are you going?" Cosette asked in alarm.

"M. Babet has need of me. Said he couldn't find me the last time, so he had to ask you and Chetta," Montparnasse said gravely.

Cosette seized his sleeve. "Montparnasse, don't go. It's frightening to be there, to be doing what they're doing!"

Montparnasse eyed her pitifully. "You're just a little girl," he said before heading out into the street. He stopped at the gate and tipped his hat. "I'll be back for dinner, you'll see."

Cosette leaped up to stop him, but before she could, he'd already gone out of sight. Defeated, the girl slumped against a wall and bit her lip nervously. "He's going to be in trouble," she murmured after a while.

"Now what are you doing there?" she heard Musichetta say chidingly.

Cosette jumped up. "Nothing, Chetta. But I do have something for you! It's a letter from M'sieur Joly." she said, brightening up.

"Oh, how?" Musichetta said, her deep eyes widening with amazement.

"He saw me walking with Claudette and Montparnasse," Cosette explained as she handed over the note.

Musichetta's hands shook as she opened the note, but she stopped as a blush rose to her cheeks. "I'd best read it inside," she said. "Come with me. I'm sure you'd want to hear after a while...he did ask about you after all. Also, Tatiana is cooking our dinner, and believe me, she does it well."

0000

Long after the remains of supper had been put away, the last of the wine drunk and the candles extinguished, Cosette still couldn't bring herself to sleep. The moonlight piercing through the curtains made the little garret seem colder, and the shadows almost ready to leap out.

"Where are you, Montparnasse?" Cosette whispered as she gathered her blanket more tightly around her. She glanced at Musichetta, who was fast asleep with Joly's letter under her pillow.

"_No one's going to hear me,"_ Cosette realized. She got up from her pallet and tiptoed to where Musichetta kept the key. Taking care that the door wouldn't creak, she went out into the hall then downstairs.

All was still in the front hall; indeed, Cosette couldn't even hear the mice. She was about to look for a candle when she suddenly heard the kitchen door swing open.

"Who's there?" a fearful voice asked.

Cosette paused. "It's just me."

Montparnasse stumbled out into the hall, eyes wide and his hair disheveled. Dark stains were on his coat, and something sticky was on his hands. "Dieu...Cosette!" he said as he met her gaze.

All of Cosette's indignation fled as she took in the sight of her friend. "Montparnasse, what's happened to you?" she asked, stepping towards him. Strangely, the boy shrank back.

"Babet and his friends, they found a man. They gave me a..." he began before Cosette took his hands to steady him.

The little girl gasped as she realized what was on Montparnasse's palm. "It's blood! Are you hurt? I'll get Chetta to help. " she murmured.

Montparnasse shook his head bitterly. "Don't. It's not mine."


	17. Twist and Turn

**Twist and Turn**

Before long, it became much easier for Babet and his comrades to rope in Cosette and Montparnasse into their schemes. At first, the two children were asked merely to be lookouts. However, soon their tasks involved dipping into purses or perhaps distracting passersby while the robbers went to complete their tasks.

If Musichetta knew anything about the extent of her young friends' involvement with crime, she wisely chose to keep silent about it. She never mentioned it to Tatiana and Claudette, and did her best to write only sporadically to Joly till within a year, their correspondence had fallen out altogether.

In 1827 however, the tide was to change. Musichetta, now almost seventeen years old, arrived home one evening to find herself locked out of the garret and the key missing from its usual place.

"Come now, where is it?" she asked Tatiana. Claudette had moved out some years before, so the older grisette had the entire second storey now to herself. 

Tatiana, by now looking like a pert primadonna with too much rouge, merely smiled at Musichetta. "I did have plans for that room, and so did Madame Victurnien."

Musichetta's jaw dropped. "What in the world are you talking about?" 

"We're renting this place out to new boarders. Actually, I am," Tatiana said, drawing herself up to her full height. "Madame Victurnien is removing to the Rue de la Verrerie, and I'm taking over."

"You sneak," Musichetta hissed. "I pay my rent. Montparnasse and Cosette earn their keep. You can't turn us out!"

Tatiana smiled cruelly. "Your things and their rags are downstairs. Packed up already; it didn't take very long. By tonight, I want all three of you away, so I can get this place cleaned up."

"Thoroughly?" Musichetta said weakly. "Let me have the key. I had some letters under the floorboards."

"I found even those, you slut," Tatiana mocked. "You had a man. Why didn't you leave?"

"I haven't written to Joly in two years. He's probably forgotten me. What am I to him anyway? He's a medical student. I'm what you see now," Musichetta said angrily. "But seeing as I cannot reason with you, you're right. I'd best go, but let me wait for the others."

It was at this opportune moment that Montparnasse and Cosette came in from the back stairway. 

Montparnasse, at fifteen, was well-clothed in a coat handed down to him by Panchaud, one of Babet's friends. His face, though pale, already held the promise of a sort of gloomy charm. Now, his dark eyes surveyed the entire scene warily. "What is going on?" he asked.

Musichetta smiled wearily at him. "We have to leave. About time we did," she said, directing her last sentence coldly at Tatiana.

Montparnasse's hand went to his coat but Cosette laid a slender hand on his wrist. "Don't. We can't do anything," the young girl said.

"Don't be a child. We can't let her do this," Montparnasse said in an undertone. 

"What will you get from it?" Cosette asked. "And look at me, I'm not a child any longer," she added.

If the years had changed Montparnasse, they had almost completely altered little Cosette. The frightened waif who'd first come to Paris had now changed into a gawky, tanned, and somewhat chilled girl of twelve. Her innocent smile had disappeared altogether, but the tenderness still remained in her eyes and in her now callused hands. 

Montparnasse reluctantly let his hand drop. "We'll see you downstairs," he said, ushering Cosette back to the stairway. Musichetta watched them go before fumbling for her purse and thrusting a few francs into Tatiana's hand.

"For this week," she said before storming off to where Tatiana had flung their carpetbags.

Cosette smiled wanly at Musichetta as soon as they were out in the street. "I was tired of that place anyway," she tried to say cheerily.

"If that could be our only excuse," Musichetta said. "Any ideas?" 

Montparnasse bit his lip. "I slept under a bridge once." 

"We'll catch our deaths there," Musichetta pointed out. "There has to be some answer, some cheap lodging we can find..."


	18. Memory Is a Surprising Thing

**Memory Is A Surprising Thing**

SLAM!

"That's the fourth door in an hour," Montparnasse whistled as he followed Cosette and Musichetta back into the street.

Musichetta sighed as she looked around the now darkening neighborhood. "If all fails, we might have to spend some money on a night in a lodge or hotel," she said through gritted teeth.

Cosette threw up her hands resignedly. "Chetta, I really do not mind spending the night someplace not nice."

"Now don't give up so easily, Cosette. Some solution will have to---" Musichetta said before her boot caught in the gutter, sending her sprawling.

"Chetta!" Montparnasse and Cosette exclaimed as they tried to help up their friend. Musichetta pushed herself up to a sitting position, wincing all the while.

"Are you alright?" Cosette asked, brushing mud off Musichetta's dress.

The grisette bit her lip as she gingerly poked at her ankle. "I've twisted it," she said.

Montparnasse shook his head. "What shall we do then?"

"Help me up," Musichetta said. "Where's a doctor when you need one?"

"Will a medical student suffice?" a voice called. The trio turned to see two well-dressed young men on the other side of the curb. The younger looking of them had a walking stick, while the other had some textbooks from the polytechnic school.

"Any help would be appreciated, Messeurs," Montparnasse said politely to the newcomers as they went over.

The man with the textbooks looked at Montparnasse's face keenly. "I remember you from someplace," he said.

Musichetta sat up straight and looked at the younger student. "You remind me of a boy I once knew," she said primly.

The medical student laughed. "And you look a good deal like a girl I remember. Only that you cannot be her; you're positively a Grace. Otherwise, I would have sworn your name was Musichetta Laurain!"

Cosette watched this entire interlude with bewilderment. M. Joly?" she asked incredulously.

Joly looked up on hearing Cosette's voice. "And you are?"

"It's me, Cosette!" the girl said.

Joly's jaw dropped. "Dieu! You?" he exclaimed. He pointed to Montparnasse. "And him? My, are these years thorough in aging us all."

"Age is no disease, mon ami," Combeferre said as he examined Musichetta's ankle. "I think she's had a sprain." 

"Evidently," Joly said. He looked into Musichetta's face momentarily before blushing. "I know in other circumstances, this would be most ungentlemanly, but my flat is not far away. We could help you better there," he said.

"Anything, Monsieur Joly, is better than this!" Musichetta said, allowing them to help her up.


	19. The Genesis of Darkness

_(pokes sites) reviews, keep them coming..._

**The Genesis of Darkness**

"I don't understand it all, really," Musichetta said, concluding her narrative. At long last, she had her injured foot bandaged and propped up on a few books. She and the rest of her companions were in Joly's room, a small but well-kept place with a proper fire and an ample storage of books. The medical student's bureau table was littered with books and physics of all sorts, "for necessity and contingency," as he explained. Over all, the effect was that of a comfortable chaos.

Joly, who had been listening intently, wiped his glasses. "If that's the case, you can stay as long as you need to," he said bashfully. 

Musichetta's jaw dropped. "Monsieur, I am not sure if I am supposed to be scandalized, or grateful," she said at last. 

"Consider it an offer from a friend," Joly said. 

At this, Combeferre gave Cosette and Montparnasse a knowing look. "He likes her," Cosette mouthed.

"He always has. Why did they stop writing?" Combeferre asked. 

"Circumstances," Montparnasse shrugged.

"A pity," Combeferre remarked.

Montparnasse touched Cosette's arm. "I'll be back," he said before heading to the door.

Cosette watched him go, all the while masking her confusion and indignance. "_Now what has happened that I didn't know about?"_ she wondered. Seeing that Combeferre had drawn nearer to Joly and Musichetta in order to participate in their conversation, she hastily excused herself.

At thirteen, Cosette was still a tiny slip of a girl, even if most of her was all limbs. She silently ventured down towards the back hall of Joly's lodgings, towards a half-open door that she'd noticed earlier.

Sure enough, just outside in the back alley, she could hear voices, soft as if being muffled by masks or scarves.

"You didn't bring the girl? We needed her here!" she heard Brujon's grating tone.

"We'll manage all the same. Montparnasse need not use his lingre," another voice said. Cosette's breath caught in her throat; she knew this to be Panchaud, another shadowy figure of the alleys.

"The four of us will see to it. The rest of you go off! I heard Magnon's had awful luck with her boys, so I suspect she'll need some cheering. Go now, Brujon, and guide them there," a third speaker said.

Cosette slid into the shadows just as several men accompanied by Panchaud and Brujon slinked out from another part of the back alley. She willed her breathing to be soft; she knew that she would catch trouble if she was heard. At long last, when the others were out of sight, she tiptoed out of her hiding place and out into the open.

"Bon soir, Messuers," she called to Montparnasse, Babet and their two other companions. Montparnasse stiffened as if cold water had been poured down his back. Babet and the two strangers whirled around with their knives drawn.

"For heaven's sake, it's just a poulet!" one of the strangers, a masked man with a long coat, said with disgust.

"It's just Cosette. I thought you would be back inside," Montparnasse said.

Cosette trembled slightly. "Chetta was looking for you."

"Tell her I won't be long,"

"Who are you going off with?" 

Babet laughed as he clapped Montparnasse on the back. "Where are your manners, Montparnasse? You have to introduce the lady to our two comrades here. Cosette, may I introduce Gueleumer and Claquesous. Brothers, meet Mlle. Cosette Laurain," he said elegantly with a bow.

Cosette managed a curtsy. "A pleasure to meet you." 

"Enchantee, Cosette," the tall man named Gueleumer said, kissing Cosette's outstretched hand. "So you help them?" 

"Now and then," Cosette replied, looking him in the face

"She's a saucy one. If she was a man, maybe..." Claquesous observed.

"Come now, we'd better go," Montparnasse said impatiently. "Cosette, run on back before someone asks."

Babet and Claquesous burst out laughing as they followed Claquesous out of the alley. "Don't worry. We won't charm her away from you," Babet called to Montparnasse once he was a few steps away.

The young girl rolled her eyes at this jibe. "And what shall I tell them, Montparnasse?" she asked, fixing her gaze on the dandy.

"Tell them I've gone to buy bread," Montparnasse said curtly before turning to go with the others. Cosette wrung her hands for a moment before running back up to Joly's flat.

At the top of the landing, however, she could not help but glance out at the window, where the moonlight was starting to shine through. She could hear Musichetta's laughter from inside the flat, and the level, warm tones of Combeferre's and Joly's voices, so unlike the harsh raspings from the alley below.

"_"If only everything could be so nice..."_ Cosette thought as she leaned against the door of the flat.


	20. Everyone Save One

**Everyone Save One**

"We're never going to move out of here, are we?" 

The blush on Musichetta's face was an answer enough. Cosette grinned as she turned back to eating her breakfast. It had been several weeks since Joly had declared that Musichetta's ankle was healed, but the girl showed no sign of ever wanting to leave the student's lodging.

Musichetta primly set down a plate. "Well, Patrice---I mean, Monsieur Joly does not mind," she said. She looked around the quiet flat, still littered with books and papers. "Where has Montparnasse gotten to?"

"I haven't seen him since last night," Cosette replied. "It rained. I do hope he's fine..."

Just then, the door of the flat opened and Joly stepped in, his hair still wet from a bath. "Good morning, ladies," he greeted before going over to plant a kiss at the back of Musichetta's ear.

The grisette giggled as she turned to face him. "My you look handsome this morning, Patrice."

"Not as well as you," Joly said, searching for more dishes. "You sit down, Chetta, and I'll take care of these."

Cosette cleared her throat. "I'll go look for Montparnasse now?" she asked quietly.

"Non," Musichetta replied. She rummaged on the bureau table for her purse and handed a five-franc piece to Cosette. "Here, this is for some bread, and that fan you wanted so much. You do know where to get it?"

Cosette nodded. "From Monsieur Feuilly?" 

Joly smiled. "He's usually near the Sorbonne at this time, talking to my other comrades."

Cosette pocketed the coin before going to put on her boots and a shawl she'd borrowed from Musichetta. She frowned as she looked at her darned dress that now only fell to just below her knees. She felt oddly out of place as she ventured out into the Latin Quartier, with all the smartly-dressed students, some of them talking to grisettes, or others heading to their classes. As she walked, she kept an eye open for one particular boy who she'd last seen wearing a battered hat and new pantaloons.

"_Montparnasse would have liked a coat like that,"_ she thought as she noticed one young man walking by. This gentleman was dressed in the latest fashions with pantaloons and a pleated shirt as opposed to the frilled ones that some of the men wore. By the look of him, he was perhaps only nineteen or twenty, a newcomer to Paris.

Cosette watched as this stranger stopped and waved to another young man who'd been looking at his watch. "Ahoy there, Enjolras," the first student greeted.

Enjolras looked up and smiled briefly. "You're late, Courfeyrac." 

Cosette found herself staring at Enjolras, who she had quite failed to recognize earlier by virtue of not having seen him in a few years. "_Dieu, since when did he grow so handsome?"_ she wondered. While she was fond of Montparnasse's slightly haunted but endearing look, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the law student, who was now talking to Courfeyrac in a hushed tone.

Out of the corner of her eye, however, Cosette noticed someone slip by. She turned to see a girl, who was just about her age. This child wore her hair tied up in a kerchief that seemed to have been torn from the hem of her pink skirt.

"Not enough! How am I to get the bread Maman asked me for..." the girl muttered sullenly to herself. A lock of red hair slipped out of the kerchief and she tucked it up again anxiously.

Summoning up her courage, Cosette walked up to her. "Eponine," she greeted. 

Eponine's eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth. "Cosette? Oh no, don't say a word, Papa told me not to!" she said furtively.

Cosette scratched her head. "You're in Paris again?"

Eponine grabbed Cosette's arm. "I'll explain," she said, leading Cosette under the eaves of a cafe.


	21. A Tale of Jondrettes

**A Tale of Jondrettes**

Cosette cautiously took a seat on an upturned cask while Eponine found a broken down stool. "So are you living in Paris now?" the older of the girls asked.

Eponine hung her head. "I don't like it here. Too many people. Our house doesn't even have a garden, and our concierge hates us," she said, tossing a stone against the cask. "I miss home."

Cosette sighed as she glanced at Eponine. The cheeriness had left Eponine's face, and her once rosy cheeks were now thin and drawn. "Why, what's happened?" Cosette dared to ask at last.

Eponine looked up, biting her lip. "No one came to the inn anymore. Well, Maman didn't want to sell it, but Papa said we'd have better luck in Paris," she whispered. "It's not fair." 

Cosette gestured to her own darned clothing. "Paris isn't so bad. There's so much to do here."

Eponine's gaze now grew thoughtful. "Oh, what do you mean?"

"I'll show you. There's some people you could ask..." Cosette said more brightly, getting off her perch and heading back up towards the street.

Eponine followed suit after a few moments, but she walked more anxiously. "Where are you going any how?" she asked Cosette after a few moments.

"To the Sorbonne. There's a bakery not far from there, and there's someone I want to meet," the older girl replied. It was not far to their destination, but the sheer awkwardness of their meeting made the walk seem much longer than usual.

Finally, Cosette caught sight of a man painting fans at a small table. "Bonjour, Monsieur Feuilly," she greeted him with a friendly wave.

Feuilly looked up from his handiwork, a painting of a seascape. "Why, Mademoiselle Cosette. I still have the fan you wanted," he said, bringing out a fan decorated delicately with a rose border.

"I'll give you two francs for it, M'sieur," Cosette said. "It's terribly nice. You should be a painter of the first-class sort!" 

The fanmaker blushed at the compliment, just as he realized that Eponine was also admiring the fan he had been working on. "It's not quite finished, Mademoiselle---"

"Jondrette," Eponine replied. "Eponine Jondrette."

Cosette stared at her confusedly. "What? Why a different name?" 

"A 'stage name', as my father's friend Monsieur Babet liked to say," Eponine replied.

"Babet? You know him?"

"Yes, and what is it to you if I do?" 

Cosette laughed and shook her head. "I would have told you to tell your father to ask him, but well, that makes things a little easier now."

Feuilly glanced at the girls curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this all about?" he said after a time.

Cosette handed him the five-franc piece. "Nothing much, M'sieur. Just a certain arrangement, as we like to call it around here in Pantin." 

"Pantin? You mean Paris," Feuilly said.

Eponine looked from him to Cosette. "I don't understand argot." 

"I used to be a gamin once, till an artist was kind enough to take me in," Feuilly explained. "I had to learn how other boys liked to speak, otherwise I would have been in a great deal of trouble. Still, I find it better to have gone respectable." 

"Ah, respectable," Cosette said wistfully. "Sounds like it would be nice for most other people. What gives you that idea?"

Feuilly paused, as if considering his words. He carefully counted out three francs for Cosette and handed the coins to her. "One day, you'll see," he replied quietly before turning back to his work.


	22. A Matter of Credit

**A Matter of Credit**

_"The Thenardiers in Paris, and Monsieur Babet knowing them? What can happen next?"_ Cosette wondered as she rummaged through her things. In the last hour, she'd lent a few sous to Eponine to help buy some bread, and also ended up bringing the girl back to Joly's flat in the Latin Quartier.

Now, Eponine was seated on Cosette's pallet, looking around the place with wide-eyed wonder. "It looks very well for a student's lodging," the younger girl remarked wistfully.

Cosette nodded before raising a finger to her lips. "Montparnasse is still sleeping," she said, gesturing to a blanket-covered lump in the corner. 

Eponine reddened slightly. "I bet he's grown awfully handsome too."

"No he's not. Wait till he wakes up," Cosette said, at last pulling a brown hat out of the pile and tossing it to Eponine.

Eponine caught the cap and tried it on. "It's a bit strange. It looks like it's better for a boy," she muttered.

Suddenly, the door of the flat opened and a young man wearing a slightly battered hat peered in. "Umm, this is Patrice Joly's flat, isn't it?" he asked. 

"It is. But he's out," Cosette replied quizzically. "You have a key, M'sieur?"

The student took off his hat, revealing a head of rapidly thinning hair. "I don't believe we've been introduced, Mademoiselle. I'm L'aigle."

"And I'm Cosette, and this is my friend Eponine," the girl replied. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Monsieur," Eponine said. "Do you live here?"

"Not all the time," L'aigle said. "I had another change in situation. Not completely unfortunate."

Cosette and Eponine exchanged quizzical looks. "Well, we don't know where your friend is," Eponine replied pertly.

L'aigle laughed as he took a seat. "I'll wait for him. I know for a fact that he did not go to the university today, or Combeferre would have said so."

"You know M. Combeferre?" Cosette asked.

L'aigle nodded. "We're friends. But that story is hardly interesting. What I do want to know is what you two ladies are up to here?"

"I live here, with Musichetta and Montparnasse and M. Joly," Cosette replied. "And Eponine is my guest, for today."

L'aigle paused. "Musichetta? Is that her name?"

"Oh. So you know?" Cosette asked.

"Few secrets kept among friends," L'aigle grinned. He pointed to his right boot, which was broken in some places. "These for example." 

"M'sieur, you seem to be a student, yet you dress so oddly," Eponine noted. "I've seen better."

Cosette elbowed her. "Don't be too unkind!"

"Why, it's the truth." Eponine said crossly.

Just then, the door of the flat opened to reveal Joly and Musichetta. Both of them seemed a little out of breath and on the verge of laughter. Joly took one look at L'aigle and chuckled. "What wind blows you this way, Bossuet?" he asked.

"Certain tidings," L'aigle said. "And the ABC."

Joly nodded, his expression suddenly serious. He glanced at Musichetta after a few moments. "I am forgetting something."

"Your manners. Who's this friend of yours?" Musichetta teased.

Joly's cheeks reddened. "Musichetta, meet my friend Crispin Lesgle, better known as Bossuet. Bossuet, meet Musichetta."

"Enchantee," L'aigle said, kissing Musichetta's hand. "So you're the reason behind his dreaming and his note-taking."

"Note-taking?" Cosette and Eponine asked.

"He pretends to write notes during meetings, but he's writing love--" L'aigle began before Joly hushed him with a glare.

Musichetta laughed as she began straightening up some things in the flat. "If I knew we'd have so much company!" she remarked, glancing at Cosette and Eponine. 

"I'm just here to borrow something, Mamselle," Eponine said half-disdainfully.

Cosette shrugged. "The ABC? That sounds awfully strange."

Joly gave L'aigle another withering look. "Now how are we ever to explain this?" he asked in an undertone.


	23. An Unfortunate Address

_Is anyone still reading this?_

**An Unfortunate Address**

"You don't mean to say that Monsieur Bossuet will be staying with them?" Montparnasse asked in an undertone as he peered out into the shadows.

Cosette shrugged. "He's been M. Joly's friend longer than we have."

The dandy whistled as he fumbled with his knife. "He seems to be of the sharp sort, even if he is a bit odd."

"I like him though," Cosette remarked. The two of them were waiting near a park, filled with bare trees and ghostly statues. The night was still, and the clouds covered the stars and the moon.

A far away bell tolled the hour just as Montparnasse began pacing. "Perhaps one day I should get my own flat," he said to himself.

Cosette smiled bitterly. "Are we that awful?"

Montparnasse shook his head as he buttoned up his coat. The wind was picking up, and rustling leaves all throughout the park. "You and Musichetta are being well cared for. And besides, things are getting more complicated with Babet, Claquesous, and Guelemer."

Cosette shivered as she rubbed her hands. "Where are they?" 

"Icicaille!" a raspy voice replied from behind a looming elephant statue. Montparnasse slipped over to investigate first, before motioning for Cosette to follow.

Babet was waiting there with a bundle of goods. "Put this on," he said to Cosette as he handed her a torn cloak and oversized gloves. He turned to Montparnasse. "Have you got it?"

"It cuts well," Montparnasse replied chillingly.

Babet nodded. "We have some time till the passage closes. Claquesous is waiting there."

"Who pointed out this place?" Montparnasse asked.

"La Magnon," Babet replied, ushering the two young people to the other side of the park. Once away from the promenade, he began leading the way past some back alleys and across some major streets. A rat skittishly scampered by Cosette's feet as they crossed an unpaved stretch of road.

"Riots," she remarked. "Wonder who..."

"Pantin is always in an uproar. Now you know where to decarrer," Babet replied curtly. "Montparnasse, don't use the lingre unless someone gets in the way. We can't have someone screaming for whatever reason."

The three of them had at last reached a street corner where a signpost had been repainted. "Rue des Filles du Calvaire?" Cosette read aloud.

Babet pointed with a finger. "Number Six."


	24. Cornered

**Cornered**

It was important, especially when robbing old neighborhoods, that each member of a gang knew his or her post. Usually, while Montparnasse kept an eye on the porter's lounge, Cosette watched the backdoor and the windows. This left Babet, Claquesous, and Gueleumer with the deed of the actual burglary on the premises.

"Not a sound! They do their work well," Cosette remarked to herself as she sat on a bench in the garden. From there, she had a clear view of the entire back of the house, as well as some part of the fence and the street. She wrapped the cloak around herself for warmth as the wind continued to blow.

"_I hope Chetta and Messeurs Joly and Bossuet don't ask where we've been !"_ she thought, rubbing her hands before putting them over her ears. "_But then again, they do have secrets of their own."_

Cosette looked up just in time to see a light moving about in the upper storey. Panic seized her chest as she jumped up and ran to the window. "Babet! Claquesous! We'll be marrone!" she hissed. 

No answer came. Quickly, Cosette climbed onto a edge and slipped in through the half-open window. Her feet landed with a soft thump on a carpeted floor in a sort of study. Taking care to keep her form in the shadows, Cosette looked around the room filled with bookshelves. Before she could make her way to the door however, the knob turned.

As the light of a flickering candle filtered through the doorway, Cosette ducked under a table and hid her face. She looked up however just in time to catch a glimpse of a slender young man who was intently searching through a bookshelf. He wore a coat over his shirt and his trousers, but his feet were bare. Clearly, he'd been sleeping till not so long before.

"_Perhaps he doesn't even know we're here..."_ Cosette thought just before another loud thump sounded from the next room.

The boy standing next to the bookshelf raised the candle. "Who goes there?" he shouted nervously as he began to pace the place. 

From her hiding place, Cosette could hear what sounded like running feet from the kitchen. "_They're going!"_ she realized fearfully as she began to cast about for a way to get out of the room unnoticed. She crawled further into the shadows, but found herself backed into a corner.

Suddenly, she was aware of the light being much closer to her. "What is this? Who are you?" a voice asked.

Cosette clapped a hand over her mouth as she looked into the face of the man who'd been searching the room. In the daylight, he might have seemed to be handsome in an awkward way, but under these circumstances, the sight of his face could only inspire fear in the girl.

"I...I was looking for something," she stammered.

"Here?" he asked skeptically. "At this hour?"

"Ah..." Cosette began, just as an idea flashed in her mind. She bit her lip and reached for the now bewildered boy's arm. "I feel so confused..." she whispered before slumping to the ground.

"What? Wake up! Are you ill?" the young man asked, half-pulling Cosette out of her hiding place. "Say something!" he demanded, but the girl did not move.

Another step sounded in the passage. "Marius, who are you talking to in there?" a woman asked.

"Aunt..." Marius replied, turning towards the doorway. Quickly, Cosette opened her eyes and tugged at his sleeve. Before Marius could say anything more, Cosette sat up and kissed him hard on his lips.

"Don't say anything, M'sieur," she said quickly, half-pushing him away before running to the window. Before Marius could stop her, she was out in the garden already.

The garden wall was relatively low, and it did not take Cosette very long to climb over it. However, in her flight, she managed to tear the hem of her skirt and lose one shoe.

"Well that's done it!" she muttered when she realized this as she ran down the Rue des Filles du Calvaire. The cold wetness of the stones was starting to seep into her stocking as she hurried away from the scene. "They'll have me in the jug soon if they're smart about it."

"Cosette!" Montparnasse called concernedly from under the eaves of a shop. 

Cosette turned to him and the rest of Patron-Minette. "You almost left me to be caught!" she said angrily.

"We were wondering where you were. A servant woke up," Gueleumer growled.

Cosette threw up her hands, seeing that there was no use arguing. "Did you get anything?"

Montparnasse pulled a fistful of banknotes out of his pocket. "It's not much. The dab probably has more in a bank," he said, handing the money to Cosette. "The rest, we'll see to in the morning." 

"What a crampe," Claquesous laughed hollowly. "And it's not so late yet..."

Cosette shook her head. "It is for me. You don't expect me to go about like this, do you?" she said, pointing to her now wet foot.

"Go home if you like, Cosette. But you shan't get anything after," Gueleumer said. "But well, you're not the first lady to go about with such feet. And it does help your disguise."

Babet gave them all a thoughtful look. "That servant got a good look at us. I say, if we want to continue, we'd better make one little trip to the theatre."

"The Changer?" Montparnasse asked. 

Babet nodded. "A hat here, a shoe for the girl, some extras on the side and maybe paint and quills for the nose...if not for now, then for the morning, or the time after. Then we should go to sleep under Pantin, before we are due to meet the tapissier." 

"A tapissier? What does he want with it?" Claquesous growled.

"_A good deal, clearly,"_ Cosette thought, but wisely, she kept silent.


	25. The Lark and the Gamine

**The Lark and the Gamine**

"_I can't believe I'm doing this! This outfit is hideous!"_ Cosette thought as she tried in vain to keep up with Montparnasse and Babet. While Claquesous and Gueleumer had slipped off to catch some more hours of sleep, the three of them were heading towards a dilapidated flat on the Rue de Clocheperce. 

Montparnassee caught Cosette's worried expression. "You look no worse than I do," he said, gesturing to his creased clothes.

Cosette slapped his arm. "You look a mess, while I look a fright!" she retorted, gesturing to her mismatched shoes and overly large hat. "All this to hide my face just because the people in the house told the police and it's all over the papers!"

Babet clucked his tongue. "You two could worry about different things," he said as he knocked twice on the warped door.

The door opened slightly to reveal the tired face of a young girl with scraggly black hair. "Who are you looking for?" she asked.

"Is M. Thenardier there?" Babet asked. "Tell him that we have to speak to him, of a matter of importance."

The girl opened the door wider. Her gaze fell on Montparnasse and Cosette, and her eyes grew startled. "Who are you?" she asked them.

"Go back to sleep, Azelma. I'll take care of this," a harsh voice said from inside the flat.

Cosette felt her blood grow cold at the sound of this new voice. She hid behind Montparnasse just as the Thenardiess' bulk filled the doorway.

"You're looking for my husband?" the Thenardiess asked Babet curtly. 

"Madame, he did tell us to meet him," Babet replied more cordially.

The Thenardiess nodded. "Who are these two with you?"

Babet nodded to his companions. "My partners, Montparnasse and Cosette."

At the mention of Cosette's name, the Thenardiess' eyes widened with a mixture of shock and fury. She strode over towards where Cosette was still hiding behind Montparnasse. She gripped Cosette's chin in her hand, brusquely examining the girl's face. Cosette, for her part, hardly dared to breathe, or even look the older woman in the face. 

Satisfied, the Thenardiess let go of Cosette. "So where's your father?" she asked the girl coldly.

Cosette looked down. "I don't know."

The Thenardiess shook her head. "I knew he was up to no good!" she huffed.

Just then, another step sounded in the passage. "Maman, I'm back---now what are you all doing here?" Eponine greeted. She still had on the hat Cosette had given her, but her feet were bare. 

The Thenardiess' expression softened as she recognized her oldest child. "Eponine, my treasure, will you lead these three visitors to your father?" she asked.

"Gladly," Eponine said, making a curtsy to Babet before smiling coyly at Montparnasse. She linked her arm with Cosette's. "He's not very far away, you know."

"Put on your slippers, Eponine. You won't be let in if you go about like that," the Thenardiess said.

Eponine's face fell. "Must I? I already have a hat."

"My dear, we have to be respectable," the Thenardiess said. "We were once that before."

The irony in the older woman's voice was not lost on the entire group. Scowling, Eponine reached for her slippers near the door.

0000

From the Rue de Clocheperce, the motely group found a fiacre that took them towards Les Halles. They alighted at the Rue de la Chanvrerie, and headed towards the bistro there. Wrinkling her nose, Eponine pointed to the window. "Papa said he'd be here today."

"Not very bad," Montparnasse observed. "You used to run an inn, I hear?" 

Eponine nodded. "And she used to live with us," she said, glancing at Cosette.

"_I'd hardly call that living..."_ Cosette thought as she followed them into the bistro's crowded front room. She could hear what sounded like boisterous conversation from the second floor, along with the clicking of billiard balls.

"Search the place," Babet said discreetly. Cosette and Eponine wordlessly headed upstairs. They were greeted by the sight of several young men all talking loudly about different things. Most of them were students, but at least two could be recognized as working men.

"Have you heard of the robbery last night?" a burly man said to his more slightly built companion, who had his back to Eponine and Cosette.

"Where? In the Rue des Filles du Calvaire?" this second student replied.

"That's the address, I think. They say it was Patron-Minette," Feuilly replied, sitting near them.

"Not just them. A girl too, according to the police," the second student replied, flicking dust off his badly-starched collar.

At this, Cosette seized Eponine's hand. "We have to go!" she whispered.

"But why?" Eponine asked. "Papa might be here in this bistro." 

"I just won't stay up here---" Cosette began before a hand clamped on her shoulder.

"It's been quite a long day, hasn't it?" Bossuet's voice greeted. Cosette gulped as she turned to look at him and Joly.


	26. Arranged By Threes

**Arranged By Threes**

Immediately, a smile grew on Eponine's face. "Bonsoir, Messeurs," she said, managing an awkward curtsy. "We were just looking for my father, that's all," she said in a chatty tone.

"Chetta's been worried! What have you been up to?" Joly asked Cosette. "And Montparnasse, I saw him downstairs." 

"I was with him," Cosette replied, standing up straight.

Joly looked around quickly. "Go home, Cosette. Chetta's waiting for you."

"But what's wrong with sitting here? You're here, and Chetta will understand." Cosette said.

Bossuet gave Joly a meaningful look. "They're children. What harm can they do?"

"No, they're children, and what harm can they get into, you mean," Joly said. He wiped his hands on his coat sleeves. "I'll bring Cosette and Montparnasse back to the Latin Quartier. You tell Enjolras--" 

"You mean to tell me what?" Enjolras asked as he entered the room. The conversation slowly died down as all eyes turned to him.

Cosette felt the blood rush to her cheeks even as she noticed Eponine's jaw drop. "_He's handsome, but so was that young man, Marius..."_ Cosette thought before she averted her eyes.

She realized now that Enjolras was looking at her and Eponine. "Are you here with anyone?" he asked them.

Eponine looked up meekly at him. "My father, Monsieur. He's downstairs, I think."

"I advise you join him," the law student said impassively, stepping aside to let the girls pass.

Cosette looked at Joly. "I'd best better be going---"

"Excuse me a moment," Joly said to Enjolras, half-ushering Cosette and Eponine downstairs. 

Babet was already there with Montparnasse and M. Thenardier. "There you are, Eponine," M. Thenardier said to his daughter. "Who sent you here?"

Eponine pointed to Babet. "He wanted to speak to you."

In the meantime, Joly took Montparnasse outside. "Could you please get Cosette back to the flat?" he asked the boy quickly. 

Montparnasse smiled coolly at him. "She'll be fine with me, Monsieur Joly."

Joly shook his head. "Promise me! Musichetta and I have been looking for both of you since you disappeared," he said in a lower voice.

Montparnasse raised an eyebrow. "I see," he nodded. He glanced at Cosette. "We'd better go."

M. Thenardier looked up from where he was speaking to Eponine. "Are you leaving already, Montparnasse?"

"An errand," Montparnasse said. 

"Eponine will go with you. I think her mother will be asking by now," M. Thenardier said.

Eponine crossed her arms. "But Papa--"

"Now, Eponine." 

Muttering under her breath, Eponine stalked out after Montparnasse and Cosette. The street was aglow with spluttering streetlamps, and the lamps from inside the various cafes, bistros, and houses in the area.

"We're much too young for anything, aren't we?" Cosette asked her companions after they'd walked in silence for a few minutes.

"One day, they'll see. We'll do them one better," Montparnasse said. His eyes were hard and glittering, like the cold paving stones.

Eponine fiddled with her cap. "So you both help out Monsieur Babet and the others with all kinds of things?"

"He does more," Cosette said, nodding to Montparnasse.

"I see," Eponine whistled. "I could help you. I know people to talk to, you know. My Papa knows a lot too."

"Clearly," Montparnasse replied. "Cosette doesn't go with us on all our jobs, you know. We aren't always short of hands."

"But sometimes we are," Cosette pointed out. "Like last night." 

Montparnasse paused reflectively, as if weighing all the premises given to him in his mind. The light of a nearby streetlamp made his dark hair seem shiny, and his coat almost new. "A most interesting offer. We will find you in the Rue Clocheperce if we ever need you?" he asked Eponine.

"If all goes well," Eponine shrugged. "I'll tell you if we move elsewhere." 

Cosette smiled. "I think we can work with that." 

"Then I think the three of us are agreed then," Montparnasse said, holding out his hand by way of accord.


	27. The Man in the Cabriolet

_feel free to leave comments!_

**The Man in the Cabriolet**

Some time after this, there were more reports of purse snatchings and pickpocketings in the area of the Latin Quartier. A few of them had ended rather violently, with the victims being found with knife wounds after. However, the vast majority of these incidents usually concluded with the victims being outraged only after the thieves were far away.

A year later, as a cabriolet made its way through the Latin Quartier, three shadows stalked it from street to street, taking care not to be seen by either the driver or the passenger. The tallest of these shades signed to another, who then promptly stepped into the light to hail the driver.

"Are you going someplace, Mademoiselle?" the carriage driver asked the girl, who was wearing a bright white cap and a darned black dress.

"To Les Halles," Cosette replied, stepping into the cabriolet. She noticed that the only other passenger in the carriage was a young man wearing black from head to toe. He had only a carpetbag with him. 

Before the driver could get the reins of the horses again, another person sprung out into the street. "Don't move," Montparnasse threatened the driver. His dagger flashed in the light as he held it close to the driver.

The driver looked around fearfully at the street. "Where are the gendarmes?" 

"Quite far away," Montparnasse said.

In the meantime, Cosette had divested her fellow passenger of his belongings. She opened the carpetbag and frowned at its contents. "Where were you going, Monsieur?" she asked him.

"Nowhere in particular," Marius replied.

Cosette froze on hearing the man's voice. "Oh dear..." she murmured, putting her hand to her mouth.

Marius peered at her with a look of bewilderment on his face. "Why so? Have we met, mademoiselle?" he asked.

Cosette shook her head as she quickly opened the cabriolet door, only to have it hit someone in the face. 

"Owww...Cosette!" Eponine groaned from where she lay sprawled on the paving stones.

Cosette quickly alighted and helped her up. "We'd better go,"

"Why are you always running, and who is that young man?" Eponine asked before Cosette led her off. The two girls ducked into an alley, where Montparnasse was already waiting.

"You got anything?" Montparnasse asked.

Cosette brought out Marius' money bag. "That's nothing much, actually. He didn't have anything of value with him," she said quickly.

Eponine glanced at her curiously. "Did you know him? You seem awfully frightened!" 

Cosette nodded as she smoothed down her skirt. "We've met, under worse circumstances. He's that dab who almost had me collared at the Rue des Filles du Calvaire!"

Montparnasse had finished counting out their pickings. "All that trouble for sixty francs?" he sputtered.

"That's all he had. We get twenty each?" Eponine said eagerly.

Grudgingly, Montparnasse handed out the money. "So are you two up to anything? I'm due to meet the others at seven," he muttered. 

Eponine nodded to Cosette. "What do you say we go someplace to wait till then?" she said to Cosette. "There's a good place for the jug, down at the Rue de Gres."

"I don't feel up to it," Cosette said, wincing at the prospect of alcohol, and the Rue de Gres. "I say we help Montparnasse pick out a new coat?"

Montparnasse reddened slightly. "We need more pickings before we can do that. Not here in this street however."

Eponine stamped her foot. "I haven't had a proper meal in three days. I'm going back to the Rue de Gres. It's daylight, and I hardly think that any of those students will be there," she announced before stomping off.

Cosette gave Montparnasse a look of anguish. "I'll go after her," she said before running after her friend in the general direction of the Cafe Musain.


	28. The Musain

**The Musain**

Upon reaching the Rue de Gres, Cosette quickly hid herself behind a lampost. "_Almost caught!"_ she thought, peeking at where Bossuet had conveniently located himself at the front of the Cafe Musain.

"_Now how to get Eponine out of there?"_ she wondered. She could see her friend already seated in a corner of the establishment, apparently waiting for some sort of meal. "_Has M. Bossuet noticed her already?"_

Thinking quickly, Cosette headed for a small stairway at the end of the street. She climbed up a few steps, hoping to get a better view. As she leaned out over the street, she noticed a small door at the top of the stairway.

"Well, no harm if someone asks," Cosette said to herself as she pushed the door open. She found herself standing in a small room, cluttered with chairs and tables in various corners. An old map of France was stuck to one wall. A few empty wineglasses could still be seen in the room. 

"Anyone here?" Cosette asked in a sort of stage whisper as she crossed the room. No answer came even as she opened the other door of the backroom, the door that led to the front of the cafe.

The long passageway between the back and the front rooms seemed almost eerie to Cosette even in the daylight. "_What sort of men like to meet up there? Men like people like me, maybe,"_she thought to herself. All sorts of strange and even morbid fancies began to swirl through the young girl's mind as she reached the final door between the mysterious rear passage and the rest of the world.

Cosette took care to cover her face with her cap as she ambled into the front room. A dishwasher nearly tripped over her as she passed. Muttering a hurried apology, Cosette quickly ran to where she'd last seen Eponine. In her haste, she almost failed to realize that Eponine was no longer alone.

"What is the hurry, Mademoiselle?" a cordial voice greeted her. 

Cosette stopped and looked up sheepishly at the student addressing her. "I meant to speak to my friend here," she said, glancing at Eponine.

Eponine laughed even as she wiped some sugar from her mouth. "Cosette, meet M. Courfeyrac. He says he's a friend of your friend Joly," she said. "And M. Courfeyrac, meet Cosette."

"You're quite charming," Courfeyrac said, pulling up a chair for Cosette. "Would you want anything?"

Cosette shook her head. "I'm quite fine, M'sieur."

"Liar," Eponine muttered. As if in response to this, the clear sound of a stomach rumbling suddenly could be be heard.

Courfeyrac shook his head. "You should get something to eat, Cosette. And I'll take care of it," he said, signaling to the dishwasher. "Louison, give the girl whatever she wants. I'll see to something outside," he said before getting up.

Eponine's gaze followed Courfeyrac as far as the door. "My word, he is speaking to some acquaintance? This gets most interesting," she remarked.

Cosette broke off in the middle of speaking to Louison. "Eponine, he's talking to the man we met earlier!"

"What man?" Eponine asked.

"The man in the cabriolet! We have forty francs of his." Cosette said in an undertone.

"Oh come now, he probably won't linger," Eponine said matter-of-factly. "What's the matter with you? You seem awfully interested." 

"You're looking at him too," Cosette argued. 

Eponine rolled her eyes just as Courfeyrac reentered the Musain, with Bossuet and Marius in tow. "Ladies, would you mind?" Courfeyrac asked them.

"No, not at all!" Cosette replied quickly. "How nice to see you, M. Bossuet!" 

Bossuet's eyes went wide at the sound of Cosette's voice. "It's good to see you as well, Cosette, puzzling as your presence is," he said as he took a seat.

"What's the matter there, Pontmercy? You look as if you're staring at specters!" Courfeyrac said to the timid newcomer with him. 

Marius shrugged. "Nothing. Still rather shaken by the goings-on of today," he added more quickly as he took a seat across from Cosette.

Cosette forced herself to meet Marius' gaze, even as she was mentally saying his name in his head: _Marius Pontmercy_. She glanced at Eponine, just in time to glimpse the reddish flush creeping up on her friend's face.

"Ahem...ladies, may I introduce Marius Pontmercy, another unfortunate law student like ourselves," Courfeyrac said by way of introduction. "Pontmercy, meet Eponine and Cosette."

"A pleasure to meet you," Eponine said, even as she muffled her giggles. Cosette however shook Marius' hand more demurely. 

"Cosette? Is that really your name?" Marius asked perplexedly as he let go of her hand. .

"I think it's short for something, if I can remember what that is," Cosette replied.

Marius nodded. "Whatever the case, it's a lovely name then."

Cosette managed a smile. "_Contrary to what Eponine thinks, he is not that striking..."_ she thought.


	29. A Flash of Something Surprising

**A Flash of Something Surprising**

"Why did we have to go? I was having such fun, and a good meal!" Eponine whined as she followed Cosette up the street. They had just left the Musain, and were now headed back to Joly and Musichetta's flat.

"So was I, but heavens, don't you think that after I stole Monsieur Pontmercy's money, that he would go and tell the gendarmes?" Cosette asked, not looking her friend in the eye.

Eponine shook her head. "If he wanted to, he would have run out there and then, or told the others." 

"He was just being a gentleman!" Cosette pointed out. "I don't think a good man would call out two girls in public like that."

The younger girl clucked her tongue. "Think what you will. I saw you looking at them. Monsieur Courfeyrac is quite charming, don't you think?"

Cosette made a face. "I bet he is to every other lady."

"At least he and Monsieur L'aigle know how to laugh. That M. Pontmercy is too serious," Eponine said. "Even if he is handsome." 

Cosette felt her cheeks growing warm again. "Not like he'd pay us any notice, don't you think?"

Eponine shrugged. "Men like them only pay us attention when they have a few francs they can't spend on anything better."

Cosette did not say anything to this as they continued walking. "_Not all of them. I think some of them like Monsieur Joly and Monsieur Enjolras wouldn't..."_ she mused silently as she stepped over a puddle.

Eponine tapped Cosette's shoulder again. "You're getting too serious yourself."

"And what is it to you?"

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" 

Cosette looked up just in time to see another person coming towards them on the sidewalk. "Oh, at last, Montparnasse," she greeted.

"If you wanted to have a meal, you could have invited me along," Montparnasse said petulantly. 

"Actually, M. Courfeyrac saw to everything," Eponine replied heedlessly.

"M. Courfeyrac?" Montparnasse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A friend of M. Bossuet and M. Joly," Cosette answered. "He insisted on it, so that means we all still have our twenty francs each." 

Montparnasse brushed some dust off his coat. "Well, that's all good for both of you. I shall see you tomorrow," he said diffidently.

Cosette reached for Montparnasse's arm. "Oh, are you angry? Please don't be," she said.

"What is it to you if I am?" Montparnasse said, shaking her off before walking past them down the street.

Cosette bit her lip as she watched him leave. "Maybe we should have asked him to come," she said quietly.

Eponine rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. He would have been all quiet and scary all the time, and we wouldn't have half the fun we had," she said, inspecting every crease on her dress.


	30. A Certain Departure

**A Certain Departure**

Some more days passed, during which Montparnasse practically went into hiding. On the few occasions that Cosette saw him, he would brush her off with a brisk greeting or on one occasion, a curt nod. 

"He hasn't been right since that time we were at the Musain," Eponine said petulantly when Cosette pointed this out to her. The two girls were in the area of the Sorbonne, watching the crowd. They had only a small piece of black bread between them for their lunch.

Cosette sighed as she fiddled with her old bonnet. "He's angry, I know it."

"Good morning, ladies," an amiable voice greeted. Both the girls turned to see Feuilly as he took a seat nearby. Paint stains dotted his fingers, and even the hem of his coat.

"Good morning, Monsieur Feuilly," Cosette greeted, managing a wan smile. "Have you sold any fans today?"

"Five. Just five," Feuilly said with a shrug. "Perhaps more later."

Eponine bit her lip. "It clearly doesn't get you much anywhere, Monsieur," she said before Cosette elbowed her. Scowling, Eponine rubbed at her ribs and stuck her tongue out.

"That's not very ladylike," Feuilly commented.

"Ladylike?" Cosette said in mock horror while Eponine burst out giggling. "Ladylike is something so...far away."

Feuilly nodded before waving to someone who was crossing the street. "I brought some news," he said to Enjolras by way of greeting.

"So did I," Enjolras replied, bringing a folded paper out of his coat pocket. "Thankfully these publications are easy to carry." 

Eponine peered at the paper intently. "Monsieur, what is that?" she asked.

Enjolras gave her a startled look, clearly caught by surprise with the presence of the girls. "A letter," he replied matter-of-factly when he'd regained his composure.

"From who?" Eponine persisted, despite Cosette's repeated tugging on her arm.

"A friend of ours, down by the Temple," Feuilly said.

"Ahhh, we know people from there," Eponine said with a grin. "People who can help you, if that's what you need!"

"Dieu, Ponine, won't you stop?" Cosette begged in a whisper.

"I'm trying to do something," Eponine retorted through gritted teeth. 

Cosette shook her head. "Don't do it. Not Monsieur Feuilly at least. He's got no money."

"Nor did that Monsieur Pontmercy!" Eponine hissed.

"You mean that boy that Courfeyrac introduced to us?" Feuilly asked Enjolras quizzically. "An oddly quiet one, I daresay."

"The very one," Enjolras replied. "You know him?" he asked Eponine.

"A little," Eponine replied, clearly enjoying the attention.

Cosette rolled her eyes. "I beg your pardon, Messuers, but we have to call on someone," she said, yanking on Eponine's arm.

"You go ahead if you want to," Eponine said.

Cosette patted her pocket, which had the crust of bread. "If that's what you say..." she said before walking away quickly.

"Cosette!" Eponine protested, running after her friend before any of the onlookers could say anything. Eponine grabbed Cosette by her shoulders forcefully. "You stop that!"

Cosette turned to look at her angrily. 'We can't hurt them. We shouldn't..." 

"We---" Eponine began before trailing off. She wrung her hands as she tried to reason silently with herself. "Why must you still be so nice?" she asked at last.

Cosette shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's going to be your undoing one day," Montparnasse chimed in as he emerged from an alley, wearing a new pair of shoes and a newly cleaned hat. 

"Parnasse, you're looking well," Cosette said with a warm smile. It was then that she noticed the bag at Montparnasse's feet. "What's that for?"

Montparnasse paled before reddening with shame. "I forgot to mention to you, Cosette. I'm moving my address."


	31. Wish, Dream, Longing

**Wish, Dream, Longing**

"Did I hear you right?"

Cosette almost did not recognize her own voice saying these words, even as she stared at Montparnasse. For a moment, she hoped that the dandy would just burst out laughing and declare everything a joke, but the somberness did not leave Montparnasse's face.

"You did. Brujon offered me a place to stay. It's easier for me, since I'm with him and the others a lot," Montparnasse said calmly. "And it's better for you, Musichetta, and Messeurs Joly and Bossuet."

Cosette shook her head. "But why?"

"I already told you precisely so."

"Are you angry with us...or with me?"

Montparnasse gave her a confused look. "Now, now, you're starting to be silly, Cosette. Besides, it's not as if it's anything so awful. I could think of worse things to happen." 

"But you're safe with us!" Cosette pointed out. "Monsieur Brujon, I know he's sometimes in trouble with the gendarmes. I don't want that to happen to you."

"I'll keep an eye out for myself, now don't you worry," the dandy said lightly. "There is nothing wrong with that arrangement. It is more practical."

"And besides, it's more proper...unless you want to go with him," Eponine commented. 

Cosette ignored the jibe. "But you will visit often?" she asked Montparnasse.

"Even if I didn't, I'd still have need for you," Montparnasse said.

"Where can I find you then?"

"I do not know yet. I'll give you word as soon as I can."

Cosette bit her lip, knowing that he was trying to end their conversation. "Till then," she said before waving him goodbye.

As Montparnasse picked up his bag and headed off, Eponine shook her head. "So much for the gentleman. He's lucky to have a new coat."

Cosette sighed, feeling hunger beginning to gnaw at her insides. "I wish I had a new dress. I felt awfully silly talking to everyone dressed like this."

Eponine ruefully tugged at her hair, which had now begun to lose its luster. "So do I. Perhaps we should see if the gentlemen are still there...I promise I won't lead them to Babet, as long as they give us something."

Cosette nodded as she followed her friend back the way they came. All the way, she kept her eyes fixed on the street, not wishing to take in any more of the sights around her. While envy was not new to her, she found herself wishing more than ever that she was not the girl she appeared to be. "_If only I was as pretty as Musichetta, or had hair as bright as Eponine's...if only I was as pretty as my mother might have been..._

The almost-forgotten dreams of a woman with long, golden hair and a beautiful smile now came back in full force to Cosette. "_Would my father...that man who brought me here to Paris, tell me if I chanced upon him one day?"_ she wondered.

Eponine suddenly tapped Cosette's arm. "They're gone, but I see someone we should talk to."

Cosette finally lifted her eyes and looked around the busy walkway outside the Sorbonne. Just as Eponine had said, Feuilly and Enjolras were out of sight. However, amid the sea of faces, Cosette could see one grin half-hidden under some grime. It turned out to belong to a gamin wearing nothing much but an old shirt and too-short trousers.

"Who is he?" Cosette asked.

Eponine sighed. "My brother."

Cosette's hand flew to her mouth. "Dieu, what has he come to?"

Eponine rolled her eyes. "You'll see. Vroche, over here!" she called.


	32. The Limits of Family

**The Limits of Family**

Gavroche took his time in ambling over to the girls. "What goes with you?" he asked Eponine cockily.

"Nothing. Is there anything wrong with me calling for you?" Eponine shot back. "Have you eaten lately?"

Gavroche scratched his head. "Not since yesterday. Have you?"

"Same," Eponine sighed. She nodded to Cosette. "And you?"

"I had a little breakfast," Cosette said. "I'd bring both of you back to the flat, if I could, but there's nothing much there. Musichetta hasn't gone shopping lately."

"And there's no food at home..." Eponine murmured petulantly. "What are we going to do?"

"Shave the barbers!" Gavroche grinned.

"What do you mean?" Cosette asked, noticing the cake of soap in Gavroche's hand.

"Gives me a sou," Gavroche said, nodding to the girls to follow. The little boy went over to a ragpicker and said something to him in a whisper. Moments later, he returned with a shiny sou in hand. 

"There's enough for lunch. Now what do you say to that?" Gavroche said. "There's bread for you."

Cosette laughed to herself. "How did you get the soap?"

"Grabbed it quick from the window," Gavroche replied as they headed to the bakery. Eponine took the coin and marched in the door, returning with a few slices of bread. The three children sat on the sidewalk to enjoy their meager repast, and for a while, no words passed between them.

"Azelma was asking for you," Eponine said once she'd finished her bread.

Gavroche shrugged. "Tell her I'll be fine."

"What do you mean? Don't you go home?" Cosette asked Gavroche.

Gavroche shook his head. "The streets are a good pillow. It keeps one primed for the winter, and ready against the gendarmes. That's why people run so slow, since they keep their heads too soft."

Cosette nodded, trying to make sense of this speech. "Aren't you cold or hungry?"

"It doesn't make a difference whether he's in with us, or out here," Eponine chimed in. "It's all the same."

"But you have your parents," Cosette pointed out. "And your sister."

"You have Montparnasse. Even if he won't stay with you, he'll look out for you. And you have Musichetta and those men," Eponine frowned.

"It's not the same," Cosette said in a small voice.

Eponine shrugged her shoulders diffidently. "So you really don't want to do much today?"

"I don't know, Eponine. I wanted to look for Musichetta and ask her to help me learn something. I'm old enough," Cosette said.

"And me, I have to get some money." Eponine muttered. "The rent is due tonight. You want to come with me, Gavroche?"

Gavroche paused then shook his head. "I want to meet one of my comrades. We're going for a swim, and we might make those washerwomen get angry at us. But what's to mind on a day like this?"

"You scamp," Eponine said, tugging her brother's ear affectionately before he ran off. She dusted off her hands and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Cosette."

"I hope you can find enough money for the rent," Cosette said.

"So do I," Eponine whispered before running off down the street. Cosette retied the string of her bonnet carefully, then smoothed down her skirt before heading off to the seamstress' shop where Musichetta worked.


	33. A Grace Accidentally Given

**A Grace Accidentally Given**

_"Does it really hurt this much?"_ Cosette thought as she rubbed her eyes. After hours of sewing, her head ached and her hands shook from fatigue. Still, at least the weight of the francs in her coat pocket was comfort enough.

It was dark already, so Cosette ran quickly through the streets. "_Chetta went to dinner with Joly, and Bossuet said he had to meet his friends. So does that mean I'll be alone?"_ she wondered. Montparnasse's absence was still disconcerting to her, though she'd heard from him thrice in the last fortnight.

In her haste, Cosette did not see a masked prowler waiting in the shadows. Suddenly, she felt a knife pressed to her throat, and a hand going through her pockets.

"Don't move or scream, petite," a drunken voice said in her ear. Cosette froze as she felt her assailant's hand creep up the front of her dress. She willed herself not to scream, even as she tried in vain to conceal the pocket where she'd put her purse.

"Let go of her!" another voice shouted from across the street. The robber shoved Cosette to the pavement and fled, dropping his knife. The girl gasped for breath as she looked at her rescuer, who was now crossing the street towards her.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" Marius asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine. Thank you, M'sieur." Cosette said, forcing herself to meet Marius' gaze.

Marius looked around warily. "Why are you walking alone?" he asked, looking at her again.

"And you?" Cosette pointed out.

"I got lost. I'm supposed to bring this to Bossuet." Marius said, indicating an envelope he had with him. 

Cosette's face lit up. "He lives with M. Joly, and Musichetta. I know where they live," she said. "I was on my way there."

Marius nodded as they continued walking. "Where is your friend Eponine?" he asked curiously.

"I last saw her two days ago. She's had things rough," Cosette replied. "I don't know where she is now, M'sieur. Her father's lost the rent."

"One of my friends almost thought you were sisters," Marius remarked.

Cosette made a face. "I used to live with her family once, in an inn in Montfermeil." 

Marius' jaw dropped slightly. "Montfermeil? That village not far from Paris?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Cosette replied. "But why?"

"I was looking for someone from Montfermeil," Marius said more quickly. His calm demeanor was lost, and now he seemed more animated as if he was in search of something. "An inn, you said?"

"Yes. Eponine's father was in Waterloo, so he said. He built the inn after then," Cosette replied quizzically. They were now quite near Joly's flat.

Marius seized her shoulders. "Cosette, is Eponine's father named 'Thenardier'? Is he?" he asked, his voice now eager.

Cosette nodded. "Once, but now he's probably got a different name."

"Where can I find him?" Marius asked. "I have an errand that requires my meeting him." 

"They used to live in the Rue Clocheperce, Number Seven," Cosette began, more to herself than to Marius.

"Used to? You mean you don't know?" Marius inquired.

"I'll ask Eponine tomorrow, if you want me to," the girl replied. "I can give her a message."

Marius nodded feverishly. "Tell Eponine to tell her father that the son of Colonel Pontmercy wishes to call on him. Can you get the family's address?"

"I promise I will," Cosette said gravely.

"Thank you, Cosette" Marius said. He turned to go, but after a few steps, he stopped and turned around. "I am such a fool. I almost forgot to leave this," he said, remembering the envelope.

Cosette took it from him. "I'll give this too?"

Marius paused, then nodded. "Do you live here?" he asked.

"Yes, M'sieur Pontmercy."

"Don't wander far from there then," Marius said amiably before turning to leave. Cosette watched him walk down the street before turning the corner towards the Rue de Gres.


	34. A Difference In Character

**A Difference in Character**

"Why so sad today, Cosette?" Musichetta asked concernedly over lunch one day at the seamstress' shop. While Cosette usually kept her distance from the other girls at the shop, today she seemed unusually withdrawn and quiet.

Cosette swallowed a mouthful of bread. "Nothing, Chetta," she replied.

Musichetta shook her head. "I can tell it's not because of Montparnasse or Eponine. You just saw them yesterday, and you were fine. You're missing someone else," she guessed. 

Cosette dusted off her dress. "Like who?" 

Musichetta smiled amusedly. "Some other friend of yours? It's not Enjolras, I suspect?"

Cosette shook her head adamantly. "Why, you think it's him?"

"Well, he's handsome. It's not Courfeyrac..." Musichetta said before trailing off. "No, what's his other friend's name?" 

"Marius Pontmercy?" Cosette replied before clapping her hand over her mouth.

Musichetta grinned knowingly. "He looks like a sensible, yet shy gentleman. He's not that much older than you are."

"He won't bother with me much. He's a baron of some sort, so I heard from Eponine yesterday," Cosette said almost philosophically.

"You never know, Cosette," Musichetta teased.

Cosette bit her lip just as the shop's proprietress swept into the sewing room. "You there, girl! I need you to bring something," the woman said hastily, tossing a bundle to Cosette.

"Why, what is this?" Cosette asked.

"A dress, for some young man's mistress," the lady replied. "Could you bring it to Twenty Rue Saint-Jacques now? It was supposed to have been brought yesterday. Ask for Monsieur Bahorel."

"I'll deliver it straight, madame," Cosette said demurely as she picked up her coat and her bonnet.

"Monsieur Bahorel--ah, now I remember," Musichetta said. "Cosette, dear, if you see Patrice, tell him not to be late tonight."

"I shall," Cosette said, clutching the package tightly as she ran out the door. She knew she had to go on foot, since paying for a fiacre would prove to be expensive.

It was a long way to the Rue Saint-Jacques, and by the time Cosette arrived, she was sweaty and out of breath. As she sat down to rest on a loose paving stone, she heard what sounded like the murmur of conversation from a house. 

"What luck, I'm at Number Twenty" she laughed as she went up to the door. Before she could knock however, a loud burst of laughter sounded from inside the house.

"So you've found yourself quite a fix, Bahorel. What will your lady say to it?" Courfeyrac's voice said.

"She will sulk, but laugh after a while. At least I do not have your problem, Pontmercy," Bahorel's deep rumble replied.

"I honestly do not know how to go about it without offending someone," Marius' calm voice said. "It is almost hard to believe that the man of the house rescued someone at Waterloo. And the older daughter, I hardly know what to do with her. But I did promise my father---"

"No memory more binding and yet more useless than that of the dead," Courfeyrac observed. "I say you follow the dictates of today." 

"Today?" Marius repeated quizzically. Outside, Cosette fought to stifle her giggles. She hid her face, knowing that she had reddened significantly.

"Overturn the house!" Bahorel declared. "Put them in their place--now that would be doing your father's memory a service and them as well."

"But how to--" Marius began before Cosette's knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in, the door is free!" Bahorel called.

Anxiously, Cosette pushed the door open. "Monsieur Bahorel? I have the package you asked for," she greeted him. "And good day to you, Messeurs Courfeyrac, Pontmercy," she added, turning to the other men in the front room.

"Ah, good afternoon, Cosette," Courfeyrac said, closing his long-neglected textbook. "Sit down, rest a bit. You look as if you've run a long way."

"I did, M'sieur, but I'm needed at the shop," Cosette said, handing the bundle to Bahorel.

By this time, Marius caught Cosette's gaze. "You directed me to the right man. For that, you have my thanks," he said to her cordially.

"I do hope you weren't disappointed, M'sieur," Cosette said.

Marius chuckled uneasily. "It was not what I expected, but perhaps matters need not be so grave," he said.

"Have you seen Eponine today?" Cosette asked.

Marius nodded. "She was well. We talked for a little, but I had to attend some classes, and she had another friend with her. I think his name was Montparnasse."

Cosette had giggled at first, but she sobered up at the mention of Montparnasse. "M'sieur Pontmercy...Marius...where did they go?" she asked.

"The Luxembourg, I think," Marius said absent-mindedly.

"Oh!" Cosette exclaimed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to pass by there on the way back to the shop. "That's a little disappointing, but I think it shouldn't be so awful..." she said as she stood up.

"Leaving already?" Bahorel asked, stepping aside to let her pass.

"I have to work," Cosette said. "Au revoir, messeurs," she said.

As she closed the door, she heard Bahorel say, "Now she looks and acts like the lady."

"And yes, Pontmercy has noticed," Courfeyrac said before his voice and anything Marius might ahve said was drowned out by Bahorel's laughter.


	35. The Republic of the Gutters

**The Republic of the Gutters**

An hour and a half later, a fiacre was seen drawing up to the area of the Luxembourg.

"It will be awfully difficult to find him here," Joly said to Musichetta and Cosette. "Are you sure?"

"Marius--I mean, Monsieur Pontmercy said that Montparnasse would be here," Cosette said quickly.

"And besides, it was your idea to invite Montparnasse to join us, Cosette, and Bossuet," Musichetta said to her sweetheart.

"It's my birthday after all," Joly replied as he helped the girls out of the fiacre.

The Luxembourg was far from quiet at this time in the afternoon. Groups of students and grisettes passed from one end of the promenade to another, dodging the working men and gamines who frequented the place. Cosette had to stand on tiptoe from time to time as she and her companions carried out their search.

At last, Cosette came to a shaded nook near the pond. As she drew nearer to this secluded corner, she heard voices talking.

"Are you quite sure it is him?" Montparnasse's wary and cold voice asked. "It makes sense, but there are many young men of that description."

"But not all of them are barons, and lived on the Rue des Filles du Calvaire, or had a bourgeois grandfather," M. Thenardier pointed out. "Besides, I trust Claquesous' memory."

"He didn't even see the man," Montparnasse retorted. "The one who saw was...Cosette." 

"Ah, Cosette. Can you get that girl out here some time?" M. Thenardier asked. "She'll be of help here, for sure. More than my Eponine, I should think. Have they met since?"

"A few times, I should warrant. More than he's seen you,"

"Good, good."

Cosette steeled herself to emerge from her hiding place. "Were you sending for me, Messeurs?" she asked.

M. Thenardier nearly fell into the pond at the sound of Cosete's voice, while Montparnasse's somber face showed the ghost of a smile. "A clever girl there, Cosette," the dandy remarked.

"A wench indeed," Thenardier scowled. "You ask her." 

Montparnasse rolled his eyes. "You speak often to that student Pontmercy?"

"We're acquaintances," Cosette said, trying to sound as deadpan as she could despite the apprehension welling up within her.

"Is he a Baron?" Montparnasse asked.

"So his friends say," Cosette said. "But what is it to you? He hardly has a sou on him lately."

"Bah, all a name, and little to back for it!" Thenardier scowled. "But still, of use..."

"I don't know if it means anything, now at least. He's only a Baron under the Emperor," Montparnasse said thoughtfully. "It will take some glorious change to make it count."

Cosette touched Montparnasse's arm. "Before you spoke to me, I was supposed to tell you that Chetta and Monsieur Joly are inviting us to join them for dinner," she said eagerly.

Montparnasse gave her an odd smile. "I am not to be proper tonight." 

"Parnasse!" Cosette protested. "And why not? You scare me so!"

From elsewhere in the park, the music of a flute soared over the wind. "_La Marseillaise_. Doesn't that scare you more?" Montparnasse joked.

Cosette shrugged. "Is it still for us?" she wondered.

Thenardier clucked his tongue. "The dreamers," he said, leading the two out of the bushes and back into the throng that was beginning to gather in the park.


	36. A Strange Mixture of Sorts

**A Strange Mixture of Sorts**

Before Cosette could grab hold of Montparnasse again, the young man had slipped away elsewhere into the throng. 

"Oh where do you go now?" Cosette sighed, exasperated. The park was now full of people, mostly students and working men from nearby establishments. As the girl wove her way through the crowd in seach of Joly and Musichetta, she caught sight of two familiar faces.

"_That's Monsieur Courfeyrac and Monsieur Enjolras..._ she realized. Much to her astonishment, the two students were moving towards the front of the crowd. Cosette could only watch as Enjolras climbed up onto a bench that now served as a sort of platform.

"_He's going to make a speech? What about?"_ Cosette wondered. She tried to move forward in order to hear Enjolras' voice better, but found it was nigh impossible. However, she could make out the words 'liberty', 'rights', 'the people', and 'the monarchy as opposed to a certain ideal...'

A shout started from the left of the crowd. "Let go! We were just passing here!" a man yelled at some police officers who'd suddenly arrived, and were now collaring him and some other bystanders.

A scuffle broke out at this side of the crowd, even as some of the listeners fled to the relative safety of the streets. Enjolras stopped in mid-speech, but he stood his ground even as the gendarmes neared the makeshift platform.

In the meantime, Cosette tried to get away, but found herself quite trapped in the crowd. "Joly! Musichetta!" she shrieked, terrified now that she was quite unaware where her friends were. Unexpectedly, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her out towards the edge of the crowd.

"You are under arrest for disturbing the peace," one inspector said firmly even as Enjolras was being put into handcuffs. This inspector stood out among the others since he was particularly somber in demeanor. He had a hat that failed to conceal his sideburns.

"So I see," Enjolras said dispassionately.

"And that's all?" Courfeyrac quipped from nearby. Like Enjolras and some of the other men, he was also in handcuffs. It was then at this point that two of the policemen returned, half-dragging Cosette with them.

"What in the---" Enjolras started when he saw the girl.

"I didn't do anything!" Cosette said, now on the point of tears. 

"For God's sake, let her go. She's just a child," Courfeyrac tried to reason with the police.

"You're in no position to bargain now, young man," said the inspector with sideburns. He turned to one of his companions. "Where are the others?"

"We only found three more, Javert. The student with a cane gave us quite a hard time. The woman with him got away though," another inspector reported, rubbing a newly-acquired bruise on his arm.

"That leaves someone to post bail for him then," Javert said even as Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Cosette were being ushered towards a waiting wagon.


	37. Recognition

**Recognition**

"What is this place they're bringing us to?" Joly asked as he turned to his companions in the wagon.

"La Force, most likely," Enjolras replied matter-of-factly. "That was where we had to bail out Bahorel last month."

"Where will they bring me?" Cosette asked, daring to raise her gaze from the floor.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps Les Madelonttes," Courfeyrac said.

"There? Isn't there any way...no, I know La Force is a men's prison, but Musichetta---" Joly began. 

"Of all times to be talking about mistresses..." Enjolras muttered.

"I was about to say that she's one of the few people who can get Cosette out of this mess," Joly finished curtly, giving his friend a pointed look.

"Now, now, this is no time for arguments," Courfeyrac said as the wagon stopped in the middle of a crowded yard. "Here comes our escort."

Sure enough, a guard was coming to open up the back of the wagon. Cosette made sure to stand up straight as he did so. "Step out. We're at La Force," the guard ordered gruffly.

"What of the girl?" Joly asked, gesturing to Cosette.

The guard stared at Cosette for a moment before leaving to confer with some of his comrades. The students watched him intently as he did this. Cosette on the other hand went to the edge of the wagon and peered out into the prison yard.

"_What is going to become of me?"_ she wondered. Surely Musichetta would bail out Joly, but would she be as lucky as he was? And what about the others?

A flash of white near the wagon caught Cosette's eye. She barely heard Enjolras telling her to stay hidden as she leaned out to investigate. Cosette's breath caught in her throat as she watched an elderly convict walk by, carrying a sack of rocks. His hair was pure white, and he dragged his right leg slightly.

Before Cosette could stop herself, the call had already left her lips: "Father!"

The convict stopped in his tracks, then slowly turned towards Cosette and her companions. "Who of you called me?" he asked slowly. 

Cosette swallowed hard. "Father, don't you know me?" 

The convict's eyes were confused as he looked at Cosette's face. "I never had a child, little girl."

"You knew my mother!" Cosette said, feeling fear well up within her. "_Is he even who I think he is? And if he is, why doesn't he know me?"_ she thought, ignoring the pain threatening to poison her mind.

"Your mother...who was she?" the old man asked.

"I never knew her name!" Cosette said, realizing she was now at a loss. "Father, don't you remember? It's me, Cosette!"

At the mention of Cosette's name, Jean Valjean dropped the sack he was carrying. "Dieu, it cannot be," Valjean whispered, stepping closer to catch Cosette's hand.

"Father, dear father, it's been years! You were here all this while?" Cosette said, now on the verge of sobbing as she let Valjean take her hand. The pain of her abandonment, combined with the confusion of the hour, made speaking very difficult. "You won't believe what I've come to!" she managed to say at last.

Just then, the guard returned and his eyes widened as he took in this scene. "You there! Get away from that wagon!" he barked at Valjean.

"Monsieur---" Valjean began slowly.

The guard struck Valjean smartly with a stick he'd been carrying. Valjean muttered something and reluctantly picked up his sack even as the jailer stood between him and Cosette. "What did I tell you? Now get back to your work, if you know what's good for you! And as for you, little girl, it's off to Les Madelonttes..."

"No, no..." Cosette whispered, feeling horror overtake her at these words. "M'sieur, my father is here. Someone will come for me and the others presently..." 

"Out with you, girl!" the guard snapped, half-dragging Cosette off the wagon despite her companions' efforts to prevent this.

"Enough of this!" Enjolras shouted over the confusion. Strangely, his cry also seemed to be echoed from another place in the yard.

Cosette stopped protesting even as the guard let go of her. Three more people had arrived in the prison yard. One of them was Javert, wearing a sour expression. the other was a lawyer of some sort, judging by his fine suit that suited even his corpulent form. The last was none other than Musichetta herself. 

"See, I told you they could be reasoned with," the lawyer said to Musichetta.

The grisette smiled at him gratefully. "M. Tholomyes, I can never repay you---" 

Strangely, Valjean's eyes darkened at this even as the others broke out into smiles and Courfeyrac made a quip about the timeliness of particular attorneys.


	38. One Life For Another

**One Life For Another**

"Monsieur Felix de Tholomyes, at your service," the attorney said courteously.

"Chetta, my dear, wherever did you find him?" Joly asked his mistress.

Musichetta cuffed him half-concernedly, half-playfully. "When you pushed me out of the crowd, I ran to the university, hoping to find Combeferre. I found him though. He'd just finished settling some business. Oh, I knew you'd catch it, Patrice! Don't do that to me again! And my God, Cosette, what are you doing here?"

"Unlike the cold I doubt arrests are contagious," Courfeyrac grinned at her. 

Musichetta glared at him and at Enjolras. "That was awfully reckless! What were you thinking?"

Cosette, who by this time had recovered her wits, ran up to Musichetta and Tholomyes. "Monsieur, you're a lawyer?" she said to Tholomyes.

The corpulent attorney squinted when he saw Cosette. "Yes I am, mademoiselle. Or I wouldn't be here. I'm from Toulouse, but I have business in Paris."

Musichetta nodded grimly. "Monsieur Tholomyes, we did talk about three people. What of a fourth?" she asked.

"You mean to also arrange for the release of the girl?" Javert asked her and Tholomyes.

"Yes, of course. She has no place here," Tholomyes said. He glanced at Cosette again as he said this. "She's just a child."

Cosette looked at all of them, then at Valjean, who had been silently looking on while clutching the shoulder where the guard had hit him. "What of a fifth?" she asked in a small voice.

"Now what's all this about?" Musichetta asked confusedly.

Cosette pointed to Valjean. "Him...he's the man who I told you about. He's my father, Musichetta!" she said.

"You're joking, Cosette," Musichetta said. "Your father, a convict?"

Enjolras cleared his throat. "She's telling the truth."

Javert glanced from Cosette to Valjean. "You had a daughter all this time? Or...no, this cannot be that woman's child...that girl from Montreuil-sur-mer." he said in disbelief.

Valjean did not say anything to Javert, but he approached Tholomyes slowly. "You have to arrange her release. She has done no wrong," he said slowly to the attorney.

"Valjean, you haven't answered my question," Javert said crossly. "That woman...her name was..."

If anyone there had been able to read into the movement of Valjean's pallid lips, they would have realized that the convict had mumbled a name '_Fantine_'. However, as it was, Valjean merely looked Javert and Cosette in the eye. "Yes, Cosette is her daughter," he said.

Tholomyes clapped Javert on the shoulder and nodded to Musichetta. "Do we have to discuss this with the Prefect?" the attorney asked.

"My God, that will take too long!" Musichetta gasped.

Javert sighed even as he rubbed at his temples. "She's just a minor, and the evidence is insufficient. I suppose we will have to let her go then. And the others..."

"I brought money for bail. I'm here for them," Musichetta said firmly.

"Chetta, what about my father?" Cosette begged.

"He's in prison for a different crime, apparently. I can do nothing, mademoiselle," Tholomyes said, his voice turning a little strained.

"I won't go then!" Cosette declared. She met Valjean's eyes. "Please, won't you come with us?" 

"I'll stay as surety, till this is arranged properly..." Enjolras offered.

"Enjolras, don't do this!" Courfeyrac protested. "You're no use in prison. I'll do it." 

Tholomyes shook his head. "As noble as you think you're acting, you're only complicating things for yourself and the ladies. I'd take the permit, if I were you."

Valjean put a hand on Cosette's shoulder. "Go with them, Cosette," he said slowly, as if he was trying to keep something back in his voice. 

"But father---" Cosette began bitterly.

Valjean gave her a rueful look. "How old...how old were you on your last birthday?"

"Thirteen."

"You look so much like your mother now...I thought it would take four more years for that to happen," Valjean said in a low voice. 

Cosette nodded, understanding this statement. "I don't want to go! Please, father, will I ever see you again?"

"Soon, I should hope," Valjean said, turning away. "Go now, Cosette."

Musichetta tapped Cosette's shoulder. "We must hurry," she said, trying to blink back her own tears. "Don't make things harder than they already are."

Cosette nodded in anguish and stifled her sobs with her hands even as she followed Musichetta, Tholomyes, Enjolras, Joly, and Courfeyrac out into the street. All the way to the street corner, no one in the party dared to say a single thing.

Once they were far away from La Force, Tholomyes stopped and looked at Cosette's face intently. "You said that man...Valjean...was your father?" he asked.

"Yes, M'sieur," Cosette said quietly. 

"And your mother was from Montreuil-sur-mer?" Tholomyes asked almost bewildered.

"She's dead now." 

"Monsieur Tholomyes, what is this all about?" Joly asked.

The lawyer took a deep breath. "She reminded me of an old acquaintance of mine, here in Paris," he said. "Come now, we'd better get away from this place."

"And celebrate Patrice's birthday better!" Musichetta said. "Oh, you're all invited, of course. Cosette, what of Montparnasse, by the way?"

Briefly, Cosette relayed Montparnasse's message. "I shall miss him dreadfully though," she concluded, managing a smile despite the tears that thereatened to spill from her blue eyes.


	39. Recourse to the Darkness

**Recourse to the Darkness**

Cosette picked at her meal while Tholomyes continued regaling Musichetta, Joly, and their friends with yet another outrageous story of his youth. Not long after Joly, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac returned to the flat, Bossuet brought some more friends, namely Combeferre, Jean Prouvaire, Feuilly, Bahorel, and another man named Grantaire.

As the rest of the company burst into laughter, Cosette merely looked down at the floor. No one saw her lips move as if she was sighing.

"Are you quite alright, Cosette?" Tholomyes asked after a while, apparently noticing the child's silence.

"I was just thinking, M'sieur," Cosette replied, forcing a smile on her face. A knock sounded on the door downstairs.

"Now who could that be?" Feuilly wondered aloud.

"I shall see who it is," Cosette said as she sprang up and headed out of the flat. Slowly, she went down the stairs, until she heard two people talking outside. 

"Monsieur Pontmercy, I'm sure they'll let me in!" Eponine's plaintive voice exclaimed. "They're nice people, you know."

"I do not mean to offend you, Mademoiselle, but Bossuet only extended the invitation to me. It would be rude of both of us to expect so much out of their hospitality," Marius replied calmly.

Against her will, Cosette felt her heart leap up into her throat. "_Calm down now, Cosette,"_ she reminded herself as she opened the door.

"Good evening, Cosette. Mind if we come in?" Eponine said by way of greeting. 

Cosette smiled at her friend before quickly shifting her gaze to meet Marius'. "They're all upstairs. I think they've been expecting you," she said.

Marius nodded. "Thank you, Cosette," he said gratefully as he headed to the stairway. Eponine stepped forward, as if to follow, but Cosette signed to her to do otherwise.

As soon as Marius had entered Joly's flat, Eponine frowned at Cosette. "Why won't you let me in?" she asked.

"I will, by and by," Cosette said hurriedly. "Do you know where to find Montparnasse, Babet, or the others?" 

"They're at work now. What would you need them for?" Eponine asked suspiciously, crossing her skinny arms.

Cosette took a deep breath. "I found my father. He's been in La Force all these years..."

One of Eponine's eyebrows shot up. "That's a very good story, Cosette. You were always good at that, even when we were little."

"Eponine, I'm not lying!" Cosette begged. "Just tell me...you only have to tell me where to find them, and I'll take care of the rest myself." 

Eponine bit her lip, as if in an agony of indecision. "You expect them to help him get out?" she asked her friend.

"Who else can I ask? There's a lawyer upstairs, he was of no help," Cosette said bitterly. "And I don't want to get the others in trouble."

"My, my, you do complicate things---" Eponine began before someone stepped into the upstairs passage. 

"Cosette, what are you doing down there?" Tholomyes asked.

"Speaking to a friend," Cosette called back. 

"Do invite him or her up then! It's much better upstairs, and that young man Pontmercy is asking for you," Tholomyes said, now making his appearance on the stairway.

Cosette noticed that Eponine's eyes intently looked from her face to that of Tholomyes. "We'll be up in a while," Cosette replied furtively.

Eponine grabbed Cosette's arm. "Tell them I'm taking my leave," she said, her eyes glistening slightly. 

"Eponine, it won't be much trouble..." Cosette whispered.

"You want to help your father soon, remember?" Eponine hissed before retreating back out into the night.


	40. Of Two Appointments

**Of Two Appointments**

"Goodness, petite, who have you been waiting for?" Bossuet teased Cosette two mornings later when he found her on the front step of the tenement. It was rather early in the morning; in fact, it was barely dawn.

"Nothing and no one," Cosette replied, trying not to sound too put-out. She hadn't seen Eponine since that incident at dinner, and ever since then, Cosette herself had been too busy to even inquire. In fact, the night before, she'd even stayed late at work to finish a gown while Musichetta joined their other friends at the theater.

Bossuet leaned against the doorjamb. "Is it Montparnasse?"

"Well, yes," Cosette replied. "Or Eponine. I worry where they are, and I wonder sometimes..."

"You wonder about what?" Montparnasse asked, suddenly coming into view. In his dark clothing, he moved silently and was almost indistinguishable in the half-light. 

Cosette sprang up. "Parnasse, cher, you gave me such a fright! It's hardly a way to greet a lady so early!" she teased him.

"Not when there's urgent business," Montparnasse said, stifling a yawn. He reached for Cosette's hand and pressed a paper into it. "So you have time to prepare for later."

"Later?" Cosette asked quizzically. 

"It's from Eponine. She was a little busy last night," Montparnasse frowned.

Cosette tried to read the paper, but found it almost impossible in the darkness. Still, she smiled as she clasped the paper to her bosom. "I do not know how to thank you," she said.

"See that you are present later," Montparnasse said cryptically before kissing her hand and heading off down the street.

Bossuet watched this interlude with a bemused expression. "Tonight? You are quite sure?" he asked Cosette as the latter darted inside the house. Cosette did not say anything however as she searched for a candle. With trembling hands, she lit the small stub of a taper and unfolded the note again to read it.

"_The deed will be done tonight. Bring your shawl, some biscuits, and a rope. Meet us at eleven, at the Luxembourg. _" 

Cosette quickly blew out the candle before Bossuet could peer over her shoulder. "You are worse than he is," she said lightly, tapping his arm. With a smile, she ran upstairs to get a coin to buy the day's bread.

Musichetta was only getting up then, judging by the fact that she wore a sort of dressing gown over her chemise and petticoat. "Up so early now?" she asked Cosette.

"Oh, I never felt better," the younger girl grinned. "Can I buy our breakfast now?"

Musichetta cracked a drowsy smile. "One moment," she whispered as she began rummaging through a pile of laundry. At last, she returned with a neat envelope in hand.

"You're quite a charmer. Monsieur Pontmercy handed this to me last night, and it's for you!" she said. "It's a pity you didn't join us at the theater." 

Cosette took the letter warily, but the smile on her face was undisguised. "What for?"

Musichetta folded her arms. "Actually, I, Bossuet, Courfeyrac, Marius , and maybe even Enjolras will be there too, but you are the guest of M. de Tholomyes, in particular. He is inviting us for dinner. Joly has declined though, on account of his latest cold."

"_Marius? M. Tholomyes? And then my father!"_ Cosette thought fearfully. "I haven't anything to wear..." she began weakly.

"We'll see to that," Musichetta said. "I'm sorry about yesterday, but please, do be pleasant, petite." 

"_I'm not a little girl any more!"_ Cosette thought, gritting her teeth with frustration. "Montparnasse and Eponine---" she added.

"It's just one night, and one job. They can manage without you. Don't be stubborn, Cosette, and do not be offensive," Musichetta cajoled.

Cosette sighed. "Can I think for a moment, Chetta? I did make a few promises..."

Musichetta shrugged resignedly. "I don't understand, but it's all in your hands now. I'd prefer a good meal instead of running in the streets. It's more respectable, if you ask me."

Cosette sat down and opened the envelope. She quickly read through Tholomyes' invitation, but she spent more time reading the smaller note from Marius, stating that he would 'be gladdened by her presence'.

Quickly, she pocketed the note as well and rested her chin on her hand. "_Respectable, yes...but my father!"_ she realized. She carefully brought out all the papers again and read through each line, even as a plan began to form in her mind.

"Cosette?" Musichetta asked after a while.

The girl looked up and smiled at her friend. "I guess I shall go to the dinner, Chetta. Did you say we were going to get a dress?" she asked brightly.


	41. Experience Pleads With Hope

**Experience Pleads with Hope**

Cosette bit her lip even as she felt the weight of the biscuits in her dress pocket as they waited outside the Cafe Bon Vivant. It was almost seven in the evening, the appointed time for the dinner with M. de Tholomyes.

"_I have to think of a good reason or twofor later,_" she thought painedly. She pretended to listen to Musichetta's conversation with Bossuet, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Feuilly. Though Feuilly wasn't invited to the dinner, he only passed by to speak with his friends and to show Musichetta some of his latest paintings.

"My, you look pretty this evening, Cosette," Courfeyrac teased her. "Though your expression is hardly befitting."

Cosette grinned sheepishly at him. "What then is?" she asked, feigning a coy tone as she drew her shawl more tightly around her. She was sure that even inside the cafe, it would not be light enough for anyone to detect the fact that she wore a rope as a girdle under her yellow dress.

"I'm afraid we've been outdone by my guests," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Tholomyes walking up with Marius in tow. Tholomyes was dressed almost garishly in trousers that were a little too tight for him and in a frilled shirt. Marius however was dressed in a green coat that seemed a little threadbare in some places.

Still, Cosette found herself looking at him directly. "We weren't waiting long, Messeurs," she said.

Marius nodded to her. "You look very well, Cosette," he said slowly. He smiled at his other friends. "Good evening, mes amis, Mademoiselle Musichetta."

"Still so formal, Pontmercy," Enjolras said resignedly. "Will you be staying with us, Feuilly?" he asked the fanmaker.

Feuilly reddened slightly. "Perhaps not. I should be intruding---" 

"There is no problem there, young man!" Tholomyes laughed. "But pray, do introduce yourself."

Feuilly smiled awkwardly. "Gilles Feuilly, a fanmaker by trade." 

Tholomyes nodded cordially. "Well, let's not keep the servers waiting!" he said as he stepped up to the door of the cafe. Even as the others filed in, Cosette hung back momentarily, just to take a last look at the street.

As she did this however, one biscuit fell from her pocket. With an short cry of surprise, Cosette turned to retrieve it, but stopped when she saw Feuilly looking at her knowingly.

"What would you need such a thing for, Cosette?" he asked.

"Oh, some matter of my own," the girl replied.

Feuilly sighed as he picked up the biscuit and handed it to her. "I was a gamin once. I know what these things are for. And I beg you, Cosette, whatever it was you were planning, do not do it."

Cosette shook her head adamantly. "You do not understand." 

"Robbery...a break-in maybe?" Feuilly said matter-of-factly. "It's hardly a living. Or a way of helping anyone."

Cosette bit her lip. "There's a man in La Force who needs me."

"La Force..." Feuilly repeated. "And aren't you afraid of Les Madelonttes?" 

"What do you know!" Cosette exclaimed in a whisper as they entered the cafe. "You know something of honest life." 

"Did you ever know it once?" Feuilly asked. "I had a family too, once. I'm sure you must have had as well." 

"My mother loved me very much. My father too." Cosette said, raising her chin.

Feuilly nodded gravely. "Then think of what they would have you do," he said before going to sit with Bossuet and leaving Cosette to take the last vacant chair beside Marius.


	42. Unwelcome Revelations

_Merci beaucoup!_

**Unwelcome Revelations**

"So that is how it happened that very first day, Cosette. Not a fine story for a leavetaking, though," Marius said sheepishly before taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Still, it is rather funny," Cosette grinned, leaning in to hear Marius better over the uproarious conversation at the table. "I can only imagine your grandfather's face---"

Marius chuckled before shaking his head. "I don't think you'd want to."

"_Dieu, time passes too fast!"_ Cosette thought as she picked at the last of her meal. Judging by the number of people in the cafe, she knew the hour must be getting very late indeed.

A guffaw from across the table interrupted her reverie. "Another traveler from the south? Why abandon the glorious sun down there for this city?" Tholomyes said to Feuilly. "Though I must admit, there is no better place than Paris to study and for a young man to be a young man."

"Or to pick up ideas," Enjolras said more gravely to his friends.

Tholomyes glanced at Cosette. "And you, my dear? Did you spend all your life here in Paris?" 

Cosette shook her head. "I once lived in Montfermeil, M'sieur."

Tholomyes bit his lip. His face was already a little reddened from the wine served with the meal. "You do remind me of a girl I met once, when I was a little bit older than some of these gentlemen here. That was some thirteen or eleven years ago, before I returned to Toulouse on my parents' bidding. But I have never seen anyone quite like her. Your eyes are as blue as hers was, and you do have her voice..."

"_My mother?"_ Cosette wondered. "What was her name?" she asked boldly. 

Tholomyes smiled sadly. "Fantine. That was all I knew." 

Cosette looked down, aware that all eyes were now on her. "Do you know what happened to her?" she dared to ask. Not surprisingly, Tholomyes shook his head.

Musichetta clucked her tongue. "It is easy to disappear here in Paris, after all," she said uneasily.

Cosette stirred in her seat. "Marius, what time is it?" she asked the man seated next to her.

Marius gestured to his empty fob. "Courfeyrac, what time is it?" he asked his other seatmate.

Courfeyrac looked at his pocketwatch. "Half past ten."

If Cosette had any second thoughts about the rendezvous with Patron-Minette to free Valjean, they were all dispelled by Tholomyes' mysterious recollections. Now, she rested her forehead on her hand, and shut her eyes momentarily.

"Are you alright, Cosette?" Bossuet asked concernedly.

Cosette smiled weakly. "I think I've had too much wine."

"You can step outside for a while. The fresh air will do you good," Feuilly suggested. "Will you permit me to accompany you?"

"I'll go," Marius said, provoking surprised stares from the rest of the company. He paled slightly, realizing that everyone had heard. "A lady shouldn't be left alone outside...especially now." 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Do what you have to do," 

"Go on then. Don't be long though," Tholomyes said as Marius helped Cosette out of her chair.

Outside, the street was far from deserted; in fact, there were quite a lot of people milling about. Cosette leaned back against a pillar and smiled at Marius. "That's awfully gentlemanly of you..." she said. 

Marius shrugged, all the while not taking his eyes off her. "It is what a gentleman does, after all."

Cosette nodded as she leaned closer to him. "Can I trust you, Marius?" she asked him quietly.

"What for?"

"Not to tell them where I'm going?"

"Cosette, I do not understand."

The girl smiled at him sadly as she stood up straight and took a step into the street. "You said you have a duty to your father, and I do as well to mine."

Marius shook his head, apparently confused. "Your father is inside. He was speaking to you!" he blurted out.

Cosette's jaw dropped. For a while, she was silent, and she caught the post again for support. "You're only having a bit of fun, aren't you?" she said at last.

"Monsieur Tholomyes mentioned it to me once. He had a daughter, who'd be about your age. I didn't mean to find out, but I did and he told me," Marius said. "And you never knew?"

Cosette shook her head. "I grew up in Montfermeil, with Eponine and her sister and their brother, and their parents. You know what they can be like. Then a man I learned to call Father came and brought me here, and now I have to help him," she whispered before turning to flee into the night. Marius tried to grab her arm, but only ended up gripping her shawl.

"Cosette!" he called after her, feeling fear leap up in him. He ran after her in pursuit, but after some time, realized he'd lost her in the crowd.


	43. The Attempt

**The Attempt**

Though she'd lost her shawl, Cosette did not bother turning back to retrieve it. Her boots slapped against the cobblestones as she ran towards the Luxembourg. At last, she stopped at the fence of the promenade to catch her breath. In the darkness, she seemed to be little more than a strange sprite born of the imagination.

"_My father? How can it be? No one ever mentioned anything..."_ she thought as she tried to loosen the rope she'd tied under her dress. It was difficult to undo the knots through her clothing, but at last, she felt the rope fall at her feet.

"Icacaile! Cosette!" a voice hissed from the other side of the fence. 

Cosette looked up. "That you there, Ponine?" 

Eponine stepped forward, wiping what appeared to be rouge from her cheeks. She was dressed in a rather low-cut dress that looked rather awkward on her skinny frame. "Parnasse and the rest have gone ahead. I was told to wait for you here," she said.

"They went to La Force?"

"Where else, silly? I heard you were with Marius Pontmercy."

"And his friends," Cosette corrected. "Come now, let's not lose time, Eponine."

Eponine rolled her eyes. "I'd make you promise something---but maybe later, since you're so worried," she said haughtily as she kept up with Cosette.

Cosette did not say anything, though she did have a slight urge to tug Eponine's hair much in the same way as the other girl used to do to her. Instead, she bit her lip and followed Eponine in the direction of the prison.

When they caught sight of the looming walls of the prison, a bell tolled the midnight hour. "They are changing the watch, I think," Cosette said under her breath before a pebble landed at her feet.

"Here! Throw me the rope," Montparnasse hissed from someplace in the shadows.

"Say tortuse, you fool. The cognes are about," another voice retorted.

Cosette tossed the rope into the darkness. "I didn't bring my shawl," she called in a whisper.

A slight curse, followed by the sound of footsteps came from the dark corner. Montparnasse and Brujon stepped out, with their faces obscured by huge hats. Cosette clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I know, they look ridiculous, but that was all Babet could find. We should have gone to the Changer," Eponine said petulantly.

"You hardly look better yourself," Montparnasse retorted. He looked at Cosette keenly. "The old man said he'd only answer to you. Go by that chink in the wall we just left. Assure him you're here."

Cosette nodded before handing some of the biscuits over to Montparnasse and Eponine. "They've gone and left something on my shoes," she said with distaste as she crept towards the blackness that her friend had pointed out. She took a seat on a dirty box thrown into that corner before knocking thrice on the wall.

"It's me, the Lark...Cosette" she said quickly into the chink.

"The Lark? What business is that all about?" an unfamiliar voice replied, sending a shudder of fear down Cosette's spine. Quickly, the girl threw the crate down before fleeing back towards where Brujon was standing lookout.

"It was the guard that heard me! Are you quite sure?" she said to him angrily.

"The guard?" Brujon asked, keeping his grip on his cudgel.

Cosette nodded, clearly frightened. "Dieu, were they waiting for us?" 

Brujon cursed before putting his fingers in his mouth to whistle. "You two there!" he said, gesturing towards Montparnasse and Eponine, who were across the street.

"What's gone and happened?" Montparnasse asked.

"Just go, and head someplace! This place is as good as a biscuit. We're caught," Cosette replied, trying to keep the disappointment from creeping too far in her voice. She watched as Eponine slinked away into the shadows, leaving Montparnasse standing there.

She went over to him and touched his sleeve. "Can we try again...soon?"

Montparnasse regarded her calmly before shaking his head. "We've lost the chance already, Cosette." 

"But my father---"

"Les Madelonntes is not as forgiving as this," Montparnasse said roughly. "We'll have to wait another day."

Cosette glanced in anguish back towards the wall before nodding tearily. "I tried---" she murmured before wiping her face with her sleeve and walking quickly away.


	44. A Poor Substitute

**A Poor Substitute**

"Wake up now, Cosette. It's morning already." 

Cosette buried her face even more into the pillows. "I don't want to get up now, Chetta," she murmured.

Musichetta sighed as she put a hand on Cosette's shoulder. "I take it that last night's work wasn't good for you? Marius Pontmercy told us you had run off, but of course he didn't know where you went." 

Cosette cracked a wan smile at the memory. "I only wanted to help my father."

"You mean the man you called your father," Musichetta corrected. She bit her lip as if unsure how to continue. "M. de Tholomyes meant to tell you the entire story last night, but you left. He's heading back to Toulouse later today, though, so he left a letter for you. It's there on the bureau table, if you want it."

The younger girl nodded almost imperceptibly before Musichetta got up and began readying for the day. For a long time, even as the usual sounds of Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta having breakfast filled the flat, Cosette did not move, nor even seem to breathe as she lay on her pallet.

"_I suppose some other person in there must have heard and told the guards. Sneaks being what they are, and considering how easy it is to find then lose a postillon. And Montparnasse is right. To try again would get us all in the net,"_ she realized. The humiliation and pain of the failed escape were beginning to gnaw at her again, yet Cosette willed herself not to weep.

"Papa wouldn't want me to be so sad. But will we ever meet again?" she whispered as she got up and smoothed down her dress. After rubbing her eyes, she ambled over to the bureau table, where a solitary envelope addressed to "Mademoiselle Euphrasie" lay on the chipped surface.

_To my daughter, Euphrasie, ___

_I suppose the explanation that you deserve will perhaps take more than this sheet of paper to be fully expounded. However, I will be brief here, as time is pressing on us both. ___

_You were born to me and your mother Fantine on February 6, 1815, here in Paris. I had been only a student then, and your mother a seamstress. Looking back on it, neither of us were prepared to raise you. Still, we had you christened 'Euphrasie', though we called you 'Cosette'. For some months, you and your mother lived with me almost as if we were a family. It was kept a secret even from some of our friends, lest my parents find out. I did not know what to do then, as no permanent answer would suffice for our situation. ___

_Eventually however, some time after your second birthday, a letter arrived from Toulouse. Apparently, one of my father's acquaintances had seen us, and had written right away to my family. Needless to say, I was ordered to leave Paris, and sever all ties with your mother. I could never tell her the truth; it would have broken her, or she would have followed me, thus complicating matters. And I could never have told my parents that I even considered at least raising you. To them, you never could have existed. ___

_But now, fate has chanced that we meet. Since I am unable to regain all the years that have been lost, please accept my assistance and care in the form of a small annuity that may help you along. I have arranged it with your friend M. de Courfeyrac and some connections we have to ensure that you receive forty pistoles every six months till you reach your majority. Now and then, I shall endeavor to write or visit you so that I may know what concerns, what stories you may have. ___

_My apologies, once again. ___

_Your father, ___

_Felix de Tholomyes_

Cosette folded up the letter carefully and placed it in a small box she kept beside her pallet. "Well, of all unhappy fancies..." she laughed to herself. Forty pistoles wasn't much, but at least that, added with what she made from sewing by day, would help her stay off the streets.

It was then that Musichetta reentered the room, looking completely puzzled. "Did you read the letter?" she asked.

Cosette nodded primly. "And he does have a story, and something to give me every now and then."

Musichetta handed a shawl to Cosette, the very same one she'd lost the previous evening. "And yet you are sad?" the older girl asked.

Cosette paused, then nodded. "I think that most other people in the world would be happy, or at least a little confused to have _two_ fathers," she said quietly.


	45. 1830

**1830**

Despite the disaster that had been Tholomyes' visit, there was a change in the wind for Cosette's fortunes. The forty pistoles for her meant a new arrangement was in the making; after all, Cosette by this time was nearing fourteen years of age, and was quite a far cry from the child that Musichetta had taken in so long before.

1830 found Cosette living away from the Latin Quartier, and in a small room down near the Rue Saint-Martin. Though for all purposes, she was the tenant of that slightly dilapidated flat, she was not alone in splitting the rent.

"Do the others know, Parnasse? The King has dissolved the National Guard of Paris..." Cosette said one morning as she unfolded the latest newspaper. She shook her head sadly as she read the article. "First, the presses, then this!" 

"Since when did you worry so much about politics, Cosette?" Montparnasse said from where he was brushing some dust off his spare coat. He smiled with satisfaction at his work. "Did Eponine come here last night?"

"No. I suppose she's only finishing up now," Cosette replied, trying to hide her worry. "You don't suppose---"

"If M. Jondrette doesn't mind that line of work for his children, I don't see why you or I should stop his daughter from taking to the streets as she wishes," the dandy scowled "Now, what about breakfast?" 

Cosette bit her lip as she began setting out the dishes and a loaf of bread. She frowned as she looked at the now slender purse that lay on a side table. "I shall have to see about geting my pay today."

"No more of the money from months ago?" 

"Very little left, and I daren't stretch it too much." 

Montparnasse's face darkened. "Women. Between you and Eponine---"

"Enough with it!" Cosette said crossly as she tore a piece of bread from the loaf on the table and pocketed it. "I'd better go. I'll see you later," she added as she headed out the door.

Once outside, Cosette did not even bother looking back at the apartment. Instead, her gaze fell to her now callused hands. "No wonder he doesn't like me much," she muttered. "Him, fancying himself a dandy, and me, not wanting to do what Eponine does, and trying to go straight. It hasn't made me much."

If Cosette then had dared to look in a glass, she might have seen that she was only beginning to become pretty; but as impatient as she was, the change never seemed to arrive for her. All she saw was her lusterless cheeks, her hardened hands, and her still rather limp hair that as of late had been rather unruly. As she retied the strings of her hat, she noticed Eponine running up the street.

Eponine now was a little bit removed from the simpering child who'd helped rob fiacres and passersby in the Latin Quartier. Today, dressed in a thin, low-cut gown that did nothing for her still shapeless form, she only looked tired and rather worn out.

She stopped when she saw Cosette. "Ah, going off already?" Eponine yawned.

"I have things to see to. Montparnasse is still upstairs," Cosette replied. 

At this, Eponine's face fell. "And he's awake?" 

"Mais oui, but you can just tell him you're tired." 

"Does he ever listen? Oh by the way, I did see some of our other friends. Marius was with them, and he did wonder about you."

"Did he now?" Cosette asked curiously. "And how?"

Eponine shrugged. "I saw him in-passing, really. Said he wanted to see you, couldn't give a proper time or place since he's got the exam today."

"Palais de Justice then," Cosette said more brightly. "Thank you, Eponine."

Eponine smiled weakly. "I'll see you later then," she said before heading into the house.

Cosette let out a sigh of anguish. as she continued on her way. _"One change to another...something has to happen next..." _


	46. Amour et Misere

**Amour et Misere**

If the past two years had dealt Cosette an even hand, and Eponine a losing one, they had given Marius a winning set, even if it had been dearly paid for.

It was evident even as he was seen walking out of the Palais de Justice, wearing an old but well-kept suit of clothes. Cosette did not dare run up to him right away, lest people ask. Instead, she patiently sat down on a bench and waited for him to pass by.

As she watched him talking to a classmate, she could not help but notice how much he'd changed; he was a little taller now, and his black hair was less tousled. His face had lost some of its sickly pallor, and overall, he seemed much less insipid. 

"_Or was he always that way?"_ Cosette wondered as she straightened her posture. Marius glanced her way and nodded to her in acknowledgment. After excusing himself, he headed over to her.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Tholomyes," he greeted cordially. "News does travel fast."

Cosette smiled painedly at the use of her 'last name'. 'And bonjour, Monsieur Pontmercy. I gather you have an exam today?"

"Had. I should hope it went well," Marius replied more easily. "When was the last time we spoke like this?"

Cosette bit her lip. "Six months ago, M'sieur."

"You could call me Marius."

"And you could call me Cosette." 

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few long moments, quietly taking in the busy scenes outside the imposing Palais de Justice, watching as nervous students or their friends, or perhaps some lawyers as well, darted in and out of the building.

At last, Marius glanced at her. "I saw Eponine this morning. She did not look well."

"I worry for her. I do my best to help her," Cosette said.

Marius looked down. "If I could---"

"Please, Marius, you need not concern yourself with me!" Cosette said quickly. "You have your own matters to worry about."

Marius smiled awkwardly. "You never asked me for anything save for that night, two years ago." 

Cosette's cheeks reddened. "Why did you go with me then?"

"I must confess, I do not know!" Marius laughed. "I felt I had to...that you wanted me to. Did you want me to?"

Cosette looked at him thoughtfully, and at last, she smiled. "I did."

Marius glanced downwards, where their hands had met. He pressed her palm lightly. "Ah, Cosette---"

"There you are, Pontmercy!" Courfeyrac greeted as he approached. As if singed, Cosette and Marius sprang apart.

"Courfeyrac, of all people..." Marius said shame-facedly.

Courfeyrac glanced from Marius and then to Cosette. "I knew you were not quite Monsieur L'Abbe, Pontmercy," he grinned, trying to hold in his laughter.


	47. The Alleyway

**The Alleyway**

"You've had that idiot grin on your face for the longest time now, mon amie."

Cosette laughed sheepishly as she glanced at Eponine. "So what of it?" she asked. The two girls were walking down an alley, following some directions hastily scrawled on a sheet of brown paper. It was a warm June day, and both Eponine and Cosette were unbothered by the heat; it was the only time of the year when it was sensible to be wearing thin rags that passed for a dress.

Eponine scowled as she balanced a small purse on her hand. "Montparnasse doesn't like it."

"You talk to Marius as much as I do."

"Not in the same way."

Cosette smiled wistfully. "He's a very kind gentleman, Ponine. He tries to help your family, he makes me happy...that young man!"

Eponine muttered something under her breath as she knocked on a rather warped door set in a rundown building. "Maman, I'm here!" she called more loudly.

"Is anyone with you?" the rough voice of the Thenardiess replied.

"The Lark," Eponine answered in a low voice.

The door swung open creakily. "Well, what brings you here?" the Thenardiess asked Cosette coldly. 

"A visit. And Montparnasse sent me here," Cosette said, indicating the purse in Eponine's hand.

The Thenardiess nodded. "Now there's a sensible one, Eponine. Why can't you find a nice young man like Montparnasse---what about that Pontmercy fellow?" she said, her expression suddenly softening.

"Maman!" Eponine exclaimed in mock horror as she and Cosette stepped into the small apartment. It was more like a room filled with broken odds an ends than an actual residence for a family. Azelma sat atop a broken stool as she listlessly looked out the window.

"Hello Ponine. I see we have company?" the younger girl said, not looking at the others in the room. She turned to retch right into a strategically placed bucket that stood by the window.

"She's been sick. This money should be for her medicines, unless your father comes home," the Thenardiess said to Eponine.

Eponine swallowed hard. "Maman, I could---"

"No, Eponine. I don't care if it gets you money, but I don't want you walking out at night any more," the Thenardiess said.

Cosette watched this pensively, wondering what to do or say. Slowly, she walked up to the two older Thenardier women. "Madame, I do know some people, besides that Monsieur Pontmercy."

The Thenardiess stared at Cosette quizzically. "We've already asked for help," she said curtly.

Cosette met Eponine's gaze. "Give me tonight. I'll be back tomorrow, and you'll have Azelma's medicines."

"You ask too much, Cosette,"Eponine said despairingly.

"Ah, you never know!" Cosette retorted more brightly as she headed to the door. "I shan't lose a moment."

"Be careful! There's been some trouble afoot---" Eponine called after her friend, but Cosette had already shut the door.

0000

Once outside, Cosette ran back towards the main road, desperately trying to regain her bearings. "How far is it to the Boulevard?" she wondered. She was unfamiliar with the fauborg that the Thenardiers/Jondrettes had removed to. "Where's Claquesous? He supposedly knows this place..."

"Ah, are you lost, mademoiselle?" a small voice greeted. Cosette wheeled around and noticed a small gamin running towards her, with long hair that was matted with mud.

"I guess you could say that. Could you show me how to get to the Boulevard?" she replied.

"The Boulevard?" the gamin replied. "What would you want there?" 

"To see a friend," Cosette said desperately.

The gamin smiled at her. "I'm running an erand near Austerlitz, for Pere Mabeuf. I can bring you near there."

Cosette nodded by way of agreement. "What is your name?"

"Navet. And you?"

"Cosette," she replied, handing him a five franc piece.

"_The last of the forty pistoles,"_ she thought as she followed the gamin down the dirty road back into the main ways of Paris.


	48. Gorbeau House Revisited

**Gorbeau House Revisited**

Ever since that fateful night so long ago, Cosette had not dared to return to the hovel that she and Valjean had taken refuge in. Now, as she stood in the bare yard of Gorbeau House, she felt a little disappointed at the state of the place.

"_I thought it was so grand, so long ago,"_ she thought ruefully as she knocked tentatively on the door. To her surprise, however, when she tested the knob, she found the door unlocked.

"Where's the concierge gone?" she laughed as she peered into the still dusty front hall. She lifted the hem of her skirt to keep it away from the grime on the floor. The steps creaked under her shoes as she made her way upstairs.

Cosette stopped before the two solid doors in the hall. "Which one is his?" she wondered aloud. A longing seized her to see her old room, and she ran to the last door in the hall. But no sooner did she put her hand on the doorknob did the other door, the one closer to the stairway, open a crack. 

"Is someone there?" Marius called in a soft voice, as if he was afraid to be heard.

Cosette turned to face him, even as her cheeks reddened. "Marius!"

Marius' eyes widened with surprise. "Bonjour, Cosette. How can I help you?" 

Cosette smiled as she went over to him. "It's not for me though. It's for Azelma, Eponine's sister. She's been ill, and we need medicines," she said, dropping her voice.

Marius' eyes darkened with worry. "Who told you this?"

"I saw her myself."

The young man nodded with understanding. "Let me get my coat."

"You look fine as you are," Cosette said quizzically.

Marius chuckled. "The one where I left my wallet," he replied before shutting the door. Cosette bit her lip impatiently as she waited, all the while resisting the urge to press her ear to the door to listen to his movements. After what seemed to be an eternity, Marius opened the door again, this time wearing his best coat and hat.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked her.

"Courfeyrac mentioned it once to Chetta. And you know, I used to live here," she admitted.

"Oh really now?" Marius asked, amazed at the fact. "I thought you lived with the Thenardiers."

Cosette nodded firmly. "When I first came to Paris, this was where my father---I mean, Monsieur Valjean, let me stay with him. I was just a little girl, you know."

Marius did not say anything even as he offered her his arm and they went down the stairs together. However, he hesitated when they got to the door. "The only persons who I know who can help us now are Combeferre and Joly. I think it would be best if they or someone got a good look at Azelma first. They are at the Musain today," he said.

Cosette met his gaze. "That is why I asked you to come with me. I feel a little strange running to them without you or Chetta, when they are all together that is. And Chetta is busy today."

Marius shrugged. "You'd best be prepared then..."


	49. Contagion

**Contagion**

When Marius and Cosette arrived at the Musain, only Louison was there in the front room, wiping the tables clean. Strangely, the rest of the Musain was bare, as if all the usual patrons had just disappeared into thin air.

Marius cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Madame...Louison? Have you seen Courfeyrac or any of his friends?" he asked.

Louison turned and blinked at him. "P-pardon-n m-me, but I-I haven't s-seen them since this morning. It was that nice young m-man Prouvaire who was here." 

"Jehan? Where did he go?" Cosette chimed in. 

"Said he was looking for Combeferre. It was an emergency---something happened to your friend Grantaire, and he needed a doctor," Louison said more calmly, as if she had been tasked to relay a message. "You know where Grantaire lives, don't you? Not far from here at all."

Marius bit his lip. "Here on the Rue de Gres?"

"Number Seven, if you want to know."

Cosette nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Madame!" she said, leading Marius out. They walked quickly to the address that Louison pointed out, several doors down from the Musain.

Grantaire's flat was situated in a well-built house, with thick shutters and an even thicker door. Marius knocked five times on it till at last, the door was opened by none other than Courfeyrac.

"Pontmercy! What brings you here?" Courfeyrac asked with unmixed surprise.

Marius glanced at Cosette. "She needs to find Combeferre or Joly. It's an urgent matter."

Courfeyrac nodded. "You're just in luck then. Combeferre and Enjolras are upstairs," he said, leading the two newcomers into the passage and into a room on the ground floor.

Enjolras was seated in a chair near the door, while Combeferre was talking to Grantaire, who was sitting up in bed. The sick student grinned widely when he caught sight of Cosette, Marius, and Courfeyrac. "I do not get this much company when I am well!" he said.

Cosette giggled while Marius smiled cordially. "How are you feeling?" the attorney asked.

"As well as when the gods strike down," Grantaire quipped. "Though I suspect that since this has been happening around, you'll ask for some help from Combeferre here?"

Cosette nodded. "Monsieur Combeferre, a friend of mine is dreadfully ill and she needs medicine. But Marius suggests that you have a look at her," she said quietly.

Combeferre put a book in his bag and looked at her. "Where?" he asked.

"Fauborg Saint-Antoine."

Enjolras nodded to Combeferre, then to Marius and Cosette. "So you shall be going soon?" he asked. 

Combeferre nodded. "You know where my duty lies." 

Enjolras glanced at the other men in the room. "I have business to settle in that fauborg, so I shall go with you. Courfeyrac, you don't mind staying---"

Courfeyrac nodded lazily. "Fauborg Saint-Antoine, you say? I suppose I shall completely be in the way, especially if it is a lady you are visiting," he said, earning a few chuckles from Grantaire and Combeferre, and a steely look from Enjolras.

It took them the better part of the next hour to make their way back to the Thenardier/Jondrette hovel. Cosette bit her lip as she located the door, then walked up to it slowly. Before she could knock, however, Eponine opened it from inside.

"Back so soon? Oh---" the younger girl trailed off as she realized that Cosette wasn't alone.

"Eponine, let them in! What are you standing there for?" the Thenardiess snapped from inside. 

Eponine ushered Cosette and the men into the tiny room. "I know you're a medical student. My sister has been sick for three days. Her fever will not leave," she informed Combeferre. 

"Sounds like it is what is also ailing Grantaire," Combeferre said in an undertone before going over to Azelma, who lay on a pallet.

The Thenardiess smiled at him, then at Marius and the rest. "Monsieur Pontmercy, it is terribly kind of you to bring your friends here," she said to Marius.

"Actually, we wouldn't have known if it hadn't been for Cosette," Marius said mildly.

The Thenardiess looked Cosette over from head to toe, as if sizing up a potential threat. "So I see you could come to use after all," she said quietly, in a voice that somehow made Cosette feel that the flat was just a little darker than she would have liked. Instinctively, the younger girl drew nearer to Marius.

Eponine shook her head as she glanced from Marius and Cosette, then towards Enjolras. "So you want to be a lawyer, M'sieur?" she said to him.

"Someday," Enjolras replied, not looking at her.

Eponine crossed her arms. "I think it would be frightfully exciting. They say lawyers are terribly bright...and the students..."

Combeferre looked up from examining his patient. "It's that same cold. I think with these medicines, she should be better in a couple of days."

At the word 'medicines', the Thenardiess' face lit up, while Eponine's jaw dropped. "And we don't have to pay for them?" Eponine asked incredulously.

Combeferre smiled. "Not a sou." 

"But how?" Marius and Cosette asked.

Enjolras shook his head. "No, I'll take care of it. You have things to see to, your books---"

"Enjolras---" Combeferre protested.

"Let me," Enjolras said. Combeferre nodded, while the rest could only glance from face to face, amazed at the turn of events.


	50. The Beginning of Turmoil

**The Beginning of Turmoil**

The summer days dragged on, even after Azelma's recovery from her illness. In fact, all of Paris seemed to have been prostrated under the unforgiving summer heat.

However, as July passed, murmurs began to course through the city. Though news was not a preferred topic of discussion in the sewing room, now and then the occasional exclamation could be heard from the younger women who were rumored to have contact with some of the 'seditious' students and business owners in Paris. Wisely, Cosette and Musichetta stayed out of the general circles of gossip.

On the morning of July 26, 1830, Cosette arrived early at the back door of Madame Bassierie's shop. It was hardly seven in the morning. The windows were shuttered, but a copy of the _Moniteur_ had been left on the doorstep.

"Ordonnances?" the young girl wondered aloud as she sat down on the step to read. Her eyes narrowed as she read through the article, seeking to understand everything that had been written there. While Cosette had little patience with reading newspapers, especially the _Moniteur_, she understood that this was one of the few ways she could decipher all the whispers she was hearing in the streets.

"Mademoiselle, I don't think there's going to be anything today," a cocky voice said. Cosette put down the paper and stared at a gamin who'd seemed to suddenly materialize from the morning shadows.

"Gavroche?" she greeted incredulously. The child seemed to be skinnier than she remembered; in fact, were it not for his brown hair and impish smile, she would hardly have recognized him.

Gavroche sat atop an upturned pail and looked around. "There are people about. Doors aren't opening from place to place, so everyone has no place to go but the street," he observed.

Cosette nodded, making a private resolution to ask Musichetta about it when they met. "It probably has something to do with this!" she laughed, holding out the newspaper. However, as she reached for her purse, she found the little bag to be alarmingly light.

"I see there's a cause for worry there?" Montparnasse's voice said. Cosette jumped up and straightened out her clothing just as the dandy came into sight.

"Parnasse, you gave me a little fright! I thought you'd be asleep..." Cosette said sheepishly. "You and Eponine weren't back yet when I had to leave, so I locked the door."

Montparnasse nodded sheepishly. "I lost my key, so that is why I'm here," he said matter-of-factly, holding out his hand.

Cosette sighed as she fished in her pocket for the key she kept on a string. "Hang it outside the door, if you please," she told him.

Montparnasse put the key in his coat pocket, just as Gavroche tugged on his sleeve. "That's some way to keep a lady; you give her the keys for her to do something with," the gamin said when the assassin turned to him. 

Montparnasse glared at the gamin threateningly. "You would not think it was so funny---" he began just before footsteps sounded in the street. The trio turned to see Musichetta and Joly hurrying towards them.

Musichetta's face paled when she saw the closed door of the shop. "So the rumors might be true. There is a protest---" she whispered. She turned to Cosette. "There really is no one?"

"Not a soul, Chetta," Cosette replied.

Joly nodded grimly. "With what the King has been doing, it is no wonder that the bourgeoisie are angry. Perhaps, I should go by the university..." he said.

Musichetta seized her sweetheart's hand. "Patrice, do be careful!"

"I shall not get in trouble, cherie," Joly said before kissing her cheek. "Take care of yourself, Chetta. I shall meet you for luncheon?"

"At the usual cafe..." Musichetta said, smiling tremulously. When Joly was out of sight, she wrung her hands. "I'd better get home then."

"Don't you think that this place might open?" Cosette asked.

"Perhaps not. I saw some of the other girls too," Musichetta said. "I'd better prepare some bandages."

"What for?" Gavroche asked, his curiosity now piqued.

Musichetta bit her lip and leaned in, as if about to divulge an important fact. She caught Montparnasse's gaze. "I think you'd better take Cosette with you and lock yourselves in your flat. I bet there's going to be an emeute, at earliest by tonight."


	51. A Hard Night's Work

**A Hard Night's Work**

"Suppose we do nothing. It's not safe out there." 

"Yes, but what of breakfast tomorrow?"

Cosette did not say anything as she continued to pace the flat while Eponine folded up some clothes. It was deathly quiet outside; in fact, all of Paris seemed to be in the grip of some dread fear.

At last, the older girl glanced at her friend. "Maybe you're right. We should try to get something. I doubt Parnasse and the rest will find much. People are afraid," she said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Eponine said as she adjusted her dress. Quickly, she went to the door and threw it open. "There's much to be done!"

"Ah, wait a minute!" Cosette protested as she put on her hat. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a pencil and some sheets of paper from a table. After stashing these in her sleeve, she followed Eponine out into the night.

Their path took them out towards the Latin Quartier, where now people were beginning to gather or discuss news openly. As they walked down towards the Rue de Gres, Eponine seized Cosette's arm. "They've gone and met up," she said in a whisper.

"Is Marius there?" Cosette asked.

"I don't know. We have to see," Eponine murmured. Before they could draw nearer to the Musain, they nearly bumped into Feuilly and Combeferre, who were just exiting the cafe.

Feuilly started first. "What are you two doing here?" he asked the girls.

"Just going about, M'sieur. Haven't got much to do," Cosette said, not losing her composure. "Don't tell Chetta. She's afraid there might be an emeute."

"I'm afraid she might be right," Combeferre said quietly. His eyes were clouded with worry as he looked at Eponine and Cosette. "You'd better hurry home, and don't go anywhere near the Tullieries or the Hotel de Ville."

Eponine opened her mouth as if to protest, just as two more young people ran into the street. "They're here! You wouldn't believe this!" Jehan said excitedly as he and Enjolras approached their friends. Both students were carrying sheafs of paper with them.

"Newspapers. These are from the ones who dared to make a stand," Enjolras explained grimly.

Combeferre smiled mirthfully. "How now? Where are Bahorel and Courfeyrac?" 

"Courfeyrac was at Bossuet's and Joly's, and we last saw Bahorel near the printing presses." Jehan replied. "There's a little trouble there."

Feuilly groaned good naturedly. "Good thing we're waking up Joly then."

Cosette peered curiously at the students. "Can we help in any way, Messeurs?"

Enjolras and Jehan exchanged looks. "It will go faster, and they know their way about," the older student said. He handed some of the newspapers to Eponine and Cosette. "Leave these at people's houses. Or on any door," he instructed.

Cosette nodded by way of acknowledgment, while Eponine bit her lip. "Is that all?" the more petulant girl asked.

Jehan handed a few francs to the girls, all the while not letting his smile fade. "Then, I think it's best if you go home after. You'd better not get involved in the fighting, ladies," he said.

Cosette straightened up and nodded to Eponine. "To the Boulevard," she said quickly.

"The Boulevard?" Feuilly said. "Isn't that where Pontmercy---"

"If you see him, tell him he's needed," Enjolras said firmly before Eponine and Cosette could leave.

Cosette nodded, though her smile had faded a little. "I shall then," she said before turning to leave.


	52. Down In the Gutters

**Down In the Gutters**

Even from afar, the darkened windows of Gorbeau House seemed forboding to the two girls as they headed up the boulevard. They had already divested themselves of nearly all the newspapers given to them.

"He's probably not home, or he's asleep," Eponine noted as she watched Cosette knock on the door frantically. 

"I hope it's the second!" Cosette said through gritted teeth as she tried to turn the doorknob. However, the lock held fast. "Marius! Marius Pontmercy!" she called loudly. Panic was beginning to seize her chest, even as she struggled to remain calm.

A shutter opened the ground floor. "What? You're looking for that young man?" the scratchy voice of Madame Bougon greeted.

Cosette nearly jumped at the sound of the old woman's voice, but she managed a feeble smile. "Is he there?" 

Madame Bougon shut the window quickly with enough force to make the sill shake. In a few moments, her footsteps could be heard on the creaky stairs and in the passage near the garrets. After a few minutes, the concierge opened the front door.

"He's not here, mademoiselle. Now what business do you have?" she asked Cosette.

"I just had to see him," Cosette said tremulously before Eponine tugged her away from the front step and back towards the street again.

"We already have enough, Cosette. I think we can go home already," the younger girl said quietly, holding out the francs they'd acquired earlier.

Cosette shook her head. "But what about Marius? I'm worried for him---and you should be too. What about your family?"

The mention of her family made Eponine's eyes darken momentarily. "I couldn't care much. But fine, I'll go with you...I do hope he isn't going to be in trouble," she said irritatedly as she and Cosette headed back to the more lighted parts of Paris.  
Though they'd spent the rest of the night searching, neither Eponine nor Cosette saw any sign of the young attorney. Worse, when they returned to the Latin Quartier, Enjolras and his friends had already left, and even Musichetta was absent from her flat.

Dawn found the two girls back at the flat they shared with Montparnasse. Eponine was sprawled on one of the mattresses in the flat, while Cosette had fallen asleep on a chair. This was the scene that greeted Montparnasse when he finally dared to enter, smelling a little of the evening's cheap wine.

"Bonjour, ladies. Now what about breakfast?" he asked them mildly.

Cosette groaned and waved him off. "There's two francs on the table." 

Montparnasse threw his boots across the room. "I come back after a long night's work..."

"We were also doing things too, Parnasse," Cosette said, opening her eyes. She winced as her head began to throb. "Don't you do that, please." 

Montparnasse's hostile expression softened as he looked at her. "You could have waited. I got something."

"You told me I had to make myself useful," Cosette protested. "Besides, there was some thing to be done. We delivered papers." 

Montparnasse shook his head. "That damned Republican business. The King is going to regret those ordonnances of his," he said ruefully. He stretched as he looked at Eponine, then at Cosette. "And neither of you look the better for it. You're as pale as a ghost."

"And you?" Cosette teased before she rubbed her eyes. "I don't think there shall be work today. Not after last night."

Montparnasse walked over to where Eponine was still asleep, and he put his coat over her. "I see she hasn't been home much lately?"

Cosette shrugged. "I think she sometimes prefers the company of Marius and his friends, second only to her sister. They are fine gentlemen, after all."

"And you, Cosette? What do you prefer?" the dandy asked.

Wisely, Cosette merely bit her lip, but the blush on her cheeks was answer enough.


	53. Rash Declarations

**Rash Declarations**

All through the day, Cosette and her friends stayed indoors, until early afternoon, when Montparnasse ventured out on an errand. At nightfall, as a precaution, Eponine stacked up all kinds of debris under the windowsill, anticipating fighting on the Rue Reuilly.

At 7 pm, while Cosette was preparing a simple supper, the loud crash of broken glass sounded from the street.

"They've come!" Eponine shrieked as she ran to the window to take a look outside. As everyone had feared, the streetlamp closest to the house was broken; glittering shards of glass lay on the table. However, instead of a horde of rioters, only a small gamin was seen running from the scene. 

"Gavroche, you wretch!" Montparnasse shouted from downstairs. "What do you think you can get from that?" 

The girls burst out laughing upstairs, despite the nervousness in the air. "At least he's only causing that sort of trouble," Cosette observed. A few moments later, Montparnasse arrived at the door of the flat.

"I suspect you know what that brother of yours did?" he asked Eponine pointedly. 

"What do I care what he does? I'm only his sister!" Eponine retorted.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. "Who goes there?" Montparnasse asked.

"Marius Pontmercy."

Cosette jumped up. "For some time I thought..." she murmured as she opened the door. She smiled with relief at the sight of the rather haggard young man. "How did you get this address?"

"From Courfeyrac, who asked Azelma," Marius replied. "Is Eponine with you?"

"I'm here, Monsieur," Eponine said, now making her appearance. 

Marius nodded to her. "Your mother is asking for you," 

Eponine's expression soured. "I don't want to go home, M'sieur."

Montparnasse and Cosette exchanged worried looks. "It's too dangerous," Cosette said.

"But with the fighting everywhere, it hardly makes a difference. Besides, I think it's better for her to be with her family," Montparnasse pointed out.

Cosette noded grimly as she fetched her hat. She smiled sadly at Eponine. "I'm sorry, mon amie, but we have to go."

Eponine rolled her eyes. "You're acting like an old woman, Cosette."

"Just get your hat and coat, Eponine," Montparnasse ordered. Grudgingly, the girl obliged. Cosette nodded to Marius, who offered her his arm as they went downstairs, followed by Eponine and Montparnasse. Cosette carried a long stick, while Montparnasse had a knife. Eponine had picked up a few stones on the way out, while Marius still remained unarmed.

The four young people walked quickly through the now darkened Rue Reuilly towards the other lighted streets nearby. Not a single fiacre was in sight, and most of the houses were shut from the upper storeys to the cellars. However, the ominous sound of fighting and cannons could be heard from other parts of the city.

As they rounded a corner that led to a darkened avenue, Montparnase suddenly froze. "We aren't alone," he whispered.

Cosette looked around. "I do not see anyone."

Suddenly, a clear voice could be heard singing,"_Allons enfants de la Patrie! Le jour de gloire est arrive!"_

Marius and Cosette stared with horror as Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Grantaire came into sight, along with a whole group of men they did not recognize. "AGood evening Citoyens!" Courfeyrac hailed them loudly.

"Dieu, are you all fighting?" Cosette asked them.

Enjolras nodded grimly. He had with him a musket, apparently taken off some National Guardsman. "The hour has come. Pontmercy...Montparnasse, where are you going?" he asked the men.

"We're accompanying her," Montparnasse said, indicating Eponine, "back to her parents. They are asking for her."

"It's a difficult matter," Eponine said by way of explanation.

"And where are you going?" Grantaire asked.

"Fauborg Saint-Antoine," Marius said.

"There's a good crowd there, Citoyen Enjolras," someone said from the rear of the group. "It is there you must go if you need help."

Enjolras glanced at his companions, then at the four others in front of him. "If you care to go with us, be warned, there is some danger on the way." 

Suddenly, Eponine paled. "Guardsmen!" she yelled. 

"Who goes there?" a seargent called. "Disperse immediately!"

"Non! Vive le Charte, a bas les Bourbons!" Bahorel roared.

As masonry, pots, and other sundry began to rain out from the windows in the nearby houses, the entire crowd dropped to their knees or took shelter under eaves. Some National Guardsmen fired at the houses, then at some of the insurgents. Enjolras and some others retaliated, thus adding to the uproar.

In the middle of the confusion, Cosette saw Marius trying to hide himself while vainly searching for the others. "Marius! Stay down!" she screamed at him. However, as her voice was drowned out by the melee, she ran over to him and pushed him to the ground.

He stared at where she'd fallen beside him. "Cosette---"

"I can't let you get hurt!" Cosette said through gritted teeth as a few bullets sailed overhead. "Now where are the others?"

"They can't have gone far---" Marius said as he looked around. He noticed that Cosette had reached for his hand and was squeezing it tightly. "What are you doing?"

"I think---" Cosette whispered before she fainted. It was then that Marius noticed the blood running down Cosette's right shin and ipooling onto the ground.


	54. Awake to Anticipation

**Awake to Anticipation**

Strangely, it was the feel of something jabbing at her ribs that brought Cosette out of the blackness. As she struggled to open her eyes, she found herself looking up into a familiar grimy face.

"M'sieur Feuilly?" she quavered as she shut her eyes again.

"Dieu, Cosette...you'll be fine after all!" the fanmaker shouted. "Courfeyrac, where is Pontmercy?"

"Well Feuilly, I haven't seen him, or any of the others since we brought her here, and they went to get Eponine and Montparnasse away to safety," Courfeyrac said from nearby. "And that was already last night."

Cosette forced herself to open her eyes again. She found that her injured leg had been bandaged, and was now propped up by a box and three textbooks. As she looked around, she realized she was lying on a rather hard bed in an rather small room, furnished with two chairs and a bureau table.

"_Marius' room?!"_ Cosette realized as she caught sight of a familiar-looking coat hastily thrown over a chair. She realized that the bandage on her leg matched the fabric of a torn sleeve on the garment.

She pushed herself up slowly on her elbows so that she could look at the others in the room better. "What time is it already?" she asked Feuilly.

"Three in the afternoon," he replied. "It was a good thing that Marius called for help when he did, and that Courfeyrac here found Combeferre right away."

Cosette smiled wearily. "Thank you, Messeurs," she said.

Courfeyrac shook his head. "That's more like citoyens."

Feuilly frowned. "I heard talk of the Duc d'Orleans, however," he said warily. 

Courfeyrac whistled. "From where?"

"From Enjolras' complaining about it," Feuilly chuckled. "He heard some of the others...you know who I mean...talking of what may come next."

"All the while with Polignac and Saint-Cloud lacking ears," Courfeyrac said disdainfully. "Another reason why I want no kings."

Cosette listened to all of this with apprehension; though the news was urgent and worrisome, the absence of her friends, at least to her, was more so. "Have we any way to find Marius and the others?" she asked.

"Marius said he'd stop by," Feuilly said. 

Cosette tried to move, but the attempt only sent a bolt of fiery pain up into her leg. "Can I ever be able to walk?" she whispered tearily.

"Combeferre and Joly aren't sure," Courfeyrac replied as he tried to help her get comfortable again. "But you're lucky to be alive, Cosette." 

Cosette nodded slowly just as the door opened. Marius peered in, looking even dirtier and more worn-out than ever. "Cosette?" he whispered.

"I'll be just fine, Marius. But Dieu, what happened to you?" Cosette said, motioning for him to sit in a chair.

Courfeyrac handed a handkerchief to Marius. "You look terrible, mon ami. Any news?"

Marius nodded. "There's still fighting, and Marmont isn't doing anything. This city is being ripped apart. Enjolras and Combeferre have gone to speak to Laffite for news."

"Laffite? That banker's got to do with it after all," Feuilly noted. "He was also one of those who signed the petition earlier today."

"Where do you go next?" Cosette asked them warily.

"To the barricades, that's what everyone's saying," Marius groaned. "I doubt I can go..."

Courfeyrac shook his head. "You and Cosette had better rest here. We'll go to the barricades." 

"Are you mad?"

"Weren't you earlier? You've been fighting, even if only for necessity."

Marius smiled ruefully. "Unfortunately, there's the evidence." 

Feuilly clapped Marius' shoulder. "We'll see you shortly. Take care of yourselves," he said as he and Courfeyrac went to the garret door.

"And you as well," Cosette called after them before Marius saw them out. As she listened to their footsteps fade, she looked up at the ceiling, wondering what there would be to say.


	55. More than Obligation

**More than Obligation**

When Marius returned to the garret, his face was a little cleaner, as if he'd managed to find some water on his way up. Wordlessly, he sat down in the chair closer to Cosette's bedside. 

Cosette delicately cleared her throat "How are you?" 

"I'm fine," Marius said wearily, not sounding the least bit startled. "But what about you?"

Cosette gestured to the bandage. "I'm sorry if I'm being such trouble." 

He turned to look at her. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault actually for letting you, Eponine, and Montparnasse head into danger."

"But you have been fighting too!" she pointed out as she tried to lean in closer to look at him better. "You don't know how afraid I have been, just not knowing where or how you are."

Marius lips quivered into a quizzical smile. "I should apologize for that too then, Cosette." 

"Marius---" Cosette began before she realized that their hands had met. She blushed as she lightly brushed her fingers over his. "If you hadn't been there, I might have died." 

Marius looked down, as if he'd been chastised. "I was doing what was needed at that moment. But you, Cosette...even when you do not have to, you worry about me. What would I do without you?" 

"What you were doing before we met?" Cosette said lightly.

"That was hardly anything worth noting," Marius said, daring to look her in the eye again.

Cosette giggled, suddenly finding it difficult to look Marius in the face. "Marius, you do remember the first time we met, I was trying to rob your house? And I robbed you again, in that cabriolet two years ago."

"Now, you've taken more than just that," Marius said. His cheeks, once pallid, were now rosy from being flustered. He swallowed hard as he looked at her again. "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward."

"Don't be." 

Before Marius could reply, a scratching sound came from the ceiling. "Now what in the world is that?" Cosette wondered. 

Marius went to the window. "It's probably just the concierge's cat," he remarked. However, unexpectedly, a red cloth dangled momentarily in front of the window before it was hoisted up again.

"Oh no, you are not using this house in your barricade! Get off my roof!" the concierge screamed from the yard.

"We're only leaving less space for the Bourbons, madame!" a high, spirited voice replied from above. 

Both Marius and Cosette almost started. "Gavroche! Get down from there!" Marius called as he opened the window and leaned out, looking upwards.

"Directly," Gavroche replied impishly. Marius stepped back to let Gavroche climb in the window. The gamin was in his usual filthy state, but his knees were scraped slightly from climbing. He had a loose tooth in his mouth, which he now and then jiggled with his tongue.

Marius sighed as he handed a clean cloth to Gavroche. "You'd better clean those wounds up."

Gavroche didn't heed him, but he glanced from Marius to Cosette. "Some hiding place you chose, citoyenne," he grinned at Cosette.

"Gavroche, go home. Don't run to the barricades." Cosette begged.

"My musket is in the yard,"

"Don't!"

Marius fished in his pocket for a five-franc piece. "Give this to your sisters. Right away."

Gavroche pocketed the coin and jauntily went to the door. "Presently then. Good day to you both!" he said, almost slamming the garret door.

Marius and Cosette exchanged despairing looks. "I'd better see that he does not any mischief. And get Combeferre or Joly to come here to see to your leg," Marius said.

Cosette looked at him concernedly "You're tired. Will you be able to manage? I'd go if I could, Marius."

"I know you would. But for now, rest. I'll be back soon," Marius said, lightly kissing her hand before putting on his torn coat and leaving the garret. Cosette smiled to herself and shut her eyes as she heard the door of Gorbeau House open and close.

"_I'm sure I'll dream well now..."_ she realized before she drifted off into an easy sleep.


	56. Thread of Thought

**Thread of Thought**

When Cosette awoke, it was now dark in Gorbeau House. Save for the occasional scratchings of the mice under the bed and the distant tumult of fighting elsewhere in Paris, the only sound she could hear was that of her own breathing.

As she sat up in bed, she noticed the stars shimmering peacefully all the same above the riot-wracked city. "_If Marius was here, what would he say to this?"_ she wondered.

It was then that Cosette realized that she did not know the hour. _"Has he returned at all?"_ she thought. However, she noticed that a pitcher of water and a glass had been placed beside her bed, along with some bread and a few biscuits. Gingerly, she reached out and took a little of this modest repast.

As she did this, she also realized that the bandage on her leg had been changed, and that her foot was no longer propped up by the books. "Now who has brought clean linen here?" she asked aloud.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. "Who's there? I can't get up to open the door," she called.

The reply, and the voice behind the door made her blood run cold. "Mademoiselle, is a Monsieur Marius Pontmercy there?"

"_Inspector Javert!"_ Cosette thought fearfully. "No, he's not," she replied shakily. "He's out. What do you want?"

"Only an inquiry, mademoiselle. Very well then, I shan't disturb you," the inspector said before his footsteps could be heard fading in the passage.

Cosette trembled slightly as she looked around the room. "_Marius, Marius, don't come home too quickly!"_ she pleaded. All sorts of fearful possibilities swirled through her mind: would the Inspector head for the barricades? Did he know of the others? What if he saw Marius in the downstairs room, or in the passage?

Minutes later, when a hand turned the knob and pushed it open, Cosette screamed with fright. "Don't come in!" 

"Heavens, Cosette, it's just me, Chetta," her friend chided. She opened the door wider, letting in the light from the candle she carried. "And Patrice is with me."

Cosette blushed sheepishly. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else." 

"You aren't feverish, are you?" Joly asked as he put down his bag.

Cosette shook her head. "Someone has changed the bandage."

"Combeferre's doing. He told me so, when we passed by each other around suppertime," Musichetta said, bringing the candle closer. Cosette winced as Joly began examining the wound near Cosette's knee, lifting the bandage to take a better look. The the wound was deep and would surely leave a scar.

"M'sieur Joly...how soon till I can walk again?" Cosette asked.

"I cannot be sure. A week from now, if you're lucky. But at worst---" Joly said painedly. "You may have a limp."

Cosette swallowed hard even as she forced herself to blink back her tears. "_If I cannot move about so easily, what will become of me?"_ she wondered. However, she managed to smile at Joly. "Thank you," she said. 

Musichetta ruffled Cosette's hair, as she used to do when they were so much younger. "You'd better rest now. When it's safe, then you can go back to your flat. In the meantime, you'd better rest here."

"Have you seen Marius?" Cosette asked them.

"Last time was yes, at supper. I think Eponine was with him," Musichetta said.

Strangely, the mention of her friend made Cosette's expression sour. "What were they doing?"

Musichetta clucked her tongue. "Enjolras was with them. Actually, Marius had just chanced upon them; there was something to be done, and at any rate, he was looking for Combeferre."

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

"I quite forgot to ask, Cosette. I'm sorry. But we'll be here till he returns"

The young girl sighed, feeling somewhat more relieved. "_At least I won't be alone, and I can think that Eponine does not fancy Marius..."_ she reassured herself.


	57. Order and Disappointment

**Order and Disappointment**

The rest of the night and the following day dragged on with the tense agony of waiting. Cosette was asleep again by the time Marius returned to the room. However, when the mid-morning sun finally shone through the room, Cosette awoke to the sight of Marius dozing in his chair.

"_I mustn't disturb him then,"_ she thought as she watched his even breathing. For a moment, she had the urge to run her hands through his hair, but she contented herself with his silent company instead. 

It was afternoon at last when Marius stirred in his chair. He opened his eyes slowly and managed a sleepy smile. "Good morning, Cosette."

"And you too, Marius, though I think it must be about past one." Cosette grinned.

Marius looked at his watch and blinked. "It stopped at noon!" 

"Well, we'd better get it wound up then. I'm sure you'd hate to be late," Cosette pointed out.

"Late for what?" Marius asked just before a pebble clinked against the windowpane.

"Marius! News from the Tullieries! It's fallen already!" Eponine shouted from outside.

Marius opened the window and peered out. "When?"

As a response, Eponine dashed into the house. Moments later, she was at the door of the garret. The girl was, strangely, dressed in a clean blouse and a slightly ragged skirt, but her face was still streaked with dirt and sweat. She still had Montparnasse's coat with her. 

"Not long ago. I heard from Courfeyrac and Grantaire, who heard from some other friends of theirs," she said with a grin. "They were headed for the Hotel de Ville. But that was a while back."

"It won't be long now," Cosette remarked quietly.

Eponine turned to her and smiled. "How's your wound?"

"A bit better now, I suppose," Cosette replied. "I thought you'd be with your family...but why are you running about?"

Eponine shrugged. "Papa went out today to fight. Zelma wanted to go, but Maman kept her inside. I just climbed out the window."

Cosette and Marius both snorted at the image of M. Thenardier fighting in the street. "On which side, if you do not mind me asking?" Marius asked.

"The first one he comes upon." Eponine laughed.

Just then, the door opened again, this time revealing a rather out of breath Jehan. "Pontmercy! You should have seen it...the Hotel de Ville has fallen at last!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Were you there, Jehan?" Marius asked.

Jehan nodded. "I was with Enjolras and Feuilly. We were with one of the first groups that arrived there, and everything was a confusion. The gendarmes there fled mostly, but a few stood their ground. Bahorel was there too, and he was one of those who ripped down the flag of the Bourbons. "

Marius groaned while Eponine and Cosette rolled their eyes. "Men," Eponine remarked.

"And there's more talk of the Duc d'Orleans," Jehan added more cautiously. "A new government under him."

"One for another," Marius muttered. "So what's going to happen?"

"Vive le Charte," Jehan said more brightly. "Though of course, the ideal is..." he said, trailing off as he shook his head. 

Cosette sighed resignedly. "I guess you cannot change everything," she murmured to herself as she tried to move her leg. The slight twinge of pain that ran down her limb made her grit her teeth as she looked back out towards the window again.


	58. Liberte and Art

**Liberte and Art**

Though matters were still a little tumultuous following the Glorious Days in July, it did not stop the usual merriment from eventually returning to the city. While a few disgruntled parties and individuals grumbled about the ascension of Louis-Philippe to the throne, the change was generally welcomed by the populace.

It was on a muggy evening some weeks later that at last, Cosette dared to venture out alone after work. It was almost autumn now, and many people were returning to Paris now that the oppressive summer heat had let up.

Since the revolution, Cosette had taken to wearing her hair up instead of letting her tresses trail down her back. She occasionally dragged her right leg now, as the wound there still had yet to fully heal.

As she passed down a familiar street, she noticed two figures seated at a table, discussing matters intently. One of them, she recognized as Jehan. The other man was a little older, and well-dressed.

Cosette hurried over to them as quickly as she could. "Monsieur Prouvaire!" she called to Jehan.

"Ah, good evening, Cosette. Though I think you needn't be so formal; Jehan will do," the poet said, blushing slightly as he pulled up a chair for her. "What brings you this way?"

"I was just passing," Cosette said. 

Jehan nodded to her, and to his companion. "Cosette, may I introduce Eugene Delacroix. He's a painter who has been accepted by the Parisian Salon. Delacroix, meet my friend Cosette Tholomyes." 

"A pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle," Delacroix said. He looked at Cosette intently, more as if he was studying her face. "Are you acquainted with Prouvaire's other friends?" 

"Some of them," Cosette answered just as Jehan asked a waitress to bring over some more coffee. "I used to stay with a lady friend of one of Jehan's schoolmates."

Jehan smiled amiably at her. "I saw Marius today. He was a little busy though, since he had more texts to translate."

Cosette's eyes grew worried. "Does he work at home sometimes?" 

Jehan nodded. "I think he'll burn the candle at both ends tonight."

Cosette bit her lip, even as someone set a cup of coffee in front of her. "And he still does not accept his grandfather's help?"

"Politics tends to leave indelible marks," Jehan remarked.

Delacroix had been listening to this quietly. "Mademoiselle, have you ever sat for a painting before?" he asked Cosette.

Cosette looked at him and swallowed her coffee quickly. "No, but why do you ask?" 

Delacroix put down his own coffee cup. "I have a rather modern concept in mind to paint very soon. A painting for France." 

Jehan's eyes shone with interest. "And what concept might that be?"

"A barricade," Delacroix answered. "If it is not too much trouble for you, mademoiselle, could you stop by my studio once? I'll give you some money for it, if you wish."

Cosette paused, as if considering this offer. "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"I think that would do well."

Jehan smiled wistfully. "First, you take a bullet in the streets, then you sit for a patriotic painting. Many could envy you, Cosette."

"That incident was quite unlooked for. I only meant to save someone," Cosette said bashfully.

"A noble act all the same," Jehan said knowingly, even as he hid a draft of a still-unfinished poem in his coat pocket.


	59. A Tale of Two Pistols

**A Tale of Two Pistols**

"_I really hope that he is not just joking,"_ Cosette thought as she combed through her hair, making the best of the smudged looking glass in her flat.

Eponine, who was nursing a headache, looked blearily at her. "My father says that girls who model for these painters are little better than those who go into the theaters," she said half-scornfully.

"Oh hush now, Ponine. You said yourself you used to be an actress," Cosette chided, even as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Marius will not like it."

"And Marius need not know. I don't even know if this painting will be seen by so many people." 

Eponine rolled her eyes. "Gavroche is downstairs with Parnasse," she said, waving her friend off. Cosette petulantly stuck her tongue out at her before picking up a shawl and heading downstairs.

She could hear Gavroche's childish chatter even from halfway down the stairs. "This one, I kept with me when I heard the news. Can't go around without a stick to beat them with," the boy boasted.

"So why did you have to get another one?" Montparnasse asked levelly.

"Well, if the National Guard cannot hang on to it..." Gavroche began cheekily. 

"Gavroche, why do you have two pistols?" Cosette asked, realizing what the gamin had in his hands.

"Why, there is no harm if he has them," Montparnasse pointed out. 

Cosette shook her head. "You'll get people a little worried. Come now, put those someplace else," she said to Gavroche.

The gamin shook his head. "There is still some arguing in the fauborg," he said, not letting go of the pistols. 

Montparnasse caught Cosette's gaze. "You are sure about this?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine, Parnasse. And take care of Eponine while I'm away. I think she's quite tired out," Cosette said sweetly before going off with Gavroche following her. 

It wasn't a long way at all to the address that Delacroix had given to her. Gavroche's eyes widened with anticipation even as the concierge let him and Cosette in. "Some new thing to maquiller?" he asked her.

"No, not this," Cosette said. It was then she noticed the painter crossing the hall. "Monsieur Delacroix!"

"Good afternoon, Cosette," the man greeted. He glanced at Gavroche and smiled amusedly. "Your brother?"

Cosette shook her head. "The brother of a friend."

Gavroche eyed Delacroix from head to toe. "Looks as if his paints won't have a hard time covering him." 

"Gavroche!"

Delacroix managed a wry smile even as he let them into his studio. "What's that in your hands, petit?" he asked Gavroche.

The child held out his two pistols. "From the revolution!"

"Ah, I see," Delacroix remarked. "Though pikes were more useful." 

Cosette noticed the Phyrgian cap in a corner. "Yours?" she asked.

Delacroix shook his head. "If I cannot fight for my country, I'd at least like to paint for it. You can have the hat if you like, Cosette."

Cosette took off her own white hat and tried on the cap. "Doesn't look very seemly," she began.

"But rather timely," Delacroix said, glancing towards Gavroche, who was peering at some books. "Do what you like, just don't break anything," he said to the boy. 

Gavroche fiddled with one of his pistols. "The hammer is broken," he said softly.

"You won't have need for it yet," Cosette reminded him, even as the Delacroix began to mix some paint.


	60. Incrimination

**Incrimination**

The rest of autumn passed into a rather chilly winter, even as matters continued organizing themselves once again within France. 

Cosette sat for Delacroix a few more times to help him complete the painting. Before her very eyes, the picture of Liberty modelled off her own face became more complete, and in her mind, even more beautiful than her own self.

One afternoon early in December, as she was passing by the Luxembourg after another sitting, Cosette couldn't help but ponder on this very fact. "_I'm never going to become that beautiful, am I?"_ she thought to herself as she glanced at the well-dressed women who walked by on the arms of students and dandies.

As she walked past a statue, she noticed a solitary figure seated on a bench, reading a newspaper intently. Quietly, Cosette stole up to the person and sat down beside him.

Marius glanced at her amusedly as he put down the newspaper. "I did not hear you come, Cosette."

Cosette smiled at him. "I almost did not see you."

Marius glanced at his watch. "It's an odd hour. Where have you been?" 

Cosette paused, even as a red flush began creeping to her ears. "Would you believe me if I told you I was sitting for a painting?"

Marius stared at her incredulously. "Sitting for a painting? Who is the artist?"

"Delacroix. He's a friend of Jehan."

"Ah, I've heard of Delacroix's work. He's quite a talented man," Marius said, trying to sound matter-of-fact even as he averted his gaze.

"_What is the matter with him?"_ Cosette wondered as she touched his hand. "Marius?" she asked quietly.

Marius met her gaze slowly. "It's nothing, Cosette."

"Please don't be angry with me. It gets me a little something. It's not easy to live on forty pistoles and the few francs I get from sewing," Cosette begged. "I have to do what I can. You should know that too, shouldn't you?"

The young attorney nodded only after a long pause. "I know, but sitting for a painting..." he began, trailing off. "He had better make sure that he painted you to be beautiful," he added more lightly.

"Marius!" Cosette exclaimed reprovingly, even as she wrung her handkerchief in her hands. "You know very well that I am not beautiful. Not at all."

Marius sighed, as if he didn't quite believe her. "Where will you go after this?"

"Back to the shop. I'm needed there."

"Will you permit me to see you there safely?"

Cosette paused, then smiled. "You would, really?"

Marius nodded as he offered her his arm. The rest of their stroll was filled with conversation of the most amiable sort, so that when at last the shop came into sight, they both began to walk more slowly.

However, they still reached the door. "Well, here we are," Cosette said reluctantly, looking around. "When will I next see you?"

Marius shrugged. "I'm at the Luxembourg at around the same time tomorrow. But you?"

"And I'll be there," Cosette promised softly.

Marius kissed her hand. "Till tomorrow, Cosette."

"And you, Marius," Cosette said as she stepped in the shop. She stood at the window however to watch him go. As soon as he was out of sight though, she put her hand in her pocket, only to find her handkerchief missing.

"I must have left it with him!" she muttered. But strangely, the fact did not distress her at all.


	61. Gentlemen and Ladies of Repute

**Gentlemen and Ladies of Repute**

"What on earth are you in such a hurry for?" Musichetta teased as she saw Cosette hurriedly cleaning up the table where she'd been sewing all day.

Cosette did not say anything as she quickly rolled up some laces and tossed them in a basket. She ran across the room to where she'd thrown her shawl and hat over a chair.

Musichetta's face lit up as it dawned on her what her friend was up to. "Give Pontmercy my regards and Patrice's," she said to Cosette.

A furious blush spread across Cosette's face. "Chetta, you are worse than Ponine sometimes," she mumbled.

Musichetta shrugged. "You used to tease me even when Patrice and I weren't living together. It's only fair..."

Cosette giggled as she quickly adjusted her hat. "Never mind. I'm sure I'll have a lovely time. I'll see you soon," she grinned before dashing out the door. 

The long walk to the Luxembourg was even more agonizing now, owing to anticipation. "_If I'm late, I hope he's still there,"_ she thought as she walked more quickly. As a bell tolled the hour, Cosette willed herself not to hear it.

However, when she arrived at the promenade, there was no sign of Marius at all. Cosette's smile fell slightly as she sat down on a bench and looked around. She found herself fiddling with her hair and her shawl even as she searched the faces of people walking by.

After a few minutes, she caught sight of him quietly but surely weaving through the crowd. He was carrying what seemed to be some bread wrapped in paper.

"My apologies, Cosette. I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Marius said quickly as he stopped in front of her.

Cosette smiled sweetly at him. "You did keep me waiting."

"I'm so sorry. I had to run a few errands, and it took me longer than I expected," Marius added shame-facedly.

"Non, cheri. A whole day without seeing you really is too long!" the girl laughed as Marius handed her a piece of bread. The bun was still rather warm in her hand, and smelled of currants and sugar.

"I thought you'd like it," the attorney said after he'd swallowed his own mouthful of bread.

Cosette wiped some of the sugar from her lips. "Dieu, you are so much of a gentleman."

Marius nodded as a smile played on his lips. "I have to be one around you," he murmured as another person walked up to them on the promenade. 

"Good afternoon, Pontmercy. And you too, Mademoiselle Cosette," Feuilly greeted gaily.

"And you too, Feuilly. How have you been doing?" Marius said amiably.

"Oh well enough," Feuilly said, holding up his ink-spattered hands. "Jehan told me he saw the painting. He said it was quite a masterpiece, even if unfinished. I do wish to see it now, since he described it rather enthusiastically."

Cosette's face reddened for the second time that day. "_And did Jehan tell him what I was wearing in that painting?"_ she wondered. 

Marius eyed her curiously. "Why are you so embarrassed?" 

The scarlet on the girl's cheeks deepened. "Marius, I..."

Feuilly cringed at this sight. "Oh dear. Have you seen it, Pontmercy?"

Marius shook his head vehemently. "Cosette, what is the matter? You just sat for the painting..."

"I did!" Cosette finally said. "But well, my dress then..."

Marius' face went livid momentarily. "My God. You didn't..."

"It's not _completely_ immodest..." Cosette stammered, putting her hand on Marius' arm.

Marius shook his head. "Promise me you won't do such a thing again. I'll do my best to help you." 

"Marius!" Cosette protested. "Please, don't look at me that way. I told you yesterday that I just had to make do with things."

Feuilly listened to this conversation with growing apprehension. "I take it that I should go then?" 

Marius nodded. "Give the others my regards if you see them."

Feuilly nodded cordially before bowing to Cosette and heading off down the promenade, leaving the young couple alone in an awkward silence. Neither Cosette nor Marius dared to look at each other; in fact for a moment, it seemed as if an icy barrier had sprung up between them.

Cosette stirred first. "I think I'd better leave too," she said, trying to hold back her tears as she stood up.

Marius stood up quickly and reached for Cosette's hand. "I didn't mean to be so angry. I just felt as if, that shouldn't have happened."

"But it already did," Cosette said tremulously. She felt Marius pressing a handkerchief, one of his own ones, into her hand. Gratefully, she dabbed at her eyes.

"What of the one I gave you yesterday?" she asked him at last.

"I keep it close," Marius said, laughing slightly.

Cosette smiled at this knowingly, even as Marius reached for her hand again.


	62. A Horrific Blunder

**A Horrific Blunder**

In the midst of this happy delirium, it was rather easy for both Marius and Cosette to ignore the various shadows growing around them, such as Eponine and Montparnasse's glowering and the questionings of Musichetta, Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and their friends. 

One morning in January, however, Cosette awoke to the sound of someone retching into a bucket. "Parnasse, I told you to be careful about dinner," she said sleepily, turning to face the other bed.

"It's not me. It's Eponine, outside. She's been like that for a few weeks," Montparnasse said dispassionately. He was perched at the edge of his own bed, wearing little else but his shirt, an open waistcoat and his trousers. 

"_What on earth?"_ Cosette wondered as she sprang up. Gathering a blanket, she tiptoed to the door of the flat. "Ponine?" she called.

"Ugh. Go away, Cosette," a tortured voice replied. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Eponine, still wearing a rumpled low-cut dress from the night before. Her hair had slipped out of her hat, and her face was deathly pale despite the rouge still smeared on her cheeks.

"My God, Eponine! You look terrible!" Cosette exclaimed, gripping her friend's arm concernedly.

Eponine waved her off. "It's nothing. But please, don't let it be..." she murmured as she half-collapsed into a chair.

Montparnasse gave the girls a warning look. "You do know what it might mean, Eponine. I can't believe you were stupid enough to let that happen, but it's too late to look back, isn't it? You know, the answer is not that expensive..."

Eponine looked up sharply at Montparnasse. "I can't and won't do it. Papa won't make me, and nor can you," she said coldly. "It's partly your doing."

"And how do you know? It may as well not be mine, right?" the dandy retorted.

Cosette shut her eyes as it dawned on her what her friends were talking about. "_Just like Claudette all those years ago..._ she thought. She squeezed Eponine's arm. "You don't have to be so drastic."

"Ha, what else will I do, Cosette?" Eponine asked bitterly as she wiped her mouth. She got up and rearranged her hair before going to the mirror to take a look. "Give it a few months, and it will _literally_ be a burden."

"Eponine! You'll hurt yourself!" Cosette protested, but the younger girl flounced out towards the doorway.

"And how would you know?" she asked vehemently before slamming the door and storming off outside. 

Cosette glared at Montparnasse. "You could have stopped her!"

"She's just being stupid," the young man said matter-of-factly as he combed out his hair.

"Montparnasse!" Cosette hissed. She paused even as her eyes turned harsh as she looked at him. "If she gets hurt or dies, I won't ever forgive you."

"You'd do the same in her place," Montparnasse pointed out. "You've been lucky so far." 

Cosette's face now burned with fury. "I've never done anything of that sort, and you know that of all people," she said as she ran out of the flat.

Once out in the street, however, she had to stop. "_If I was looking for pennyroyal, where would I go?"_ she wondered. Till now, Cosette had little cause to visit any apothecary, thus she was rather unfamiliar with the locations of such establishments. She thought momentarily of asking either Combeferre or Joly, but she knew that would only draw more questions.

"_And then again..."_ she thought as she headed down towards the Latin Quartier, "_Ponine was never good at being discreet---but at finding the easiest way to do things."_

Her mind whirled as she fought not remember her old nightmares. "_Mamman, what would you do?"_ she almost cried out. Now, more than ever, Cosette wished she did have someone to run to. She thought of seeking out Marius' aid and asking him to reason with Eponine, but more consideration stopped her.

For now though, there was a huge city for her to comb through. For the first time in years, Cosette dared to pause to pray a little, figuring that there was nothing to lose. "_And please, don't let me be too late when we do meet!"_ she finished before running towards the university.


	63. A Strange Entwining

**A Strange Entwining**

Afternoon found Cosette looking thoroughly disheveled as she sat down to rest on a loose paving stone. Her feet ached terribly, and her head was swirling with all kinds of morbid thoughts as she tried to catch her breath.

"_I've missed a day at the shop, Eponine just might already be in trouble, and I can find no one to talk to,"_ she thought despairingly as she looked around. The cold wind made her shiver and cough even as she rubbed her hands for warmth.

Cosette grimaced as she got to her feet again and began walking more slowly. She fought to remain calm as she continued her search, peering down side alleys and now and then inquiring at various establishments. At last, her steps brought her to a bridge, where she noticed a familiar face.

Her heart caught in her throat as she summoned up her courage. "M. Combeferre!" she called.

The young man nodded to Cosette hurriedly. "I haven't the time..." he mouthed.

"Why, what's gone and happened?" Cosette asked.

"An incident near the Rue de Gres. There's been a riot," Combeferre said.

Cosette bit her lip. "I need your help, M'sieur. It's Eponine. She's gone and thinking of doing something that will hurt her..." she blurted out.

Combeferre's eyes widened with surprise and worry. "And you do not know where she is?"

Cosette shook her head. "But would you? She's tried to get something..." 

"Pennyroyal?" Combeferre asked tersely.

Cosette's jaw dropped. "How would you know?" she said slowly.

Now it was Combeferre's turn to look down even as they walked. "I suspect that Marius would not have mentioned it to you. It was hardly his affair, and he might not have wanted you to be too deep into this matter either," he muttered.

Cosette bit her lip. "Please tell me, M. Combeferre. Eponine and I stay in the same house, but I hardly know what she does, and the other way around." 

Combeferre met Cosette's worried eyes. "You do know that Eponine was in the revolution, even after you were shot?" 

Cosette nodded dumbly. "Well, what of it?" 

Combeferre sighed. "Since then, she's been coming in the _front_ room of the Musain every now and then, when she pleases. We try to get her out of trouble, like you do, but it doesn't always work. It was what happened after...it must have been about November you see, when _he_ finally collected the favor. Enjolras tried to stop it, but she got around behind his back."

"Who's he?" Cosette pressed on. "It's not Montparnasse?" 

"That is the problem," Combeferre said cryptically. "It wasn't him, but someone else. You are, I gather, acquainted with a certain man named Claquesous?"

Cosette felt a pit grow in her stomach. "You don't mean..."


	64. Trust and Distrust

**Trust and Distrust**

The neighborhood of the Musain was a confusion of people haranguing each other amid some shambles of broken furniture and other whatnot. As Combeferre and Cosette picked their way past a collapsed table, Courfeyrac waved at them to come closer.

"What's happened here, Courfeyrac? I heard from a gamin named Navet that there was trouble?" the medical student asked his friend. 

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "Gendarmes again. We were just meeting here and they decided to participate in some other way," he grinned.

Combeferre sighed resignedly. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a slight scratch. Bossuet has a bruise..." Courfeyrac began before someone sprang over the broken table.

"Gavroche!" Cosette exclaimed, catching the wild-eyed gamin by his shoulders. Strangely, the child was pale and he looked rather panicked.

"What's happened now, boy?" Combeferre asked him concernedly.

"It's my sister! She's sick and I don't know what to do..." Gavroche said with utmost seriousness. Grabbing Cosette's hand, he led her and the others over to a dark side alley.

In the shadows formed by an alcove, Cosette could barely distinguish Eponine's thin form curled up into a ball. The younger girl was whimpering as she clutched her stomach in obvious agony.

"Dieu, we are a little too late," Combeferre said through gritted teeth as he stepped closer. "We have to get her indoors."

"The Musain? Home is too far," Cosette whispered furtively. 

Courfeyrac glanced at them. "But the others..." 

"Never mind, Courfeyrac. They'll understand," Combeferre said quietly as he scooped Eponine up. "We'll need some hot water, a few blankets, and bandages."

"I think I'd better go to Grantaire's flat, and see if he has some blankets to spare," Courfeyrac said before heading off down the Rue de Gres.

Eponine bit her lip to keep from crying out as Cosette and Combeferre carried her into the backroom of the Musain and laid her down on the floor. "No one said it would be this awful..." she gasped.

Cosette momentarily touched her hand, and to her shock, her friend's palm was cold and clammy. "What do I do?" she asked Combeferre.

"Stay here. I'll ask Louison to bring some hot water and linen. If anything happens, just call out," Combeferre said quickly before going into the front room.

"Eponine, you didn't have to..." Cosette said quietly.

"Better off this way. Parnasse can't know the truth. No one should," Eponine said. She winced as another spasm of pain wracked her emaciated form. "You don't know how lucky you are."

Soon, Combeferre returned with a bowl of hot water and some blankets draped over his arm. "I'll need your help here," he said firmly to Cosette.

Cosette rolled up a blanket to make a pillow for Eponine. "I don't know what to do, M'sieur."

Suddenly, footsteps sounded at the backdoor. "And why can't I come in here?" Enjolras' angry voice sounded from outside. "We have a meeting in an hour." 

"There's a rather urgent matter..." Courfeyrac retorted more evenly, dropping his voice after a while as if he was trying not to be heard. In the meantime, Cosette strained to make sense of the conversation outside.

"One trouble after another. I suspect they won't be done anytime soon?" Enjolras asked more icily.

"No one can say. Why don't we wait in the front room, mon ami?" Courfeyrac suggested.

As Enjolras' footsteps drew further away from the Musain, Courfeyrac knocked on the door. "I left some things outside," he said before going down the stairs. Cosette sprang up and opened the door to bring in the linens that her friend brought.

Eponine's eyes glimmered even as she tried to look around the room. "What is this place anyway?"

"A contingency," Combeferre said grimly. Cosette nodded in agreement, but her face was pale before the sight of the bloody linens in Combeferre's hands. 

"I don't want to die. Will I die, Cosette?" Eponine asked, half-delirious with pain.

Wisely, Cosette chose not to give an answer.


	65. A Course of Action

**A Course of Action**

It was already dark when at last Cosette stumbled into the kitchen of the Musain to wash her hands. Louison, who was there preparing the dishes for the evening meal, wisely chose not to look at the stains on the girl's hands.

"Where is Monsieur C-Combeferre?" she asked Cosette anxiously.

"He's upstairs," Cosette answered drily as she rinsed her hands under some water. Louison offered a towel to her, which she took gratefully.

"So it wasn't y-you. A-another mademoiselle?" Louison dared to ask at last.

Cosette nodded. "M. Combeferre says she'll be alright."

Louison muttered something and crossed herself. "Y-young ladies today..." she said before getting the dishes. Cosette took the opportunity to steal away back to the other room. Combeferre had covered Eponine's sleeping form with two blankets while he finished cleaning up the evidence of the afternoon's mishap.

He looked up when he saw Cosette. "There are medicines for her. She might run a fever, despite all we tried to do," he said tiredly. 

Cosette bit her lip. "Monsieur Combeferre, I dare not bring her to where we were living. My friend Montparnasse might do some harm to her or to Claquesous if it lets slip, and I do not want him with her. Not now."

"Her parents?" the medical student asked.

Cosette shook her head. "Nearly as bad. I don't know where she can stay till she's better. For a moment, the idea of asking Marius' help flashed in her mind, but she quickly decided against it. "_I don't want anyone to be thinking of things..."_

Combeferre looked around grimly. "Musichetta and Joly, perhaps?"

Cosette paused. "It's the only way. Is Joly downstairs?"

"I suppose he should be. Wait here," Combeferre said before wiping his hands one last time and putting on his coat, which he'd discarded hours earlier, then hurrying into the front room.

Eponine stirred and whimpered in her sleep before opening her eyes heavily. "Can we go home now?" she asked weakly.

"Away from here, but not home. Parnasse will have to do without me for a few days," Cosette snapped.

Eponine shut her eyes heavily. "Lord, all this trouble..."

Cosette glared at her. "Why?"

"I pretend to Parnasse that I walk the streets, just so he doesn't know. Well, I still go about a bit, but mostly with Claquesous," Eponine said. "It's just for some pickings, for my family...just so I can do something." 

Cosette clucked her tongue. "If you needed help, you could have asked _anyone else_."

"I did!" Eponine retorted. "It does make some sense..."

Cosette threw up her hands resignedly. "Next time, do have some more sense," she said just before Combeferre came in with Joly.

The younger medical student paled when he saw Eponine. "We have no time to lose," he said to Combeferre. "I'll hail a fiacre into the Rue de Gres."

"Merci!" Combeferre and Cosette called after Joly, who had run out into the street.

"Who's downstairs?" Cosette asked Combeferre after a while. 

"Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Jehan. I swore Courfeyrac to secrecy, but I suspect that Enjolras might have already gotten to a conclusion," Combeferre said as they went to lift Eponine from where she was lying on the floor. Eponine gasped and squirmed as they tried to move her, and her brow became slick with a cold sweat.

Joly met them downstairs in the side alley. At a signal from Combeferre, he busied himself with conversing with the fiacre driver while the others carried Eponine into the carriage. 

"Will you be fine from here?" Combeferre asked Joly at length.

Joly nodded. "Tell me what happened at the...dinner," he said quickly, getting into the fiacre beside Cosette. "Driver, Rue-Saint Honore, and please do not ask questions!"

The fiacre driver grunted as he pulled on the reins. Suddenly, he stopped as someone walked up to the fiacre. "Where have you come from?" a voice asked from outside. 

"Rue de Gres," the driver replied.

"Any passengers?"

"Three...I mean, two, Monsieur." 

Cosette and Joly exchanged looks. "I know him," Cosette mouthed.

"Who's he?" Joly asked. 

"Inspector Javert!"


	66. Beyond the Charm

**Beyond the Charm**

Cosette fought to keep a straight face even as she saw the Inspector peer into the fiacre. "Good evening, M'sieur," she greeted him, forcing some cheer into her voice.

"And you too, Mademoiselle," Javert said, tipping his hat to her. 

"Do you need any assistance, Monsieur Inspector?" Joly asked Javert mildly.

Javert nodded almost casually. "I gather that you are...were a patron at the cafe? Why the sudden departure so early in the evening?" he asked.

"My friend and I have an urgent call to make," Joly replied, managing to grin at Javert.

Javert nodded slowly. "Well, I'd better go indoors. It's a chilly evening, so I wish you...three...well," he said before stepping away from the fiacre.

Joly glanced at Cosette. "What do we do?" he asked fearfully as the fiacre lurched forward.

Cosette gave him an agonized look. "Should you go back?"

Joly gritted his teeth. "That would arouse suspicion. Pray that they are in the backroom!" he muttered. He checked Eponine's pulse and shook his head. "She's lucky to be alive."

Cosette bit her lip and didn't say anything until the fiacre reached the familiar front of Joly and Musichetta's flat. Joly alighted first and knocked on the door. "Chetta!" he called.

"Go away, Patrice," Musichetta replied angrily. "I'm not speaking to you!"

"Chetta, open up, please. One of your friends needs some help," Joly begged.

Cosette sighed and knocked on the door as well. "Chetta, it's me, Cosette! Eponine's with us, and she's very sick."

Footsteps sounded and Musichetta finally opened the door. Half her hair was up in curls, the other half was still let down and loose. "What happened?" she asked warily as Joly and Cosette carried Eponine out of the fiacre.

Cosette briefly explained the situation on the way upstairs. Musichetta nodded grimly as she began shaking out some sheets. "So I see there's nowhere else for her? Have you told Montparnasse?"

Cosette's eyes unexpectedly welled up with tears. "I can't. I don't want to talk to him. Not anymore. I can't believe he did this to Eponine. I thought he cared. I thought he was a gentleman. He used to care for me so well, Chetta."

Musichetta sympathetically squeezed Cosette's arm. "People change."

"I didn't want him to change," Cosette murmured. She shuddered as she saw how pale and drawn Eponine's face was as Joly set her down on a bed. "I didn't even know what had happened to her till today." 

Musichetta shrugged. "I can't blame you."

"I should have known!" Cosette cried. "Oh God, what will Marius say to this?"

"Marius? You mean Marius Pontmercy?" Joly asked quizzically.

Cosette blushed furiously. "He was helping look out for Ponine and her family. And for me."

Musichetta and Joly exchanged knowing grins. "You're a lucky girl, Cosette. Have you had any dinner?" Musichetta asked. Cosette shook her head by way of reply.

Eponine opened her eyes slowly. "I'd like some, if it's fine?" 

"Just a little. Don't strain yourself too much," Joly advised as Musichetta went to where a pot of broth had been boiling.

Eponine looked at Cosette. "Don't tell my Maman. She'd kill Claquesous _and_ Parnasse herself if she knew."

Cosette snorted at the mental image of an angry Thenardiess. "So what will I tell her?"

Eponine shrugged. "Tell her something fanciful. Like you used to when you were little."

"Like she'd believe me," Cosette laughed. "_Though I wouldn't mind any of those fancies coming true for myself."_


	67. The End of Deception

**The End of Deception**

"_Don't wake me up. Please, let this be just a dream,"_ Cosette tried to reason with her feet and the daylight even as she staggered downstairs the next morning. Though initially, everyone had dared to hope for the best, Eponine wound up getting sick all over herself all the same during the night. Now, with Eponine still in a delicate condition, and Joly and Musichetta still somewhat at odds, Cosette was more than willing to take _any_ means of rest that came her way.

"But not for some hours," she reminded herself as she tried to pinch herself to stay awake. In her extreme drowsiness, she almost tripped over a young waif sitting in the street.

"Careful!" the smaller girl's shrill voice hollered. "Are you blind?!"

Cosette blinked at the dirty street girl. "Azelma?"

Azelma grinned mirthlessly before spitting. "Cosette, isn't it? Well, some morning you seem to be having."

Cosette shrugged. "Could be better. But you? Have you eaten?"

Azelma shook her head. "My sister. I can't find her."

The older girl sighed as she helped Azelma to her feet. "She's staying with me and a friend. She's been sick, and is likely to stay that day for some time," she said with utmost seriousness.

Azelma's eyes widened. "Ponine? She's sick? Why?"

Cosette looked down. "It's a long story."

"Maman's been worried. I should tell her," Azelma said. Before she could bolt off, Cosette grabbed her arm.

"Zelma, don't tell your parents, please!" Cosette begged.

"And why not?" the younger Thenardier girl asked suspiciously.

Cosette bit her lip. "It's going to get some people hurt. Bad." 

"Lingres?" Azelma asked warily.

"Maybe," Cosette replied, suppressing a yawn. "You could see her, just promise not to tell!"

"Why?" Azelma said quickly, but her voice was not alone in posing this query. It took Cosette a few moments to recognize the face of the young man standing behind Azelma.

"It's an awful story, Marius," Cosette said, not wishing to meet his gaze. Even at this early hour, Marius looked fresh and ready for the day. His alert countenance was enough to make Cosette wish that she had at least washed her face and tidied her hair before heading to work.

Marius however did not seem to notice Cosette's disheveled state. "Perhaps I should inquire if you are feeling better? Though if there's anything I can do, please tell me," he said concernedly.

Cosette now dared to look at him, now having been caught off-guard by his reply. "I've just had the most terrible day yesterday, and I don't know what to do now," she blurted out. "With Eponine sick, and me not knowing what to say to Parnasse, that awful, terrible boy!" 

"Cosette, what is this about?" Marius asked, taken aback.

"You really don't want to know," Cosette whispered, slumping against a post.

"Cosette, Cosette, I don't know how.." Marius began before he realized that she was crying. He steadied her with his hand on her shoulders. "You need not tell me, but is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, lifting her chin.

Cosette sighed wanly. "A little," she murmured.

Unexpectedly, their lips brushed together for one seemingly eternal moment. Marius pulled away after a moment, as if stunned.

"Did we?" he asked slowly. 

Cosette managed a smile even as heat rushed to her cheeks. "Yes. But do you mind?" she asked, before realizing that his cheeks were as red as hers were likely to be.


	68. Light Amid Adversity

**Light Amid Adversity**

"Do you suppose they may be laughing at us, cheri?" Cosette asked Marius a week later as they passed another group of gawking and staring people. It was rather mild for a winter afternoon; the sun shone clearly through the bare boughs of the trees along the Luxembourg.

Marius' cheeks reddened slightly. "Perhaps only at me, for certainly there is no reason to laugh at you, Cosette," he replied as he smoothed down his slightly threadbare coat.

Cosette fought to hold back her giggles. "Marius, you do know that I find you very handsome," she said plainly.

Marius' blush deepened. "And you are aware of my opinion of your beauty," he said to her softly. "As I said yesterday, there is no parallel."

Though the past few days were nothing short of trying, they had the effect of completing and perfecting the change that for some time had been coming over Cosette. Even with her face turned pallid with tiredness, Cosette was already beautiful.

"And you said that simply because you caught Courfeyrac staring when we were all at Joly's yesterday," she said more teasingly to Marius. "Though I daresay, Eponine and Azelma resented that remark in their hearing." 

"And he had the nerve to even make comparisons," Marius laughed, recalling his friend's antics. "Must I apologize to the ladies?"

"Perhaps, if you value keeping the peace in there," Cosette pointed out. "You do know that Madame Thenardier is quite formidable..."

"Formidable being the understatement," a sullen voice said from the shadows. 

Cosette shuddered at the sound. "Claquesous?"

"It is I," the ventriloquist said. Though Cosette and Marius could distinguish the big form of a man leaning against a tree, they could not see his face. "You know of something."

"Of what?" Cosette asked, feeling her mouth go dry.

"Of Thenardier's older fee. Of that girl and what she's been about. Why she's been ill."

"M'sieur..."

"You know who had to do with it?" the bandit asked, dropping his voice. "Come now, Cosette, I know you two are like sisters..." 

"_So he thinks that Montparnasse has had to do with Eponine, and Montparnasse thinks that someone else did it. And Eponine is afraid, and Combeferre and the others will not reveal a thing,"_ Cosette realized, feeling a chill course through her.

"M'sieur, what do you want me to do?" she asked slowly.

"Point him out to me."

"And what if I do not?"

Marius' hand instinctively met Cosette's. "Please, we must leave. I do not like the sound of him," he said in her ear as they began to back away. 

Claquesous merely laughed. "Do you think he can help you?"

"I intend to keep her away from you and the likes of those you work with!" Marius said more loudly to Claquesous, even as he firmly but quickly led Cosette to safety across the promenade.

Cosette was pale as they reached the gate. "Marius, do you know what you just did?" she asked him.

"I have to protect you! I can't let you do something that will put you in danger. I don't trust that man," Marius argued.

"I never have," Cosette said. She squeezed Marius' hand. "You're right. Let's get away from here. Now is not a good place to be..." she said as they headed back into the street. Her hands were cold even as she shoved them into her pockets.


	69. Unwillingly Encountered

**Unwillingly Encountered**

"My goodness, you have all been quite out-of-sorts as of late. How did you get Pontmercy to leave?" Bossuet teased Cosette the next morning over breakfast.

"I told him that waiting up here wasn't going to help very much. And that he was going to be ill if he insisted, and I would be vexed if that happened," Cosette replied matter-of-factly.

Across the table, Musichetta burst out laughing. "Did you really?" 

"You know, Chetta, that we men are completely defenseless before the wiles of their loved ones," Joly remarked as he inched closer to her.

"I would beg to differ, Patrice," Musichetta teased despite the crimson that was rising to her cheeks.

Cosette coughed lightly. "Over breakfast?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this outside. We wouldn't want to wake up our invalid friend," Musichetta said quickly to Joly as she hauled him out of his chair and led him to the door.

Bossuet gave them a jealous look. "Don't let your breakfast get too cold!" he called after them before the door shut.

"You'll get your day at least once," Eponine said sleepily as she walked over to the nearest chair. Her auburn hair was hopelessly tangled, but her face was much less pallid than it had been a week before.

"How are you?" Cosette asked.

"A little better. Just a little. Where's my sister?" Eponine replied languidly as she rubbed her eyes.

Bossuet and Cosette exchanged looks. "She slipped out..." Bossuet said before all of a sudden, Cosette put down her plate and headed out.  
_"She can't have gone home! She can't!!"_ Cosette told herself repeatedly as she raced out into the hall. She was oblivious to Joly and Musichetta asking from another room where she was off to; her mind saw only the door that she hoped would still be open.

To her dismay, the door was already closed. "Oh God..." she whispered as she opened the door...

...only to see the reddened face of the Thenardiess.

"Cosette. Where is Eponine?" the older woman asked.

Cosette's hand tightened on the doorknob. "She's having breakfast..." she said weakly. "_Oh no, what to do? What to do?"_ she wondered as she looked around.

The Thenardiess was still unruffled. "Where is she?" she repeated more slowly. 

Cosette fought to keep from glancing towards the stairwell, even as the door opened in the hall. "Can we help you, madame?" Bossuet's cheery voice asked.

The Thenardiess' eyes narrowed at Bossuet. "Young man, do you know my daughter?" she asked.

Bossuet smiled calmly. "She's upstairs." 

"Bossuet!" Cosette groaned in anguish.

The Thenardiess grabbed Cosette roughly by her arms. "I heard from Azelma what had happened. How could you let _them_ do such a thing to her?!" she hissed.

Cosette shut her eyes. She felt the lie straining to leave her lips; she hadn't lied in the longest time, and she wondered now how to go about it. "I didn't know," she said at last.

"You didn't know what?" 

"What she was doing. I was working, Madame! I swear." 

The Thenardiess let go of Cosette. "So you do not go about with them anymore?"

Cosette nodded dumbly. "Not often."

Bossuet cleared his throat. "Perhaps you ladies would better discuss this upstairs?" he asked. 

"Gladly," the Thenardiess said, pushing her way to the stairway.


	70. Wistful Thinking

**Wistful Thinking**

Cosette fought to keep a straight face even as Bossuet ushered her and the Thenardiess into the small flat. "_I wonder if she'll think this place is a mess,"_ she mused to herself.

Eponine, who'd been listlessly sipping at a glass of water, nearly jumped up on seeing the newcomer. "Maman? What are you doing here?" she asked.

The Thenardiess' expression mellowed slightly. "Seeing how you are, my treasure. Why didn't you send Azelma earlier?"

Eponine managed a weak smile. "She had things to do."

The Thenardiess clucked her tongue as she went over to comb out her daughter's tangled hair. "I heard you were ill? Do you want to come home?" she asked more soothingly.

Eponine shook her head. "What will Papa say if I do? He won't want me sick, and besides, for health's sake. We haven't a fire at home, have we? Your hands are cold, Maman." 

The Thenardiess smiled painedly at Eponine's words. In fact, the older woman's hands were rough and red from the harsh weather. "You're right about that. Well, how soon till you will be better?"

Bossuet glanced at the door. "Shall I fetch my friend? He's a medical student..."

The tall woman waved him off. "Well then, you have to recover soon. I miss you dreadfully, and there's much you have to do. But I don't want you going about with your father's friends. Just look what they did to you!"

It was all that Cosette could do not to roll her eyes at this conversation. Still, she bit her lip even if to stifle the sob that threatened to leave her throat. _"I wish I had a mother who could do that for me!"_

She straightened up. "Can I do anything for you, Madame?"

The Thenardiess sat down in a chair as smoothly as possible with her colossal frame. She indicated the pitcher of water. "Well?" 

Cosette got a glass and filled it with water. Her hands did not shake as she handed the drink to the Thenardiess. "I'd better go now, Madame. I have work to do," she said as graciously as she could.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" Bossuet called.

"I'm just leaving a few invitations," the excited voice of Jehan replied. 

Cosette opened the door and did not hide her grin upon seeing the young poet. "An invitation? From who?" she asked. 

Jehan handed two sets of envelopes to Cosette and Bossuet. "One is from one of Bahorel's friends. There's a masque in two weeks, and we are all invited. Then there's the unveiling of Delacroix's work."

Bossuet laughed as he clapped Jehan on the shoulder. "So I see the inspiration has finally driven you out your garret?"

Jehan smiled wryly, though the merriment did not leave his eyes. "It will certainly cause a stir," he said.

"Why so?" Cosette asked. "The painting, I understand, but the masque?"

"You've never been to a masque?" Bossuet said.

"I haven't the time, ever!"

Eponine's eyes widened at these words. "A masque? Is there an envelope for me? Maman, if there is, can I go?"

Cosette leafed through the invitations. "One for you. I don't see one for your sister."

"She's too young anyway. She's not even fifteen," Eponine scoffed.

"I say it's about time we ask dear Chetta for some help. She's someplace with Joly," Bossuet said.

Jehan's face paled. "No, L'aigle. You don't mean to...disrupt them?"

"Oh better. I'll close the door, to lessen the scandal," Bossuet said before he and Jehan quit the apartment.

The women listened to them leave. "Some mischief afoot," Eponine said.

"Not as bad as this," the Thenardiess scowled. "If you go to that masque, Eponine, who will go with you?"

Cosette cleared her throat. "I think even Marius is invited. So I should have no problem with finding a companion."

Eponine's eyes darkened. "And who will I be left with?"


	71. Elegant Mysteries

**Elegant Mysteries**

"It's frightfully difficult to see out of this!" 

"Yes, but you aren't supposed to see who you are dancing with till you are told to!"

Cosette sighed resignedly and stopped adjusting her mask. She looked out with despair at the throng of exquisitely dressed guests milling about the ballroom. "How am I to find anyone I know? I do wish this was like other dances I heard about, when you can go with someone and see everyone!" she pressed on.

Musichetta laughed as she folded up her shawl of light purple cloth. "The fun of a masque, Cosette, is being able to enjoy all sorts of company without arousing jealousy. So having a man to escort you is not something you should be concerned about. Now look smart, because the first dance should begin any moment,, and the gentlemen will need partners."

"Chetta---" Cosette protested before her friend slipped into the crowd. The younger girl made a little discontented noise as she smoothed down the voluminous skirts of her deep blue dress. She strained to see through the eyeholes of her mask, hoping to detect some tell-tale walk, or trick of dress that would point her friends out to her in a sea of dark coats, well-polished hats, and skirts that brushed the floor.

"_And if the ladies are difficult to distinguish, what about the men?"_ she realized as she got out of the way of a girl passing by, wearing a fussily-trimmed red gown. _"And where's Marius? Can I still find him, even here?"_

She noticed across the crowded hall two elegantly dressed young men apparently teasing a stubborn friend of theirs. This obstinate young man was tall, and made even more imposing with his arms crossed. Another man wearing a rather shabby tailcoat but still walking with a confident gait, approached a girl wearing a green and white gown with a mask edged with glass beads. Cosette thought she also caught sight of Musichetta on the arm of a rather portly fellow, and for an instant, she also heard what sounded like Joly sneezing someplace. As the music continued to play, and people laughed, dined, and chatted among themselves, Cosette's reverie and her misery grew deeper.

"Mademoiselle, would you do me the honor of this dance?"a voice asked seemingly out of nowhere. Cosette found herself looking at a face masked almost completely in black, but the state of this man's dress already betrayed him.

"Montparnasse?" she asked quietly.

The young man did not say anything even as he led her to a place towards the side of the room. Cosette forced herself not to look at the other couples already taking their places for the dance, but instead she let her partner take her hand and lead her in time with the music. She felt sure, judging by the calluses on his hands and the bloom in his buttonhole, that she was dancing with Danger himself. Still, she found herself following him with more ease than she'd ever thought, completely responsive to the slightest touch of his hand on her wrist, or on her waist.

It was almost an eternity till the last strains of the music reached her ears. "Thank you, mademoiselle," her still devious partner said as he kissed her hand.

"I didn't think you'd arrive," Cosette said to him.

"And nor do the rest," the young man said enigmatically before disappearing into the throng.

Cosette fought the urge to seek him out, but instead accepted the next dance, this time with the reluctant student she'd seen earlier with his friends. After this dance, Cosette was asked for a third, and then a fourth by different young men she could hardly recognize. At length, she found herself out-of-breath, and she retreated to a corner to sip a glass of wine.

"He has to be here, someplace," she murmured as she watched a slender young man wearing a brown mask that didn't quite go with his black coat go up to the girl she'd seen earlier, the one dressed in red.

Suddenly, a powerful sneeze sounded from some place in the room, followed by the sound of a mask falling. "Oh, now is the time?" a voice said. "Everyone, remove your masks!"

"I just sneezed. My cold---" Joly protested, but it was too late. Cosette had quickly taken off her mask, and now she looked around to see the couples who were doing the same. Musichetta, who was across the room, burst out laughing when she found herself in the arms of Feuilly. Elsewhere, Enjolras' face reddened as he found himself in the company of a pretty grisette, while Eponine did not bother hiding her smile upon recognizing Marius in front of her.

"Well, so much for that," Courfeyrac quipped, sending a ripple of laughter throughout the company.

Cosette bit her lip as she tried not to look at either Eponine or Marius. "I was here all along," she said, managing a grin.

"Yes, but he found me first!" Eponine declared smugly.

Color flooded Cosette's cheeks. "You know, _someone_ was here earlier..." she began as she looked around, only to find that Montparnasse was nowhere in sight.


	72. Idealized

**Idealized**

"It's quite a modern subject!"

"Shocking, I should say."

"I'm more interested in meeting the girl in this painting..."

"M. Delacroix said she's not here yet."

'Oh, what a pity!"

Even as critics and patrons commented on and praised Delacroix's latest masterpiece and fought to get a closer look, hardly anyone paid attention to a young woman who seemed to be content to stay at the fringes of the crowd. It was only after the crowd had dispersed a little that she dared to take a look at the painting. If someone had taken a look past the huge bonnet that hid her face, he or she would have seen that this girl was smiling with a look of amazement. 

"_That can't really be me and Gavroche, can it?"_ Cosette thought as her gaze wandered over the canvas. She giggled as she remembered the times she'd gone to Delacroix's studio to sit for the painting. "_And he had to be quick when it came to painting Gavroche!"_

She heard the tell-tale sound of several people approaching. "Good morning, Mademoiselle Cosette," the familiar voice of Grantaire greeted.

"And to you too," Cosette said cordially, turning to face Grantaire and his companions. A blush suffused her face as she realized that Marius was in the group.

Courfeyrac glanced from Marius to Cosette. "I believe we're about to interrupt something. I say, we can look at the painting better from the other side," he grinned as he ushered his friends away. Grantaire was about to make a quip till Enjolras stopped him with a glare.

Marius sighed as he looked at Cosette. "Delacroix painted well," he said, managing a smile.

Cosette paled slightly. "_Is he jealous?"_ she wondered. She dared to take his hand. "I did tell you about it. Are you angry with me?" she asked. 

"Angry? Should I be?"

"Last night. You did not even speak to me."

Now it was Marius' turn to look interested in the floor. "I could not find you, Cosette. But I was looking for you," he said at last.

"You are telling the truth, I know," Cosette whispered. She forced a smile on her face. "At least Eponine enjoyed her evening." 

"Yes, but you?" Marius asked. "I saw you dancing with Enjolras. And with that man in black. It wasn't..." 

Cosette bit her lip. "I didn't know he was going." 

"Eponine said she was a little upset that he came," Marius said in a lower voice. "He's been following us all, I think. And that other fellow from the Luxembourg..."

Cosette cringed. "We can't have them meet. There'll be blood if they do."

"Because Madame Thenardier is displeased enough?" Marius quipped.

"You are a terrible man sometimes, Marius," Cosette retorted.

"Do forgive me," Marius said earnestly.

Cosette nodded and smiled softly at him. "I love you," she whispered.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter came from the group Courfeyrac was with. "Seems as if Enjolras is rather...transfixed," Bahorel joked loudly. 

Enjolras gave him an irritated look before looking at the painting again. "It is quite a masterpiece."

"I didn't know you appreciated art, M. Enjolras," Cosette remarked. 

"Not usually," Bahorel said, clapping Enjolras on the back.

Grantaire glanced towards Marius and Cosette, "I envy Pontmercy more. See, Liberty is 1830, but a few months, and we have Spring!" he said.

"Yes, Spring for the public?" Eponine's spiteful voice said from someplace. 

Everyone turned to look at her. "I thought you'd be home with Azelma and your mother," Cosette said calmly to her friend. 

Eponine ran her hands through her hair, which was still curled from the previous evening. "I was till I was sent to bring you some messages," she said distastefully, handing some letters out to everyone. The paper smelled foully of tobacco, and Cosette wrinkled her nose as she read her missive.

"Eponine, what does your father want with me?" she asked.

"Isn't it there?" Eponine replied.

Cosette shook her head. "I won't meet him. Or the others. I have things to do," she said, folding up the letter. "Marius, what does it say in yours?" 

"Perhaps the same," Marius said in an undertone. 

Eponine tapped her foot impatiently. "I haven't got all day. We need help, or my family and I will have no place to sleep tonight."

Enjolras looked at her critically. "Is this the truth, mademoiselle?" he asked her.

Eponine gave him an offended look. "Look at me, M'sieur. You think I'd lie? I've done things, I've been helping out, you know that." 

Despite Marius' and Cosette's worried looks, Enjolras nodded to Eponine. "We'll meet at the appointed time then," he said.

Eponine grinned at him. "Thank you, M'sieur!" she said before running off.

Courfeyrac's jaw dropped. "You don't actually trust her? After all the mischief she's been doing, how can you believe she's telling the truth about losing the rent?" 

"She's not going to be alone when you meet," Marius warned Enjolras.

"I know, but I do intend to get to the bottom of this somehow. Find some way to put a good end to this doing of theirs," Enjolras said.

"You're going mad!" Bahorel exclaimed.

Enjolras shrugged and motioned for the rest, even Cosette, to draw nearer. "We have to plan this well..." he began.


	73. Double Ambuscade

**Double Ambuscade**

There was nothing seemingly out of the ordinary at the Place Saint-Michel as the bells tolled the evening hour. A rather chilly wind blew through the streets, causing a tenant in a second-floor apartment to slam the shutters of his windows.

The sound made Cosette wince as she waited near the Musain. With her gray bonnet drawn down over her face, she was almost unrecognizable in the darkness. A black wool schooldress, borrowed from the infamous Changer, completed the illusion of a convent-bred woman venturing out on a charitable errand of sorts.

"_I'd feel better if Marius were here,"_ she thought as she blew on her hands. She willed herself not to glance towards a side alley, in order not to draw any suspicion towards the other people hiding there.

"You are quite sure that they won't recognize you, even with Pontmercy away and listening elsewhere?" Combeferre asked her in a low voice as he walked up to her. He was carrying his usual textbooks, in order not to look completely out-of-the-ordinary.

Cosette shrugged. "I look like a drab. I suppose that will be the case, unless they suspect that Enjolras is up to something." 

Combeferre nodded. "Have you seen the rest?" 

Cosette tried not to blush at this question. "No. When Marius and I left to go here, they had yet to agree on their disguises."

"Ah yes," Combeferre winced. "Bossuet suggested that we dress up Jehan as a grisette..." 

Cosette rolled her eyes. "He's frightfully silly sometimes."

Combeferre looked around. "Enjolras will be waiting here for Eponine, and whoever she happens to be with. I'll be in the cafe, while you..."

"Will stay across the street," Cosette replied. She noticed the familiar forms of Feuilly and Bahorel, talking for a moment before Bahorel slipped into a shop and Feuilly seated himself on a sidewalk, in the attitude of a vagrant. Moments later, Enjolras arrived, dressed impeccably, as always.

"Everyone is here already?" the law student asked.

Combeferre nodded. "Perhaps so. Will you be fine out here?"

Enjolras managed a smile. "Wish me well, and hope that what I have to do will work." 

Cosette slipped off to her assigned place and leaned against a wall. "_Maybe there's nothing to fear; maybe Eponine really does need the help. Or maybe she doesn't, but she'll bring her father or Zelma. I think M. Enjolras can deal with them, can't he?"_ she wondered. She adjusted her bonnet one last time; it was imperative that neither she nor Marius could be visible to Eponine or any of her companions while Enjolras reasoned with and questioned them. She watched as Eponine darted out from around the corner and ran up to Enjolras. They talked for a few moments before he escorted her into the cafe.

"Well, that's done it. Combeferre is probably having a good laugh," Bahorel observed aloud from his vantage point.

"Or not. If it was Courfeyrac or Grantaire in there with them, maybe," Jehan pointed out as he peered out from his hiding place behind some trees.

"Shh! Quiet there!" Feuilly hissed.

Out of the corner of Cosette's eye, she noticed what seemed to be several men slinking in and out of the shadows. She bit back a gasp of shock as she saw for a moment the form of Babet under the light of the lamp post.

"_Who's he with?"_ she thought fearfully. All possibilities raced through her mind even as she watched M. Thenardier saunter into the Musain, followed by his awful wife.

"What in the---" Courfeyrac shouted from the alleyway. A flurry of kicks and punches sounded, following by the sickening thud of a body hitting the pavement.

Cosette's jaw dropped. "Marius! Courfeyrac! Grantaire!" she called as loudly as she dared. For several long moments, there was hardly an answer, save for footsteps heading towards the street.

"We're alright, but I can't say the same for the prowler," Marius replied, emerging from the alley. "Grantaire knocked him out."

Cosette bit her lip as Marius went over to her side of the street. "Anyone I should know?"

"If your acquaintances make it a habit to wear masks," Marius frowned.

Cosette felt sick at these words. "Someone has to go in and tell M. Enjolras and M. Combeferre," she said.

"You think you should call the police?" another voice said. The two young people turned to see a tall man standing by the same lamp post where Babet had been not so long before.

Cosette's blood ran cold. "Good evening, Monsieur Inspecteur," she forced herself to say cordially.

Javert bowed politely to her, and smiled at Marius. "If you're thinking about taking on Patron-Minette by yourselves, you are asking to get more than a few injuries," he said.

"What do you want, Monsieur?" Jehan asked, now daring to make an appearance.

"Allow me to offer my services," Javert replied. "Tell me, how many friends do you have in that cafe?"

"Five," Marius replied before Cosette could say anything.

Javert glanced towards the street corner. "And how many out here?"

Jehan reddened slightly. "Six, not counting ourselves." 

Javert's smile grew clouded. "Well then, if you will allow my intervention..."

Jehan and Marius exchanged agonized looks. "But we can't..." Marius mouthed before suddenly, the sound of shattering glass came from within the Musain.


	74. Unwarranted Testimony

**Unwarranted Testimony**

"Stay here, Cosette!" Marius ordered as he ran after Jehan and Javert towards the Musain. Bahorel was already several steps ahead of them, and his arrival was greeted by a shout from within the cafe.

"Don't just go---" Cosette tried to say before Feuilly put a hand on her shoulder. 

"There are already more than enough of us. Joly and Bossuet should have been in the backroom," he said warily. 

Cosette shook him off. "M'sieur, I know Patron-Minette. For God's sake, come with me, I can't get in there by myself!" she said, running to the window of the cafe.

From outside, she could see that some men dressed all in black had forcibly restrained Enjolras and Combeferre. The two Thenardier women were cowering in a corner, while Javert stood by them. Bahorel had already knocked Brujon to the floor, but Babet had a knife to Jehan's throat, while Guelemer held back Marius. Joly and Bossuet were half-hidden in the backroom doorway, while Courfeyrac and Grantaire had just entered in from the street. M. Thenardier stood in the middle of the scene, as if surveying them all coolly despite his obvious bewilderment. 

"Let me in, M'sieurs," Cosette said, pushing her way past Panchaud, who was nearest the door.

"Cosette!" Eponine, Marius, and Enjolras exclaimed at the same time. 

M.Thenardier looked at Cosette, and a strange smile formed on his face. "Good evening, my dear Lark. You are rather late for supper with our dear benefactors."

Javert glanced from Cosette to M. Thenardier. "You know her, Monsieur?" he asked the former innkeeper.

"This, Monsieur Inspecteur is my foster daughter. She should have stayed with us instead of being left in Paris by that child-stealer!" M. Thenardier replied.

Cosette went livid. "He wasn't stealing me away!" she exclaimed.

Javert nodded, as if taking all of this in. "The rest of you, unhand these gentlemen," he said, gesturing to the captors. "It will do no good to get arrested before supper."

"We haven't had any supper for some days now," Brujon growled, reluctantly lowering his lingre.

Javert glanced at him. "Where are Claquesous and Montparnasse?"

Babet and Brujon exchanged looks. "Wasn't the ventriloquist outside, at the back?" Babet asked.

"We knocked him out. He's still lying there," Courfeyrac chimed in. 

At this, M. Thenardier turned on Eponine. "It was a trap! How could you have insisted on coming here tonight?" he demanded, shaking the girl.

The Thenardiess shoved him away. "Don't do that! She's just a child!"

As the older Thenardiers began arguing loudly, Eponine glanced pleadingly at Enjolras, Marius, and Cosette. "You know I was just meeting here..." she began.

"Meeting? I would have thought you had other plans," Enjolras said, lowering his voice.

"As you would have as well, M'sieur?" Eponine replied more pertly. 

"Tell us, did you know they would be here?" Javert asked her.

Eponine raised her chin. "No, M'sieur." 

Cosette forced herself not to even look at them. "_She's getting better and better at lying,"_ she thought. Suddenly, a sound came from the alley. Courfeyrac and Grantaire had returned with Claquesous, who was only beginning to regain his wits.

The ventriloquist still had his mask on, however, so his face remained unseen. Still, his surprise wasn't concealed. "Now what's happened here?" he asked, turning from the Thenardiers to his other comrades.

"We didn't have to come here," Panchaud said, spitting on the floor. "These bloody Republicans..."

"Rather more difficult to rob," another man growled.

"Outside, all of you!" Javert ordered. "There are questions that have to be answered, and I daresay, some stays that have to be arranged. To the Prefecture!" 

At this, the Thenardiess burst into wailing. "What's going to become of Eponine? And my other daughter?" she screamed at Javert.

"They'll be taken care of," Javert replied matter-of-factly.

Eponine discreetly seized Marius' arm. "Please, do something. We can't let my parents end up in prison!" she whispered.

"Your father has as good as incriminated himself," Feuilly replied from the doorway.

At this, Cosette stepped forward. "Monsieur Inspecteur," she said calmly to Javert. "I can swear that there's been some other misunderstanding," she said. "The Thenardiers weren't in league with the rest. They were expecting some other party." 

"My God, Cosette, you shouldn't have to do this..." Marius said to her.

Javert eyed Cosette suspciously. "And your other friends?" he asked, gesturing to Combeferre and Enjolras.

"Were here on other business, but yes, they are acquainted with the Thenardiers," Cosette said, trying to sound confident.

Javert opened the door. "Perhaps you should regale us with the full tale at the Prefecture. We have tarried too long," he said, signalling to some other officers outside.

Cosette smiled weakly at Enjolras and Marius. "I tried."

"When you shouldn't have," Enjolras retorted as they followed the others outside. There were four carriages waiting; the Thenardiers and the other bandits filled the first two, while Courfeyrac Jehan, Bahorel, Javert and some other officers got into a third, while Cosette, Marius, Enjolras, and Combeferre occupied the last with another officer.

"Where are Feuilly and the others?" Marius asked Combeferre as the carriage lurched forward.

Combeferre glanced discreetly back to the Musain. "Arranging matters."

Enjolras did not hide his sigh of relief. "Remind me to thank them tomorrow." 

"_And hope that the backroom is not too messed up when the gendarmes are done searching through it,"_ Cosette thought wryly.


	75. All In, One Out

**All In, One Out**

"Marius?"

"Mmf...I was asleep already, Cosette, but what?"

"What time is it?" 

Marius fished for his pocketwatch. "Past midnight. Nearly one in the morning, actually."

Cosette sighed despairingly as she went to sit next to the young lawyer. "And the Inspector isn't done questioning the others yet?"

Marius shook his head as he looked around the bare office and the snoring guard in the corner. Once they had arrived at the Prefecture, the entire group had been broken up and put into different rooms while Javert and Prefect Gisquet questioned them all separately. Either out of coincidence or pure negligence, Marius and Cosette had ended up in the same room.

Cosette leaned her head on Marius' shoulder. "They've probably asked everyone except us, don't you think? I mean, the others probably went home; none of them have gone back here."

"Perhaps so," Marius said, patting her hair lightly. "Get some sleep, Cosette."

Just when Cosette shut her eyes, the door of the office swung open. "Mademoiselle Cosette Tholomyes," Javert said cordially. 

Cosette's eyes flew open and she sat up demurely. "Now, M'sieur?" she asked, her voice coming out hoarser than she'd planned.

Javert nodded. "We haven't all night." 

"I'll wait for you," Cosette said to Marius, before daring to kiss his cheek. She smiled at Marius' expression before she went to the door.

Javert escorted Cosette down a hallway to a closed oaken door. The inspector opened it slowly. "The Prefect's office?" Cosette asked.

"Yes, of course," Gisquet replied from inside. Javert showed Cosette to a chair before taking a seat near the older officer's desk.

Gisquet eyed Cosette in a business-like way. "So you're Cosette Tholomyes...what is your age and occupation?"

"Sixteen, M'sieur. I'm a seamstress at the Latin Quartier." Cosette replied firmly.

"Your record shows you have been detained once for 'disturbing the peace'...clearly, by association," Gisquet remarked. "What were you doing outside the Musain when the situation commenced?"

"I was waiting for my friends, M'sieur," Cosette said. "I was supposed to meet them there then go to dinner someplace else."

Javert leaned in curiously. "I am aware how you were...are acquainted with the Thenardiers. Would you know what their business was in the Musain this evening?"

Cosette tried to keep her hands still. "Perhaps they were going to dinner? I knew that Eponine had an appointment with M.Enjolras, and that is all."

"And what of Claquesous, Babet, Gueleumer and the rest?" Javert inquired, his expression growing suddenly feral.

Cosette forced herself to meet Javert's eye. "I am not sure, M'sieur. But I saw them, and I feared for what might happen inside---I know they cannot be up to good at such an hour. And I did see the Thenardiers come in, so I feared for them a little."

The two officers exchanged looks. "Can you give me the names of the friends you were set to meet?" Gisquet asked.

"Marius Pontmercy." Cosette said, her voice suddenly level.

"And not M. Thenardier or his family?" Javert asked pointedly.

"No, M'sieur. It's not unnatural to be concerned, isn't it?"

A smile played across Javert's lips. "It depends who you ask." 

Gisquet put down his pen. "I do not think she is an accomplice in this ambuscade attempt."

"But in other matters," Javert mumbled. He nodded to Cosette. "You may go if you wish, mademoiselle. Unless you are waiting for M. Pontmercy?"

"I'll be fine," Cosette said tiredly as she got up from her chair. Javert escorted her back to the office in silence. When they arrived there, they saw Marius winding his watch.

"That didn't take very long," he remarked when he saw Cosette.

Cosette smiled weakly at him. "They are asking for you."

"If you are cooperative, like Mlle. Tholomyes, you will be able to go home sooner. I'm sorry for having to keep you both so late, though," Javert said as he motioned for Marius to leave the room.

Marius glanced at Cosette. "Perhaps you should go home," he said to her concernedly.

"At this hour? I'd rather wait for you," she replied. Marius bowed slightly before leaving the room. Cosette made herself as comfortable as possible on two chairs before curling up to sleep.

It seemed like only minutes till she felt Marius' hand on her shoulder. "Hmm, what happened?" she asked him drowsily as she opened her eyes.

Marius was pale as he looked at her. "Of course Enjolras and the rest are fine---they were waiting elsewhere, but I can't say the same for the Thenardiers or Patron-Minette."

"Oh?"

"Now they...they'll be in prison for assault and attempted robbery. Except for Eponine."

Cosette's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God. Does she know?"

"I think so," Marius said as he helped her up. "I think that your account might have eased things for the Thenardiers, but they're letting Eponine go mainly on account of her age."

Cosette nodded numbly as she and Marius went out of the Prefecture and headed towards a small building some streets away. Marius fumbled for his pocketbook as if trying to verify the address.

"Jehan's place. I got a message from a gamin," he explained to Cosette as he knocked on the door. 

The door opened to reveal a rather tired-looking Courfeyrac. "About time you found us," he said as he stepped aside to let them in.

"How's Eponine? Have you seen her?" Marius asked.

Courfeyrac gestured to a door. "She's sleeping here. The others went home after stopping here for a while. I think you should follow their lead; you look dead on your feet." 

"And you don't?" Marius quipped.

Courfeyrac cracked a smile. "Don't accuse me of hypocrisy," he said wryly. "We'd better get a fiacre. We won't last the walk." 

"Considering it's not only Patron-Minette that prowls the streets," Cosette remarked as they left the tenement.


	76. The Ironies of Sisterhood

**The Ironies of Sisterhood**

Ever since Eponine's illness, Cosette had been living much of the time with Joly and Musichetta, returning only to her own flat to get fresh clothing or other sundry possessions. All the while, she made sure to avoid Montparnasse, which was an easy matter for as long as she went only in the evenings.

This morning however, she frowned at the current state of her lodgings. "_Eponine and Azelma would hate to live in a place like this,"_ she thought as she straightened up the place. It was just after dawn; in fact light had not quite gotten into the room yet. Cosette worked quickly packing what was left of her belongings in the flat. She also found a few of Eponine's tattered clothes in the general confusion, and made sure to stuff them into the valise she carried with her. 

Just as Cosette shut her valise, she heard the door open. "Good morning, Montparnasse," she said, not looking at him. 

"What are you doing here?" the young man asked. 

"Fixing things. I need to find a better lodging for myself, Eponine, and Azelma. You can have this room if you like," Cosette replied, not bothering to even smile at him.

Montparnasse nodded as he shut the door. "Something's happened, I take it?" he inquired.

Cosette gave him a wilting look. "I don't think the rest of your friends will be happy to see you anytime soon."

Montparnasse smiled weakly at her. "I heard talk of an arrest at the Musain, from some workingmen near the Pont-au-change. Naturally, I kept out of sight. So the tapissier was fool enough to get involved in it?"

"Or the other way around: Babet and Brujon should not have been talking to M. Thenardier."

"So the entire lot is in jail, except for the girls? Why not send them to stay with La Magnon?" 

Cosette shook her head. "Magnon? I should think not---it's only a matter of time till even that place crumbles. And Marius wouldn't approve," she said almost flippantly.

"I see," Montparnasse said. He reached into his pocket and put a postillion on the table. "By the way, this is from your father, Valjean."

Cosette dropped her valise and snatched up the note. "How did you get this?" she asked eagerly.

"I came by it yesterday while drinking with a warden from La Force," Montparnasse said gravely. "See, I do not do half as bad a job as Marius and his friends when it comes to getting information." 

Cosette's hands shook as she unfolded the note. Her eyes glimmered with tears as she took in the words scrawled on the much-wrinkled paper. "A few more months! Then it will all be alright---I don't know how to thank you now," she said, managing a smile at Montparnasse.

The dandy bowed slightly. "I shall think of something appropriate."

Cosette bit her lip. "Can you bring a message to him?"

"I shall try."

The girl nodded as she got a piece of paper and a pen that Montparnasse left by his bed. She wrote a few lines on the still smooth sheet before blowing on the ink to dry. "Carry this as best as you can. I might just forgive you if you do," she said to Montparnasse as she handed the note to him.

"It will not take too much of my time. And thank you for the warning--yes, I know that Claquesous will not be happy to see me," Montparnasse said.

Cosette's jaw dropped. "Claquesous?" 

"Word gets about. I for one, might agree with you on your opinion of Magnon," Montparnasse replied cryptically. He gestured to the furniture. "Will you need any of this?" 

"Perhaps," Cosette replied. "I'm sorry, Montparnasse, but all this silliness and hurting people...it can't go on. I'm done with things to maquiller, so I think I have to do better for myself and for them. Not the way we used to."

"Some Baroness you're hoping to be!" Montparnasse smirked. He smiled smugly at the blush that rose to Cosette's face before the girl picked up her valise again.

00000  
_later_

Azelma Thenardier bit her lip as she tried to keep up with Cosette and Eponine as they walked. "Three girls living by themselves---is that really such a good thing?" she asked loudly as she tried to keep her grip on her ragged carpetbag.

"It's a little more respectable, I should think," Cosette shrugged. "Just think of it. Living with Montparnasse, what will happen to us? Then the other young men are fine, but they have mistresses. And I daren't ask Marius."

"M. Enjolras doesn't have a mistress!" Azelma protested.

Eponine laughed mockingly. "If he hadn't told the truth, we wouldn't be in this trouble right now." 

"Oh do be quiet, Ponine," Cosette reprimanded. "I don't know who of us who were there last night told what, and you can't really say it's anyone. I do expect it will come out by and by."

Eponine scratched at her arm. "So how can we go about it? Montparnasse was helping us before..."

"We shall just have to make do. And really, Ponine, there's nothing wrong with working and trying to be sensible," Cosette said primly as they walked up to the gate of Gorbeau House.

Azelma twitched upon looking at the decrepit garden. "This place? We can lodge better..."

"When we have a more certain situation. I daren't go into debt," Cosette said just as the concierge Madame Bougon came out of the house.

"You here again?" she asked Cosette scornfully.

Cosette held out her purse and handed the concierge some coins. "This time, I will pay. My friends and I," she said, gesturing to Eponine and Azelma, "will live in that last garret room, if you do not mind, Madame," 

Madame Bougon's expression softened at the prospect of several more boarders. "Very well then. Follow me," she said snappishly.

Eponine sighed as she and Azelma stepped into the passage. "Marius' room, if I recall," she said, gesturing to one of the doors in the hall.

"Where else?" Cosette grinned as Madame Bougon let them into the rather dusty garret. Azelma sneezed and wiped her nose with a threadbare sleeve while Eponine set down her own carpetbag on a bare bedstead that had been left behind by a previous tenant.

"You will need to pay for that," Madame Bougon said to the girls.

"I will," Cosette said. "And I'll bring another bed, and some chairs."

"Cosette, you can't bring them all here by yourself, even if you had a handcart," Eponine pointed out. 

Cosette stepped back out into the passage with a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm going to call on our new neighbor for help."


	77. Double Teteatete

**Double Tete-a-tete**

Cosette felt her heart pounding as she knocked lightly on the door of the room next to hers.

"Come in!" Marius called almost flippantly.

Cosette cleared her throat. "Would it still be deemed proper, Marius?" she answered.

Footsteps sounded from within, as if the young man had been caught off guard. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Marius, still in his shirtsleeves and his hair only hastily combed. "Cosette, this is a surprise," he said breathlessly when he saw her. 

"Naturally," Cosette replied merrily, not hiding her amusement at catching him in this state. "Eponine, Azelma, and I have moved next door."

Marius' eyes widened. "How now? Didn't you have a flat of your own?"

"Which I only kept with Montparnasse's help. I can't pay for everything on my own Eponine and Azelma haven't got any real work to speak of," Cosette explained.

Marius nodded with bewilderment. "Then I'll do my best to assist you. Though I daresay, this situation will not do for all of you."

Cosette smiled at him. "I just came to ask for help in moving some of my old furniture over here."

Marius retreated in his room to grab the coat he'd thrown over a chair. As he tried to put it on, Cosette burst out laughing. "Here, let me," she said as she straightened out his cuffs and his collar.

He kissed her hand as it came to rest on his. "I'll help you in that matter of moving, and if God wills it, even more."

Cosette stared at him. "What do you mean, Marius?"

He kissed her forehead. "You'll see soon enough."

A shriek sounded from the next room, followed by fleeing footsteps. "Cosette! Cosette! There's an enormous spider---" Eponine exclaimed, but she fell silent when she saw Marius. Blushing slightly, she stood up straight and attempted a curtsy. "Good morning, Monsieur Marius." 

Marius nodded to her. "You look well, Eponine." 

"Not as well as you do," Eponine said coyly. 

Cosette cleared her throat. "Let's take care of that spider first. Come with me," she said, placing emphasis on the last sentence. Eponine rolled her eyes as she and Marius followed Cosette back into the next room.

Azelma was standing on a chair, shivering with fright. "It's in the corner!" she screamed, pointing to a rather huge spiderweb with its rather plump denizen seated in the middle.

"Wait here," Marius said, hurrying back to his room. He returned with a bowl and a heavy book. Using the book, he swatted the spider into the bowl. Cosette opened the window and Marius tipped the spider out into the yard below.

"You're an awfully brave boy, Monsieur," Eponine grinned at Marius.

"Oh he's not a boy any longer." Cosette said. She anxiously peered into the window, seeing how her reflection looked. To her annoyance, her hair was disheveled again. After running her fingers through it, she smiled primly.

"Shall we?" she asked, straightening up and gesturing to the hall across the room.


	78. Shattered Idyll

**Shattered Idylls**

As most things are in the grip of anticipation, the spring of 1831 flew by quickly in a winsome sort of idyll. Even amidst the difficulties of Gorbeau House, Cosette and the Thenardier girls succeeded in making some sort of living. Only after much persuasion did Eponine and Azelma try to find some other line of work, and at last they were both allowed to work with Cosette and Musichetta in the same shop.

The evening of the sixth of June found these young ladies closing up the shop furtively, as the shadows began to lengthen slightly over the city.

"Where will you three go from here?" Musichetta asked her younger friends.

"To get dinner, I suppose. I do hope we have enough," Eponine replied, counting out coins into her hand.

Musichetta leaned in, as if about to share an important secret."You know, you can join Patrice and I for dinner. We're going to a new cafe to celebrate his making it through another exam," she grinned.

"Chetta, we can't..."Cosette began before Azelma seized her arm.

"Oh can we? It would be good to have a good meal we didn't cook ourselves, for once!" the youngest girl said loudly.

"Azelma, don't be rude!" Eponine reprimanded.

Musichetta laughed and adjusted her bonnet. "Eponine, Cosette, there'll be no trouble if you come along. In fact, we'd appreciate the company." 

Cosette smiled with relief. "Before we go, can we stop by my old place? I have a postillon."

"To give or to receive?" Eponine asked.

"To give. I'm glad that Parnasse is nice enough to help me deliver letters over the wall," Cosette said as they hurried to the Rue Reuilly.

Not surprisingly, the flat was darkened when they arrived. "S'pose he's only getting up now?" Azelma quipped.

"That being likely. Though why can't he join the rest of the world..." Musichetta wondered before Eponine motioned for them to be silent. 

Angry shouts resounded from the upstairs passage. "I told you I'd be there to help Guelemer escape! What is the matter with you, Claquesous?" Montparnasse asked, his voice sounding strained.

"You do not know? You know perfectly well what happened to Thenardier's fee," the ventriloquist's voice growled. Even in this state, his timbre was still hollow. 

Montparnasse laughed mockingly. "I didn't touch that girl before it happened. I keep to my own quartier, or I stay with Cosette and Magnon. You however, are her escort."

"I'd break your neck, you brat, for that! Now---"

At these words, Cosette reached for the postillion she'd kept balled up in her purse. She tossed it in the general direction of the men, giggling when she heard Claquesous curse from being hit on the head.

"It's a letter. We aren't alone," Montparnasse said calmly.

"Get it then," Claquesous muttered.

"Your hands are on my shoulders. I can't reach."

Someone shuffled, then a quick thump was heard, followed by a roar of pain. Before any of the women could react, Montparnasse bolted down the stairway and practically shoved his way past them.

"What did---" Musichetta asked.

Montparnasse held up the postillon. "I'd better deliver this right away," he said, ushering the entire group out.

Eponine looked back towards the house. "But Claquesous..."

"Can take care of himself," Montparnasse insisted.

"You're a cruel boy," Eponine muttered.

"What of the others? Are they out? Is Papa out?" Azelma questioned the dandy.

"Not so, not yet." Montparnasse said. He looked at Cosette and Eponine. "We may need some help."

Cosette shook her head. "Not me. And not Eponine."

Azelma glanced at them confusedly. "But what about Papa?"

"Come now, Zelma, has he cared anything about us?" Eponine asked. "I'd think of finding a way of getting Maman out if I were you." 

Montparnasse looked around and pushed them all under some eaves, depsite Musichetta's protests. The darkened form of Claquesous stormed past, unheeding of any passersby.

"Where's he headed off too?" Eponine asked Montparnasse.

"Now that you mention it, to look for you,"

Cosette's eyes widened. "Does he know where we live?"

"He knows the boulevard," Montparnasse replied. "What time does that Marius fellow go to dinner anyhow?"

"Oh God!" Cosette whispered, breaking away and running back in the general direction of the boulevard.


	79. Closer to a Decision

**Closer to a Decision**

_"Not Marius. God, please not him!"_ Cosette begged as she ran into the deserted ground floor. Her heart stopped for a moment when she caught sight of a large shape on the stairs. 

"Good evening, Claquesous," she called, hoping to sound cheerful.

The man turned. "Ah. I was about to call on you, Cosette."

"Is that all? Parnasse told me about it," Cosette said politely.

If there had been a light, Cosette might have fled on seeing Claquesous' mirthless smile under his mask. As it was though, this faculty was invisible to her. "I have a message for your neighbor too," the ventriloquist said.

"He's not home," Cosette replied quickly. 

"How would you know?"

"He's never home at this time."

"Go upstairs and see."

"No." 

At this single word, Claquesous started. "No?" he repeated.

"You heard me," Cosette said more loudly. "You will step away from that stair, you come out towards that door, and let me be on my way. I know what you're about, and I won't let you do it."

"You insolent hussy!" Claquesous snarled. "You will tell me where he is, Cosette, if you know what is good for you and the rest of us."

"There are people about. The concierge will be home any minute," Cosette said more loudly, not caring who would hear.

However, a step sounded from upstairs. "Who are you talking to down there?" Marius asked perplexedly.

As Claquesous stepped on the stair, Cosette sprang at him. She tried to pull him back towards the hall, but he pried her grip loose and backhanded her across the face. With a shriek of rage and pain, Cosette made a final effort and succeeded in clawing him across his arm.

"_Merde!_ The poulet has a bite!" Claquesous sneered as he grabbed Cosette by her hair.

"Let go of her!" Marius shouted, now running up behind Claquesous. Before anyone could react, the lawyer had punched the ventriloquist in the nose. Roaring with anger, the bigger man let go of Cosette.

"Marius, let's go!" Cosette cried, seizing his hand. Dumbfounded, he followed her out of the tenement and out onto the boulevard.

"What happened back there?" Marius asked once they'd reached a well-lighted corner.

Cosette caught her breath and looked at Marius. "He was coming for both of us," she said.

Marius nodded. "I suspect then that we will have to shift accomodations again?" 

"I don't know." Cosette said. She realized now that Marius was dressed as if to go out. "Where are you going?" 

Marius kissed her forehead. "To ask a certain permission."

"What for?"

"All the more, after tonight, I am convinced that there has to be some other way for us to go about things."

Cosette stared at him. "Marius, do tell me."

"In due time, cherie," Marius said as they headed towards a friendlier quartier.


	80. Distant Hoping

**Distant Hoping**

"That is rather odd of Marius, now that you mention it," Musichetta remarked when Cosette had finished her story. It was already late in the evening, and Joly had gone off to speak to an acquaintance, leaving the four girls to finish their coffee. 

Eponine frowned over her coffee cup. "What can he be up to?"

Azelma burst out giggling. "I know! He's gone to ask someone, for sure."

"Who?" Cosette asked.

"His grandfather!" the youngest girl said, her eyes turning mirthful.

"But...I thought they weren't speaking to each other," Eponine said.

Azelma shook her head. "You know, I heard him talking to himself one night. You were both asleep," she said to her sister and Cosette.

"It must be something important." Musichetta interjected.

"He was talking of getting married," Azelma grinned.

Eponine's jaw dropped and Cosette almost let go of her coffee cup. "To who?" Cosette asked slowly.

"Don't be daft, Cosette! You know he loves you," Musichetta said. "And don't tell me that you don't love him."

"But he can't mean me. He can't marry me. I haven't any prospects...no money. He's a baron..." Cosette began.

"A baron with not a sou on him," Eponine said sourly.

Musichetta put a hand on Cosette's arm. "But if that wasn't a problem, if you had nothing to worry about, would you accept him?"

Cosette looked down. "Yes."

Eponine rolled her eyes. "You dream too much."

"Ponine!" Azelma hissed rebukingly.

"Well, she does. It's not as if you're a princess and he's a prince," Eponine said to Cosette. "Wake up. He's a baron, he has a family. And you?"

Cosette glared at her friend. "It didn't matter to him. And if it doesn't matter to him, what should it matter to me?" she said, sitting up straight.

"You know his grandfather will say no to the arrangement," Eponine muttered. "And he'll forget about you."

Cosette bowed her head again. "Maybe." 

Musichetta handed a handkerchief to Cosette. "Don't be unkind, Eponine. Miracles can happen, after all."

"Like my sister being a baronne?" Azelma said, muffling this with a cough.

Musichetta turned to Cosette, who was dabbing at her eyes. "Come now, it's too early to tell. It will all be right by morning."

Cosette blew her nose. "Perhaps so," she said, cracking a smile. "Sorry to be blubbing."

"It's perfectly understandable," Musichetta said. "At any rate, you're luckier than I am."

"How?" Eponine asked incredulously.

"Because I know that Patrice isn't ready to marry me," the oldest girl whispered just as she noticed Joly going back to their table.

Joly stopped and regarded them all curiously. "Seems as if much has transpired in my absence, ladies?" he asked.

Musichetta kissed his cheek. "Nothing to worry about, Patrice," she said merrily, but pain was still evident in her once gay eyes.


	81. The Bourgeois Inquisition

_Pardon the short update_

**The Bourgeois Inquisition**

Cosette took care to shut the door of her room quietly enough not to awake Eponine and Azelma. With her shoes in her hand, she stole up to the door of Marius' room and knocked thrice.

The door opened a crack. "It's rather early, Cosette," Marius greeted, sounding more tired than usual. 

Cosette smiled painedly in the half-light of the early morning. "I have much to do later, but I need to speak with you."

Marius opened the door to let her in. "I was about to ask you the same thing myself," he said as he showed her to a chair. "Though this isn't exactly what I had planned..."

Cosette clasped his hand firmly. "Azelma told me you probably went to your grandfather last night." 

Marius nodded. "I went to ask permission to marry you." 

Cosette sighed as she met his gaze. "What did he say?" 

"He wants to give the matter some deliberation...only after I pleaded with him."

"Marius, you shouldn't have. Not for me."

He touched her hair. "But I love you, Cosette."

Cosette didn't say anything but her eyes were now filled with tears. Seeing this, Marius continued. "I'd take any humiliation for you. My pride doesn't matter---not in this situation we're in."

"I love you too, Marius, and I really would rather not have you do what you did...but now, what must I do?" she said at last.

Marius swallowed. "My grandfather wishes to meet you. As soon as possible."

Cosette bit her lip as she glanced at her shabby dress. "Give me a day...tomorrow, cheri, will you be with me?"

Marius paused, then nodded. "Certainly," he said, his eyes now fixed on the graying dawn outside the window.


	82. Wed by Association

**Wed By Association**

If Cosette knew it was possible to feel ill from sheer nervousness, she would have been sick all over the Rue des Filles du Calvaire. As it was though, she settled for holding Marius' hand tightly when Basque had admitted them into the gate of Number 6. 

"It's quite different from what I remember," she murmured to herself as she looked around the parlor. The last time she'd been in this room, it had been dark and Patron-Minette had been burglaring the place.

"He can be a bit difficult to speak to," Marius muttered as he glanced at the still closed door. "Though I am worried. He hasn't called us upstairs..." 

As if in answer to this question, Nicolette opened the parlor door. "Monsieur, your grandfather will see you and Mademoiselle upstairs," she said rather brightly.

The young couple exchanged glances. "A good sign?" Cosette quipped as she took Marius' arm.

Monsieur Gillenorman's study was bright in the morning light, and the place seemed to have been dusted quite throughly. The nonagenarian master of the room sat in an armchair, quietly musing.

Marius cleared his throat. "Grandfather..." 

M. Gillenormand stood up politely. "Good morning Marius, and..." he said, eyeing Cosette.

Marius reddened. "Grandfather, I'd like you to meet Mademoiselle Cosette Tholomyes. Cosette, may I introduce my grandfather," he said quickly.

Cosette curtsied gracefully, aware that M. Gillenormand was watching her. "Your grandson is quite the gentleman, Monsieur," she said.

M. Gillenormand nodded as if he was trying to remember something. "Are you related to that attorney M. de Tholomyes?" he asked.

Cosette smled sheepishly. "He is my father."

M. Gillenormand stared at Cosette, then at Marius. "Why didn't you mention it earlier, you ninny?" he berated his grandson. "For a minute there, I had been afraid of certain complications! Now, what impediment is there at all, you rogue?"

Marius laughed incredulously. "Impediment? What do you mean?" he asked his grandfather.

M. Gillenormand smiled at Cosette. "Have you spoken to your father yet?"

"I have yet to write him. He lives in Bordeaux, yes, but I work in Paris," Cosette said.

M. Gillenormand went to his writing desk and handed a paper and a pen to Cosette. "Why waste any time, my dear.I f you are to be married, do it quickly! I shall write your father too to ask a formality. I had business with him the last time he was in Paris, and I presume he should be easy to persuade..." 

Dumbfounded, Cosette sat down to write, unsure how to begin. "How do I explain this?" she asked Marius, even as she tried to keep the smile on her face.

Suddenly, Nicolette knocked on the study door. "Is a Mademoiselle Cosette here?" she asked.

"That is me," Cosette said.

"An old gentlemen saw you come here. He needs to speak with you right away," the servingmaid said.

"Now who could that be?" Marius wondered as he and his grandfather followed Cosette downstairs.


	83. Of Two Loyalties

**Of Two Loyalties**

The visitor to the parlor had his back turned when Cosette entered. However, by the way the morning sun turned this gentleman's white hair into silver, the girl recognized him straightaway. 

"Father!" Cosette cried with disbelief.

Jean Valjean turned around and bowed. "Good morning Cosette," he just managed to say before he was stopped by an enthusiastic embrace. 

"You're out! I cannot believe it. You didn't say you'd come," Cosette said quickly, all grace forgotten in her consternation and joy. "How did you know I'd be here?" 

"Cosette, who is this man?" M. Gillenormand said from the doorway.

Cosette turned to face him and Marius, who was speechless with shock. "My father--not M. Tholomyes, but he took care of me when I first came to Paris. He was detained on a matter on my behalf, unfortunately," she explained.

M. Gillenormand nodded to Valjean. "And you are..." 

"Monsieur...Valjean," the former convict replied slowly, apparently aware of Marius perplexed look.

"So you are Mademoiselle Cosette's guardian under M. de Tholomyes direction?"

"No, under her mother's."

"How?" Marius mouthed, catching Cosette's gaze. Cosette made a writing motion with her hand.

M. Gillenormand was oblivious to this. "Your charming young lady is soon to be married to my grandson. Do we have your permission to ask for Mademoiselle de Tholomyes' hand?"

Cosette turned to Valjean. "Papa?" she asked, noting his hesitation.

Valjean seemed to sigh for a moment before he looked at Gillenormand. "Yes, if it is so," he said, glancing from Cosette to Marius.

"Oh thank you. God is so good...I'm so happy you have come here," Cosette said, now ecstatic.

Marius went over to her and took her hand and kissed it. "Things will get better," he whispered, managing a smile despite his earlier confusion.

Valjean cleared his throat. "I heard you have been caring for Cosette too," he said to Marius. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, and to thank you in person."

"I told him, cheri. How could I have not? I wanted him to know all about you," Cosette grinned.

Marius shook Valjean's hand. "And I'd like to thank you sir, for giving her to me," he said. "What do you say, Cosette? He should come and live with us, if you will have it?" 

"I don't see why not," Cosette said. Oddly though, Valjean didn't say anything at all.


	84. Naming a Price

**Naming a Price**

"Do you suppose he even got the letter?" 

"Cosette, it's only been a week since you posted it. Perhaps the reply from your father, or rather, M. Tholomyes will come tomorrow, for all you know."

Cosette merely shrugged and smiled as she took Marius' hand discreetly. They were at the Luxembourg again, enjoying the midsummer afternoon.. "You do know this is getting stranger and stranger, Marius? Yesterday, my Papa spoke with your grandfather--something about a fortune or sum for me, so your aunt happened to say when I passed by."

"And this missive by my door, requesting for my 'indluegence to make an appointment with some vital news'" Marius said, indicating the letter in his coat pocket. "The ink wasn't wet, but I doubt it came far."

_"Ponine's doing?"_ Cosette wondered. Though of course the Thenardier girls had received the news of Cosette and Marius' engagement with a happy astonishment, it was only to be expected that Eponine would feel more than slighted at the turn of events.

A laugh interrupted Cosette's reverie. "So here is our dear Monsieur L'Abbe after all!" Courfeyrac grinned as he approached the young couple.

"Good day, Courfeyrac," Marius said with a smile. "And to you too, Enjolras, Eponine," he added more uneasily, realizing who Courfeyrac was with.

"Some meeting or some business?" Cosette dared to ask.

"Nothing of importance, unless you care to come along and find out," Enjolras replied politely. 

"Is she free to come should I choose to join you?" Marius inquired.

"Yes then. There is an opportunity for her to be of some help," the taller man replied.

Eponine glanced from Cosette to Marius. "Did you get the letter, Marius?" she asked. "I don't know what it was about though, with my father---"

"Your father?" Cosette repeated. "What's he doing out of prison?"

Eponine clapped her hand over her mouth. "Now I've done and said it! I shouldn't have!"

Marius brought out the letter. "The dramatic artist Fabantou?"

"Clearly a sobriquet," Courfeyrac muttered.

Cosette looked around. "And look sharp now. He's coming here," she whispered, glancing to the path.

"Into the bushes. He mustn't know I'm here, though I do want to know what he's about!" Eponine hissed, half-pushing Courfeyrac and Cosette behind a bush before jumping in with them. Enjolras followed suit, and the four of them tried to stay very still even as they heard M. Thenardier's heavy footsteps. Cosette managed to make a little peephole through the foliage by lifting a few leaves aside.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur L'Baron. I'm the dramatic artist Fabantou, fallen on hard times," the man greeted obsequiously with a bow. He was wearing a heavy sort of coat, too heavy for the warm weather.

"Yes, I got your letter. But what can I do for you?" Marius asked Thenardier slowly.

"A little something for the meal tonight. You know my family's dire strait..."

"Your family should be safe now, M. Thenardier."

"Monsieur Thenar--what?" 

"Thenardier,"

"I know no one by such a name," Thenardier said, turning pale.

Marius shook his head. "I don't know what secret or cause would have you use another name. But you were my father's benefactor. Surely, you can speak plainly."

Thenardier straightened up. "I have an important bit of news that you would want to know...concerning Mademoiselle de Tholomyes."

Behind the bush, Cosette glared at Eponine. "I didn't tell him anything!" the younger girl mouthed.

"What is it then?" Marius asked testily.

"I believe that Mademoiselle's guardian is a thief and a liar. He kidnapped her from my care all those years ago for a measly sum. Furthermore, my wife hardly doubts that her mother, wherever she is sent for her. Clearly she was trying to hide the child." Thenardier said in a low voice.

"Have you any proof? Why are you telling me this?" Marius demanded. 

"I have proof, but you should be aware. This secret will come out by and by, but I have the means to stop it from being known to the public, even if anyone should inquire."

"You mean..."

Behind the bush, Cosette stared in horror at the proceedings. "My God, why is he doing this?" she wondered aloud.

"Perhaps we should stop this," Courfeyrac said.

"In a while. We have to catch him through his mouth," Enjolras scowled.

"M. Enjolras, you wouldn't dare," Eponine whispered.

In the meantime, Marius was looking through some papers. "Montreuil-sur-mer...Cosette told me her mother was from there," he said.

"What will you give me to destroy the notes?" Thenardier asked.

"I haven't any money."

Bracing herself, Cosette stood up from her hiding place. "He won't give you anything," she said.

"And what will assure you then? I have to have something, for all this time of keeping your secret!" Thenardier said. A crafty look slipped nto his eyes. "Unless something can be arranged."

"What then?" Cosette asked, almost dreading the answer.

Thenardier grabbed both her and Marius. "Let us discuss this elsewhere," he glowerd, leading them off.

Cosette managed to look back and catch the others' bewildered expressions as they emerged from the shrubbery. "What do we do?" Eponine asked, mortified.

"Call the police!" Cosette replied, hoping she would be heard.


	85. Compromise and Debt

**Compromise and Debt**

The other place that Thenardier led the unfortunate pair to turned out to be none other than the Rue Clocheperce.

"La Magnon," Cosette had mumbled to herself upon recognizing the address. Though she rarely had contact with the woman, she was aware of the role she had in Patron-Minette's dealings, and was also privy to certain details regarding affairs in the past, such as Magnon's two sons.

Now though, seated in Mlle. Magnon's small but neatly furnished front room, Cosette fought to keep a straight face even as she listened to M. Thenardier arguing with the woman.

"I think they did not want you to be here," Marius remarked wryly from where he was seated beside Cosette.

"Well, there's nothing they can do about that, even if Magnon helped find the papers and proofs," Cosette said lightly. "It's more of my secret than yours or theirs, anyway."

Marius looked at her grimly. "You do know that if the details become public, they could prevent our marriage?"

Cosette sighed as she reached for his hand. "I know. But does it matter to you?"

"It never did, and it never will," Marius reassured her. "And at any rate, it should be easy to arrange a disappearance…"

Cosette did not have time to ponder this imprudent, though romantic idea, since Mlle. Magnon and M. Thenardier now stood before them.

"So I see you're intent on covering up your parents' indiscretions?" Mlle. Magnon asked Cosette.

"I will do w hat is necessary to protect him," Cosette replied, glancing at Marius, "and myself as well."

Mlle. Magnon nodded. "I will destroy the proofs before your eyes, if you will enlist my sister and Montparnasse in a job we have to do."

Cosette bit her lip. "I doubt Chetta will want to go, and I myself am no longer useful in that line of work."

Mlle. Magnon shot Thenardier a dark look. "You said she worked with your daughters?"

"Once before he came along," Thenardier hissed, indicating Marius.

Cosette made another effort. "I'll give you a sum then."

Mlle. Magnon's eyes sparked with interest. "Two thousand francs for the innkeeper's part, and a thousand for me."

"_How will I get that?"_ Cosette wondered. Still, she smiled. "As good as done then. When will I give it?"

"By tonight! I must have it by tonight!" Thenardier said, apparently trying to conceal his excitement.

"Some trouble?" Mlle. Magnon asked.

M. Thenardier waved her off. "You will bring the money here. If not, these papers will be given to the authorities, and perhaps as well to M. Pontmercy's grandfather."

Marius stood up. "Monsieur Thenardier…"

Cosette stopped him with a look. "Marius, there is no other way," she whispered, before quickly taking her leave of the place.

0000

"You didn't!"

"Chetta, I really had to. You know what your sister's like."

"You should know better than to make a deal with her," Musichetta frowned as she rummaged through her bureau in Joly's flat. "Three thousand francs? I can only spare you a hundred," 

Cosette smiled weakly. "I have saved around three hundred in the last year or so, since Parnasse was helping me with the rent. Marius has a hundred to himself too. But I promise I'll pay you back someday."

"That's only five hundred," Musichetta sighed, handing a small purse to Cosette. "Now I'd normally say to you not to worry about the money."

"But I know you need it too."

"Everybody needs something, these times being what they are."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Eponine and Azelma. "Cosette! You were here all along?" Eponine asked.

"Your father let us go. Did you call the police?" Cosette asked.

"M. Courfeyrac did, but we couldn't tell them where you'd gone," Eponine replied. "Where's Marius gone to?"

"To speak with some friends," Cosette said.

"Do you mind telling us what that was all about?" Azelma inquired.

"One of Papa's schemes, no doubt. I wonder if Maman is out as well," Eponine said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so." Azelma whispered.

Musichetta gave Cosette a significant look. "Where did you say you and Marius would meet?"

"At the Musain," Cosette replied.

"Oh that's good. We were on our way there," Azelma grinned.

Eponine rolled her eyes. "She wants to see M. Courfeyrac."

"And you?" Musichetta teased.

Eponine did not reply, but her cheeks turned scarlet.

0000

When the women arrived at the café, they weren't surprised to find anyone in the front room of the establishment. "I think they're at the back," Azelma said, looking around.

"We can't go up there," Musichetta said. "Oh bother it all."

"Or we could knock," Cosette suggested, just as two men trooped out into the front room.

"You need not pay us back right away, Marius. Though of course, I think it could have been avoided," Enjolras said calmly.

Marius looked abashed. "I owe you and Jehan five hundred francs each and the rest of you at least a hundred each. And still I'm short of the amount, but I daren't ask the rest, not when Feuilly and Bossuet have had difficulties lately. Rest assured, I will find a way to repay your kindness."

Cosette walked up to them. "Marius…" she whispered, tapping his shoulder.

Marius nearly jumped at her touch, but he smiled when he saw her. "How is it with you now, Cosette?"

"Chetta lent me a hundred. Will that help?" she asked softly.

Marius smiled with relief. "That rounds off the entire amount altogether," he said.

Enjolras nodded in acknowledgement. "Will you both need any more assistance?"

Eponine cleared her throat. "I can help! I can do something."

"You've done quite enough for today, Eponine," Enjolras said curtly.

"He's right," Marius cut in. "We'll be fine, and we'll go see your father now, if you do not mind. Good evening to you, ladies, and thank you again, Enjolras."

Enjolras smiled briefly as he watched Cosette leave on Marius' arm. "Hopefully they'll be back soon. There is much to be done," he said to himself before returning into the backroom, leaving the ladies in the front room.

An hour later, the Musain was empty, but a solitary figure was seen by Louison, skulking around the Place Saint-Michel.


	86. Planning in Absentia

**Planning In Absentia**

_"Everyone is planning my wedding for me, but how I wish I did have the time to see to things!"_ Cosette thought as she sewed yet another bead onto a delicate gown. It had been a month since the unfortunate incident with Magnon and Thenardier. 

Cosette's hands shook and her eyes felt hot as she lined up another bead in the pattern. While Thenardier had kept his word and destroyed the documents, Cosette and Marius were still a long way from repaying the debts they had managed to run up.

"Cosette, it's late. We have to go home now," Eponine said as she finished cleaning up her worktable.

"I can't. I have to finish this dress for Mademoiselle de la Mole," Cosett replied, not looking up from her work.

"You've been sewing all week," Eponine pointed out. "Though of course that is hardly my problem. I shall speak to Marius though about it."

"He's been working too, and he won't appreciate your disturbing him," Cosette snapped. "Werhaps someone else will miss you." 

Eponine's jaw dropped as if she ws about to let off a harsh retort, but as it was, she mrely straightened up and left the shop in a huff. Cosette shook her head and continued her beadwork till a bell tolled the hour, which was seven in the evening.

It was only at this point that Cosette dared to look up, only to find the establishment deserted. "Well, they haven't the problems I have," she muttered as she put away her sewing basket. Quickly, she grabbed her shawl and after locking up the shop, practically ran out into the evening twilight, in the direction of the Rue St. Marte. 

It was here, in a place known as Number Fifty, that Jean Valjean had taken up his lodgings. The elderly man was just entering the tenement when Cosette ran up.

"Papa!" she greeted as exuberantly as she could in her exhausted state.

A smile crossed Valjean's worn face as he showed her in. "Good evening, Cosette. What brings you here?"

Cosette burst out laughing. "Is there anything wrong with wanting to see you?" 

Valjean shook his head, even as his eyes glanced towards Cosette's hands, which were full of red marks and some sore spots. "What have you been doing all day then?"

Cosette looked down at her poor hands. "Oh, my usual work, but more awful..." she sighed with anguish., Briefly, she narrated her misfortunes and Marius' as well, all the while, not even looking up at Valjean. However, had she cared to look, she would have seen that her benefactor's face was more stricken than hers.

"And now you do not know how to pay your debt?" Valjean asked. 

Cosette nodded. "All my sewing, and all of Marius' translations aren't enough. IF we work to pay the debts off alone, we shan't live at all."

While she was saying this, Valjean had begun to search for what appeared to be a book. He laid the strange brown volume on a table. "You owe them three thousand francs?" he asked.

Cosette looked up. "Yes. But what then? I can't borrow from you, and I shan't."

"This money is rightfully yours. It should have provided for all your needs all these years," Valjean said gravely, handing her three thousand-franc notes. "I will give you the rest when you wed, as a present."

COsette kissed his hand. "Papa! How have you come about this?"

"I have been keeping it in a safe place all these years." Valjean replied. He smiled at Cosette. "It is for your own good."

Cosette managed to smile. "_But if he had been there all these years, would things have been this way?" _she wondered before going to help Valjean make his dinner.


	87. A Matter of Attendance

**A Matter of Attendance**

As August, and the day of the wedding drew nearer, Cosette could not be any more happy or any more harried. It was some time after her visit to Valjean, that while looking over her guest list, Cosette realized there was a matter she had neglected to attend to.

"Azelma, where could your sister have gone off to?" she asked the only other person with her in the garret.

Azelma, who had been drawing idly, looked up quizzically. "I thought she was with Marius' friends."

"She goes around an awful lot with them, doesn't she?" Cosette asked lightly.

"I wonder who she fancies among them," Azelma said, not hiding the mischievous grin on her face. "Well, I s'pose you could find her at the Musain or near the university. She doesn't go with them on all those political meetings."

"_And to think that Marius sometimes keeps me out of such talk_" Cosette shrugged as she put on her shawl. "I won't be long. You can buy yourself some lunch if I'm not back by noon," she said to Azelma as she walked out into the long passageway. Just as she went down into the front hall, the door leading to the street opened.

"Oh! You were going out?" Eponine said by way of greeting. She had taken to wearing her old hat and Montparnasse's tattered coat over her chemise and skirt.

"Yes, to do some things, but I have to speak with you about a certain important matter," Cosette said, going over to her friend.

Eponine crossed her arms over her stomach. "And that would be?"

Cosette smiled as softly as she could. "I need a bridesmaid at my wedding. Chetta said she won't, since she says she's too old,"

Eponine's eyes narrowed. "A bridesmaid? Me?"

The older girl nodded. "You'll get a nice dress of your own…"

Eponine bit her lip. "I don't think I can. I won't look nice anyway, and I might have something to do."

"Something to do?" Cosette repeated. "Please, Ponine, it's a wedding. It would mean a lot to me, and to Marius."

"What would it mean anything to Marius? And to me, when I have…" Eponine began, before her face reddened. She swallowed hard as she tried to compose herself.

Cosette rolled her eyes. "Eponine, I know you fancied him. But if you have someone else, why does it hurt you still?"

"Because I think everyday of what could have happened!" the younger girl replied bitterly. Even with her cap drawn over her face, it was evident that she was fighting not to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind me. I'll think about it a bit, Cosette."

"You will?" Cosette asked incredulously.

Eponine forced a smile on her face. "You said Marius might like me to. And I do get a nice dress…it will be white?"

"Pink and white," Cosette replied. "When will you tell me?"

"Later," Eponine said before going to the stairway. "I have to bring something to the others."

Cosette nodded as she continued to the door. Just as she touched the knob, an idea came to her mind. "Eponine!" she called.

"What now, Cosette?"

"Has anyone ever told you who else will be in the entourage?"

Eponine looked thoughtful. "Either M. Enjolras or M. Courfeyrac?"

"Well, who would you rather be seen with?" Cosette teased. Eponine only slammed the door as a response.


	88. An Incomplete Guestlist

**An Incomplete Guestlist**

The eighteenth of August promised to be a beautiful enough day but its loveliness was lost on the nervous yet ecstatic group that was Marius and Cosette's wedding party.

"Well, don't you think this is just the happiest day, Papa?" Cosette asked Valjean as she made a low curtsy before him as he sat in a corner of the drawing room while Marius and Cosette received their guests at the Rue des Filles du Calvaire.

Valjean's usually enigmatic face now brightened with a smile. "It certainly should be for you, Cosette."

Cosette grinned affectionately even as she adjusted the wreath that she wore on her head. The fragrance of the flowers stuck to her gloves. "I shan't be completely happy unless you are."

Even before Valjean could say anything, another flurry of guests entered the room. "Cosette! You look so lovely---I can't believe you've finally grown up and gotten married!" Musichetta greeted her friend.

"It seems like only yesterday when I came to live at that old tenement," Cosette said. "Oh, I'm sure you and M. Joly will be next."

Musichetta shrugged. "Perhaps. Though I think Mademoiselle Thenardier the younger and that cousin of Marius…"

Cosette blinked. "Azelma and that lancer?" she said, glancing over to where Marius was busy trying to distract his cousin Theodule from admiring young Azelma too openly.

"Pooh, there's nothing much to a man wearing a uniform," Eponine scoffed from nearby as she smoothed down her skirts.

"I think you prefer young men with proper suits?" Musichetta said to the other girl. "I saw how you were looking."

Eponine fought to keep from blushing. "M. Enjolras—" she whispered, glancing furtively to where Marius' friends were talking to some of the other guests..

Cosette tried not to burst out laughing even as she went over to speak to Marius. "_Now there's an odd romance, even odder than her and Parnasse…"_

The memory of Montparnasse sent a slight pang through her. "_Perhaps if he didn't come, I'd understand. But it would have been nice to see him_." she thought.

She laid her hand on Marius' arm. "Been quite busy, I see?" she asked.

Marius kissed her hand. "Well now, what does my wife want of me?"

"Only to be near you."

"That will be done. How is your father?"

Cosette shrugged. "He always keeps to himself."

Marius nodded by way of acknowledgment just as a shout came from the garden. "Bandit! Get back here!" Basque roared from outside.

"I say, what is the matter?" Marius asked, hurrying to the front hall. Cosette followed him, quite forgetting the possibility of the train of her dress getting trampled on.

Outside in the yard, a dirty gamin clad in threadbare rags struggled in Basque's grip. "This child was stealing some bread," Basque muttered.

Marius' eyes widened. "Gavroche!"

Gavroche looked up and nearly dropped the roll he was holding. "Oh, come to partake of the feast to?" he said impishly.

Cosette laughed. "Basque, let go of him, if you please. He means no harm; he is just hungry."

Basque let go of the child. "You know him?"

"He's my brother!" Eponine cried from the doorway as she ran to join them. "Vroche, how did you know of this? Papa is not here though, so how?"

Gavroche looked around. "Talk from the others. I'd better go off then, before that ugly man with a rose misses me. He was asking about all of you," he said in what was meant to be a whisper.

Eponine, Marius, and Cosette exchanged looks. "Parnasse." Cosette whispered.

Marius tapped his foot uncomfortably. "Should we show him in?"

Gavroche shook his head. "He's not feathered enough for this society."

"Oh you are a little ingrate!" Eponine scolded. "Is he alone?"

"Can you feed a shadow?" Gavroche quipped.

Cosette gritted her teeth. "So I think _they _won't want to come in then?"

"What are you three doing out there and missing the feast?" M. Gillenormand shouted from inside. "Marius, Cosette, you honestly do not expect us to start without you both?"

"A minute, Grandfather!" Marius called.

Eponine rolled her eyes. "Take care of yourself, Gavroche. Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"I leave tracks," Gavroche retorted.

"Oh you!" Eponine said before going to talk to Enjolras, who'd gone out into the hall out of curiosity.

Back outside, Cosette smiled wryly just as Gavroche made an insulting bow to Basque. "Tell him that he was missed then, by his friends," she said, emphasizing the last part.

"And the rest?" Gavroche asked.

Marius shook his head. "For them, caution would be more appropriate," he said, taking Cosette's arm to lead her inside the house again.


	89. An End to Transport

**An End to Transport**

Only one thing was certain: Marius and Cosette were happy.

For a long time, not even the shadows of Gavroche's visit, or the murmurs of unrest through the city could disturb the newlyweds in their blissful state. Every morning, Cosette's one delight was to wake up to Marius' voice, and every evening, she was content to fall asleep in his embrace.

Summer soon turned to fall, bringing along some of the chilliest winds to Paris. One morning towards the end of October, Cosette was getting dressed for the day when Marius handed her a thick shawl.

"It looks like a frightfully cold day now, Cosette," he said as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Yes, but am I to wear this old thing?" she quipped even as she draped the shawl over her shoulders. "But of course, thank you."

Marius shrugged. "Well, there's a warm fire downstairs—" he began before a loud shriek sounded from the dining room.

"That sounded like your aunt!" Cosette gasped as she and Marius ran out of the room just in time to see Mlle. Gillenormand run out into the passage.

"There's a man on the wall!" the aging woman exclaimed, pointing to the window of her room, which faced the street.

"What?" Marius said, running to the window. Cosette followed him, only to find that there was no one perched on the wall, or even anywhere near it.

"He must have gone off some place," Mlle. Gillenormand said agitatedly. "Oh what shall we do if there are bandits in this neighborhood?"

"Probably just some vagrant up to some mischief," Cosette muttered to herself just as Valjean and M. Gillenormand rushed upstairs.

"We heard a scream. What happened up here?" the older gentleman asked.

Mlle. Gillenormand breathlessly narrated the incident to her father. "And worst of all, he disappeared when he heard me go for help!" she concluded.

Valjean went to the window and peered out. "He left part of his shirt near the wall, Mademoiselle," he said matter-of-factly, pointing to a scrap of cloth that had gotten snagged on a tree branch.

"Of course, the poor wretch will be cold by this time," Marius said as he followed the rest of the group out into the garden. With the help of a strategically placed stool, Valjean reached up to grab the rag, which appeared to have come from a blue shirt.

Cosette took the cloth from Valjean and examined it. The fabric was rough between her fingers, but something in the coarseness was vaguely familiar. "It looks more like something from an opera house. It's shiny," Valjean commented as he watched Cosette holding up the scrap to the light.

Cosette shook her head. "The Changer is not going to be happy," she whispered.

"The Changer?" Mlle. Gillenormand asked.

"An old acquaintance of days gone by," Cosette said, fighting to keep a straight face. Mlle. Gillenormand shook her head and retreated into the house, muttering something about meeting her nephew. M. Gillenormand followed suit after exchanging a few words with Marius.

Valjean watched as Cosette went towards the gate. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To look for something," Cosette said as she slipped out into the street. She walked over to where some footprints still glistened in the mud on the other side of the wall. A faint trail could be seen, heading towards the corner. However, before she could take another step, a carriage rumbled by and she had to get out of the way.

"So much for that!" Marius said as he stood behind her on the sidewalk. Cosette bit her lip as she looked at the now obliterated trail.

"I do hope they won't be back," she said quietly as she turned to face him.

"I hope you're right," Marius said, kissing her forehead and taking her hand.

Cosette smiled at the familiar contact. "I hope so too," she murmured. "_But still, I suppose I shan't be sleeping tonight,"_


	90. Evasive Inquiry

**Evasive Inquiry**

"_I suppose I should have less reason to be here_," Cosette thought wryly as she and Marius walked around the corner into the Rue Jean-Jacques Rousseau. She pulled her shawl more tightly around her shoulders as she caught Marius' gaze and let him take her hand in his.

"You are quite sure this is a good idea?" Marius asked gravely, looking around the now rapidly darkening street. "I mean, we know how these men work and what they're capable of, and if two days ago, they had the gall to come so near the house, perhaps we should be careful."

Cosette squeezed his fingers. "Ah, it mainly depends on the exact players involved. For all we know, this could be just a passing incident."

"Which you believe that Eponine might know something about?" Marius pressed on. "Well, she does help Enjolras and the rest out with errands and messages…"

"Therefore she is in a position to know things, I should think." Cosette pointed out as they arrived on the step of a rather well-kept tenement.

Marius knocked first. "Eponine? Azelma?" he called.

A crash sounded from upstairs. "Go and let them in! We can't keep them waiting!" Eponine shouted with surprise.

"I'm still brushing my hair, Ponine!" Azelma protested shrilly.

"Silly!" Eponine snapped before her footsteps sounded on the stairs. Not a minute later, she opened the door and smiled awkwardly at Marius and Cosette. "Good evening, Monsieur le Baron, Madame la Baronne," she greeted as she smoothed down her coat. She carried a sort of satchel with her.

"No need for formalities, Eponine," Cosette laughed. "We just have to pay you a little visit."

Eponine nodded as she showed them into the front hall. "Just when Azelma is meeting some lancer, and I have business to settle?" she said as she shut the door.

"It won't be long," Marius reassured her. "Have you met with your father lately?"

Eponine shrugged. "I hardly concern myself with him, but why?"

"Because someone's given Marius' aunt a scare by appearing on the wall of our house. Someone's been to the Changer," Cosette replied, showing the rag that Valjean had found on the tree branch.

Eponine's eyes widened. "They must have some terribly important affair, but to go to that house in such a way? They hardly ever go to the same place twice, and I know they tried to rob your house once, so long ago. Parnasse mentioned it, once."

"So you do not know anything?" Cosette inquired softly.

Eponine shook her head. "But you won't call the police?"

"For lack of sufficient evidence," Marius said. "A single rag hardly qualifies."

"How's Parnasse been in this last month anyhow?" Eponine asked Cosette.

Cosette stared at her. "I thought you would know." 

"Only Vroche sees him now and then," the younger girl confided. "And I don't see Vroche much, save when he goes about with M. Bahorel sometimes."

"Ponine! You're still here?" Azelma giggled as she ran down into the front hall. She was dressed rather gaily in a pink dress that had been darned a few times. She had a white ribbon in her hair. She stopped and curtsied before her friends. "Good evening, Monsieur, Madame."

"You need not do that," Marius said uncomfortably. "I gather you ladies have things to do?"

Azelma smiled primly. "I'm meeting your cousin, Monsieur."

Eponine rolled her eyes. "Well, I have more important things to do. Say, Monsieur Marius, you do not go to those meetings? It's terribly useful stuff."

"I have cases to hear, Mademoiselle," Marius replied. He nodded to Cosette. "Do you wish to go home now?"

Cosette shook her head. "If you do not mind, Ponine, I'd like to help you there a bit, if you're delivering some small paper there."

Eponine eyed her friend suspiciously. "You?"

"Well yes! Why, I can help you give those to the bourgeoisie," Cosette grinned.

Marius took her arm. "Cosette, I'd love to help as well, but you are aware that this is very dangerous."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Marius?" Cosette teased as she half-dragged him out the door.

0000

After leaving Azelma with Theodule at a rather cozy café, the Pontmercys and Eponine soon found themselves going about the city, occasionally taking fiacres, but more often ducking through side streets.

While Marius stood at a corner, inspecting street signs in an attempt to get their bearings, Cosette pulled Eponine aside.

"So what's gotten you into this?" Madame Pontmercy asked her friend.

Eponine smiled weakly. "You do know that ever since that revolution, I've been friends with Monsieur Marius' friends as well?"

"And that is how they came to know of many of your doings," Cosette sighed. "Well, why M. Enjolras?"

In the darkness, it was evident that Eponine had blushed. "You did find him handsome!"

"Well, now I have Marius," Cosette grinned.

A slightly pained look crossed Eponine's face. "He doesn't love me."

Cosette bit her lip. "Eponine---" 

"I wasn't talking about Monsieur Marius," Eponine said, pulling her cap lower to hide her eyes.


	91. A Cup of Something Brewing

**A Cup Of Something Brewing**

The sight of Marius rubbing his eyes was always enough to make Cosette grin with amusement, but on this particular morning, it was all she could do not to burst out laughing.

Marius looked balefully at her from across the café table. "What is so funny then?"

"You look awfully tired, well, more than usual," Cosette replied lightly.

"My dear, we've been going about Paris since early last night, and haven't been home in quite some time. Of course we all need a rest," Marius replied matter-of-factly. They had returned to the same café where Azelma and Theodule had been the evening before. Now, there were hardly any patrons in the place, but that did not stop the serving girls from giving them odd looks.

Cosette shrugged as she glanced towards where Eponine was dozing in her seat, with her head slumped on the table. "Suppose we wake her up?" she asked quietly.

Marius looked around. "Not till breakfast is ready," he replied. He touched his chin lightly. "I need to shave."

"You still look handsome," Cosette said, rearranging Marius' cuff, which had gotten rumpled.

"Perhaps only to you?" Marius said.

"You shouldn't dare to contradict a lady, Pontmercy," Enjolras said calmly from where he was seated nearby.

Marius nodded to him. "Good morning, my friend. Care to join us?"

Enjolras glanced at Cosette, then at Eponine. "I see you have company already, though."

"Yes, and we've been up all night helping out," Cosette said, looking the tall man in the eye. "The least you could do is be polite and join us for breakfast."

Enjolras held back a sigh as he took a chair beside Eponine's. He bit his lip as he looked at the sleeping girl. "So she saw that all the news was delivered?" he asked Marius.

Marius nodded. "You had better thank her."

A serving girl brought in three cups of coffee for Marius, Cosette, and Eponine. "Will Monsieur want one too?" she asked Enjolras slowly.

Enjolras nodded diffidently by way of reply. Nearby, Eponine stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "What are you doing here?" she asked Enjolras drowsily.

"Having some breakfast," Enjolras replied, nudging Eponine's coffee cup closer to her.

Eponine sat up and anxiously brushed her hair out of her face. "Clearly, but you haven't quite answered my question," she said, trying to sound coy.

Cosette held back her giggles as she noticed Enjolras' slightly embarrassed smile. "_Maybe there might be something there after all _," she thought. Privately, though she had slightly resented Eponine for all her scheming and attempts at catching Marius' attention, she did hope for Eponine's sake that she would find someone of her own.

Marius cleared his throat. "Are you going to the Sorbonne?" he asked Enjolras just as the serving girl returned with another cup of coffee.

"Yes, only to meet someone," the older man replied. He stirred his coffee thoughtfully. "Last night, on my way home, I encountered an old acquaintance of ours."

"Who?" Eponine asked.

Enjolras looked at her cryptically. "Montparnasse. He expressed a certain interest in particular matters of importance."

"Since when was Parnasse so keen about—" Eponine began before Cosette and Enjolras silenced her with dagger looks.

"Be careful there. It's an early hour, but there was an inspector at the corner," Marius warned. "Who knows who else might be about?"

"Still, it is a frightfully interesting development," Cosette said merrily. "Oh, it's good to see he's doing something besides dealing with that knife of his."

"A timely one too," Enjolras said.

Marius frowned. "It doesn't seem very promising though."

"Men know a good cause when they see it," Enjolras said matter-of-factly.

"Enjolras, this is Montparnasse. From what I know of the man, he is not to be completely trusted," Marius said.

"You two are quite ones to talk," Eponine scowled.

A delighted cry came from the other side of the café. "Ah, it's a good thing we came back to get my gloves!" Azelma said. She waved to Eponine. "Good morning everyone!"

"Of all times for my cousin to be here!" Marius muttered. Eponine and Enjolras exchanged uneasy looks while Cosette pretended to be absorbed with her coffee cup's rose design.

Azelma was oblivious to all of this as she sallied towards the table. She gazed up adoringly at the well-dressed lancer who had followed her. "Shall we join them, Theodule?"

"If they do not mind," Theodule said, pulling up a chair for Azelma.

"Good morning, cousin," Marius said.

Theodule grinned at him. "A rather strange place to be having breakfast, don't you think?"

"Where have you been all night?" Eponine scolded her sister.

"I should say the same thing to you," Azelma retorted.

It was only then that Cosette realized that Azelma was wearing a sort of wool scarf that did not go with her dress. Smiling to herself, she took a sip of her coffee and sat back to listen to the conversation. As she adjusted her skirt, she felt a piece of paper on the fabric. She looked up to see someone walking past the table.

Surreptitiously, she unfolded the note. The smell of the tobacco that stained the paper was enough to make her fold up the note again and hide it discreetly in her sleeve.


	92. Intrusion into Paradise

**Intrusion into Paradise**

Eventually, as the days grew colder, even the mere existence of the note slipped from Cosette's recollection. After all, she did have more important, or rather, more pleasant matters for her immediate attention.

The same could have been said for almost everyone living on the Rue des Filles du Calvaire Marius busied himself now and then with seeing to cases, that is, when he was not enjoying Cosette's company. Valjean and M. Gillenormand were content to observe the young people's doings, occasionally commenting on a turn of events. Only Mlle. Gillenormand was unchanged; she could hardly be torn away from her prayers after all.

Outside this little paradise however, matters had taken a graver turn. On the twenty-second of December, Cosette woke up to the sound of Nicolette urgently knocking on the bedroom door.

"A Mademoiselle Thenardier here to see you! I told her to go, but she insists," the maid said.

Cosette paled even as she threw a sort of dressing gown over her clothes. Her sudden haste awoke Marius. "What's happened?" he asked, sitting up.

Cosette kissed him lightly. "I'll tell you when it is possible to," she said, running out the door and down into the front hall. Eponine stood by the door, her usually pallid face now a deadly white. 

Eponine seized Cosette by her shoulders. "Have you sent any reply, Madame?" she asked hoarsely.

"What reply?" Cosette asked, shocked and bewildered at her friend's panic.

"The letter! My father's letter, which he gave so long ago!"

"I do not recall such a thing." 

Eponine bit her lip. "He said he gave it to you at the cafe, or sometime that morning. When we were sitting with M. Enjolras."

Cosette's jaw dropped. "Oh God!" 

"You have forgotten?" Eponine said slowly. 

Cosette nodded. "And now, what's he going to do? Or what's he done already?" she asked.

Eponine winced. "He sent me here to tell you that he's getting awfully impatient. He wants his money, or he'll go tell everyone that your mother...well, I can't mention it, you know. It's too indelicate, so I hear." 

"I cannot keep on doing this, Ponine!" Cosette cried. "Trying to keep him quiet, making sure he won't hurt anybody."

"He's got to eat," Eponine sighed. "Not like I care very much now."

"And yet you still give me his messages?"

"Since you won't go yourself."

"Eponine! What are you doing here?" Marius said as he joined them.He had only thrown his coat over his shirt and trousers.

Eponine turned to him with a sigh. "Bringing bad news before breakfast."

Cosette shut her eyes momentarily. "I'll speak to your father, Ponine." she said at last.

Eponine smiled wanly. "The Luxembourg at noon."

"I'll be there."

"Cosette..." Marius began.

She stopped him with a look. "We have to put an end to this, Marius," she said quietly. "I can't let you live like this, always fearing for me."


	93. Even a Lark Knows Anger

**Even a Lark Knows Anger**

For the first time in her life, Cosette was deliberately unpunctual. It was at nearly a quarter of an hour past twelve that she walked calmly into the Luxembourg gardens.

M. Thenardier, who had been fretfully reading the day's papers, stood up when he saw her. "Good day, Madame le Baronne," he said, making a deep bow.

Cosette raised her head and willed herself not to wring her hands. "And to you too, Monsieur," she said with all the coolness she could inject into her tone.

M. Thenardier stepped back slightly with surprise. "Madame, you did receive my letter?"

"Yes, but I had, and still have other matters to see to," Cosette said. "Monsieur Thenardier, I must tell you very frankly that this arrangement cannot do."

"I must have something for that secret of yours, girl," M. Thenardier glowered.

"My father paid back my mother's debts. And Marius and I have paid ours. We owe nothing to you, Monsieur," Cosette replied. "How you wish to seek the fortune you wrote of in your letter, I do not wish to know."

M. Thenardier paled. "So you do not care for anything that I can help you with?"

Cosette paused before nodding confidently. "M. de Tholomyes acknowledged me as his daughter. And the man I call my father was my guardian by law. Therefore, before the State and society, you can hardly do anything for or to me."

"And how sure are you of this?"

"M. Pontmercy is a lawyer, and I am acquainted as well with quite a few law students."

The former innkeeper stared at Cosette incredulously. "Have pity on a poor man, Madame. Were it not for your help, my dear daughters would have perished. Please, extend your kindness as well to a ruined man of your kind," he wheedled after a few moments.

For a minute, Cosette almost relented; the state of Thenardier's clothes was almost testimony enough. "_Still, I created and wore my own rags once..."_ she thought.

"I shan't," she said, meeting his gaze with a coldness that surprised even her. "For the simple fact that the money you ask me for is hardly at my disposal. It is Marius' money as well as mine, and we do have other uses for it."

"You live well." M. Thenardier scowled. "And yet you are unkind!"

"I'd sooner take in your boy, who I saw on the streets today, and now Marius is bringing to our house to have a good meal," Cosette retorted. "I'd sooner help other beggars, M'sieur, who I know are in need, rather than continue to pay a fictional debt. You do have the means to do something for yourself, M'sieur, and I can hardly help you."

"I am old, Madame!" the conman exclaimed. "A man like me, working!"

"There are older and venerable shopkeepers," Cosette pointed out. "And if you insist so, well, I do have something for you," she said, producing a ticket from her pocket. "A ticket to America, Monsieur, and a well-paid one too! For what you did at Waterloo, M'sieur,"

M. Thenardier took the ticket with shaking hands. "And my daughters?"

Cosette bit her lip, wondering how to reveal what she, Marius, and Eponine had planned earlier en route to the park. "They will follow only if they wish."

M. Thenardier's eyes widened. "You all are ingrates."

"Who make our own living, Monsieur," Cosette said triumphantly. "You have asked me for something, I have given you your fee, and have consequently resolved both our difficulties. Do with the ticket what you will. And now I must go."

"Did I tell you that you could, Lark?" M. Thenardier shouted as Cosette began walking away.

Cosette stopped and smiled at him. "You forget I am Madame la Baronne," she said before going to the gate of the park.

Marius stood there, waiting anxiously with Courfeyrac. "You should have let me come," Marius said to her almost with relief.

"If you had been there, he would have appealed to you as well, and Lord knows, Marius, I know you in a temper!" Cosette laughed.

"You face a wolf rather well, Madame," Courfeyrac remarked. He had come along to serve as assistance in any contingency that should arise.

"I was frightened though," Cosette admitted as they made their way to a carriage. "And I hardly fear his retribution."

"The man on the garden wall..." Marius began.

"I do know where he got the clothes. And even as we speak, Azelma is accompanying Jehan to make a certain inquiry," Cosette said mischievously.

Courfeyrac groaned. "After all that Combeferre and I did to get that boy to dress sensibly. But Marius is right. There are things that could possibly happen as a result of this."

"_And it's a good thing that I do know something of Patron-Minette, and that Enjolras is trying to talk some sense into them,"_ Cosette mused, even if just to quash the dread that was threatening to consume her happiness.


	94. A Visit from a Cloaca

**A Visit From a Cloaca**

By the New Year, the Prefecture made it clear to the Parisian underworld that the police would not cease to ferret out its denizens. Following Azelma and Jehan's inquiry, the Changer had quickly transferred his headquarters, such that any unscrupulous individuals had to seek out the enigma in the former Horse Market.

The early days of 1832 had the city in the grip of a deadly chill. It was only on the ninth day of the month that Cosette had to receive a visitor in her front room.

"M. Enjolras! This is a surprise," Cosette exclaimed when she recognized the visitor.

Enjolras bowed cordially. "I have come to ask for your assistance in a certain matter, Madame," he said stiffly.

"What is it then?" Cosette asked quietly.

The young man brought a crumpled note out from his coat pocket. "This was delivered to me this morning by some stranger. I had Eponine take a look at it, but once I showed it to her, she refused to help me." 

Cosette took the wrinkled paper gingerly, aware that it stank horribly, not of tobacco, but of a million fetid things mixed into one pot. She blinked as she tried to understand the blurred handwriting, but as soon as she held up the note to a light, the full brunt of an awful language became clear to her eyes.

"Argot," she whispered. She turned to Enjolras again. "They want you to meet them tonight near the Pont au Change, to convince them of what you've been talking about."

"I take I am succeeding in persuading them to join a certain group," Enjolras said, not hiding his smile.

Cosette shook her head grimly. "Perhaps so, but it's not like Patron-Minette to love revolution on the basis of a few words." 

"We seek to uplift even men like them," Enjolras pointed out. "In a republic where equality is the norm, there will be no need for criminal activity."

Cosette smiled bitterly. "I do hope you're right. But Monsieur, you should reconsider. It is dangerous."

Enjolras nodded. "Still, a gamble. Thank you then, Madame Pontmercy," he said, picking up his hat and heading to the door.

Cosette lost no time in heading upstairs and grabbing her shawl and her hat. "Nicolette!" she called anxiously to the serving maid. 

"What is it, Madame?" Nicolette replied courteously.

"Tell Monsieur Pontmercy if he comes that I won't be home for luncheon, and I need him to meet me at the Musain at five this evening," Cosette instructed. "Tell him it's terribly urgent and a matter of life and death," she added, taking care to mispronounce the last words.

Nicolette nodded, obviously bewildered. "I shall then, Madame," she said.

"Thank you!" Cosette whispered before she hurried out into the street. "_Eponine is going to hate me for this, but she will want to get him out of trouble all the same!"_ she thought.

0000 

The sun was almost setting just as Eponine finished the last of her coffee. "I am so worried now for M. Enjolras. He's even more of a fool than Azelma's lancer," she said fearfully.

"Monsieur Theodule Gillenormand, a fool?" Cosette repeated.

Eponine smirked. "He boasts a lot, and some of it doesn't make sense." 

"He's a man," Cosette scoffed. "Even dear Marius can be so silly."

"But he never does that," Eponine pointed out. "But M. Enjolras, to talk to Patron-Minette! There is a reason why even I do not go with them anymore."

Cosette looked around uneasily. "I hope Marius got my message." 

Eponine bit her lip. "Can't we go now? Every minute..."

"Every minute puts Enjolras into more and more danger..." Cosette said. Suddenly, the cafe door swung open.

"Cosette! I heard you were here?" Marius asked, obviously puzzled. 

Cosette got up and went to him. "Marius, my love, there is a big favor that Eponine and I have to ask of you."

Marius gestured behind him. "Concerning Enjolras?"

Cosette's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

Marius motioned for Enjolras and another companion to step into the light. "Simply because I met him and an old friend while walking in the street. Said they came from under Paris?"

Eponine wrinkled her nose at the stench of the cloaca that clearly Enjolras and the other newcomer had come from. However, Cosette could only watch wide-eyed as Montparnasse found another chair.

"...all aptitudes having equal opportunity; politically, all votes having equal weight; religiously, all consciences having equal rights."


	95. A Shaky Step

**A Shaky Step**

Montparnasse smirked at Cosette's bewildered expression. "I take that you didn't expect me here?" he asked her.

Cosette let out an uneasy laugh. "Yes and no. Yes, because you're the only one in Patron-Minette who isn't afraid to meet people. And no, because I know you. I know you didn't write that note, and you're just here on behalf of the rest. "

"She's got quite a tongue, M. le Baron," the dandy chuckled before Eponine kicked him under the table. Scowling, he added, "And you have quite a difficult offer, M. Enjolras."

Enjolras smiled cryptically. "I imagine the choice must not be easy to make then?"

"Well, I have seen what decent living does," Montparnasse replied harshly. "It's hardly a lifestyle some people would choose, when there are easier modes of going about things."

Cosette's eyes narrowed. "Parnasse, I know...at least I think you don't want to live with that knife of yours. Remember, when we were so little, how we had to live once?" 

"You forget how many nights Chetta went without sleep, to keep us all clothed and fed," Montparnasse pointed out. 

Eponine glanced from Cosette, then to the men. "You mean, M. Enjolras, that you tried to give Parnasse a proper job?" she laughed.

M. Enjolras pallor flooded scarlet for a second. "Yes, my dear Citoyenne Thenardier. And yes, the rest of his friends as well. Why, is there anything wrong with that?" he asked crossly.

Eponine forced a sober expression on her face. "Nothing. Only that you are terribly funny to think of doing such a thing."

Marius cleared his throat. "Perhaps, Montparnasse, you and your friends should consider Enjolras' idea. It would do you good."

Montparnasse's eyes grew cold. "You ask too much. To fight at the barricades when the time comes, and to work are two difficult enough things even when separated." 

Enjolras sighed. "I'm offering you a chance to take a stand for a better future, and perhaps, an opportunity to keep it. Consider it a step towards equality."

"You understand whatyoumean but I doubt I can explain your ideas of equality to Brujon, Babet, Guelemer, and Claquesous. Claquesous most especially," Montparnasse said, crossing his arms.

Cosette looked down. "They don't have to follow. You could change...do something different. You're still a friend to us, Parnasse, and we'd rather see you do something better..."

"They are my friends too," Montparnasse cut in. "I cannot abandon them, as easily as you and Eponine did."

Eponine bit back a sound of outrage. "You brute," she hissed.

Enjolras gave her a warning look. "Still, we need to know your decision, Montparnasse," he said firmly.

Montparnasse put his hands on the table in an attitude of contemplation. "When did you say you will need me to join a meeting?"

"Tomorrow evening," Enjolras replied. "You're a volunteer. Whether you stay or go is your own choice. No one can influence that." 

Montparnasse nodded. "Corinth then, at seven. Perhaps I'll be alone, but you never know..." he trailed off as something resembling a smile crossed his mournful face. He dusted off his coat. "Now, I must see to my supper."

"Join us," Eponine said lightly.

"I have a previous engagement," Montparnasse said, getting up. "Good evening to you all."

It was only after the assassin left that the group breathed a collective sigh of relief. "A bit of a disappointment, if the rest won't agree," Enjolras mused. "Still, one man is better than none."

"Even one as he is, I suppose," Marius conceded.

"You, Monsieur Enjolras," Cosette began, "are quite mad." 

"It's a worthy risk, Madame. He may surprise us yet," Enjolras said, not hiding his smile.


	96. To Give Good Tidings

_A/N: Forgive the short update…but after something like two more chapters, we shall get into the barricades. This is just a segue. _

**To Give Good Tidings**

Following this incident, Cosette chose to distance herself from what she saw to be only a disaster in the making. Yet, much to her amazement, she continued to receive only good news from Eponine and the rest of their friends regarding at least Montparnasse's involvement.

"You would hardly believe it, Cosette," Musichetta said one morning towards the end of March when she dropped by. "At first, Patrice said that Montparnasse was just sullen, but now he's supposedly been such a dear..."

Cosette managed to smile, despite the slight nausea rising inside her. "And the others?"

"Go in and out as they please," Musichetta shrugged.

"Excuse me for a minute," Cosette murmured, dashing out of the room. She only made it as far as the stairway before she was completely sick all over the front of her dress.

"My God, Cosette, you've been ill for some days now," Valjean said concernedly from upstairs as he walked towards her.

Cosette looked up at him shamefacedly. "It always passes, Papa."

Valjean shook his head. "You should see a doctor."

"I do hope it's nothing serious," Cosette said, feigning a smile. "_And if it is what I think it is, Marius should be overjoyed, I hope."_

When Cosette returned to the living room after changing her clothes, Muischetta was pacing about worriedly. "That took long," she remarked.

Cosette sighed. "Chetta, could you ask either Joly or Combeferre to come here one time? I've been out of sorts lately."

Musichetta smiled. "I can tell, Cosette, that you have news to tell M. Pontmercy?" 

Cosette's jaw dropped. "How did you know?" 

"Remember Claudette? She was like that too, before she..." Musichetta trailed off as she remembered their long-lost friend.

"Eponine too." Cosette grinned. "Don't tell everyone till I have told Marius, please? I'd hate for him to hear of his child from the rest before he hears it from me." 

"Agreed."


	97. Priorities

**Priorities**

A tempest in the brain could be the closest thing to describe how the rest of the day was for Cosette as she waited for Marius to return home. When she heard the tell-tale sound of Marius' footsteps in the front hall, it was all she could do not to jump up from her chair in her anxious state.

"Marius! You wouldn't believe what I learned today!" she exclaimed when she saw him at last when he entered the front room.

"Really now?" Marius asked lightly as he stooped to kiss her. "What then?"

Cosette grinned and stood up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. When she pulled away, she almost laughed to see Marius' shocked expression. "Please, darling, I am telling the truth!" she said more loudly.

Marius stared at her. "A baby? Your...our child?"

"Yes!"

"Cosette!" Marius laughed, pulling her in his arms and lifting her off the floor as he kissed her repeatedly. "When?" he asked at last.

"Towards the end of October, I should think," Cosette replied.

Marius let go of her. "I do hope I didn't just hurt you..."

"Oh you can't possibly do that, Marius," Cosette said.

Someone knocked on the front door. "Monsieur Pontmercy, Messeurs Enjolras and Courfeyrac are here to see you," Basque said.

Marius lifted a stray strand of hair from Cosette's face. "Shall we meet them, my dear?"

Cosette smiled. "Of all friends to hear the news first," she said as she followed Marius out into the hall.

"Pontmercy! We couldn't find you at the Palais de Justice," Courfeyrac said excitedly when he saw them.

"Good evening, all of you," Cosette greeted.

"And to you too," Enjolras said cordially.

Marius stood up straight. "You were looking for me for what?"

"An important meeting tonight," Enjolras replied gravely.

"Will Eponine be there?" Cosette dared to ask.

Enjolras paused and shook his head. "She said she had things to do. Montparnasse is coming to the meeting too."

Marius nodded. "Have matters changed so quickly?"

"You forget how quickly time passes," Courfeyrac said. "Though I couldn't help but notice and hear just how felicitious you were just moments ago."

Marius clasped Cosette's hand in his. "We have just learned that Cosette is expecting a child this fall."

"Congratulations!" Courfeyrac said loudly. "I knew---"

Enjolras stopped him with a look. "My congratulations as well for your good fortune," he said in a more dignified tone.

Marius managed a smile. "Thank you very much."

"Very well then, will you be coming with us?" Courfeyrac asked. "Plans will be made tonight, as the emeute can start anytime soon. We will need every man, and I do hope you will be counted in as well"

Marius looked his friends in the eye. "I don't think I should."

"Now is not the time for indecision, Pontmercy," Enjolras said sternly.

Cosette bit her lip. "Perhaps I should leave?"

Marius shook his head. "Please understand, my friends, that I cannot simply rush into danger as easily as you can. Not any more. I'm sorry. My family—"

"Marius—" Enjolras began.

Marius met his gaze firmly. "I will not. I'm sorry."

Courfeyrac tapped Enjolras' shoulder. "He does have a point."

"Maybe some other day," Enjolras muttered. "Good evening to you both," he added before he went out the door, followed by Courfeyrac.

Cosette sagged against a wall. "Marius, you shouldn't have,"

Marius smiled wanly. "They have to understand, Cosette. Things are different now."


	98. A Clash of Ambition

**A Clash of Ambitions**

The weeks flew swiftly by, but not quickly enough for the Pontmercys, nor for their friends. In the meantime, the threat of cholera in the city only served to strengthen the murmurs of emeutes in the streets.

It was already June when,while returning from visiting an acquaintance, Cosette thought of passing by the Latin Quartier. Though she had far less reasons lately to be in the area, a certain curiosity about her old haunts was reason enough for the the Baronne.

As Cosette approached the Place Saint-Michel, she couldn't help but draw her coat more tightly around herself. _"I shall have to let it out soon; I'm showing enough,"_ she thought to herself.

"Cosette! What are you doing here?" Eponine greeted cheerily, dashing out from a shop.

Cosette smiled at her old friend. "Now you've caught me being sentimental."

"Oh, and why?"

"I've just been to visit a friend, Mme. Milleret, only to find she had been taken ill with cholera. And she left her poor daughter who's only a little younger than you are. It's one of the most awful things...but enough of that. How have you been?"

Eponine jauntily adjusted her cap. "Terribly busy. I'm not at work today, obviously, so that leaves me with either my sister, or with Antoine." 

_"So she knows M. Enjolras' Christian name?_ Cosette thought. "So who are you with today?" she asked, not hiding her amusement.

"No one," Eponine said. It was then that Cosette noticed a slip of paper in Eponine's sleeve. 

"Ponine, have you gone mad?" Cosette asked. "Running papers for the emeute?"

Eponine looked at Cosette defiantly. "It's the least I can do."

"If your child had lived, you wouldn't be doing this."

"If my child had lived, Cosette, I would maybe be in the same place as your mother was."

"And if you're caught?" Cosette asked.

"I suppose I might be," Eponine said flippantly. "I know of revolution. I fought somewhat too. If it makes things better for everyone, then why not? I've tried getting things better, but it's not working. And I'm not the only one who has problems. You are the lucky one, Cosette. Not many of us can ever live as you do."

"You do have a point, but you're endangering yourself," Cosette said. "Where are Parnasse and the others?"

"Parnasse went under Pantin, and Antoine is giving instructions to the Courgarde. The rest are at school, and Feuilly went to the Temple to have a good chat with folk there."

"The Courgarde of Aix?" a new voice said. Cosette's eyes widened as Azelma stepped out of some bushes. 

"Now what are you doing there?" Eponine asked darkly.

Azelma smiled awkwardly. "Theodule's doing. I'm following him."

"Azelma, you will not tell him what you just heard," her sister warned.

Azelma raised an eyebrow. "What you're doing is dangerous."

"You sneak," Eponine hissed.

"Please, Eponine, Azelmais right. You are running into trouble. And Azelma, you can't just do this to your sister," Cosette said to her friends.

The Thenardier girls stared at each other. "I won't tell on you. Ever. Not even if Antoine asks" Eponine muttered.

"And if someone asks?" Azelma pointed out. "And I doubt you'd stand under M. Enjolras' questioning."

Eponine smiled painedly. "I cannot tell you what to do. And I know he won't ever ask me. "

Azelma tossed her hair haughtily. "Well then, I'd better be going. I'll see you later, Ponine?"

"I hope," Eponine murmured as she watched Azelma leave.

Cosette put a hand on Eponine's shoulder. "You have to do something about it, soon."

Eponine sighed. "And it had to come to this?"

"The choices we make," Cosette shrugged. She noticed someone running by; a small gamin wearing oversized clothes.

Eponine started. "Vroche!" 

Gavroche stopped and blinked at them. "Good day, Citoyennes," he greeted with as sweeping a bow as he could manage.

"How are you? Marius and I haven't seen you in some time now," Cosette said eagerly.

Gavroche wrinkled his nose and sneezed. "I'd love to stay, but there's news I have to run. General Lamarque is dead!"


	99. A Particular Request

**A Particular Request**

Four more days passed, during which poor Cosette was ill at ease. Even in that paradise of hers, her home at the Rue des Filles du Calvaire, news and rumors still made their way to the doorstep via gossip and even the daily newspapers. It came to the point that even Valjean, anxious for Cosette's health and that of her child, endeavored to hide the newspapers and even clip out some of the more worrisome portions lest the Baronne be unduly upset.

On the fifth of June, Cosette was amusedly thumbing through such a censored edition when a rap came on her sitting room door.

"It's me, Cosette. Oh come quickly!" Azelma's plaintive voice called after a few moments. When Cosette opened the door, Azelma was wringing her hands.

"Has there been some trouble? Where's your sister?" Cosette asked. It was unusual for Azelma to be in the neighborhood by herself.

"That's just the problem," Azelma said. "Ponine and Monsieur Enjolras are having a row!"

"What?" Cosette said, hurrying to fetch her hat. "Where?"

"Hotel La Marne, in the next street," Azelma said.

"_What would Eponine and M. Enjolras be doing there_?" Cosette wondered perplexedly as she followed Azelma to the small hostel. Even from the first floor of the establishment, they could hear the argument upstairs.

"I'm not letting you go out, not like that, Antoine," Eponine said loudly. "It's dangerous out there."

"I am aware of the danger, and it is for this reason that I do not want you anywhere near Corinth, anywhere near the Latin Quartier, or so help me, anywhere but here," Enjolras retorted calmly.

"And leave me here to worry?" Eponine asked. "I've been helping all this while—oh no, you're not going to leave me in this room!"

Now thoroughly intrigued, Cosette and Azelma entered the hallway just as someone shut a door with much difficulty. Enjolras stood at the end of the passage, apparently trying to keep the door closed with his hands. Before the girls reached him, he succeeded in locking the door amid Eponine's loud protests from within the room.

"M. Enjolras, what are you doing?" Cosette asked warily.

Enjolras straightened up and tested the doorknob. "Making sure that Eponine doesn't get herself into trouble," he said, holding up a key which he handed to her before picking up his carbine, which he'd set down in a corner.

Cosette took the key gingerly. "And where are you going?" Azelma chimed in.

"Lamarque's funeral," Enjolras replied curtly. "Where is Marius?"

"At the Palais de Justice. Why?" Cosette said.

"If you see him, tell him ABC. Now, under no circumstances are you to let Eponine out until all is safe," Enjolras instructed sternly. "Wait for news. Good day to you both, Citoyennes," he said, tipping his hat briskly before going down the stairs and out of the hostel.

Cosette listened to the front door shutting before going to where Azelma was crouched by the keyhole. "Ponine is crying," Azelma mouthed.

"Eponine, we're going to sit in with you," Cosette said, unlocking the door. Inside the neatly furnished room, Eponine had thrown herself on the floor, and was sobbing bitterly.

Azelma gasped. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked, rushing to her sister.

Eponine shook her head as she sat up. "He's gone, and I'm not going to see him again," she whimpered. "They all are…Parnasse too I bet, and Antoine of course. Antoine says I'll be safe here, but what about him?"

"_At least Marius promised not to go to Lamarque's funeral_," Cosette thought as she handed her friend a handkerchief. "And you really want to go with them?"

"I'd die if I didn't know how they were," Eponine said emphatically.

"And you'll die all the same if you were with them," Azelma muttered.

"Aren't you worried about your lancer?" Eponine asked her sister. "He'll be fighting too, if an emeute happens."

Azelma's eyes narrowed as she got up and went to the window. "There are so many soldiers and National guardsmen."

Cosette bit her lip. "No politics now, please," she said quietly.

Suddenly, Azelma looked down and let out a squeal. "He's passing by! I must greet him!" she exclaimed, rushing out of the room. Cosette and Eponine went to the window to watch as Azelma ran up to Theodule and kissed him in full view of the street.

Eponine motioned for Cosette to be silent. "I want to hear what he's talking of," she whispered.

Cosette leaned over to listen. Though it took some effort to do so, she could distinguish some of the conversation down below.

"Some men will be hiding behind the barricades, or at least following their plans," Theodule said. "It should make matters easier with a word or two from someone who can slip in and out to tell news to the police, or to the detachments."

"That sounds troublesome," Azelma noted. "And awful."

Theodule merely chuckled. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Because I'm your Mamselle?"

"And my mamselle doesn't need to know everything."

Upstairs, Eponine had paled. "I have to tell Antoine!" she said, quickly snatching up her hat. She looked around wildly, as if in search of something. "Does Marius have any old clothes?"

Cosette shook her head and grabbed Eponine's arm. "Eponine, I'm not supposed to let you out. Not while things are so uncertain."

Eponine shook her off. "If you won't help me this time, I guess I'll have to do it on my own then," she said almost sadly before pushing past Cosette and running out the door.


	100. To Care is Sometimes to Fear

**To Care Is Sometimes to Fear**

"_God, Ponine has done it this time_!" Cosette realized as she found her own front door open. She caught sight of M. Gillenormand in the doorway. "Grandfather!" she called.

"Cosette, where have you been?" Gillenormand asked, alarm entering his voice as he saw her obviously harried expression.

Cosette stood up straight. "Have you seen Eponine, my friend? Has she come this way?"

Gillenormand nodded. "She just left, directly before you came in."

"No!" Cosette whispered. _"One wrong move, she might lead some people to danger_," she thought as she hurried to the kitchen. She yanked at an old apron thrown over a chair before running to Nicolette's room to fetch a much darned dress and a mismatched kerchief. As an impulse, she also tied up a few coins in some lengths of linen, which she hid in her apron pocket.

Before Cosette could return to the front hall, she heard the tell-tale footsteps of Valjean on the stairway. In her panic, she ran out into the back garden, and sought to make her exit through the bushes. As she ducked into the shrubbery, she heard someone yelp.

"Madame! Are you seeking someone?" a yellow-haired gamin piped up.

Cosette shook her head. "Do find someplace else to hide."

"The emeute hasn't begun yet, but I'd best get news. And you?" the child asked impetuously.

"Will stop someone from attending a funeral." Cosette replied abruptly. Though she was concealed, she made sure to make her way slowly to the gate, so as not to arouse suspicion. The gamin followed her all the way out till they were in the street.

Cosette dusted off her dress. "Anything I can do for you then?"

The gamin scratched his head. "I'm looking for a comrade of mine, Gavroche."

The name of this child's friend startled Cosette. "Well, I'm sorry he hasn't been here lately…maybe he's visiting his sisters…" the Baronne said, almost afraid to finish her sentence as another horrible possibility crossed her mind. "If you see him, please tell him to come here. I shall be back as soon as I finish my business," she said, handing a few sous to the boy.

The gamin pocketed the money thoughtfully. "Very well then, Madame," he said before running off. Cosette retraced her steps to the hostel where she'd left the Thenardier girls, only to find the place quiet.

It was then that the rain began to fall. As Cosette took shelter from the pelting raindrops, she bumped into another person who was doing the same thing.

"Madame le Baronne," Montparnasse greeted gravely with a bow.

Cosette almost let out a cry of relief. "Where do you go?" she managed to ask.

"Lamarque's funeral."

"And you stopped here?"

"Having come from a last-ditch effort to convince some more men. But you?"

"Have just made a terrible blunder," Cosette replied, before briefly relating what had transpired earlier that morning. Montparnasse listened quietly, all the while not taking his eyes off the street.

"The procession, Madame, will pass by the Bastille," the dandy observed after a few moments of silence.

"But the storm may begin in the Latin Quartier," Cosette pointed out. "M. Enjolras said so, when I last saw him." 

Montparnasse nodded. "And from there, the direction is yet to be determined."

"And you face such danger without thinking of turning back?" Cosette asked.

"Who said I never thought of it? I just choose to face one direction," Montparnasse answered. "Though if I were you, Madame, I'd hurry home and lock up the doors and windows."

Cosette shook her head. "I know what I must do, but I need your help."

"You said yourself that I am going into danger." Montparnasse said.

"Where Eponine, M. Enjolras, and all the rest have already gone," Cosette said. "No, Montparnasse, if I can still do something, I will."

Montparnasse whistled. "Then we are fast running out of time. Where will we go?"

Cosette looked up thoughtfully. "The Bastille then."

Montparnasse raised an eyebrow. "There? The funeral, and not the Palais de Justice or the Place Saint-Michel?"

"Marius mustn't know, and what can I do at the Musain anyway?" Cosette replied as the rain began to stop and they went to hail a fiacre.

000

Even before Cosette and Montparnasse could reach the Bastille, they already heard the cheers of the throng at the Pont d'Austerlitz.

"It's started!" the fiacre driver cried. Before Montparnasse could react, Cosette had already pushed the carriage door open and stepped out into the muddy street.

"Come now, Citoyenne!" someone cried to her. Cosette glanced quizzically at Montparnasse, who seemed to be giving the driver some instructions. She caught sight of a tricolor flag swaying dangerously, and she went over to steady it.

Someone yanked the flag from her. "Not now, Mademoiselle," an old man said. He had a strange, disheartened look about him. His face seemed familiar to Cosette; he was one of Marius' old acquaintances.

"But M'sieur," she protested before the man headed off in the crowd. Almost indignantly, she followed him, but not after signaling to Montparnasse.

The dandy took some time to catch up to her. "In your condition, you do move fast," he said in a strained voice.

"Only when I have to," Cosette said. "_I have to find them all soon, or I may endanger my child as well…"_

"Citoyen! Citoyenne!" a raucous voice called. "It's to Saint Merry's you are headed for?"

Before Cosette could open her mouth, Montparnasse shook his head. "No, perhaps past that," he said to a workingman who'd stolen a policeman's coat.

The workingman laughed as he picked up his rifle. "Well, it's to the barricades all the same! I hope you find yours," he said cheerily before disappearing into the throng.

The word 'barricades' had filled Cosette with a deadly chill. "Not again," she murmured as she took Montparnasse's arm and braced herself to go through the mob.


	101. Revelation and Execution

**Revelation and Execution**

The rain was pouring hard again as Cosette and Montparnasse arrived in the infamous market district. Now and then, as they approached a side street, they could hear the clamor of people marching, or perhaps they would come across a whole section of street torn up to bare the ground below.

"They're here," Montparnasse said as they reached the Rue Saint-Denis. Anxiously, Cosette peered down the side street and felt her resolve weaken at the sight of the barricade that had so quickly sprung up on the Rue de la Chanvrerie.

"I mustn't be seen," she said quietly, drawing her kerchief more tightly over her hair.

Montparnasse glanced towards the Rue Cygnes. "We'll go round the back then."

It took them more than a quarter of an hour till they came in sight of the Rue Mondetour, which was now beginning to be blocked by some casks and paving stones. Montparnasse went to assist some of the students who were building the rampart while Cosette slipped unseen towards the bistro. Before the young woman could enter, she caught sight of what appeared to be a slender young man exiting Corinth and climbing into a neighboring house through the window.

"_How now?"_ Cosette marveled as she went to the door of the house. To her amazement, the door was unlocked.

In the cramped front room, she saw the ragged insurgent milling about, searching for something under the floorboards. Deftly, Cosette walked up to this waif and snatched off her hat. "Are you mad, Eponine?" she asked irately.

Eponine, who had managed to locate some lint, dropped the package she was holding. "How did you find me here?"

"I know you all well enough," Cosette replied, seizing her friend's arm. "Come, we must go, or we'll be trapped."

"I'm not leaving!" Eponine said, jerking away from Cosette's grip. "Go if you like, but I am staying here, so try me if you wish."

"Please, Eponine, what of your sister and your brother?"

"Azelma has Theodule Gillenormand, and my brother can look out for himself if he wishes."

Before Cosette could continue to reason with the half-crazed girl, a step had sounded on the stairwell. "I say there ladies, that is not safe. You'd best get out, if they haven't blocked off the street," an old man with a wheezy voice admonished them.

"Thank you citoyen, but I have to get outside," Eponine said. Before she could reach the door however, the doorkeeper had thrown himself across the door and locked it.

"They shall not come in here, at least by this way. You'd best go out through the back," the doorkeeper said.

"Where is the way?" Cosette asked.

"Out here," the doorkeeper said, going to a backdoor. He tugged on it feebly, only to find that the door was locked.

"Have you got the key?" Eponine whined impatiently.

The doorkeeper shook his head. "I'd best ask upstairs," he said, running back up the way he came.

Eponine sank to the floor. "How am I to tell them what I heard?"

"So I gather you haven't been here long?" Cosette said sympathetically. "_A good thing though_,"

The waif sighed as she drew her knees up to her chest. "Perhaps we can warn them through the window?"

Cosette nodded as she helped her friend up. The two young women silently made their way up the stairwell, which opened out onto a sort of landing near a window. The doorkeeper was nowhere in sight, but they could hear the voices below. The setting sun had turned the sky crimson over the barricade.

"Jehan is down there," Eponine grinned. Cosette smiled wryly as she listened to the poet leading the other young men in reciting a love poem.

"_I obeyed you, you were in my power. O gilded garret To lace you up! To see you, coming and going from daybreak in a chemise, gazing at your young forehead in your old mirror!"_ the verse came from below. Oddly, Cosette did not stifle her sob at this. When she looked at Eponine, she saw the younger girl blowing her nose.

"I wonder if Marius ever told Jehan about our days in that Gorbeau hovel," Cosette said at last when the last poignant verse had died down.

"Perhaps so," Eponine said. "Who brought you here?"

"Parnasse. But where in this place is he?" Cosette said.

Eponine peered out the window. "I do not see him."

A sickening feeling seized Cosette from head to toe. "I left him in the Rue Mondetour," she murmured, gripping the sill.

Just then, the doorkeeper came back, shaking his head. "You ladies will just have to wait. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Give me some paper. I have a letter to give to the chief at this barricade," Eponine said almost incoherently owing to her haste.

The doorkeeper eyed her curiously. "You are with them, mademoiselle?"

"Very much so," Eponine said before Cosette jabbed her in the ribs.

"And you?" the doorkeeper asked Cosette.

"Am merely her friend," the older girl replied. "Citoyen, m'sieur, is there any other way we can leave?"

"Through that wall, or through the heavens," the doorkeeper said. "But you do not have wings, madame."

Cosette laughed even as the old man went to search for paper. In the meantime, Eponine had begun to pace impatiently, murmuring things to herself. Five minutes later, the porter returned with a sheet of paper, an old pen, and some ink, which Eponine took without a word. For a few minutes, the only sounds in the hall were those of the old pen scratching on the paper as Eponine wrote furtively.

A thunderous knock came from below, followed by another. "Is anyone there?" a rough voice cried before in a few moments, the house began shaking under forceful blows.

The old man got up and opened the window more widely. "Messieurs, what do you want?" he asked.

"Open!" the voice replied.

"Messieurs, I cannot."

"Just open it!" Eponine hissed before Cosette clamped a hand over her mouth. Eponine bit at Cosette's palm, causing her to draw back her hand with a strangled cry of pained mortification.

"Yes or no, will you open?" the enraged stranger from below shouted.

"No messieurs!" the doorkeeper answered, even as he was trembling.

"You say no?"

"I say no, my good---" the old man said before a deafening roar filled the room. The old man slumped over the sill even as the bullet passed through him and ricocheted off the wall. Eponine shrieked as the bullet glanced her arm, tearing her shirt and drawing blood.

"My God, no!" Cosette whispered as she caught her friend, who was on the point of fainting. She quickly examined the wound and tried to staunch the blood trickling down Eponine's clothes.

"On your knees!" a loud voice shouted from below.

"It's Antoine!" Eponine said through gritted teeth as she sat up and pressed a hand over her wounded arm.

A terrible howl, followed by another explosion came from the street below. Cosette bowed her head and Eponine shuddered.

"I'm bleeding badly," Eponine whimpered, unheeding of the goings-on below.

Cosette tore a strip from her petticoat and tried to bind up Eponine's wound, but found ti was too difficult to manage in the darkness. "We need help," she murmured.

"Someone was hurt up there. How can we see?" Combeferre asked from below after what seemed to be forever.

"I'll go up myself," Enjolras said. Another knock sounded on the door. "How are you in there?" he asked.

Cosette hurried downstairs as quickly as she could and managed to get the door open with trembling hands. She did not even look up at Enjolras' bewildered face. "We heard and saw everything," she only said.

By this time, Eponine had struggled to get downstairs. "Who was that down there?" she said, leaning against a wall.

Enjolras' eyes narrowed even as he steadied her with his hand on her uninjured shoulder. "Now what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Eponine smiled at him weakly. "I have news. Theodule Gillenormand said that there will be spies. He made the mistake of telling my sister."

Enjolras' eyes grew troubled. "We have found one already, thanks to your brother. But thank you all the same, Eponine," he murmured. He turned around and motioned for Combeferre to follow him. "I'm afraid you will have a second patient this early."

"Gavroche? Send him away from here!" Cosette said to Enjolras.

"I have tried somehow, by making him go as a look out," Enjolras answered, even as he helped Eponine sling her arm over Combeferre's shoulders.

Cosette shook her head. "Dangerous all the same."

"And what is your business here?" Enjolras asked.

Briefly, Cosette explained what had happened earlier in the day, even though in her panic, she was almost stammering. "And I haven't seen Parnasse since," she finished.

"He's resting. Someone hit him on the head," Enjolras said all of a sudden.

Cosette's eyes widened. "Oh and who?"

Enjolras stepped outside first. "Do not look to them," he said sternly, noticing some people carrying out a corpse. "You must go to the bistro, and quickly. You will be needed there."

Cosette felt her gut lurch even as she caught sight of an oddly familiar hand dangling even as the insurgents threw the dead body into the Rue Mondetour. "_Somehow, M. Enjolras avenged Eponine not just for this crime, but two,"_ she realized, willing herself not to imagine how Claquesous might have looked in those last moments.


	102. Timely

**Timely**

Night continued to deepen over the barricade.

Cosette stationed herself within the wineshop, ready with lint and water for the wounded. Outside, everyone had taken their positions, armed with some weapon or another, save for one man who was tied to a post. This stranger kept his head bowed, unseen even to Cosette.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Cosette," Montparnasse said, appearing in the doorway. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know," Cosette said, but no bitterness was in her voice. Still, it was evident that she had been crying, judging by her red-rimmed eyes. "Maybe I have a reason for being here, only I do not know it yet. But I would have wanted to see Marius before this."

Montparnasse nodded even as he shouldered his rifle. "Maybe you will."

"You mean I definitely will," Cosette said, getting to her feet. She went to the doorway and peered out at the redoubt. She caught sight of Enjolras handing his carbine to Eponine before taking up a rifle for himself. Combeferre and Jehan conferred about something, while Courfeyrac retied his cravat. Elsewhere, the rest of the insurgents either inspected their weapons or tried to get comfortable as they waited.

"Where's M. Grantaire?" Cosette asked aloud. "And who is that man tied within the shop?"

Courfeyrac gestured to the second storey. "Sleeping off all that he drank. As to the second, he is an informer."

"So much for drunken courage," Bossuet chimed in from where he'd been talking to Joly.

Cosette laughed even as she traipsed over to where Eponine and Enjolras were watching the street. Eponine smiled at her shamefacedly. "I'm sorry for having been so much trouble," she said.

"_You owe me more than a mere apology for this, Ponine,_" Cosette thought, but she bit her tongue as she tapped at a paving stone. "You think this will hold?" she asked.

"If it doesn't, then we are waiting for our graves," Enjolras said.

"Or imprisonment," Cosette murmured.

Eponine's hands tightened around the carbine "God, please not prison."

Cosette nodded. "It's a terrible place, so I hear. And know."

Combeferre walked over to them. "One day, even that will change."

"God willing," Cosette said.

Suddenly, a high, clear voice began singing from the end of the avenue. "It's Gavroche!" Eponine said, glancing at Enjolras.

"He's warning us," Combeferre said.

Enjolras shook his hand firmly just as the nimble form of Gavroche leapt into the redoubt. "My musket!" he said breathlessly.

"Give him a carbine," Enjolras ordered.

"I want the spy's musket," Gavroche said, taking up a musket that lay abandoned nearby.

Cosette glanced at Eponine. "Please, don't stand there."

"My place is here," Eponine said adamantly.

"Eponine, go with Cosette," Enjolras said in an undertone. "Now."

Eponine tried to protest before Cosette half-dragged her indoors. Once inside, the two girls barred the door with a table and set out all the lint and bandages on top of it.

A fearful silence had overtaken the barricade, but quickly it was swallowed up with the loud approach of footsteps. "Who goes there?" a voice roared.

"The French Revolution!" Enjolras replied defiantly.

Cosette had just enough time to put her fingers in her ears as the first volley was fired. Eponine ducked under the table just as the cellar door opened.

"Get down here!" Chowder called to them hoarsely.

"Won't they need us very soon?" Eponine asked Cosette.

"We're no use if we're dead," Cosette replied, going to the cellar door. After making sure that Eponine was safely hidden with Chowder, Fricassee, and Madame Hucheloup, Cosette took her place in the cellar, but near the door, ready to throw it open any moment. She cringed at the continuing sounds of shots outside, occasionally punctuated by the cries of wounded men.

"Vive le Republique!" a voice cried. "Fraternity, equality, and death!"

"It's Pere Mabeuf!" Eponine gasped. "The old man with books, one of Marius' friends."

The name Mabeuf was not unknown to Cosette, though his face was still a gap in her mind. "He's not going to…" she murmured just as more shots began to ring out.

A few more minutes were followed by a silence, then the murmurs of voices. Cosette opened the door slightly just as several men entered the wineshop, carrying a body.

"He's gone?" Fricassee said fearfully.

"He did a brave thing; he went forward where we all faltered, to replace the flag on the barricade," Feuilly said, coming down from the second storey. "I saw everything."

"You're manning the defense upstairs?" Cosette asked.

"Watch out!" Gavroche yelled from outside. Quickly, Feuilly ran upstairs again, while the rest sprang out of the wineshop. Cosette, rooted to her spot with terror, saw the first of several Municipal Guards coming over the top of the barricade.

"Over there! There they are!" a shrill voice cried. A shot sounded, and Cosette saw one of the guards fall, followed by another as the insurgents rushed forward to defend the barricade.

"Navet! What are you doing here?" Gavroche called as a gamin sprang to his side. Cosette's jaw dropped as she recognized the child who had accosted her in her own garden.

"A citoyen on a search, that's what!" Navet replied jauntily, grabbing a fallen musket and poking it at a guard.

"What?" Gavroche asked.

"I have brought another volunteer!"

Dread clutched at Cosette's stomach and she leaned against a wall. "Marius!" she called, going to the door. However, amid the smoke, she could not recognize him, or anyone else, save for the two boys.

"Cosette!" Eponine shrieked. Cosette had just enough time to drop to her knees just before a Municipal Guard hit the door with the butt of his musket. However, this guard soon dropped to the floor as a bullet passed through him.

Cosette looked up and took the hand being proffered to her. "How have you come here?" she asked Marius in a choked whisper as she got to her feet.

"A long and frightful way," Marius said before half-pushing her to the side and running straight for an alcove where some supplies had been kept, including some powder and cartridges.

Cosette ran up to where Feuilly and some men were stationed, firing from the windows. Boldly, she dropped a whole pot of water out a window onto the head of an attacker near the door.

"They're lost then!" Feuilly laughed, noticing Cosette.

"Now if only the other women in these parts would cooperate," someone else said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, a commotion started near the redoubt. "Don't fire!" Feuilly cried.

Cosette peered out at the street below. The Municipal Guards had disappeared, but a black powder had somehow covered the ground near the alcove.

"We could have blown up," she whispered.

"That, I think, being the intent," Feuilly said, gesturing to a cracked keg of powder in the alcove. He motioned for everyone to keep the torches away from the window. "A clever plan, but what difficulty to resolve."

"Of all things," Cosette said, going to fetch a broom as quickly as she could. Just as she reached the first storey, she saw Eponine desperately trying to bandage up Jehan's leg.

"Help me here," Eponine begged. Cosette took over the work of bandaging, just as the wineshop door opened again.

Jehan smiled wryly at the newcomer. "Here again, Pontmercy?"

Marius nodded as he went and sat beside Cosette. "Enjolras told me of what happened," he said, glancing from Cosette to Eponine.

Eponine looked away. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"We didn't mean for many things to happen," Jehan said, inspecting his bandages.


	103. A Frightening Avenue

**A Frightening Avenue**

Cosette didn't quite remember falling asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she found that she was lying on the floor with her head in Marius' lap, covered with a blanket.

"Is it morning already yet, Marius?" she asked, looking up sleepily at him.

Marius shrugged. "I haven't wound my watch yet. But the sun hasn't risen."

Cosette rubbed her eyes and clasped his hand. "Marius, promise me we will get away from here. There has to be some way."

Marius nodded. "I think Enjolras and the others are trying to look for a way out."

"The Rue Mondetour?"

"Perhaps, but it's still dangerous."

Cosette smiled even as she guided Marius' hand down to her slightly swollen stomach. "I think I feel our child moving. He…or she knows," she whispered.

Marius laughed as he helped Cosette sit up. "All the more reason for us to find a way out."

"Has anyone left?"

"Maybe those three other women you were hiding with. Gavroche and Eponine are still here."

"I never expected that you of all people, Monsieur and Madame Pontmercy, would be involved in this," a voice said from elsewhere in the bistro.

Cosette blinked. "Inspector Javert?"

"The recognition was long in coming, Madame," Javert muttered. He was no longer tied to his post, but he was on a table, tied up with some cords and a martingale around his neck. "If you know what's best for you, you'd both leave right away."

"If there was a way," Cosette said. "So you are the spy they mentioned?"

Javert nodded stiffly. "In certain terms."

"Ah, good to see you're both awake," Combeferre said, entering the bistro. He had some bandages with him, and some lint. "We need your assistance…"

"Here comes the honorable eight pounder!" Courfeyrac cried from outside.

"And that means we are needed," Marius said. He gave Cosette a worried look. "Soon," he mouthed.

Cosette looked around. "Anyone hurt?"

"Bahorel too. Feuilly as well, but not too much. Most of us have minor injuries of some sort anyhow," Combeferre said as he picked up a musket and ran outside, half-dragging Marius with him into the still dark redoubt.

Cosette took shelter behind the table that had once held cartridges. Javert eyed her as she did so. "You are in an awfully perilous condition there, Madame," he remarked.

"No more than yours, Monsieur," Cosette retorted.

A sudden blast sounded from outside. "Antoine!" Eponine's voice shrieked.

Cosette struggled to her feet and threw the door open just as Courfeyrac and Eponine appeared, half-carrying between them Enjolras, who had his face bloodied. "Bring him in here. Who's taking charge outside?" she asked.

"Combeferre and Marius." Eponine replied, helping Courfeyrac set the wounded man down on a pallet. She brushed Enjolras' matted hair out of his face. "He was knocked off the barricade," she whispered tremulously.

"There's grapeshot everywhere. This place won't hold!" Montparnasse called from outside. "We have to find someplace to go to before the barricade is breached."

Suddenly, a table was moved upstairs and footsteps sounded towards the stairway. "What's happened here?" Grantaire asked sleepily from the topmost step.

"Now is not the time for this, Winecask!" Feuilly said to Grantaire from the second storey.

Grantaire, still undaunted, went further down the stairway to where Cosette and the other were. "If we force open the backdoor, there is a way open to us."

"Do it, Capital R," Courfeyrac said, getting up to help him.

Eponine and Cosette exchanged looks. "We have to tell the others," Eponine whispered.

Cosette went to the door. "Parnasse, we found a way out!" she called. "The backdoor!"

"Out past the Rue Mondetour, then into the Rue Petite le Truanderie?" Combeferre asked, stumbling over to her.

Javert stirred where he'd been tied up. "The National Guard is everywhere."

Silence fell over the group. "A deception then. Do you know where Madame here kept her linen?" Cosette asked Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac shook his head. "Madame Pontmercy…"

"Let me out first. They will not suspect me. I will find a place, and find some way to tell you where to go," Cosette pleaded.

"Take off your apron first, Cosette," Eponine said. Cosette did so and hung the garment on a nail. She tidied up her hair and dusted off her hands.

"Tell Marius I'll be back soon," she said before slipping out the backdoor into the darkness of Les Halles.


	104. Darkness Points Out a Path

**Darkness Points Out a Path**

Once out in the darkness, Cosette found herself utterly confused. "_Now where did the others go?_" she wondered as she trudged away from the direction of the Rue Saint-Denis. She had originally thought of tracking Madame Hucheloup, Chowder, and Fricassee, but now the task seemed too daunting. The towering shapes of the houses all seemed identical to her in the shadows, and only a certain blind will could guide her to where the other women had hidden, or perhaps to another place of safety.

In Cosette's frenzied reverie, she did not hear the footsteps behind her on the Rue de Cygne. Before she could cry out, someone had clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Silence there, Madame!" a voice warned through a mask.

Cosette nearly started. "Babet!"

Babet let go of Cosette with a mutter of astonishment. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Finding some place to hide. And you? Going to fight?" Cosette replied. 

"Looking for some pickings."

"Then you are up to no good."

"Whatever it is, it is less dangerous than insurrection."

These sharp words were almost enough to make poor Cosette lose her resolve. "M'sieur, you've helped us all time and again. I beg you, help me now, if you know some place where I can hide some wounded men." 

"Including your husband?" Babet asked testily.

"Yes, and Eponine, and maybe Montparnasse, and M. Enjolras, and so many others. We are about to be overrun, and if the others want and can still fight, let them, but not those who cannot," Cosette said quickly, clasping Babet's arm in a gesture of supplication.

"Have you seen Claquesous?" Babet asked.

"He is dead." Cosette said calmly. "That is all I can tell you." 

Babet swore under his breath before he handed a key to Cosette. "Number Five," he growled. He handed her his crowbar as well. "You never know."

Cosette smiled widely. "M'sieur, I knew you could be an angel!" she said before turning back towards the barricade. Hope once again filled her mind; she and Marius would return to the Rue des Filles du Calvaire, back to her father and their grandfather and the peace in their home. Joly and Bossuet would be able to return to Musichetta, and Eponine and Gavroche to Azelma.

However, just as she darted across another alley, she caught sight of what seemed like another group of soldiers coming in their direction, armed with muskets and apparently carrying another piece of artillery between them.

"_Of all wretched things!_" she thought as she hurried back. A stitch flared up in her side as she reached the Rue Mondetour and she almost doubled over with pain. Still, even as she fought back her tears, she did not slow down. 

"Marius!" she called as she scrambled over the barricade there, and nearly pitched forward into the waiting arms of Marius and Bossuet. 

"Cosette, don't strain yourself so!" Marius said concernedly as he supported her back. "What's happened?"

"I found a place that is open to us. Five Rue de Cygne," she said breathlessly. "But we have to go now."

"Bring the wounded there first," Combeferre said. "Those of us who are still able to stand and fight will hold the barricade a little longer."

"But what will happen to you then?" Cosette asked.

"Madame, the people may abandon us, but the Republic does not abandon the people," Combeferre said firmly. "I will spread the word." 

Cosette ducked back into the wine shop, where Eponine was bandaging up Enjolras' head wound. Enjolras' hair was wet, as if it had been washed, but his face was clear.

"Eponine, we have to bring him and the other wounded some place," Cosette said in a hushed voice. "I don't care what you say to that, M. Enjolras."

"I'm not leaving this barricade, Madame," Enjolras said curtly, struggling to sit up.

"You're in no condition to fight, Antoine," Eponine insisted as she pushed him back down again on his pallet.

"For once, we are in agreement," Cosette said wryly, going to a linen closet. She brought out some of the clothes there and handed them to Eponine. "We might need these, to disguise ourselves, or anyone," she said.

Marius reappeared in the doorway. "Jehan and some of the others will accompany you there.

Cosette looked him in the eye. "And you?"

Marius bowed his head. "Cosette, I…"

She went over to him and kissed his hand. "Must you then?"

Marius' agonized gaze drifted from Cosette to Combeferre, Jehan, and Courfeyrac, and then back to his wife. "Still, this place cannot be abandoned. Cosette, neither of us should've been here, but what we can do, we must do for the rest," he said in a low voice.

Cosette swallowed hard. "Then I _will_ see you walk into that house, Marius?"

Marius kissed her. "Then, we will go home. I promise, Cosette."

"God be with us!" Cosette whispered, reluctantly tearing herself away from him and going to the back of the wine shop. She retied her kerchief over her head and made sure that her dress was neat before exiting the bistro again, followed by Jehan, who was acting as a crutch for another wounded insurgent. Eponine and Enjolras were the last to leave the bistro, the latter practically dragging his feet despite all of Eponine's reprimands.

"Quiet, both of you!" Jehan hissed as they continued walking, or rather shuffling all along the road. Cosette located the house with little difficulty, and managed to get the key in the door.

"God this place smells!" Eponine whispered just as Cosette found a candle. The room they stood in was rather cramped, furnished only with a table and a few chairs. However, the room was sheltered from the street by an overhang, and the windows had thick wooden shutters, making the place almost easy to miss.

Enjolras sat down in a chair. "We should go back," he muttered.

"No," Cosette said simply, throwing some of the linen on a table.

Just then, a heavy knock sounded on the door. "Open up!" a voice said. 

Eponine paled. "It's Theodule Gillenormand!"

Cosette motioned for some of the insurgents, including Enjolras, to hide under the table. She threw a cloth to Eponine. "Wear that," she whispered before going to the door.


	105. Deception's Honor

**Deception's Honor**

Instantly, Cosette adopted the best slouch she could as she surveyed the officer standing in the doorway with his men behind him. "Good day to you, M'sieur," she said as softly as she could. In her ragged dress and apron, she was difficult to recognize as the Baronne Pontmercy, but still, Cosette took care to duck her head.

Theodule nodded curtly at her. "We have come to search this place, Madame," he said.

Cosette had to prevent from smiling too widely. "_He doesn't recognize me!_" she realized. "Surely, M'sieur, I'd know if someone came into this room," she said to Theodule.

Theodule's expression hardened. "It is for your own safety as well. There are insurgents about, and there's a barricade not too far from here."

Cosette feigned a sigh as she stepped aside. "Alouette!" she called sharply to Eponine, who was seated near the table with a shawl draped over her ragged clothing.

Eponine looked up. "What then, Madame?" she asked, her voice suddenly taking on an exaggerated lisp.

"Step aside there so I can show M'sieur around," Cosette said in the imperious tone of a housewife. "I want you to make a list for the market. Write it on the table,"

Eponine raised an eyebrow. "Right now, Madame?"

"Yes," Cosette snapped, motioning for Eponine to move her chair closer to the table.

Theodule sniffed the air. "There's blood about."

Cosette shrugged. "We killed a few chickens today, M'sieur. I'm afraid though that my broth isn't ready---"

"Never mind that, Madame, just show me and my men around," Theodule said impatiently. Cosette reached for the key that Babet had given her. She went to the backdoor of the room and opened it quickly. She shut the door quickly as a frightful whiff of putrid air greeted her.

Theodule fought to keep a straight face. "A storeroom that hasn't been touched in months," he muttered as he wiped his brow. He looked around and stopped, as if only noticing then that were other people in the room besides the two women. "And who are these gentlemen?" he asked, glancing towards Jehan and another insurgent, who were apparently asleep.

"My husband's friends, dead drunk," Cosette replied in a simpering tone. "They are terribly frightful, but if I do not help them—"

Just then, a hurried knock sounded on the front door. Theodule turned around. "Who is that?"

Cosette had just enough time to take a glance through the half-open shutters before a pit of dread settled in her stomach. "An errand boy," she said, slipping past the officers and opening the door and stepping outside.

Eponine sprang out of her chair. "Gavroche!"

Theodule started. "Isn't that the name of---"

Quickly, Cosette closed the door behind her. "What's happened?" she asked.

Gavroche looked up impishly at her. "News from the barricade!"

"Come inside and give it."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Madame, but I am needed elsewhere."

Cosette glanced despairingly behind her, wishing she could get the others to help. "Please, Gavroche? Your sister wouldn't want you to come to harm."

Gavroche jauntily handed a folded note to her. "I had better be going. A watchman shouldn't be running."

"Gavroche!" Cosette called after him. Just then, Theodule opened the door and let his men walk out first.

He tipped his hat to Cosette. "Thank you for your help, Madame."

Cosette curtsied awkwardly. "There are no insurgents here, I assure you."

Theodule smiled affably at her. "I'd advise more caution then, Madame."

Once the lancer was away from the house, Cosette dashed back inside and shut the door. "They almost had us there!" she said with undisguised relief.

Jehan stirred and opened his eyes. "They're gone?"

Eponine nodded as she lifted the tablecloth. "It's safe to come out," she said to the insurgents hiding under the table.

Cosette crossed her arms over her stomach as she paced the room. "I don't think they will come back," she murmured as she examined the note she'd received.

"Still, they are not far away. They will continue to attack the barricade," Enjolras muttered as he tried to sit up, but he nearly sank down to the floor. "We have to find some way to help those left behind," the young man added through gritted teeth.

"Antoine, I'm not letting you out of here," Eponine said as she caught him and laid him down more gently on the floor, using her shawl as a pillow. "Do you suppose Theodule was just pretending not to know us all? You are practically his cousin, Cosette."

However, the Baronne didn't hear any of this as she stopped pacing to read the note that was clearly in Marius' hand. She bit her lip and pressed the paper to her bosom. "They will be delayed," she whispered in agony as she took a seat.

A slight smile played on Enjolras' lips. "So the barricade still stands?"

Cosette only sighed and buried her face in her hands even as she looked towards the door.


	106. The Trials of Mme Pontmercy

**The Trials of Mme. Pontmercy**

Time seemed to creep by in the slowest, most agonizing way possible. While Jehan had begun to compose another poem and Eponine had finally dozed off along with some of the others, only Enjolras and Cosette watched the door in silence.

Suddenly, sometime about noon, a harsh knock sounded on the door. "Who goes there?" Enjolras shouted, struggling to his feet.

"Enjolras! We need help right away!" Courfeyrac replied almost pleadingly. Quickly, both Cosette and Enjolras sprang to the door, hurrying to open the latch.

Courfeyrac stumbled in, half-dragging a wounded companion. "He insisted on walking here," he said breathlessly.

Cosette paled. "Marius!" she cried, going to relieve Courfeyrac of his burden. Jehan went to help her and between them, they dragged Marius to a clean space on the floor.

Marius' clothes were torn and his pallid face was covered with blood. Cosette felt sick at the sight of her husband's wrist bent at a crazy angle. "Marius! Wake up, please can you hear me?" she begged him as she brushed the bloodied hair out of his face.

"Where are the others?" Enjolras asked Courfeyrac concernedly while Cosette and Jehan frantically looked for bandages and water.

Courfeyrac hung his head. "I do not know. Combeferre told me to get Marius out of there," he said, struggling to hold back his emotions.

Enjolras took a deep breath and gripped Courfeyrac's shoulder. "Tell me. I should have been there to help."

Courfeyrac's eyes shone with tears. "Feuilly is gravely wounded. Combeferre too. Bahorel is dead, and I think Bossuet as well. I don't know about Joly and Grantaire, but they were still standing when I last saw them. Montparnasse tried to help Gavroche get to safety, but I doubt they left as safely as we did."

Enjolras' normally impassive expression crumbled with shock and horror. "And how have you and Pontmercy come here?" he asked in a low voice.

Cosette looked up at them both. "We need a doctor," she said.

Enjolras winced. "No doctor will want to go for us. And Combeferre and Joly…"

"Maybe Joly is with Musichetta," Jehan offered.

"There's no way we can get into the Latin Quartier now," Courfeyrac pointed out.

Cosette sighed as she wiped Marius' face then began tending to some of the wounds. She unbuttoned Marius' coat and his waistcoat, followed by his shirt to see the gaping gashes underneath.

Eponine by this time had been awoken by the confusion. "My God!" she whispered when she realized what was going on. "Is he alright? You, M. Courfeyrac?"

"A slight wound, but I'll live," Courfeyrac said, gesturing to his leg.

Eponine gave Enjolras a knowing look before going to help Courfeyrac. "We just had a very narrow escape," she informed the younger man as she inspected the wound on his shin. "And for God's sake, Antoine, don't go about so, or you'll be worse!" she said to Enjolras.

"We would have been lost if it hadn't been for Madame Pontmercy's good acting," Jehan said as he and Enjolras began folding linen for bandages. "In another time, you could have taken to the theater."

Cosette smiled wryly as she washed one of the cuts on Marius' arm. "Now is a little late for wishing."

Another knock sounded on the door. "Cosette!" Joly exclaimed.

"So it begins," Enjolras muttered as he went to open the door. Joly, followed by Grantaire, Feuilly, and Combeferre nearly took a spill into the room. All of these men had injuries of some sort, and they were completely disheveled.

"How did you all make it here?" Courfeyrac asked, going to help Feuilly into a chair. The fanmaker had a dirty rag tied around his collarbone in a sort of sling.

"With great difficulty," Combeferre said, clutching at the wound in his side. "I don't think I can go on much longer."

"So many wounded, and so few to take care of them!" Grantaire exclaimed as he picked at the bandage on his hand. He looked directly at Enjolras. "And how are you doing?"

"Well enough," Enjolras replied tersely. He sagged against a wall and winced, trying not to let his headache get to him. "I didn't think this would happen," he said as he tried to get to his feet, but lacked the strength to do so.

"Eponine, take care of him. You're the only one who's in any condition to," Combeferre joked before he doubled over again in pain and almost fell to the floor.

"Enough of that," Joly said to his former classmate. He clucked his tongue as he inspected the bayonet wound. "You're lucky to be alive.

Eponine looked around desperately. "We have to leave this place," she said tearfully. "Where's my brother? And Parnasse?"

"First, let's get everyone ready for travel," Grantaire instructed as he closed the shutters.

"You aren't drunk," Feuilly observed. "An improvement there, Capital R."

Eponine glared at them. "You never answered my question!"

"Please, let's not fight now!" Cosette snapped. Her eyes did not glimmer with tears, but the anger and urgency flaring up in them was enough to silence the men.

After a long time, Enjolras tentatively sat up, despite Eponine's protestations. "Is there any way out of the Rue de Cygne?"

Feuilly, who was having his shoulder tended by Grantaire, shook his head. "We will need to disguise ourselves."

Enjolras gave Combeferre a thoughtful look. "So much for those National Guardsmen's uniforms."

Combeferre winced even as Joly tried to stitch up his wound. "Left them, obviously."

"Where are Montparnasse and Gavroche when you need them?" Joly said.

"Cosette, what's in the backroom of this place?" Jehan asked.

"A storeroom apparently. Wouldn't be surprised to find stairs in the mess," Cosette said, looking up only momentarily. She looked down with despair at Marius' still form, and smiled wryly on seeing the rise and fall of his chest. "I'll take any chances at this point."

"Allow me then," Grantaire said, getting up and going to the backroom door. He wrinkled his nose at the stench, but much to everyone's surprise, he walked further inside.

After a few minutes, he reemerged, trying to hold back his laughter. "Finery or bandages?" he asked, throwing down some ball gowns onto the floor.


	107. Safety in Strange Guises

**Safety in Strange Guises**

"_Of all things to be wearing at such a time!_" Cosette thought as she tried to keep the hem of her gown from falling into the mud. She stopped and signaled to one of her companions who waited at the street corner. "We're safe for now."

"No one is in this street?" Courfeyrac asked anxiously as he approached her.

Cosette made a face at him. "Why, afraid of meeting an acquaintance?"

Courfeyrac managed a rueful grin even as he motioned for the rest of their group to follow. "I could be in a worse state."

Cosette nodded as she glanced around. "Still, not a fiacre in sight," she muttered. "_I do hope the others were able to leave safely. Jehan, Feuilly, Combeferre, and Joly should be able to guide them out even as they are,"_ she thought even as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Now what is so funny?" Eponine asked quizzically as she tried to keep her hat from blowing away in the wind.

"Only remembering just what Jehan was wearing when we last saw him," Cosette replied mischievously.

Eponine frowned as she tugged at the bodice of her green dress. "This is rather tight. Someone should tell Jehan that, even in women's clothes, he always manages to look terribly out of fashion."

Cosette stifled a giggle. "True! Am I right, Monsieur or should I say, Mademoiselle Courfeyrac?" Her smile faded as she watched Courfeyrac run back to assist Grantaire with carrying over a still unconscious Marius. "No change?" she asked them.

"He should be fine, with all we tried to do for him," Grantaire said, giving Cosette a sympathetic look. He glanced at Enjolras, who was leaning against a wall. "Enjolras, unlike Courfeyrac, I know you look good in purple."

Enjolras scowled at Grantaire, Eponine and Cosette. "We might be seen in the street."

"Which is why we are wearing these," Eponine pointed out, dusting off Enjolras' sleeve. She gave him an once-over. "You're even prettier than me."

"A sight to envy. If I did not know any better…" Grantaire began.

Enjolras stopped him with a glare. "I thought I'd end the day with a revolution, not wearing _this_" he said to himself.

Cosette bit her lip even as she looked around the area. "There has to be some way that is not blocked by a barricade or a National Guard!" she whispered.

A sudden crash sounded in an alley. "Who goes there?" Eponine asked loudly.

"Eponine!" Gavroche greeted hoarsely as he stumbled out into view. The young boy's hair was caked with mud, and he was as pallid as one who had been frightened almost into silence. His chest was heaving from his having run a good deal.

"Vroche, where have you been?" Eponine asked, helping him up.

Gavroche took a deep breath. "Everywhere. Parnasse told me to look for you."

"Where is he?" Grantaire asked.

Gavroche shook his head. "We saw that Monsieur Inspecteur, that spy earlier. Seems as if despite everything, the bird was cut loose."

Grantaire cursed under his breath even as he tried to support Marius' dead weight. "He was good at feigning dead when that shot tore through Corinth."

"Wasn't he tied up? Who cut him loose?" Cosette wondered aloud. As she said this, she happened to stop and put her hand on Marius' forehead. She drew it back with a sigh of alarm; his brow already burned with fever.

Gavroche didn't answer, but instead he was peering at Enjolras and Courferyac. "I do not know what to call you, Mademoiselle," he said to Enjolras.

Enjolras' face went scarlet with this indignity. "You need not call me anything," he muttered.

Gavroche's eyes widened with mock-horror. "Too few gentlemen to escort the ladies!"

"Gavroche, stop that," Cosette chided, though she was on the point of laughing. She bent as best as she could to look at him. "But could you tell us how to leave? Have you seen someplace unguarded?"

The gamin scratched his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Only a cat can get through, but a lady shouldn't have much difficulty by the way I saw."

"Which was?" Courferyac asked.

Gavroche gestured behind him. "An alley leading to the Rue des Prouvaires. Fiacres there."

"Then let us go then!" Grantaire cried enthusiastically. With Gavroche leading the way, they walked more quickly, stopping now and then to see that Marius still lived even as they carried him between them, or to let themselves rest owing to their injuries.

At last, they reached the Rue des Prouvaires. Cosette quickly handed two louis d'ors from Grantaire to the driver while her companions piled into the carriage. The driver nodded as he opened the door for Cosette and let her climb into the carriage before finding his own seat.

"Where to?" he asked her.

"Six, Rue des Filles du Calvaire," she said tersely.

Inside the fiacre, the entire group was very cramped, with Marius lying over most of one seat with his head in Cosette's lap. Courfeyrac and Grantaire, now overcome with fatigue, fell asleep promptly. Enjolras did not mind having Eponine lean on his shoulder as she dozed off and he followed suit after a time. Gavroche hummed to himself as he watched out the windows, but soon he began to yawn.

As for Cosette, she did not sleep, but she fussed over Marius, adjusting a bandage here and there even as she watched the rise and fall of his chest. "We'll be home soon. Now don't you leave me," she whispered to him as she stroked his damp hair. The silence of slumber coupled with life hanging in the balance weighed on her heavily, and it was all she could do not to weep.

At long last, the carriage stopped outside Number Six, Rue des Filles du Calvaire. "Thank God!" Eponine exclaimed as she looked out the windows.

Enjolras blinked as he ran his hands through his hair. "Without someone following us?"

"I'm thankful for that," Cosette said as she opened the door. As she alighted from the carriage, she caught sight of a man standing at the gate.

"I see I have not called in vain, Madame Pontmercy," Javert said, tipping his hat to her.


	108. A Woman of Honor

**A Woman of Honor**

Instinctively, Cosette sat up ramrod straight. "You seek to inquire about something, Monsieur Inspecteur?" she said calmly to Javert.

Javert nodded curtly as he peered inside the carriage. "You have someone wounded with you. Perhaps we should make him more comfortable first? And the same for the ladies." he said, stepping aside.

Enjolras glowered at the inspector from inside the carriage. "You shouldn't have brought me away from the barricade. I would have dealt with him straight," he muttered indignantly.

"And let you be taken? God forbid!" Eponine retorted.

"Madame Pontmercy?" Javert asked impatiently.

"In a moment, Monsieur," Cosette said. She shook her head as she glanced at her companions. "We are caught, you are aware of that? If only I could get Marius to safety…"

"Do you need my assistance with moving your wounded man, Madame?" Javert asked.

Cosette clenched her teeth as she nodded. Javert supported Marius' feet while Cosette and Grantaire maneuvered the injured man out of the fiacre. It was only then that Enjolras, Eponine and Courfeyrac dared to step out, attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible. Only Gavroche dared to thumb his nose at the inspector as he emerged.

By this time, the household had been made aware of the fiacre's arrival. "My goodness, Madame, we have to bring him upstairs!" Nicolette cried as she ran to help Grantaire and Gavroche carry Marius into the house.

"Tell Basque to fetch a doctor," Cosette ordered. She turned to Javert. "I have to see to my husband. Perhaps, if it is only an inquiry you seek, I can be of better assistance some other time?"

"It is an urgent matter, Madame. I am here to arraign some of your companions. What do you say to that, Enjolras?" Javert said smugly.

Enjolras looked Javert in the eye, though his face had flushed perhaps from being caught in such an unseemly disguise. "Then arrest me then."

"Antoine!" Eponine cried out in protest. She reached for his hand and looked from him then to Javert. "If you will arrest him, then you will have me too!"

"A charming thing to say, mademoiselle, but you do not know of what you speak of. Monsieur Courfeyrac, if you will be so kind to come along with us, after of course you are in more sensible garb. Monsieur Grantaire as well, as soon as possible." Javert said coolly.

Cosette hung her head. "There are clothes upstairs," she said slowly to Enjolras and Courfeyrac. She gave Eponine a mournful look. "I'm sorry, Ponine."

Eponine nearly burst into tears as she hurried into the house after her friends. Javert watched them impassively all this while. Cosette bit her lip as she began pacing the yard.

Javert cleared his throat. "Perhaps Madame Pontmercy, you and your husband should exercise more caution in your choice of activities, or company."

Cosette glared at him. "With a friend in peril, Monsieur Inspecteur, I imagine anyone would do such things."

"Within the reach of the law, I should hope," Javert pointed out.

Cosette sighed. "You will not arrest me or my husband?"

Javert smiled cryptically. "You are accustomed to prison?"

"I have no wish to be so."

"Very good then."

"And what of the rest?" the Baronne dared to ask. "Of Mademoiselle Thenardier and her young brother? And M. Enjolras is wounded as well."

Javert crossed his arms. "Insurgency carries with it a weighty penalty. I am duty bound to uphold the rule of law, especially today."

Cosette gritted her teeth. "Then, you will not consider that I went there only to save a friend, and that my husband was only there to save me?"

Javert gave her a curious look. "Madame, this is not the first time I have heard you argue a point against an officer of the law."

"Only when necessary, M'sieur," Cosette said proudly. She glanced back at the house. "Now, may I go in and see what they are about?"

Javert nodded stiffly. "You may, Madame," he said.

Cosette dashed to the porch, but when she looked over her shoulder, Javert was gone.


	109. Where He Is

**Where He Is**

Even with Javert already too far to change his mind, Cosette could not help but feel the nervousness in her stomach. "_My God, did he really let us all go?_" she thought with a delirious delight as she hurried upstairs. As she passed along the hallway, she caught sight of the half-open guest room door.

"He's gone!" she announced as she opened the door more widely.

"Gone as in gone to fetch more reinforcements?" Courfeyrac asked. He was wearing an old waistcoat over a shirt that had been found in the back of some closet, paired with rather clean looking trousers. Enjolras was attired similarly, but the clothes looked less incongruous on him than they did on Courfeyrac. Gavroche had fallen asleep, while Eponine and Grantaire had apparently been talking over something.

"Maybe not, I am hoping," Cosette said breathlessly. She looked at all of them grimly. "I really wish I could do more to help."

"You did quite a lot already, Madame," Grantaire said graciously.

Cosette nodded. "Any news on Marius?"

"The doctor hasn't arrived yet, but can we go see him?" Eponine asked.

Cosette sighed. "I suppose we can."

In the next room, the two women found Marius lying still insensible on a bed. Gillenormand and Valjean were already there, hovering over the wounded man and talking in low voices.

Cosette went to Marius' bedside and stroked his pallid face. "He hasn't woken up," she murmured.

Gillenormand gave her a mournful look. "So what did he do while fighting?"

"I do not know. He sent me away before he was hurt," Cosette replied. She kissed Marius' hand. "I should have been there!"

Valjean went over to her. "Cosette, do not blame yourself," he said firmly. "God…God has His ways…"

"Yes, but if He did…" Cosette began, trailing off as her tears began to flow. She heard a step in the passage and looked up to see the physician. Behind him stood Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and Grantaire.

"He's one of Combeferre's teachers at the medical school," Enjolras said reassuringly. "Your husband is in good hands."

Cosette nodded weakly. "Monsieur, may I stay with him?" she said to the doctor.

The doctor, an old man with white hair and a slightly lined face, took one look at Cosette and shook his head. "Madame, in your condition, that might not be advisable."

"Monsieur, she has seen worse, and she will not get in a bad way if she stays," Eponine spoke up.

"_Thank you, Ponine!_" Cosette thought with a smile. She tightened her hand around Marius' limp fingers. "I need to be here with him if he wakes."

The doctor clucked his tongue as he set down the bag and began instructing Nicolette in making bandages. Suddenly, Basque ran up from downstairs.

"Theodule Gillenormand is here. What shall we do?" he said.

"Send my daughter to speak with him. Is he alone?" Gillenormand asked sharply.

Basque shook his head and looked at Eponine. "Your sister is here."

Eponine wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'll go. You take care of Marius, won't you, Cosette? And I'll see to Azelma and tell her that she did an awfully bad thing."

"Don't do that, Eponine." Cosette chided. "She had her reasons."

"Well, I'll tell her what my reasons were, and Antoine's and everyone else's," Eponine said, sweeping out of the room after Basque.

Cosette sighed as she turned back to look at Marius. She noticed his eyelids moving slightly, as if he dreamed. "_Do you suppose you could hear me if I called your name, Marius?"_ she thought as she braced herself for the long vigil ahead.


	110. Guilt By Relation

**Guilt By Relation**

The silence in Marius' room was such that anything and everything that happened elsewhere in the house somehow echoed in that tense chamber. Cosette was vaguely aware of angry voices in the parlor downstairs, but her entire attention was focused on Marius, and the doctor's treatment. When she looked up, it was only to see Valjean murmuring a prayer, or Gillenormand staring almost blankly, wincing as the doctor bandaged Marius' wounds. Now and then, she heard the sound of the door opening slightly, almost as if Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Gavroche were peeping in to see to their friend.

"You said, Madame, that some students tended to him?" the doctor asked her after some time.

Cosette nodded wearily. "Combeferre and Joly."

The older man smiled. "They knew what they were doing. Perhaps, with my added aid, and their intervention, your husband will live."

Before Cosette could thank him, a heavy step sounded on the stairway. "So he's upstairs? So he's been fighting? Where are the others he was with?" Theodule's voice rose over the din in the passageway.

"Theodule, don't go in! You'll just upset---" Eponine protested.

"Stop hiding M. Enjolras and the rest, Ponine," Azelma's shrill voice retorted. "It won't do you any good."

"Nor will telling the National Guard how to kill your friends and your sister!" Eponine said angrily.

Another door opened in the passage. "I saw you!" Courfeyrac said loudly.

"He was the one who turned the spy loose," Grantaire added.

"You saw it happen?" Enjolras asked. "Then---"

"And I know you were the leader at the barricade of the Rue de la Chanvrerie," Theodule said accusingly.

"I do not deny it." Enjolras replied.

"I saw that Inspector Javert leaving. He will be back!" Azelma said smugly.

"Well, that's the police for you. They have no pity on the injured," Eponine said.

Inside the room, Cosette bit her lip. "What shall we do?" she asked.

Gillenormand looked strained. "Were it not for Marius being wounded here…" he began.

Cosette gave him and Valjean a pleading look. "Grandfather, Father, please stop them!"

At this, she felt Marius' fingers weakly grasp hers. "Cosette?" the wounded man asked hoarsely.

"Marius, my love, don't say anything. We're home now, and the doctor is tending to you," Cosette pleaded.

"The barricade…" 

"Was taken. We all barely escaped."

Marius nodded almost imperceptibly as Cosette stroked his hair in an almost maternal fashion. Gillenormand let out a deep sigh of relief, while Valjean crossed himself. The doctor checked Marius' bandages over and tapped Cosette on the shoulder.

"His wounds will need to be dressed often. He mustn't undergo any excitement," the doctor instructed, giving the door a pointed look. "He might run a fever, but since he is young, he is likely to live. You also, Madame, should take care of yourself."

Cosette managed to smile. "I do not know how to thank you, Monsieur. But one more thing to ask---could you see to the others?"

"They sound awfully well enough to argue," the doctor said as he opened the door, just in time to see Theodule knock Enjolras to the floor with a punch to the nose.

"You bastard!" Eponine screamed, clawing at the lancer. Azelma shoved Eponine aside, and the two girls began pulling on each other's hair and trying to hit each other, despite Courfeyrac and Grantaire's best efforts to break up the fight.

"Eponine! Azelma!" Cosette shouted, grabbing the girl closest to her. She almost tore Azelma's sleeve in her efforts to restrain her friend. "I will not have this behavior, not in my house."

"He hit Antoine!" Eponine hissed as she tried to get out of Courfeyrac's grip.

"They started it!" Azelma said, pointing to the other men.

"Enough of this, ladies. Now I must see to the injured," the doctor said as he attempted to get through the crowd.

Enjolras, who by then had helped himself up, glared at the rest of the group. "Clearly, there is no point in sustaining the argument," he said matter-of-factly.

"Enjolras, you have a nosebleed," Grantaire said, pointing to his friend's face.

Eponine shook herself out of Courfeyrac's grip and handed a handkerchief to Enjolras. She looked at Cosette. "How's Marius?"

"Alive, and he will live," Cosette said.

Almost everyone present managed to at least sigh with relief. However, a puzzled look came to Azelma's face. "The Inspector didn't say he'd come with a warrant?"

"No, only that I dared to challenge the police, again," Cosette said. She crossed her hands protectively over her stomach. "And I do know what that might mean."


	111. Calm After the Storm

**Calm After the Storm**

It was only after the chaos had settled that Cosette dared to even sit down properly and shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself lying in bed, in a spare room.

"_I must have fallen asleep in such an undignified way_" she thought as she sat up just as the bedroom door opened.

"Finally, you're awake!" Eponine greeted. She was wearing one of Cosette's dresses, but owing to her skinny frame, the dress threatened to slip off her shoulders.

Cosette rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A whole day," Eponine replied. She looked Cosette over. "Your father wants to see you."

"And you, Ponine? Are you well? Have you slept?" Cosette asked.

Eponine nodded drowsily. "As best as I could. The others are still asleep, well except for Antoine, who insists on getting up as soon as he could."

Cosette got out of bed and ran her hands through her hair. She turned around just in time to see Valjean enter the passage. "Papa, how's everything?" she asked him.

Valjean's worried face lit up with a smile. "A little better, now."

A cry came from the next room. "Cosette! Where are you?" the tortured voice of a man shouted.

In an instant, Cosette had pushed open the door of the next room and dashed to Marius' bedside. "Marius, it's me, Cosette. I'm here," she murmured as she grasped his hand, which was still damp with sweat. She reached for a cool cloth on the bedside table and put it on Marius' brow.

She noticed on the table as well the rather scant supply of lint. Determinedly, Cosette found some linen and began to tear it up. After a while, however, she realized she was not the only one making some lint.

"I heard the news," Musichetta said quietly as she tore up an old napkin. "He will be alright eventually, I hope?"

"He will, but I'd give anything for him to be alright now," Cosette said. "How are the others? M. Joly and the rest?"

"Combeferre is still in a bad way. Feuilly is almost as right as rain, but he will be in bandages. Jehan went back to his flat yesterday, and Joly is, well, fine." Musichetta said.

"I'm sorry about Bossuet. And Bahorel too," Cosette said, touching Musichetta's arm.

Musichetta nodded wanly. "I know. I wish it didn't have to happen…" she said, biting her lip when she was unable to continue. She took a deep breath. "Cosette, how long ago was it that we first met them all? Bahorel, Feuilly, Jehan, Enjolras?"

Cosette looked up. "Not even ten years."

"You were just a little girl then, and I was fourteen," Musichetta said. "Then, do you remember how not long after, how I met Patrice? Then Bossuet and all the rest…"

"Mind if I?" Eponine asked all of a sudden from the doorway.

Cosette smiled at her. "You could help us."

Eponine took a seat and picked up some linen to tear up. "Azelma and I aren't speaking to each other," she said. "Not after what she did. She pointed Theodule and his men towards the barricade. They were the ones who took it. And before Combeferre could kill the Inspector, Theodule wounded him."

Cosette winced. "Who did you hear it from?"

"Grantaire. No news of Parnasse."

Musichetta put aside some more lint. "So ends the tragedy of the barricades?"

"Not so. Eponine, no one has called on us since?" Cosette asked.

Eponine shook her head. "The Inspector never came back."

"Oh?"

"Why, aren't you happy about that?"

"Of course I'm happy we won't be arrested, at least for today!" Cosette exclaimed. "Unusual as it is. That man is usually so thorough."

She glanced at Marius just in time to see the young man opening his eyes. "Oh God…Cosette…are we really here?" Marius said weakly.

Cosette clasped his hand, and to her relief, his palm was cooler. "You're feeling any better now?"

Marius managed a rueful look. "It's better than being half-dead and almost senseless."

"Oh you! After you gave me such a fright, you naughty man! Don't you ever do that again," Cosette laughed. She sighed as she looked at him. "Do you know?"

"I saw them fall," Marius said sorrowfully. "Bahorel and Bossuet, Feuilly and Combeferre…"

"Feuilly and Combeferre are alive," Musichetta cut in. "They are staying with Joly and me."

Marius nodded with relief. "And everyone else?" he asked, looking at Musichetta and Eponine. He drew up the blanket over himself to hide where he was bandaged.

"We're all fine, Marius," Eponine replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"How did we all manage to get out of Les Halles? The National Guard was everywhere," Marius asked, curiosity tingeing his voice.

"Ah, you were completely insensible by then. But I can't say the same for the rest," Cosette replied mischievously as she kissed his cheek.

The door swung open again, this time to reveal Enjolras, Gavroche and Jean Valjean. Enjolras' normally somber face lit up with a smile. "Good to see you're better, Marius," he said.

"Why, he's wrapped up all over---" Gavroche teased before Enjolras covered his mouth with his hand.

Marius motioned for them to come into the room. "This has been a week of ironies," he said to his friend.

Enjolras shrugged dispassionately. "Since your cousin was on the other side of the fighting, and we're alive when we should have died?"

Eponine elbowed him. "Antoine, don't talk like that."

Valjean nodded in assent. "As it is, consider it a blessing to be here instead of the prisons."

Gavroche thumped his foot impatiently. "There's news we have to give!" he said, bringing out a rather crumpled up newspaper.

Cosette smoothed out the sheet and looked at the articles anxiously. "So there has been a resignation at the Prefecture?" she said incredulously.

Marius read the news item quickly before handing the newspaper over to Musichetta. "For unspecified causes, though. Now there is a mystery."

Amid the commentary of the rest, Cosette sat back and listened eagerly. "_I should ask the story from someone one of these days. Surely even after an emeute, I can find whoever's left of Patron-Minette…"_


	112. The Girl Behind the Name

**The Girl Behind the Name **

Though a large part of the city had been turned upside down by the insurrection, Cosette still knew where to begin her inquiries. The next day, she found herself pacing the street right outside Gorbeau House, holding a crumpled missive handed to her by Navet.

"_I know I shouldn't leave Marius and the rest the way they are, but this is the only way of getting news," _she reasoned with herself. Naturally, the newspapers were more circumspect with regard to the ins and outs of the Prefecture, and to inquire at the Palais de Justice or other concerned departments might raise trouble for Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and their friends. So, at least in Cosette's mind, her best resort was the roundabout tale-telling of the shadows, the news that Montparnasse, Babet, Brujon, Gueleumer, and the rest were likely to be party to in varying degrees.

As she leaned on the fence of the rotting away hovel, she caught sight of a tall man walking by, wearing a greatcoat in the heat of summer. Cosette's blood ran cold as she stepped aside to let this person pass.

The man stopped and tipped his hat. "Good day to you, Madame Pontmercy," Javert said cordially to her.

Cosette forced herself to smile. "And to you to, M'sieur Inspecteur," she said, curtsying as best as she could.

"No formalities now," Javert replied gravely. "I see you have business with Madame Bougon, the concierge?"

It was no use lying to a law enforcer. "I am here to speak with someone else," Cosette said calmly. She stood up straight and folded her hands over her middle. "And what business do you have at this place then, if I may ask?"

"Merely seeing to old matters," Javert said coolly. "You lived here on two separate occasions, from what I gather?"

"Only when necessary," Cosette said. "I heard news, Monsieur, of a resignation at the Prefecture?" she added more brightly.

Javert's serious lips turned up in a knowing smile. "I merely have other endeavors to pursue, in some other locales. I was once assigned to Montreuil-sur-mer, if you haven't heard before."

The young Baronne felt a twinge on hearing the name of the town. "There, you knew so many people? Are you going to work there?"

Javert shook his head. "I cannot disclose the location to you, Madame." He tapped at his old snuffbox. "I'd better have this thing changed. It is looking too shabby."

Cosette peered at the snuffbox. "How long have you had it?"

"It is probably as old as you are, Madame." Javert said curtly, putting the treasured article back into his pocket. "Then, I was a much younger man, more fit for such adventures that I've had here in Paris, in the last ten years."

Cosette let out a laugh. "Chasing after convicts, going into barricades…"

Javert gave her a stern look. "Pray, Madame, that you and your friends exercise more caution even now. Such adventurism will not do your family or their families any good. You'd better tell that young Enjolras and that girl who goes with him to be careful in particular. Think of Jean Valjean, with what he did that cost him those years in prison."

The young woman nodded seriously despite the bile flaring up within her. "He did only what he had to do, and so would we."

"Yet even that must be done within the bounds of the law," Javert reminded her. "Though I hardly think I should bore you with arguments at this point in time."

Cosette sighed. "I am no longer that child who had been 'lost' all those years ago. Or that girl you so kindly apprehended at an assembly"

"Clearly, you have gone beyond that," Javert said. "See that it stays that way. Now I am in a hurry, Madame Pontmercy. Adieu."

"Adieu to you too, Monsieur Inspecteur Javert. Bon voyage," Cosette said more respectfully as she let him enter the yard. She heard the door close behind him when he entered the house. Shaking her head, she went off to one side of the street.

"That poor man!" she remarked to herself. "_Perhaps I am still so in his mind, just as we will all be troublemakers forevermore, even if he will not arrest us."_. Clearly, the business of ferreting out insurgents was being left to other people, and as Cosette suspected, the search wasn't likely to spread to the Marais or any bourgeoisie quartiers.

A shadow flitted at the corner of her eye. Cosette turned and faced the man with long hair standing near the gutter. "Good day to you, Brujon," she greeted.

"You wanted to speak to me and the others, Cosette?" Brujon asked in a guarded tone.

Cosette shrugged. "I fear before you got here, someone told me some of the answers to some of my questions. But my friend, have you heard any news of Montparnasse, or perhaps some of the other insurgents?"

"Many were released from inside, but no, I haven't heard news of Montparnasse. Not even Magnon and Mamselle Miss know a thing," Brujon replied. "I was thinking you could tell me."

"And according to Jehan, he wasn't in the morgue…" Cosette trailed off. "I do hope he is safe, wherever he is."

Brujon made a sympathetic noise, almost as if he was choking back some words of consolation. "He is a canny one. Much like you are, Cosette. If you survived Pantin, so could he."

As seemingly tired Brujon's reassurance might have seemed on some other day, strangely, Cosette found herself smiling. "_Still, to many, I might be that little girl after all this time after all_."

She managed to look him in the eye. "Well, he's a young man now. No longer a gamin, if that's what we both understand."

Brujon nodded. "Well, you and even Thenardier's young fees have grown up. But I hardly think any of you will be going in the family businesses."

Cosette could only laugh and shake her head in reply to this.


	113. The Children of Pantin

**The Children of Pantin**

It was only about on the fifteenth of June that once again, more of Cosette's friends dared to step out of the Rue des Filles du Calvaire or their respective homes and face the rest of the city and the lives that had seemingly halted for a moment since the failed insurrection.

"You know, when Marius heard that we were all going to set out, he was disappointed he could not come. I promised though that everyone would visit later," Cosette said gaily as she, Musichetta, and Eponine were in a shop, picking out new ribbons.

Eponine laughed as she rummaged through a basket. "Will Combeferre come? He has been abed so long…"

"He can be moved a bit, since he is much better. He'll go in a fiacre," Musichetta replied lightly. Her eyes were bright, as if she had great news to speak of. "You know, ladies, Patrice talked to me last night about something terribly important."

"Oh! Are you getting married?" Cosette asked.

Musichetta colored slightly. "He's considering it. My goodness, I'm already twenty-three, and I've been living so desperately since I was a child, and with Patrice since I was eighteen or so. It's about time things changed, don't you think?"

Eponine put down the satin ribbon she'd been playing with. "And what will his parents say to that, Chetta?"

Musichetta's smile grew wry. "There was the very problem. You know, we all know that was why he didn't ask or talk about it to me for years. I suspect that when the word gets out, he will be disowned, but to Patrice, it's no matter anymore. It's all really because not so long ago, a month ago, actually…Bossuet had a word with him about the matter. He was pretty stern."

Cosette nodded seriously. "Did it have anything to do with what happened?"

"Yes." Musichetta said. "They were talking about what might happen should…matters turn for the worst. So Bossuet agreed that if Patrice died, he'd take care of me. And Patrice asked, "And what if something happens to you, my friend?" All dear Bossuet had to say was that, "Well then, you'd better do the best for her, or I will see to it even when I am in repose.""

This was said in such a perfect imitation of Bossuet's voice that the girls burst out giggling, even if their laughter was strained. Eponine was the first to regain her composure. "Well, his parents don't hate him yet. But Antoine's parents already do. He got a letter this morning, saying they wanted nothing more to do with him."

Now it was Musichetta's turn to laugh. "So what is he doing about it?"

"What Marius did, looking for a job and taking care of himself," Eponine replied. "Since Antoine is almost a lawyer, it shouldn't be so difficult."

"Ah, do I sense that you two will also marry soon?" Musichetta teased. Eponine shook her head vehemently, just as the shop door opened again.

"Of all places to be caught," a glum voice muttered.

The girls turned around with surprise. "Pierre Montparnasse!" Cosette cried.

Montparnasse, who was wearing his drabbest suit, bowed in what was meant to be a gallant manner despite being caught in the act of ducking out of the shop. "Alive and well."

"And out at such an early hour," Eponine remarked. "Where have you been these past days?"

"Attending to business." Montparnasse replied. "Other business, I mean," he amended, noticing Musichetta's suspicious gaze.

Cosette gave him a confused look. "Business that the rest do not know about?" she asked discreetly.

Montparnasse held out his palm, briefly showing the passport he had extracted from his pocket. "I am going off to Toulouse. Let us just say that I have found a situation there."

Cosette raised an eyebrow. "Does my father, I mean, M. de Tholomyes, have anything to do with it?"

Montparnasse's pallid face lit up with an odd sort of mirth. "Seeing as he could not do anything for you, he appealed to your guardian, M. Valjean, asking how he might do you some service that was not monetary. By and by the inquiry led to first, Courfeyrac, then Enjolras, then the rest of your friends, till I was asked at last."

Eponine grinned at Cosette. "Some good after all!"

"_Not the good he should have done, but good nonetheless_" Cosette would have said, but she checked her tongue. Instead, she shook Montparnasse's hand. "And what will you be doing there?"

"I am to work with a tradesman client of his." Montparnasse replied.

"Well then, the best of luck!" Musichetta chimed in. "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Montparnasse replied. His face reddened slightly. "I am merely here on an errand for Babet. It concerns some mistress of his."

"Oh dear." Eponine murmured. "And you are going off to the country for the first time tomorrow!"

Montparnasse gave her a meaningful look. "You are free to follow, you know. I heard of that falling out with you and Azelma."

Eponine glanced at her friends. "It would be interesting; I am sure, but I do have a situation here as well. I have Gavroche, Antoine, and everyone else." 

"I suspect, my friend, that Azelma will be intent on following Theodule Gillenormand's regiment," Cosette cut in. She made a private note to see that this particular situation was resolved properly and sensibly.

Montparnasse nodded as he looked at Musichetta keenly "My condolences as well to you, Musichetta. I saw what happened to Bossuet."

Musichetta smiled bravely. "Thank you, Montparnasse."

The dandy put on his hat. "I had best be off then. Good day to you, ladies, and goodbye." 

"Don't forget to write to us often, Parnasse!" Cosette called as she measured out the ribbon that Eponine had been holding earlier.

"Well, that's the end of something. I do hope he will make the best of it," Eponine said as the shop door shut again. "We're all becoming respectable again."

"Don't you miss the country, Eponine?" Cosette asked her friend as they began paying for the ribbons.

Eponine paused, and then shook her head. "Paris is much more exciting. I think even if Antoine could go home, and I could follow him, I wouldn't leave."

Musichetta shrugged before she opened the door. "I have lived in this city all my life, but I do wish for some quiet sometimes. Maybe one day, Patrice and I will find some way to live in another town for a while. A house in the country where we can go from time to time, maybe one day…"

"And you, Cosette?" Eponine asked.

The young woman glanced pensively at her friends, almost as if she had been deep in contemplation. "I think in the end, this is where I am supposed to be," she whispered as they headed back towards the Marais.


	114. Epilogue: A Path Ahead

**Epilogue: A Path Ahead**

_November 27, 1832_

It was always M. Gillenormand's practice to have a good fire in the hearth even as early as October. Naturally, this made his house quite a good place to gather in such inclement weather.

Marius was aware that by the time he returned home from the Palais de Justice, a good number of his friends might have already made themselves comfortable in the house. Still, he was rather astounded at the sheer hubbub of voices that greeted him when he stepped into the front room.

"Late for your own appointment, I see?" Courfeyrac teased mildly when Marius had regained his composure.

Marius shook his head as he eyed his friends balefully. "Or rather, the rest of you are much too eager."

"Why, we are only eager to spend some time with good friends," Courfeyrac pointed out as he dragged Marius over to where Jehan and Feuilly were discussing some finer points of history. Nearby, Grantaire was loudly retelling some misadventure that had Musichetta giggling and Joly scandalized. Near the window, Eponine was intently listening to Combeferre and Enjolras discussing politics. A bandage still showed under Combeferre's coat, just above the elbow.

Eponine reached over and caught Marius' gaze. "Azelma wrote at last. It seems as if she is rather _happily_ settled with your cousin in Bordeaux," she informed him.

Marius rolled his eyes. "After all we said to her, she wouldn't abandon the arrangement?"

"A few weeks more, she'll be returning to Paris," Eponine said. "I can only hope so."

"Oh, one never knows with this kind of serious madness," Jehan grinned. "A good end may come of it."

"Yes, there lies the power of Eros!" Grantaire said, standing up from his seat.

"Sit down, won't you?" Enjolras said chidingly to the drunkard.

"Censorship!" Grantaire retorted.

"Enough of that for now, Capital R," Feuilly said more calmly.

Enjolras shook his head. "I suppose not [i_all_[/i breaches of decorum can be avoided."

Musichetta gave a dramatic sigh. "I'm afraid that Grantaire and Jehan might be right. Still it won't be long till Azelma and Theodule will have to answer a few questions, and perhaps make better choices."

"And hopefully they won't take as long as we did," Joly muttered.

"You only had to ask me, silly," Musichetta whispered, patting the golden ring that the young man now wore on his finger.

Combeferre wiped his spectacles. "I do wonder who will be next," he said, giving Enjolras and Eponine a knowing look.

"Now Combeferre…" Enjolras began just before Eponine tapped his arm. He turned to her with a look of surprise. "What then?"

"Oh nothing," Eponine said sweetly. "Only that you shouldn't look so angry...you really never know!"

"When there are some matters settled, perhaps," Enjolras said in a low voice, lightly touching Eponine's hand.

Courfeyrac smiled as he took note of this gesture. "Not very long then."

The door swung open again and Marius got to his feet. "Cosette!"

Cosette smiled at him as he went to open the door wider for her to enter. "I think dear little Georges would want to see you," she said, letting Marius take a look at the baby she held in her arms.

Marius chuckled as he watched his son's gaze grow wide by way of recognition. "I missed you both all day," he said, kissing her forehead before he showed her to a chair.

"You're looking well, Madame," Joly greeted Cosette after all the others had given their regards or had cooed over the youngest Pontmercy. "You and your son are doing better than expected."

"She only had a baby, not an illness!" Musichetta laughed. "Though of course, that is no light feat, Cosette."

"True," the young woman replied. "And you will doubly agree with me when you have had a little one of your own."

Musichetta smiled, though not after giving Joly a meaningful glance. Enjolras cleared his throat. "Marius, how is the last case you have been handling?"

"Almost at its conclusion," Marius said. He sat up straighter. "And perhaps a victory can come out of this one."

The door opened again, this time revealing Jean Valjean. "Gavroche is here, with a message," he said as he entered the room, opening the door wider to admit the young boy with him.

Eponine looked at her brother incredulously. "I thought you would be at school!"

"I was, till Navet sent me to go to the post," Gavroche grinned, wiping off mud from his dirty trousers. He reached into his pocket and produced a letter. "The envelope says to give it to this address," he said, handing the letter to Cosette.

Cosette examined the handwriting. "It's come all the way from Toulouse," she grinned.

"It's from Montparnasse then," Marius said. "If you do not mind…"

Cosette broke the seal and unfolded the note. "He says, "_To all of you Messieurs, Madams, and Mesdemoiselles..."_

"_Before you ask, I am doing well. Toulouse is considerably different from Paris. It is much quieter, with a bit less talk of emeutes, fashion, and of course, a different argot. The ladies here are kindly and comely enough, though of course they are hardly as fiery as the grisettes of the Latin Quartier. My work assisting M. Stendhal does take a considerable portion of my day, and my skills with papers and sums are considerably taxed. Still I am hopefully becoming as useful as you hoped for me to become. There is a particular calmness to my situation here, perhaps from the fact that I no longer have to use secrecy to earn my keep. It is a little unsettling, but it is not a bad thing."_

"_I hope that this letter finds you all safe. To M. Joly and Musichetta, my congratulations at last. As well as to M. Baron Pontmercy and the Baronne if your child has already been born. M. de Tholomyes sends his regards to you, Madame Baronne. My regards also to the rest of you, Mesdemoiselles Thenardier, Messieurs Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Prouvaire, Grantaire, Brujon, Babet, and Gueleumer. "_

"_Yours truly,"_

"_Pierre Montparnasse"_

"Well, after all this time!" Eponine exclaimed. "I do wish he hadn't made his letter so short."

"Still, it is a fine beginning," Jehan agreed. "A fine beginning to a sojourner's story."

"Assisted by those quills of his," Gavroche muttered before Eponine pinched his ear.

"Well, it is good to hear from him," Musichetta said. "That poor boy deserved much better than what he had at first."

"As do many others," Feuilly said wistfully.

Cosette could only nod as she looked out the window, at the garden for now stripped bare of foliage, and the high wall that lay between them and the street outside. Though the chilly autumn wind would continue to blow for some time, in her mind, it may as well have been the beginning of spring.

_A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this, particularly runningincircles, Gizmobunny and LesMisLoony. I'm glad you stuck with me, and see you next epic!_


End file.
